


We weren’t stitched up quite right

by belca77777



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Canon Compliant, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, I cannot Science or Math, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, M/M, Multi, POV Alternating, POV Steve Rogers, POV Tony Stark, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Ragnarok, Saving the World, Science Bros, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Stark Spangled Soldier - Freeform, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Has Issues, Yggdrasil - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 85,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belca77777/pseuds/belca77777
Summary: После ухода из Инициативы Мстители Тони теряет смысл жизни. Пришедший меняет все.





	1. 1. The roots have to end somewhere

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [we weren’t stitched up quite right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112317) by [CydSA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CydSA/pseuds/CydSA). 



Когда Тони вернулся домой, там было пусто.

Прошло шесть недель с тех пор, как Альтрон пытался уничтожить человечество.

С тех пор, как Клинт присоединился к семье в тайном убежище.

С тех пор, как Тор отправился в Асгард со страхом в глазах и проклятиями в адрес Локи на губах.

С тех пор, как они в последний раз видели Брюса, с опустошенным лицом Другого Парня сгорбившегося над панелью управления квинджетом.

С тех пор, как взгляд Наташи помертвел после информации о том, что стелс-технологии Старка работают слишком хорошо.

С тех пор, как Стив остался в лагере Новых Мстителей.

Без ДЖАРВИСа.

Без Пеппер.

Это была непроходящая боль.

Пеппер была так зла на него за то, что он создал Альтрона, даже не поговорив с ней. И недельный отпуск на Мауи положения не спас. «Они» закончились.

Она согласилась остаться на посту генерального директора, потому что любила работу и Тони.

Но «они», как ТониПеппер, закончились.

Тони потер глаза и осмотрелся.

Он сказал Стиву, что настало время повесить костюм, передать эстафету и перестать пытаться спасти мир.

Так кто же спасет его?

~o0o~

Стив смотрел, как Наташа проверяла в деле Новых Мстителей.

Роуди колебался, прежде чем ударить девушку. Это вызывало усмешку. А вот после полученного от Наташи пинка под зад, колебаться он внезапно перестал.

Сэм Уилсон не имел таких пунктиков, и смотреть на его неловкий флирт было забавно.

Что касается Ванды Максимофф… Откровенно говоря, она пугала. После смерти Пьетро ее мало волновало собственное благополучие. Она рисковала, и Стив думал, сможет ли она выжить без близнеца.

Вижен был монстром в воздухе, но рукопашный бой требовал доработки. Казалось, он сможет удержать Ванду от опрометчивых шагов. Стив прикидывал, уж не любовь ли светится в искусственных глазах создания Старка.

Ему захотелось попросить у Тони совета. Понадобилась вся сила воли, чтобы не достать мобильный.

— Позвони ему, — подошедшая сзади Пеппер, положила руку ему на плечо.

Она встречалась с Фьюри по поводу какой-то новой технологии Старка, которой ни у кого не было, и которую все, естественно, хотели. Стив рад был ее видеть.

— Позвонить? — Стив сделал вид, что не понял.

Неудачно.

Пеппер выгнула идеальную бровь. Наташа тоже регулярно так делала.

— Капитан, — обращение прозвучало довольно внушительно. — Ты же знаешь, он тоже скучает по тебе, — сказала она и, передвинув ладонь с плеча, взяла его под руку.

Стив напрягся и не смог взглянуть ей в глаза.

— Я уважаю его решение выйти из Инициативы, — ответ прозвучал сухо и отстраненно.

— Не будь ослом, Стив, — Пеппер взглянула на группу обучающихся. — Он ведь твой друг, а не просто Железный Человек. Тони сейчас как никогда нужен друг, — уголки сжатых губ Пеппер опустились. — А я не смогу им стать.

 — Роуди… — начал Стив.

Мелькнула мысль: интересно, что она имеет в виду.

Пеппер прищурилась.

— Даже не начинай, Стивен Роджерс. Тони растерян и разбит, и ты должен помочь ему, — она сжала его ладонь. — Он сломлен, поддержи его, — она махнула в сторону новой команды. — Он сказал, что ты даже не предложил остаться.

Стива затошнило.

— Я подумал… — он с трудом сглотнул комок в горле.— Он сказал…

Пеппер покачала головой.

— И с каких же пор ты веришь всему, что говорит Тони Старк?

~o0o~

Тони чувствовал себя дома, только сидя в мастерской.

Дубина в руках продолжал дергаться. Он толкался, пищал и беспокойно ныл. Пальцы Тони находились глубоко в его ускорителе частиц.

Старк убедил себя, что предпочитает тишину в доме. Он прекрасно умел верить в то, что было удобно и не беспокоило.

— Сэр? — у ПЯТНИЦы — его нового ИИ — голос, конечно, не дурен, но это не ДЖАРВИС.

— Да? — промычал Тони, сжимая зубами болт.

— К вам пришли.

Голова дернулась вверх.

— Кто? — не хотелось гадать и надеяться.

— Мистер Джеймс Барнс, сэр.

Тони замер.

— Что?

 — Могу сказать, что вы отсутствуете.

— Нет! — ответил Тони, поднимаясь. — Впусти!

ПЯТНИЦА послушно открыла двойные двери.

Человек, который стоял перед ним, не был тем парнем, что смеялся со Стивом на отцовской фотографии с Ревущими Коммандос.

Он был опустошен и сломлен. У Тони сжалось сердце.

— Мистер Старк? — голос был хриплый и грубый, как будто человеку приходилось кричать долгие годы. И это, вполне возможно, так. Если Роджерс сказал правду.

— Тони, — протянул он руку. — Зови меня Тони и тащи сюда свою задницу.

Барнс ошарашенно уставился на него, когда Тони, рванув вперед, схватил его за плечо, как будто он снова мог исчезнуть.

— Входи, пожалуйста, — затаив дыхание, произнес Тони.

Барнс сделал к нему шаг.

— Мы тебя искали, — сообщил Старк, направляясь на кухню. — Кофе? Чай? Покрепче?

— Покрепче, — прошептал Барнс. — Я знаю.

— Знаешь что? — спросил Тони, доставая бутылку Bruichladdich и наполняя до краев два бокала. Это был чертов настоящий праздник.

— Что меня ищут, — кивнул Барнс, благодаря за выпивку. — Стив так просто не сдается.

Тони хмыкнул, прислоняясь к кухонной стойке.

— Он тот еще упрямый сукин сын.

Сделанный глоток обжег горло.

— Но ты пришел сюда? — спросил Тони, подумав: интересно, почему.

Барнс смотрел на янтарную жидкость в стакане.

— Я… — он взглянул на Тони, и тот едва не отшатнулся. Мука в глазах была невыносима.

— Все нормально, — заверил Тони. — Я рад. Добро пожаловать, оставайся, пока не надоест. Так долго, как захочешь.

— Не говори Стиву, — выдавил Барнс.

Просить он явно не привык.

— Разозлится, — предупредил Тони. — И огорчится, что ты не захотел его видеть.

Барнс покачал головой.

— Я не могу, — сказал он. — Не сейчас, пока я… — проговорил он, поймав взгляд Тони. — Ты мне поможешь?

И вот тут ему пришло в голову, что, возможно, его спасение явилось к нему в виде разбитого, однорукого, опустошенного парня с ужасом, застывшим в больных глазах.

~o0o~

Стив посмотрел на телефон. Он набрал номер Старка десять минут назад.

Прошло еще две недели, и он, как никогда, чувствовал свое одиночество. Мысли о Тони не покидали. Задумавшись, он даже пропустил явление сводящей с ума всезнайки.

— Ты идиот, — произнесла Наташа, стаскивая перчатки. Она слегка вспотела, надирая задницу Сэму.

— Просто позвони ему и скажи, что любишь его и скучаешь по нему, и что тебе нужны его Железные детки, — ухмыльнулась Романофф.

Стив глянул осуждающе.

— Лично мне больше нравилось, когда ты изображала молчаливого ассасина, без каких-либо признаков индивидуальности.

Она выгнула бровь.

— Я, между прочим, единственная ныне живущая женщина, которая знает, насколько ты посредственен в поцелуях, Кэп. И на твоем месте, я бы с претензиями поостереглась.

Стив побледнел.

— Ты удивительная и особенная. Ты луч света в моей никчемной жизни.

Она засмеялась, слегка прижавшись к нему.

— Ты по ним скучаешь, — это был не вопрос.

— Как и ты, — и это вопросом не было.

— Да, — Наташа вздохнула. — Но жизнь меняется. Вот, преподнесла нам новых щенков для обучения. Но они не команда, — посмотрев на тихо переговаривающихся Новых Мстителей, бросила она.

— Пока, — согласился Стив. — Но они на правильном пути…

Она кивнула.

— Сегодня говорила с Клинтом.

Стив улыбнулся.

— Как он?

— Хандрит, — Наташа рассмеялась. — Собирается завтра явиться. Хочет развлечься с новобранцами.

— Здорово будет повидаться, — ответил он.

— Сэм сказал, что пока ничего нового, — Стив знал, о чем и о ком она говорит. — Когда он будет готов, мы его найдем.

Стив надеялся. Молился. Баки не хватало, как отсутствующей конечности. Теперь, когда он знал, что его лучший друг жив, было совсем тяжело.

— Он уже не твой Баки, — через день напоминала Наташа.

— Да, я в курсе, — и он действительно знал. Просто…

— Все изменилось.

— Я все еще здесь, — с запинкой произнесла Романофф, и Стив понял, что она знала — этого недостаточно.

Стив обнял ее напряженное тело. И ждал, пока оно не расслабится.

— Я тебе благодарен.

— Подкатываешь к моей девчонке, Кэп? — прозвучал голос за спиной, и они обернулись. Ухмылка Бартона была поистине выдающейся.

— Скучали по мне?

Наташа пнула его в голень.

— Мудак. Ты рано.

Стив почувствовал, как впервые за несколько недель его отпускает напряжение.

— Рад видеть тебя, Соколиный глаз, — он пожал руку Клинта. — Слышал, тебе адреналина не хватает…

— Эээ, — Бартон пожал плечами, все еще обнимая Наташу. — Невозможно постоянно целиться в корову. Однажды это становится проблемой.

Стив рассмеялся.

— Ну, независимо от мотивов, здорово, что ты здесь.

Кивнув в сторону четырех наблюдателей, Стив произнес: — Мы могли бы тебя использовать.

Клинт расправил плечи.

— Пока я могу стрелять, я в порядке, Кэп.

Наташа улыбнулась.

— Думаю, в твоей команде будет Вижен, — сказала она.

Стив заметил, как опасно заблестели ее глаза. Это одна из многих причин, почему она была самая ужасная.

— Эээ, я просто хочу… — произнес он, делая пару шагов назад.

— Позвонить Тони, — добавила Наташа. — Именно это ты собираешься сделать.

— Так ты стала еще более крутой задницей, Нат? — Клинт направился к тренировочным матам.

— Если ты случайно забыл, могу продемонстрировать, — предложила она и, повернувшись к Роджерсу, прошептала: — Сделай это!

— Есть, мэм! — резво отсалютовал он, и она, рассмеявшись, отвернулась.

Прислонившись к перилам, Стив взглянул на телефон.

— Позвонить…

~o0o~

Джеймс Баки Барнс был не самым удобным человеком для совместного проживания. Тони понял это сразу. Он знал, что Барнс страдает тяжелым ПТСР. Но прошло две недели, а Тони не узнал практически ничего нового о человеке, не сводящем с него напряженного взгляда.

Барнс скользил по дому, словно осторожная тень, стараясь не нарушать границ, не причинять неудобств.

— Я хочу сделать тебе руку, — сказал ему Тони. — Нужно произвести замеры.

Отвлекшись на изготовление руки, Тони не слишком много думал о том, чего — или кого — так отчаянно не хватает в его жизни.

— Ты закончил? — Барнс зашел в мастерскую, рассеянно похлопывая Дубину по корпусу.

Это была еще одна вещь, о которой Тони постоянно думал. Его роботы обожали Барнса. Старк желчно подумал, что это оттого, что тот сам наполовину робот, но, услышав, как тот орал ночью, проснувшись от какого-то чудовищного кошмара, отогнал эту мысль подальше.

Тони понимал.

— Так, еще несколько корректировок и ты новый человек, — сказал он, подзывая Барнса.

Тот поймал его взгляд.

— Друзья зовут… зови меня Баки, — выдавил он.

Тони усмехнулся.

— Пока мы не станем друзьями, я буду называть тебя Джимом, — так они договорились еще в первый день. Тони не был уверен, что взрослого человека можно называть Баки, но эй, дело ваше.

— Я сказал это, теперь твой ход, — Джим внимательно наблюдал за ним.

Тони взгляд не опустил.

— Я бы сказал, что ты лжешь.

Губы Джима сжались.

— Ты назвал меня обманщиком? — кулак сжался. Тони продолжал отстегивать руку.

— Ты назвал нас друзьями, — ответил Тони, игнорируя напряжение, пронзившее тело Джима. — Вот когда ты сможешь рассказать, что видишь во сне и от чего с криком просыпаешься, вот тогда — мы друзья.

Он заглянул Джиму в глаза.

— Готов это сделать?

Джим отошел, как только Тони отстегнул руку.

— Я на пробежку, — сказал он, разворачиваясь и выскакивая из мастерской.

— Вот и я так подумал, — пробормотал Тони, глядя на искусственную руку.

Боже, он был уверен, что непременно облажается. Стив бы знал, что сказать, и как обращаться с Барнсом.

Тони и сам не был в порядке, как он мог помочь кому-то еще?

— Давай уже закончим эту руку, — Тони посмотрел на Дубину. — Ты готов лицезреть, что создал твой гениальный хозяин?

Дубина защебетал и подъехал ближе.

Тони наклонился к руке, быстро перебирая провода и осматривая схемы, и на некоторое время окружающий мир исчез. Он как раз заканчивал. Как обычно, восхваляя свой несравненный талант, присоединял несколько последних элементов, позволяющих сделать руку самым удивительным из всего, созданного им, когда раздался звонок.

— Я должна ответить, сэр? — спросила ПЯТНИЦА.

Тони не хотелось ни с кем разговаривать. А хотелось подняться вверх по лестнице и преподнести уже Барнсу новую руку. Но он обещал Пеппер, что перестанет избегать окружающих.

— Конечно, — ответил он.

— Это Капитан Роджерс, — сообщила ПЯТНИЦА.

— Стой! — запаниковал Тони, пытаясь остановить ее.

Он был не готов.

— Тони? — голос Стива заполнил мастерскую.

Тони уронил паяльник.

— Черт!

— Все нормально? — спросил Стив. — Ты в порядке? Или тебе нужна помощь?

— Нет! — взвыл Тони. — Все хорошо, просто я неуклюжий и очень, очень удивлен, что слышу тебя, Кэп.

Может быть, если использовать прозвище, которое он употреблял с первой встречи, Тони удалось бы удержать некую эмоциональную дистанцию.

— Мне жаль, — сказал Стив. — Я был не очень хорошим другом.

— Эй, эй! — запротестовал Старк. — Ты же в курсе, что телефонная связь работает в обе стороны? — намекнул он, что и сам ничуть не лучше.

Молчание на другом конце подсказало, что Стив понял.

— Да, но… — Роджерс вздохнул. — Я просто хотел узнать, как ты?

Тони сглотнул.

— Отлично! — воскликнул он, зная, что голос звучит слегка нервно. — Отлично! Супер, никогда не было лучше.

Недоверчивая пауза говорила лучше всяких слов.

— Серьезно, Кэп. У меня все о’кей. Никаких травм, просто расслабляюсь в мастерской, изобретаю всякое.

Тони хотелось отойти от телефона и найти уголок, чтобы всплакнуть. Он до сих пор не осознавал, как сильно скучал по Роджерсу.

— Я имею в виду, что даже по Пеппер не скучаю, — затараторил он.

— Скучаешь по ней? — Стив был в замешательстве. — Я не понимаю, она разве не с тобой?

О Боже, Тони захотелось стукнуться лбом о верстак.

— Ха-ха, — смех был слишком фальшивый. — Конечно, прямо сейчас ее здесь нет…

Стив явно ничего не знал об их расставании.

Дерьмо.

— Тони, — его имя прозвучало и как существительное, и как глагол. — Ты и Пеппер не…

Бля.

— Не, — твердо произнес Тони.

Стив вздохнул.

— Прости. Я должен был быть рядом.

И Тони больше не смог выносить этого.

— Нет, не нужно. Я имею в виду, ты — Капитан Америка, обучающий новичков, для спасения нас из очередной задницы. Зачем тебе быть здесь? Я ведь даже не Железный Человек больше.

Бля. Бля. Бля. Ему необходимо заткнуться. Остановиться, сохранив хоть чуточку достоинства.

~o0o~

Стив услышал все, что Тони не сказал. Он бросил друга в одиночестве разбираться с личным кризисом, и даже ни разу не позвонил. И неважно, что он не знал о Тони и Пеппер. Это не оправдание.

— Я сейчас приеду, — заявил он. — Ты не должен быть один.

— Нет! Я не один. Я имею в виду… — Тони замолчал. — Роботы! — воскликнул он. — У меня роботы! И ПЯТНИЦА.

Стив потер глаза.

— Тони, это — один. И ты это знаешь.

Он махнул Наташе, показывая, что собирается выйти. Она улыбнулась и подняла вверх большой палец.

— Я еду, — сказал Стив. — Все равно я думал об этом.

— Мне не нужна чертова нянька только потому, что меня бросила моя гребаная девушка! — слова Тони прозвучали неожиданно несправедливо, и от этого стало больно.

— Я не нянькой хочу быть! — Стив с трудом не выругался. — А другом!

Тони фыркнул.

— Ну, я, может, и воспользовался бы этим предложением недель пять назад, когда Пеппер оставила меня у разбитого корыта. А теперь нет, Кэп, спасибо, — голос прозвучал горько и зло.

— Тони…

— Я сейчас просто не в самой лучшей форме для общения, Стив.

А вот и он — настоящий Тони. Без барьеров и щитов.

— Спасибо за предложение, но я действительно…

— Я подумал — подожду здесь, пока ты не закончишь, — услышал Стив чей-то голос, обращенный к Тони.

На мгновение Стив очутился в другом мире, бегая в окопах с Ревущими Коммандос.

— Нет. Черт. Блядь, — на линии затихли.

— Баки? — Стив не был уверен, но этот голос узнал бы где угодно.


	2. 2. That I would name the stars for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эх... Тони взбешен. Стив ведет переговоры с Фьюри. Баки получает руку. Тони напивается.

Тони взглянул на Джима.

— Как же мне хреново, — простонал он.

Тот подождал.

— Я только что разговаривал с Роджерсом.

— Черт, — Джим побледнел.

Тони кивнул.

— Сказал, что приедет. Не объявлялся два месяца. Думаю, хочет меня проверить. В смысле, убедиться, что я тут не спиваюсь и не пытаюсь безвременно свести себя в могилу.

Он с сожалением взглянул на Джима.

— Нет никаких шансов на то, что он тебя не слышал.

Джим вскинулся.

— Я не могу, Тони. Я не могу его видеть. Я не готов.

Даже без одной руки Джеймс Барнс выглядел довольно смертоносным.

— Я надеюсь, что смогу удержать его подальше от тебя. Найду место, где тебя можно спрятать.

Джим, развернувшись, посмотрел на него.

— Тони, мы говорим о Стиве, мать его, Роджерсе. Не найдя меня, он просто так не уйдет.

Тони прислонился к верстаку.

— Ты прав, — он медленно сложил руки на груди. — Так ты не собираешься перестать паниковать и взглянуть лучшему другу в лицо?

Джим замер.

— Не смей говорить, что я трус, — рявкнул он. — Мы оба знаем, что это лицемерно.

Тони дернулся. Что самое отвратительное, Джим был прав.

— Если я останусь, ты не уйдешь? — с вызовом подняв подбородок, спросил Старк.

Джим стиснул челюсти.

— Моя рука готова?

Тони кивнул.

— Испробуем? — он позволил Джиму сменить тему.

Ему нужно было все обдумать. Он понятия не имел, что сказал бы Стиву, спроси тот напрямую о Барнсе.

Пока Тони работал над рукой, Джиму он ее не показывал. Просто заставлял часами стоять, а сам работал с трехмерной проекцией.

Ныть Джим начинал уже после третьего часа работы. А ведь солдаты, казалось бы, могли потерпеть и подольше…

— Давай.

Тони достал руку.

— Тадам!

Дубина сделал круг по мастерской, подняв клешни и громко попискивая. Старк усмехнулся.

Джим смотрел на руку и не шевелился.

— Она похожа… на руку, — удивленно сказал он.

Тони возмущенно глянул на него.

— Конечно, похожа, — прорычал он. — Потому что это вообще-то и есть рука.

Он взмахнул ей, как оружием.

Джим выглядел растерянным.

— Ты идиот, — сказал он неуверенно.

— Прошу прощения? — Тони был оскорблен. — Я, между прочим, чертов гений.

Джим поджал губы.

— Ты мне в ближайшее время собираешься отдать ее? Или продолжишь использовать в качестве дубинки?

Черт возьми. У него, как и предполагалось, отсутствовало чувство юмора.

— Возможно, — увильнул Тони. — Зависит от того, что ты предложишь.

Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс подвергался насилию, однако, не моргнув глазом протянул: — Зависит от того, что ты хочешь?

Блядь.

Он нравился Тони.

Это была катастрофа размером с Халка.

— Ты мне ничего не должен, — сказал он.

Этот парень заслужил большего. Тони хотел дать ему больше. И это не могло закончиться хорошо. Для всех.

— Ладно.

Джим принял это с такой же легкостью, как и возможность расплаты за изобретение Старка.

Это вызвало у Тони отвращение и ярость. Он готов был поубивать всех, мать его, ублюдков, обижавших когда-либо Джима.

Руки Тони дрожали, когда он начал прикреплять руку.

— Нервничаешь? — спросил Джим.

Тони покачал головой.

— Злюсь.

— Почему?

— Потому что я помню, что такое беспомощность. Когда ты во власти мудаков, держащих твою жизнь в своих руках, — ответил он, вставляя в запястье микрочип.

И посмотрел Джиму в глаза.

— Мне знакомы твои кошмары.

Джим покосился на него.

Тони пожал плечами.

— Неважно, — сказал он. — Просто хотел, чтоб ты знал, что не одинок. Я не испытал того, что ты, но у меня в груди десять лет находился реактор, который позволял мне жить. Так что да, я знаю, почему ты просыпаешься с криком.

Тони вспыхнул.

— И с этим тебе будет попроще.

Он отступил назад, любуясь.

— Черт возьми, я лучший. Сожми кулак, — велел он.

Джим удивленно осмотрел руку и сжал пальцы.

— Это выглядит как обычная кожа, — сказал он.

— Синтетическая, — ткнул пальцем Тони. — У нее нервы, хоть и отстойные.

— Я почувствовал, когда ты дотронулся.

Тони оскалился.

— Я тебе сказал, Барнс. Когда я что-то делаю, то делаю на все сто.

Джим кивнул, все еще глядя на руку.

— Мне снится, что они стирают мне память, — сказал он, так тихо, что Тони едва расслышал. — Они суют мне капу в рот и забирают все.

Старк шагнул вперед. Ему нечего было предложить Джиму, кроме тепла своего тела. Словами не утешишь.

— Если бы мог, я бы вернулся и перестрелял их еще раз.

Джим загнанно посмотрел на него.

— Я помню только отрывки. Куски жизни, которые ничего не значат. И, в то же время, значат все.

— Какая бы хрень с тобой не случилась, ты вырвался, — сказал Старк. — Надеюсь, без последствий.

— Ты можешь это проверить?

Тони покачал головой.

— Тут я не профи. Но у меня есть друг, который…

Он подумал о Брюсе.

— Я попытаюсь найти его. Он единственный, кто сможет помочь тебе.

— Спасибо, — сказал Джим, выпрямляясь. — Это много для меня значит. Ну, то, что ты в курсе…

— У меня нет ни одной гребаной идеи, с чем мы имеем дело, — признался Тони. — Но я приложу максимум усилий, чтобы разобраться.

Джим протянул новую ладонь.

— Я рад, что встретил тебя, Тони Старк. Спасибо за руку и за убежище.

Тони пожал руку Джима.

— Ты слишком добр… Баки.

~o0o~

Стив зашел в тренировочный зал. В голове хаотично метались разнообразные мысли.

Увидев Наташу, он махнул ей, подзывая.

Роуди выглядел слишком довольным, что его оставили в покое. Он согнулся, пытаясь отдышаться. Сэм тихонько посмеивался над ним.

Клинт шел за Наташей.

— Что случилось? — спросила она, глядя на выражение лица Роджерса. — Тони в порядке?

Стив ошеломленно ответил сквозь зубы: — В норме.

— Тогда что с твоим лицом? — Клинт нахмурился.

— Сэм! — подозвал друга Стив.

Уилсон снял рюкзак и подбежал.

— Что случилось, чувак?

— Думаю, он нашелся.

Ему не надо было называть имя, Сэм с Наташей и так поняли.

— Где? — спросил Уилсон.

Самый важный вопрос.

— У Старка, — ответила Наташа, глядя на Роджерса. — Он как-то попал к Тони.

Стив кивнул, сжав губы и пытаясь сдержать крик.

— Да.

— Так, ладно. Квинджет в Малибу? — поинтересовался Клинт.

— Вы не должны этого делать, — заявил Стив.

Взгляд Наташи сказал ему все, что она о нем думает.

— Заткнись уже.

Роджерс вздохнул.

— Да, квинджет в Малибу.

Все трое пошли собираться.

Стиву надо было позвонить.

Фьюри ответил сразу.

— Я, Вдова, Соколиный глаз и Сокол отправляемся в Малибу. Нам нужен квинджет, сэр.

Это была не просьба.

— Старк? — уточнил Фьюри.

— Старк, — согласился Роджерс.

— Эта маленькая экскурсия имеет какое-либо отношение к его гостю?

Самодовольство так и било через край.

Стиву захотелось дать ему по морде.

— Вы знали? — вышел он из себя.

Злость поднялась на новый уровень. Уровень Халка.

— Я обязан быть в курсе, — легкомысленно ответил Фьюри.

— Вы же знали, что я ищу его… — Стив не понимал, как теперь сможет ему доверять.

Он чувствовал себя преданным.

— Ему нужно было время, — голос Фьюри смягчился. — Так же, как и Старку.

— Не вам принимать такие решения, сэр, — огрызнулся Стив.

— Да, капитан, это так, — Фьюри помедлил. — Если бы Зимнего Солдата доставили в ЩИТ, как думаешь, что с ним случилось бы дальше?

Стив закрыл глаза.

— Еще одна лабораторная крыса, сэр.

— Точно.

Фьюри ждал, пока Стив прочувствует весь ужас сказанного.

— И хотя у меня есть определенные вопросы, я бы не хотел, чтобы твой друг еще больше пострадал от деятельности тайных организаций.

— Так вы не сказали мне о Баки ради его же безопасности? — Стив все еще не верил ему.

— И давая Старку повод вернуться.

Стив понял, как Фьюри смог обеспечить успех Инициативы Мстителей. Он ничему не позволял разрушить свои планы. Он использовал любые необходимые средства.

— Тони сказал, что покончил с супергеройскими делами, — напомнил Роджерс.

Фьюри помолчал.

— Ты всегда был лидером этой разношерстной компании, но мы все понимаем, что без Старка чего-то не хватает.

— Мы не можем заставить его вернуться, сэр, — Стив очень хотел возвращения Тони, но если тот не желает…

Стив участвовал во всем этом добровольно и требовал того же от команды.

— Барнс — это именно то, что должно напомнить Старку, для чего мы создали Инициативу.

Слова Фьюри звучали убедительно.

Стив так уверен не был.

— Помогая Барнсу, он сосредоточится на ком-то кроме себя, а это самое лучшее, если дело касается Тони Старка, — бесстрастный тон почти заставил Стива улыбнуться.

— Помогая Баки? — Стив был все еще зол на Тони, но если тот помогал…

— Почему бы тебе не отправиться и не посмотреть самому, Капитан? — предложил Фьюри.

— Я думал, вы говорили, что у вас нет сердца, сэр, — ответил Стив благодарно.

— Я потерял глаз, Капитан, не душу.

Фьюри нажал на отбой.

~o0o~

Тони с Баки решили, что лучшим вариантом ожидания разозленного Стива будет упиться в дрова.

Ну, Тони упился.

Баки не повезло.

Сыворотка в крови, что текла по венам, расщепляла алкоголь быстрее, чем он мог пить.

— Это так грушно, — пробормотал Тони Баки в плечо.

Оно затряслось.

— Что «грушно»? — с усмешкой поинтересовался Баки.

Тони нравился его насмешливый голос. Это хорошо, что он мог находить какие-то вещи забавными.

Старк застонал, поднимая голову.

— Ха. Ты не можешь нажраться, — проговорил он, поглаживая Баки по животу.

Это был достаточно твердый живот. Тони погладил снова.

— У тебя крепкий шивот, — заявил он.

Баки захохотал.

Тони был счастлив, слушая этот смех. Баки должен чаще смеяться, — подумал он.

— Давай, старик, отведем тебя в душ и попробуем немного протрезветь перед встречей со Стивом, — Баки рывком поднял его на ноги.

— Не хочу трешветь, — настаивал Тони, пытаясь сесть обратно.

Он не хотел видеть Роджерса.

Он не хотел разговаривать с ним.

Стив с его прекрасными волосами и голубыми глазами, и нелепым великолепным телом…

Тони ненавидел Кэпа.

Баки поднял его.

— Я не хочу получить разнос от Капитана Америка за то, что Железный Человек перебрал, — заявил он, втаскивая Тони в ванную комнату промышленного размера.

Тони хотел заметить, что он не девчонка, но Баки был таким сильным.

Старк опустил голову ему на плечо.

— Он на меня разошлится, — несчастно сказал он.

— На обоих, Старк, на обоих, — пробормотал Баки, сгружая его на сиденье унитаза и прислоняя к стене.

— Сидеть, — велел он.

— Я тебе не собака, — возразил Тони.

Плитка под ним внезапно исполнила фокстрот.

— Вау.

Он опустил взгляд. Его ступни находились в странном положении относительно тела.

— Это противоречит законам фисики! — сообщил Тони.

— Даже не буду спрашивать.

Баки включил душ, держа левую руку под водой. Он снова взглянул на Тони.

— Я и правда чувствую тепло воды, — удивленно проговорил он.

— Кнешн, ты чувствуешь, — ответил Тони. — Я делаю суперское дерьмо.

Баки усмехнулся, и его лицо преобразилось.

Тони засмотрелся.

Баки был чертовски прекрасен…

— Ты, пиздец, какой красивый.

Слова вырвались прежде, чем он смог остановить их.

Слова — проклятые скользкие ублюдки, — подумал Тони.

Баки покраснел.

— Если не заткнешься, позже пожалеешь. Иди уже в душ.

Тони приступил к раздеванию.

У Баки отвисла челюсть.

— Ты просто…

— Что? — спросил Тони, оборачиваясь и пытаясь увидеть, на что смотрит Баки.

— У меня штото на шаднице? — поинтересовался он, выпрямляясь и пошатываясь.

Алкоголь крайне негативно повлиял на его координацию.

Баки покачал головой.

— Тебе просто насрать, да?

Тони стянул штаны и боксеры, переступил через них и двинул к душу.

— Ага, — заявил он, приложившись головой о переключатель.

В следующее мгновение рука Баки подхватила его, предотвратив еще одно столкновение.

Старк, ухмыльнувшись, взглянул на Баки.

— Спсбо.

Лицо Баки было непроницаемо.

Или, может быть, просто Тони был очень, очень пьян.

Он встал под воду, закрыл глаза и, внезапно, почувствовал себя на тысячу процентов трезвым.

Стив придет, — подумал он.

Потому что здесь Баки. Стив идет не ради Тони.

Стив идет ради Баки.


	3. 3. Tell me we're dead and I'll love you even more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стив приезжает. Тони нервничает. Баки берет ответственность на себя. Мстители — мудаки.

— Так, и какие у нас проблемы? — спросил Клинт, когда они подлетали к Малибу. В пути они не слишком много разговаривали.

— Я не знаю, что с твоей точки зрения — проблемы.

Стив не мог думать ни о чем другом. Имя Баки рефреном звучало в голове.

Клинт оглянулся.

— Я имею в виду, насколько Тони является проблемой?

Стив качнул головой.

— Не знаю, что ему сказать, — признался он.

Он перестал думать о Старке после того, как узнал о Баки.

Легче было сосредоточиться на Барнсе, чем на предательстве Тони.

— Кому именно? — лицо Наташи оставалось бесстрастным.

— Обоим, — ответил Роджерс.

Сэм откинулся назад.

— Думаю, это зависит от того, кем сейчас является Баки, — он видел, что сделал Зимний Солдат. И вообще, и Стиву в частности.

Вот об этом Роджерс старался не думать.

В последний раз он видел Баки, когда падал из разваливающегося Хеликариера, а тот кричал, что не знает его.

Он понятия не имел, кем именно сейчас является Барнс, и подумал, что Тони, безусловно, знаком с этой версией лучше.

Это разъедало Стива изнутри. Как язва.

Баки пришел не к нему…

— Могу подержать Старка, пока будешь мордовать его, — предложила Романофф.

Картина, вспыхнувшая в мозгу, оказалась, как ни странно, привлекательной. Трудно было выбросить ее из головы. Но пришлось. Обдумаю позже, решил Стив.

И покачал головой.

— Я не собираюсь его бить.

— Оу… Ну всего один ударчик… — проскулил Клинт.

Потому что был мудаком.

Сэм рассмеялся.

— А я-то думал, Мстители были друзьями, — он глянул на Стива. — Я ошибался?

— Полагаю, были, — ответил тот. — Но Тони ничего мне не сказал про Баки, хотя прекрасно знал, как сильно я хочу его найти.

— Может, у него были на то причины, — Сэм выступал в роли адвоката дьявола, а Стив пока был не вполне готов услышать голос разума.

— Старк относится к той категории людей, что сначала делают, а потом думают, — процедила Наташа, поглядывая на Кэпа.

Ему казалось, что собственная кожа вдруг стала ему слишком мала.

— Ребята, — он не собирался произносить пламенных речей. — Мы не знаем, что на самом деле произошло и почему Баки у Тони. Я не хочу делать пустых предположений.

Хотя, конечно, в глубине души, Стив чего только не передумал.

— Кроме того, твои друзья обманули тебя, — сердито бросила Наташа.

— Кроме того, да, — согласился он.

— Чувак, я не уверен, что хотел бы иметь таких друзей, — признался Сэм. — Я имею в виду, это не друзья…

— Так, стоп, — взмолился Роджерс. — Я ценю, что ты пытаешься заставить меня почувствовать себя лучше. Правда… Но пока я не поговорю с Тони и Баки, правду мы не узнаем.

Сейчас он не был уверен, что так уж мечтал узнать ее.

Клинт посмотрел в окно.

— Садимся, Кэп.

Квинджет накренился и пошел на посадку.

Стив потер глаза.

— Я просто хотел сказать своему другу «Привет», — расстроенно пробормотал он.

Как всего один телефонный звонок может все изменить…

Стив должен был радоваться, что Баки наконец-то нашелся.

Но почему к Старку? Почему Баки не пришел к нему? И почему Тони не сказал, что тот нашелся? Стив ничего не понимал.

Он должен быть счастлив, что его друг выжил.

После всех этих лет, Баки был жив. Это должно было стать поводом для праздника.

Тогда почему же он чувствует, что его мир рушится?

~o0o~

Тони сидел, облокотившись на колени, обняв ладонями кружку с кофе. Утро после вчерашнего злоупотребления алкогольными напитками было не самой приятной его частью.

Слава Богу, в мире существуют обезболивающие. Они классные.

Его жутко бесило, что Баки не мучился похмельем.

— Прямо не знаю, что хуже, — признался он. — Разозленный Стив или обиженный. Наверное, все же — обиженный.

Баки нянчил чашку с кофе левой рукой и выглядел абсолютно очарованным своей новой конечностью.

— Да, дующийся Роджерс, это самое отстойное.

Старк хмуро кивнул.

— Когда он разочаровано смотрит на тебя…

— … а его взгляд становится тоскливым и влажным… — добавил Баки.

— … и он закусывает губу, будто сдерживает ругательства… — продолжил Тони.

— … и складывает руки на груди, ожидая, пока ты лопнешь, как яйцо, — закончил Баки.

— Ага… — Тони изможденно откинулся на спинку дивана.

— Точно.

Баки привалился рядом. Они чокнулись кружками. Что ни говори, но страдания не слабо объединяют.

Это было похоже на переключение тумблера — раз, и Тони вдруг увидел, каким когда-то был Баки Барнс.

Сказать, что он был очарован, было явным преуменьшением.

Прозвучавший за окном звук мотора, застал обоих врасплох.

— Время держать ответ, — обреченно произнес Тони, пиная Барнса в лодыжку.

— Я с тобой, — заявил он, поднимаясь следом.

Тони пристально посмотрел на него.

— До самого конца? — съязвил он.

Баки побелел.

— Господи, нет, — Тони успел подхватить тело, просев под немаленьким весом. — Черт! — он чувствовал себя скотиной, держа в руках рухнувшего Барнса.

Старк не представлял, почему Баки так среагировал, но был абсолютно уверен, что это как-то связано с мудаками из Гидры.

Что-то, сказанное Тони, вызвало такую реакцию. Но как теперь все исправлять, он понятия не имел.

— ПЯТНИЦА, открой дверь! Быстро! Пусть Роджерс заходит!

Он сполз на пол, осторожно прижимая Барнса к груди.

— Тони? — раздался от двери голос Стива.

— Кэп, давай сюда! — заорал тот. — Нужна твоя помощь!

Он не мог отрывать взгляд от побледневшего Баки.

Стив внезапно оказался рядом, бешено сверкая глазами.

— Что происходит? — спросил он, протягивая к Баки руки.

Тони покачал головой, обнимая того крепче.

— Без понятия, — прошипел он. — Только что все было нормально, а потом раз — и вот…

Старк поднял руку и убрал прядь длинных волос с лица Барнса.

— Давай, Джим, не поступай так со мной, — прошептал он.

— Джим? — Стив удивленно взглянул на него.

— Значит так, — ультимативным тоном продолжил Старк, глядя на Баки. — Клянусь Богом! Я сейчас возьму эту гребаную руку и к чертовой матери уничтожу ее, если ты не очнешься прямо, блядь, сейчас, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс! — Тони было по-барабану, что к окончанию тирады он перешёл на крик.

— Я — Баки, ублюдок, — раздался хриплый голос, показавшийся ему волшебной музыкой.

Взгляд Тони беспокойно сканировал постепенно розовеющее лицо Барнса.

— Ты как девчонка свалился в обморок перед Капитаном Америка, — он лишь смутно видел Наташу, Клинта и Сэма, вошедших следом за Роджерсом.

Баки распахнул глаза.

— Что? — он попытался сесть.

Стив и Тони в четыре руки подняли и поставили его на ноги.

— Спокойно, — Стив держался за Баки, будто боялся, что тот внезапно может ускользнуть сквозь пальцы. — Баки, это ты… — от радости, прозвучавшей в его голосе, Тони слегка замутило.

— Стив, — Баки смотрел на Роджерса, как на долгожданные ключи от вселенной. — Я тебя помню…

Стив потянул его на себя из разжавшихся ладоней Тони.

Он повторял его имя снова, и снова, и снова. Без конца. Как мантру. Как молитву любви и радости.

Тони отступил на шаг, еще на один… И повернулся к остальным Мстителям.

— Рад вас видеть, ребята. Вы вовремя. Будьте как дома.

А потом сбежал.

~o0o~

Стив вцепился в Баки.

Он забыл, что был расстроен и зол, узнав, что тот пришел к Старку. Он забыл обо всем, что происходило вокруг. Существовал только этот благословенный момент.

Баки вжался лицом Стиву в шею. По ней потекли слезы.

— Эй, шшш, тихо, — успокаивал Роджерс, перебирая пальцами длинные запутанные пряди. — Я больше никуда не уйду.

Стив почувствовал на губах соль собственных слез. У них был вкус надежды и благодарности.

— Мне так жаль, — прошептал Баки Стиву в шею. — Я забыл тебя. Мне так чертовски жаль.

У Роджерса напряглись руки.

— Забудь, все прошло. Ты со мной и это главное.

Он перевел взгляд на застывших в дверях Мстителей.

— Это Баки, — проговорил он, хотя в этом явно не было необходимости.

— Ну, это либо Барнс, либо ты обнимаешься с психованным убийцей, — протянул Бартон.

В руке он держал лук. Стив глянул на Наташу. У той в руках было по пистолету. Роджерс удивленно моргнул.

— Ребята, это Баки…

Сэм шумно выдохнул.

— Ты меня, конечно, прости, Кэп, но в последний раз мы видели этого парня, когда он предпринимал попытку уничтожить мир. Ты должен быть к нам хоть чуточку снисходительнее и дать немного времени на адаптацию.

Стив был не согласен. Захотелось запротестовать и срочно потребовать от всей команды такой же, как его, безусловной любви. Он был настолько рад, что боялся не вынести такого количества счастья.

— Да, хорошо, я понял.

Баки поднял голову и отстранился от него.

Стиву очень хотелось продолжить эти импровизированные объятья, но заставить свою команду выбирать, он не мог.

— Это займет немного времени, — сказал он, кивая.

Баки оглянулся.

— А где Тони?

Наташа кивнула в сторону лестницы.

— Сбежал.

— Черт, — Баки кинулся в мастерскую, бросив Роджерса через минуту после судьбоносной встречи.

Стив посмотрел ему вслед и попытался встроить увиденное в свою систему устройства мира. Баки, бегущий за Старком, туда, ну никак не вписывался.

— Я полагаю, тут происходит еще что-то, помимо того, что мы видим, — веско произнесла Романофф.

При этом эмоции на ее лице отсутствовали от слова «совсем».

Но Роджерс уже неплохо научился читать ее микромимику.

— Нет, — возразил он. Жалость в ее взгляде настораживала. — Тони не мог… — он замер.

— Тони — мог… — Клинт положил руку Стиву на плечо. — Поверь мне, Кэп. Тони, безусловно, мог.

Роджерс не был уверен, говорят ли они с Клинтом об одном и том же, но сильно подозревал, что нет.

Сэм опустился в ближайшее кресло.

— Чур, я в этом шоу в первых рядах. Дальнейшее обещает быть еще более захватывающим…

Клинт плюхнулся рядом и стукнул кулаком в кулак Сэма.

— Кардашьян против Мстителей — ничто…

— Кретины, — Наташа взглянула на них и подошла ближе. — Подвинься, — велела она Бартону.

Тот повиновался, позволяя ей перекинуть через себя ноги. Сэм взял пульт и ткнул им в гигантский телевизор.

— И что? — Стив обвел их разочарованным взглядом. — Так и будете здесь сидеть?

Клинт оторвался от экрана.

— Это все ваши личные дела, Кэп. Мы с тобой поехали на случай возникновения у тебя непреодолимой потребности в жестоком убийстве Старка.

— Или на случай, если Барнс все еще остается сумасшедшим киллером в маске и с железной рукой, — добавил Уилсон.

— Я, кстати, металла не заметила, — изрекла наблюдательная Романофф. — Должно быть, Старк уже развлекся.

Стив опешил. А он даже и не понял…

Тони.

Он создал для Баки руку! И этот дар бесценен. Стив при всем желании не смог бы с этим конкурировать…

— Думаю, мне нужно пойти и поговорить с ними.

— Я бы, на твоем месте, сначала постучал, — услужливо посоветовал Клинт. — Никогда не знаешь, на что можешь внезапно наткнуться.

— Эй! — он уставился на Наташу, потирая руку. — Ты чего?

Она убрала пальцы с его предплечья.

— Не будь таким засранцем.

— Ты ничего не узнаешь, не сходив туда, Стив, — в ее голосе сквозило непривычное сочувствие.

Как будто видела, насколько он взволнован.

— Точно, — он снял щит и пристроил его рядом с Сэмом.

— Не смей играть с ним.

— Ха, — Сэм усмехнулся. — Тебя не я должен волновать, — он перевел взгляд с Клинта на Наташу. — А эти жуткие ниндзя.

Стив оценил попытку Сэма дать ему передышку, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

Интересно, что имел в виду Бартон…

И какого черта это имеет такое значение.

~o0o~

Тони не паниковал. Нет. Абсолютно.

Просто дыхание было слишком судорожным из-за быстрого бега. Очень быстрого бега вниз по лестнице и торопливого запирания за собой дверей в мастерскую.

Дубина, щебеча что-то, направился к нему.

— Нет, стой там. Нет! Гадкий Дубина!

Но пытаться остановить этим бота — смешно. Его руки уже протянулись к Тони и сгребли в объятия.

Старк тяжко вдохнул и не менее тяжко выдохнул. Дубина почему-то решил, что Тони, для возвращения к полноценной жизни после расставания с Пеппер, просто необходимы дружеские обнимашки.

Принимать утешение от робота было не стыдно. И Тони Дубину не оттолкнул. А просто положил голову на мягкую подушку, которую нацепил тому на плечо именно для этих целей.

Благословенную идиллию нарушила ПЯТНИЦА.

— Сэр, мистер Барнс просит разрешения войти.

Тони поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Баки. Глубоко вдохнул.

— Впусти, спасибо.

Двери прошелестели, открывшись и закрывшись вновь.

— Больше никого, ладно?

— Слушаюсь, сэр, — ответила ПЯТНИЦА. — Но должна предупредить, сюда спускается Капитан Роджерс.

Баки прошел в мастерскую.

— Господи, вот поэтому я ненавижу людей, — Тони потер глаза. — Они требуют внимания, а это чертовски напрягает.

Баки наклонил голову.

— Почему ты сбежал?

— Я не сбежал, я стратегически отступил.

Баки фыркнул.

— Вот же жопа…

— Не, нормально, — Тони кивнул. — Мы уже все обсудили.

— Тони.

Старк развел руки.

— Что это с вами, солдаты Второй Мировой? — он протопал к верстаку, отчаянно ища, на что можно срочно отвлечься. — Вы произносите мое имя как целое гребаное предложение.

— Это являлось основой нашего обучения, — выражение лица Баки не изменилось.

Тони ткнул в него пальцем.

— И что! — ему самому были слышны истерические нотки в голосе, не говоря уже об окружающих. — Откуда взялось это отношение, Джеймс Барнс? — он нахмурился. — Предполагается, что у тебя вообще отсутствует личность.

Баки поморщился.

— Я думаю так: новая рука — новые отношения.

— О. Мой. Бог! — Тони изумленно уставился на него. — Столько гребаной дерзости! Почему я ничего об этом не знал?

Он посмотрел мимо Баки сквозь стеклянные двери.

— Блядь.

Баки обернулся на маявшегося за дверями Роджерса.

— Ты же понимаешь, что просто так стоять он там не будет?

— Ага… — Тони засунул руки в карманы. — Но прямо сейчас я не в силах общаться с Капитаном Идеальное Разочарованное Лицо.

Он старался не смотреть на Кэпа. Этот вид частенько заставлял Тони творить всяческие глупости.

— Чем раньше мы поговорим с ним, тем скорее все разрешится.

В словах Баки присутствовала логика.

— С каких это пор ты являешься голосом разума? — Тони покрутил головой, разминая шею.

Баки пожал плечами.

— Я вспоминаю все больше и больше. К тому же, он был моим лучшим другом, — он внимательно наблюдал за Тони. — Но я приму любое твое решение.

— Что? — потрясенно выдавил Тони. — Не смей давать мне карт-бланш, мудак.

Эта мысль ужаснула его.

— Ты — самый важный человек в моей жизни. И я не сделаю ничего, что может поставить под угрозу наши отношения.

Тони решил, что выглядит сейчас, как какая-нибудь полоумная гуппи, тупо открывающая и закрывающая свой дурацкий рот.

— Джим… Баки…

Барнс подошел к нему поближе, положил руку на шею и, нагнув голову, прислонился своим лбом к его.

— Всё. Смирись.


	4. 4. You split me open with a knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тони отступает. Стив с Баки разговаривают. Внимание — водка!

Стив стоял перед дверью в мастерскую и сквозь стекло наблюдал за Тони с Баки.

Между ними чувствовались доверие и непринужденность. Тот уровень взаимоотношений, что когда-то существовал между ним и Баки. Что бы ни происходило, эти двое хорошо знали друг друга.

Неважно. Он постарался запихнуть подальше свой гнев и ощущение предательства, потому что Баки наконец-то вернулся в его жизнь, а это было самым главным.

Стив ударил по стеклу.

— Впусти меня!

— Боюсь, по данному вопросу мистер Старк дал вполне определенные инструкции, Капитан Роджерс, — слишком спокойный голос ПЯТНИЦы приводил его в бешенство.

— Почему бы тебе не довести до сведения мистера Старка, что если он не откроет эту гребаную дверь, я к чертовой матери просто разобью ее, — сквозь зубы прошипел он.

Хватит уже с него этой хрени…

Тони удивленно распахнул глаза и двери открылись практически мгновенно. По-видимому, ПЯТНИЦА передала речь Капитана дословно…

— Только без хамства! — возмутился Тони мгновением раньше Роджерса. — Достаточно было простого «пожалуйста».

— Старк, если ты произнесешь еще хоть слово, то клянусь Богом…

Тони отступил назад — подальше от Кэпа и Баки — и поднял в знак примирения руки.

Стив видел, как взгляд Барнса скользит от Тони к нему и обратно. Баки был профессиональным наблюдателем, суперсолдатом, как и Роджерс. Он не мог упустить ни одного нюанса.

— Ха, — расслабленно произнес он. — Привет, Стив.

— Это все, что ты можешь мне сказать? — с трудом сглатывая, спросил Капитан. — Ты исчез на семьдесят лет, и вот теперь — это все, что ты можешь сказать мне? — последние слова он, возможно, проорал.

Баки присел на верстак.

— Давай не будем забывать об убийствах, массовых убийствах и глобальных разрушениях.

Стив слегка подзабыл, каким засранцем при желании мог быть его друг.

Старк опустил голову, пытаясь ухмыляться не так явно. Очевидно, время, проведенное с ним, не сильно помогло Барнсу стать менее мудаковатым.

— Я думал, ты умер, — Стив попытался сменить тактику.

Он знает Баки лучше всех, и, черт побери, сможет к нему пробиться.

Тот энергично взмахнул руками.

— Сюрприз, — раздался его бесцветный голос.

— Ты еще больший засранец, чем я, — в голосе Старка звучало почти восхищение. — Хватит.

Баки повернул голову, пристально глядя ему в глаза.

— Он обидел тебя.

Взгляд Роджерса метнулся к Тони.

— Что? Когда?

— Блядь, заткнись, — голос Старка прозвучал измученно. — Просто не надо. Пожалуйста.

— Ты меня обманул! — спускать это ему с рук Стив никак не собирался. — Ты нашел Баки и ни слова не сказал мне! — боль, сквозившую в голосе, невозможно было скрыть.

— Это я его нашел, — возразил Барнс, все еще глядя на Тони. — И попросил ничего не говорить тебе. Он предупреждал, что ты расстроишься, но я не был готов встретиться с тобой.

Это то же самое, что смотреть на две версии одного друга, — подумал Роджерс.

Первый был Баки. Человек, которого он всю жизнь считал своей правой рукой.

Другой — пугающий другой — был Зимним Солдатом. И сейчас он был сконцентрирован исключительно на Тони Старке.

Кожа Стива покрылась мурашками.

— Прости, Кэп, — Тони потер глаза. — Я хотел позвонить тебе, когда он пришел. Но он просто…

— Я был разбит, — Баки не стал ходить вокруг да около. — Я вспоминал какие-то части и куски, абсолютно не подходящие друг к другу, — он глубоко вздохнул. — А он оставил меня в покое. Не давил и не настаивал…

— Ты бы подталкивал, — слова Тони не прозвучали, как обвинение, но Стив воспринял их именно так.

— Я бы никогда не сделал этого!

Тони выгнул бровь.

— Да правда что ли, Кэп?

Тот глянул на Баки.

— Я бы не стал давить, — менее уверенно повторил он.

Баки ухмыльнулся.

— Роджерс, я тебя достаточно помню. Это полная херня!

Стив не знал, что еще сказать. И спросил единственное, что сейчас было важно.

— Ты уверен, что помнишь меня?

Баки кивнул.

— Да. В основном, — он пожал плечами. — Прости за попытку тебя прикончить.

— Ерунда, — ответил Стив. — Забудь.

— Спасибо, что не убил меня, — тихо сказал Барнс, не совсем уверенный, что будет правильным благодарить за такое.

— Я бы не смог, Бак, — Стив сделал шаг в его сторону, заметив, что Тони отступил. — Когда узнал, что это ты.

Тот кивнул.

— Это, вроде как, важно для меня, — он пристально глянул на Тони. — Старк, оставайся на месте.

Тони замер.

— Я подумал… — его взгляд заметался по комнате. — Решил дать вам, ребята, время. Ну, вы понимаете — поговорить, разобраться со всем этим дерьмом.

Стив посмотрел на него.

На самом деле посмотрел. Тони выглядел слабым и разбитым. Из-за Стива. Не на все сто, конечно, но, безусловно, часть вины лежала и на нем.

— Мне так жаль. Прости.

Старк поднял взгляд.

— Что… За что? Я имею в виду, это я был козлом, который держал твоего лучшего друга вдали от тебя, — похоже, он был преисполнен решимости сыграть плохого парня, чтобы отвлечь внимание от Баки.

Стив удивился.

Барнс зарычал.

Старк с Роджерсом — подскочили.

— Тони, клянусь, если ты не прекратишь брать всю вину на себя…

Тот поднял руки.

— Ладно, хорошо. Клянусь, я чист и невинен, как пресловутый младенец, — он на всякий случай быстренько перебежал за верстак.

Баки прищурился, словно прикидывая расстояние до Тони.

Это почему-то заставило Стива стремительно покраснеть. Еще одна вещь, о которой следует подумать позже…

— Я тебя не виню. По крайней мере, не больше, чем этого, — он кивнул на Баки. — Уж я-то в курсе, насколько упрямым он может быть.

Тони фыркнул.

— Да, он слишком напорист.

Баки улыбнулся. Улыбка быстро исчезла, но она была настоящей.

Старк ликовал.

— Пройдемся? — предложил Стив Барнсу. Ему, внезапно, сильно захотелось на воздух. — Ну, выясним, не вспомнишь ли ты еще что-нибудь. Кто знает? Может, небольшая прогулка всколыхнет какие-нибудь воспоминания.

Баки посмотрел на Тони.

— Да, пожалуйста, идите. Почешете языками, косички друг другу позаплетаете, — отмахнулся от них Старк.

Стив пошел к двери.

Баки за ним не последовал. Роджерс оглянулся.

Баки сверлил Тони взглядом.

— Я вернусь.

— Я не понял, это угроза или обещание? — Тони неловко усмехнулся. — Я дал тебе новую руку и убежище. Чего еще ты от меня хочешь?

Баки посмотрел еще пристальнее.

— Всего…

И вот тут Стив понял, какую именно мысль пытался донести до него Бартон.

~o0o~

Тони наблюдал, как Баки с Роджерсом поднимаются по лестнице. Их движения были одинаково красивы, осторожны и аккуратны.

Два сапога пара, подумал Старк. Сделаны из одного, слишком благородного, слишком идеального материала.

Несмотря на проведенное с Баки время, он прекрасно видел все эти трещины в «фасаде», который тот, как доспехи, соорудил вокруг себя. Он чувствовал за всем этим израненную душу. Это было для Тони совсем не сложно — он каждый день видел подобное в собственных глазах, отражающихся в зеркале.

Конечно, помогало еще и то, что Барнс был точно таким же говнюком, как и он, и пострадал практически также сильно.

Старк вздохнул, посмотрел на верстак и подумал, что необходимо срочно заняться поисками того, что точно отвлечет от пустоты, которая теперь неминуемо вернется в его жизнь.

Добро пожаловать на вечеринку — Праздник Жалости К Себе, — усмехнулся он.

— Что, и никаких новеньких игрушек для меня, Старк? — Тони поднял голову, Бартон осклабился.

Тони рядом с ним чувствовал себя свободно.

Он ухмыльнулся и прогнусавил: — А вот и Леголас пожаловал…

Клинт показал ему средний палец и отправился блуждать по периметру, трогая всё подряд.

Дубина вскоре не выдержал и гневно запричитал.

Клинт пристально глянул на него и перевел взгляд на Тони.

— Телохранитель новый что ли?

Старк пожал плечами.

— Он маленький, но импульсивный. Рад тебя видеть, Бартон, — Старк подошел ближе.

Клинт ухватил его за руку, потянул на себя и обнял.

— Эй, засранец, ты чего как не родной-то?

Тони отступил, всем телом ощущая волны симпатии.

— Устал смотреть на твою противную рожу, — он решил отделаться шуткой. — Кроме того, разве ты не должен сейчас на своей прекрасной ферме изображать старого Макдональда?

Клинт кивнул.

— Эх, сельское хозяйство — это еще не все… — пробормотал он.

— О, нет! — Тони прижал руку к груди. — Не может быть! Ты разбил мое несчастное сердце! А как же весь этот чудесный коровий навоз и великолепное куриное дерьмо?

— Заткнись, — ухмыльнулся Бартон. — Я смотрю, ты, даже не будучи Мстителем, умудрился найти приключения на свою многострадальную задницу.

— Ну, ты же меня знаешь, — он беспечно махнул рукой. — Со мной не соскучишься.

Взгляд Клинта стал острым. Именно такими глазами Бартон выслеживал цель.

— Значит, увел у Кэпа «лучшего друга навеки»? Совсем не круто, чувак.

Тони сглотнул.

— Я не… — начал он. Прозвучало слабовато. Даже для него… Особенно для него…

— Знаю, что ты больше не часть команды, — Клинт с элегантностью мамонта прошелся по его незатухающему чувству вины. — А если серьезно, то твоя преданность Кэпу должна быть в приоритете.

Старк взъерошил волосы.

— Ты хоть представляешь, сколько раз я брал телефон, чтобы набрать его номер? Не меньше ста!

— И что же тебя останавливало? — голос Клинта не осуждал. В нем сквозило любопытство.

Бартон устроился в кресле.

Тони уселся на верстак, покачивая ногами.

— Ты помнишь, что чувствовал после Локи?

Клинт нахмурился.

— Ты знал, что натворил кучу дерьма и навредил невинным людям.

Бартон кивнул.

— Ага, полный отстой.

— Точно, — Тони пристроил локти на колени. — А теперь представь, что делал это все, ты Бог знает как долго.

Клинт слегка позеленел.

— Ужас эпического уровня…

— Теперь ты в курсе, как ощущает себя Барнс, — Тони необходимо было, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь понял, почему он принял именно такое решение. — Он вообще никогда не контролировал ситуацию.

— Как и я, — Бартон встретился с ним взглядом. — А вы, ребята, непрерывно твердили, что все это не моя вина.

— Так и есть. И ты знаешь, что не твоя.

— Знаю, только поверить никак не могу, — Клинт провел рукой по лицу. — Боже, бедолага.

Тони отпустило.

— Да, именно.

Они сидели в тишине, придавленные горькими сожалениями.

— Ну, это совсем не выглядит, как шикарная вечеринка, — Наташа продефилировала по мастерской, энергично покачивая бедрами. — Здорово, босс, — ухмыльнулась она.

— Только на бумаге, — запротестовал Тони, соскакивая на пол. — Я получу под дых, если попробую обнять тебя?

— Я, в любом случае, подумывала тебя прирезать, — ответила она, позволяя притянуть себя ближе.

Ее руки обвились вокруг его пояса и крепко сжали.

— Придурок.

— Прости, — прошептал он ей в волосы.

Ее улыбка стала шире, когда она отстранилась.

— Похоже, ты завел себе нового друга.

Он кивнул.

— Притягательность, очарование, интеллект и остроумие — моя визитная карточка.

— Придурок, — повторила Наташа. — Хорош ныкаться тут с Купидоном. Идем наверх — у меня есть водка.

Клинт с Тони синхронно закатили глаза и застонали.

— Нет, пожалуйста, Господи, только не это…

Тони однажды пил с Романофф водку. Потом в течение получаса не мог вспомнить собственное имя.

— Я еще даже не протрезвел.

— Вот и опохмелишься, — рявкнула Наташа, утягивая его вверх по ступеням.

Тони вцепился в Клинта.

— Я в одиночку не пойду! — заявил он Бартону, пытающемуся вывернуться из его хватки. — Мы команда и обязаны погибнуть вместе!

— Как же мне не хватало твоих спектаклей, Старк, — проворчал Клинт, когда они поднялись по лестнице.

— О, нет.

Сэм Уилсон вполне комфортно развалился на диване, сняв ботинки.

— Клевая хрень, Нат, — произнес он, размахивая стопкой.

— Плохого не держим, — кивнула она, хватая бутылку. — Пей, — и сунула ее Старку.

— Может стакан? — проныл он.

Наташа опасно прищурилась и понизила голос: — Мы не заразные.

Тони быстренько выпил…


	5. 5. You wanted to be in love and he happened to get in the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Баки со Стивом объясняются. Роджерс целует Барнса. Тони исчезает.

Сад у Тони был большой и такой же буйный, как хозяин.

Некоторое время Стив с Баки гуляли молча, наслаждаясь последними лучами солнца.

Роджерс смаковал тишину. Иногда ему казалось, что этот яркий новый мир, в котором он проснулся, ну, чрезмерно шумный.

— Не суди Тони слишком строго, — произнес Баки.

Его слова застали Стива врасплох.

— Иногда он заходит слишком далеко, — ответил он, сжимая кулаки в карманах куртки. — Он должен был доверять мне. Доверять нам.

— Если бы он позвонил и рассказал, что я появился в доме, что бы ты сделал? — Баки смотрел на него в ожидании.

— Я бы тут же приехал, — уверенно произнес Роджерс. — Как я, собственно, и поступил, услышав твой голос… — слова застряли в горле. — Бак, ты не представляешь, как долго я тебя искал.

— Ты думаешь, я не в курсе, что ты искал меня? — улыбка Баки стала для Стива настоящим подарком. — Роджерс, я прекрасно знал, что ты не остановишься.

Он посмотрел на скалы, спускающиеся к морю.

— Поэтому и приехал сюда.

Стив все еще не понимал.

— Но, почему Тони?

Это был именно тот вопрос, ответ на который Стиву необходимо было получить с того самого момента, как он услышал голос Баки в телефонной трубке.

— Я знал, что он твой друг — я хорошо выучил уроки, — глубоко вздохнул Барнс. — И был уверен, что придя сюда, рано или поздно, все равно встречу тебя, — выражение его лица стало еще более тоскливым. — Я хочу остановиться, Стив. Устал бегать. А Тони Старк… Ну, он просто оказался моей финишной чертой.

Стив боролся с мыслью, что Баки чувствовал себя в большей безопасности рядом с Тони, чем с ним.

— Тогда почему ты позднее не позвонил? Мог бы просто сообщить, что в порядке.

— Господи, Роджерс, тайм-аут! — Баки повернулся к нему. — Как насчет того, чтобы понять, что мне приходилось справляться не только с дерьмом, стирающим мозги, которым накачала меня Гидра, но и с буквально обрушившейся на меня лавиной воспоминаний, — он покачал головой. — Я чувствовал себя одновременно двумя абсолютно разными людьми. Причем, как ты понимаешь, в одном теле.

Стиву тоже так показалось. Там, в мастерской. Он как будто видел перед собой двух совершенно разных людей.

— Я понимаю, — кивнул он.

— Нет, Стив. Не понимаешь… — Баки не злился, просто выглядел подавлено.

— Я, в любом случае, не стал бы ждать слишком долго. Когда Тони вчера оснастил меня рукой, во мне как будто что-то восстановилось, исправилось… Излечилось. И, возможно, это прозвучало слишком пафосно, но так оно и было на самом деле.

— Термин «пафосно», вообще-то, придумали задолго до начала двадцать первого века, — слегка улыбнулся Роджерс. — И рука, кстати, выглядит совершенно потрясающе!

Баки медленно поднял левую руку.

— Это здорово, — он сжимал пальцы в кулак, разжимал их, сгибал руку в локте, так, чтобы Роджерс мог разглядеть очертания мышц, сухожилий и кровеносных сосудов. — Я все чувствую.

— Тони, безусловно, гений, — констатировал Стив.

Рука была чем-то недостижимым. Чем-то, находящимся за гранью того, что Стив когда-либо смог бы ему предложить.

— Он орал на меня постоянно, — признался Барнс. — Он очень крут.

Стив начинал тихо ненавидеть улыбку, появляющуюся на губах Баки, когда он говорил про Старка. Это заставляло его чувствовать себя незначительным и слабым.

— Вот об этом и говорил Клинт. Предполагаю, Тони довольно крут и в других ммм… сферах, — это прозвучало жалко и мелочно.

— Какого хера? Ты ревнуешь? — Баки пораженно уставился на Роджерса.

Его голос прозвучал скептически.

— А это так невероятно? — практически проорал Стив, впадая в ярость. — Мой лучший друг, которого я искал целую вечность, решил вступить в связь с еще одним моим другом, который, как мне известно из достоверных источников, «играет за обе команды». Так какого же черта я должен думать, а, Бак?

— Иди нахуй, Роджерс, — резко ответил тот. — Просто иди нахуй. Ты сейчас оскорбил не только меня, но и Тони. Блядь! Ты… — он резко развернулся и пошел в сторону дома.

— Подожди, — умоляюще крикнул Стив.

Тон Роджерса заставил его остановиться.

— Я… я сожалею, Бак. Я пытаюсь понять, но черт, это слишком больно. То, что ты не доверяешь мне настолько, чтобы обратиться за помощью.

Баки развернулся и медленно пошел обратно.

— Ты тут не при чем, Стиви, — на этот раз его голос прозвучал значительно мягче. — Это касается только меня. Того, что нужно мне.

— И что? Это Тони, да?

Баки положил руку Стиву на плечо.

— Я бы предпочел быть с вами обоими, но если бы мне прямо сейчас пришлось выбирать — прости, но я бы выбрал его.

~o0o~

Тони знал, что пить водку с Романофф — очень, очень плохая идея.

Однако сказать ей «нет» — значительно опаснее.

— Вы же понимаете, что сейчас моя печень, вполне возможно, напоминает изюм? Вероятно, кишмиш. Или, может, даже чернослив.

Тони вел диалог с комнатой в целом.

Бутылка сильно обмельчала с того момента, как они начали.

— Стив и его бойфренд смотрят в глаза друг другу, — сообщил Бартон, подсматривающий в окно гостиной.

Тони пытался его остановить. Не вышло. Разумеется.

— Иии? — Уилсон совсем не помогал.

Поскольку был мудаком из группы точно таких же мудаков, составляющих Инициативу Мстители.

— Ой! — воскликнул Клинт. — Барнс уходит. И он разозлился, — он свесился из окна, практически выпадая. — Погодите!

Тони не стоило втягиваться в эти игры, но они, совершенно очевидно, были неимоверно захватывающими.

— Стив печальный, — присоединилась к комментирующему Наташа.

Предательница, — подумал Тони.

— А всё потому, что Старк увел у него парня, — Сэм наклонил к нему стакан.

— Ты увел мужика у самого Капитана Америка. Ты офигенно крут.

Тони закрыл глаза. Для всего этого он был еще слишком трезв…

— В последний, блядь, раз повторяю — я никого ни у кого не отбивал.

Они с Баки не такие.

Возможно, если бы они жили в другой реальности, у них и были бы для этого какие-нибудь предпосылки. Но как раз сейчас, здесь… они… Нет, ничего подобного.

Хм, а может, он был менее трезвым, чем показалось сначала.

— Барнс остановился, — радостно озвучивал увиденное Клинт. — Похоже, позволил Кэпу задобрить себя.

— Нет, он… — начала Наташа.

— О. Мой. Бог, — практически по слогам произнес Хоукай.

Сэм вскочил и метнулся к окну.

Тони продолжал пить.

У него еще осталась гордость. Несомненно.

— О. Мой. Бог, — прозвучал удивленный возглас, теперь уже Сэма. — Ну, это, пожалуй, многое объясняет…

Тони не собирался смотреть.

Он был скалой.

Островом.

Бастион…

Блядь!

По-видимому, его достоинство сгинуло где-то на дне этой нескончаемой бутылки.

Старк подбежал к троим зрителям, заглядывающим в сад.

Стив держал лицо Баки в ладонях и от души целовал.

Сердце Тони сжалось.

Ну, теперь все ясно — подумал он.

— Ну, теперь все ясно, — Клинт, Наташа и Сэм обернулись к нему. — Они же буквально созданы друг для друга.

Выражение лица Наташи неуловимо изменилось.

— Тони…

Он поднял руку.

— Не… Все нормально. Я имею в виду, Баки пришел сюда, чтобы исцелиться. Думаю, ему это очень даже удалось, вы как считаете? — он махнул рукой в сторону окна.

Посмотреть наружу еще раз сил не было.

— Старк… — жалость на их лицах была просто невыносима.

Особенно на лице Бартона.

— Так, ладно. Мне надо… я пойду… — он беспомощно посмотрел по сторонам. — Куда-нибудь… отсюда.

И во второй раз за день Тони Старк позорно сбежал.

~o0o~

— Нет, — Баки оттолкнул Роджерса.

Его губы порозовели после поцелуя.

Поцелуя Стива, ведь это был именно его поцелуй.

Баки не ответил. Совсем.

— Бак… — Роджерс не был уверен, собирается возразить или извиниться.

Барнс покачал головой.

— Не надо, — сдавлено произнес он. — Нет ни единого шанса на то, что я мог бы сейчас сделать хоть что-нибудь, отдаленно напоминающее это, — он пригладил волосы. — Я на грани, Стив. Куски воспоминаний, постоянно возникающие ниоткуда, и практически везде — ты.

— Мы годами были рядом, — Стиву было необходимо, чтобы он понял.

— Мы не были.

Тремя словам Баки разбил ему сердце.

— Семьдесят лет назад мы, безусловно, были лучшими друзьями. Но Стив, — Баки поднял больной взгляд. — Того человека больше нет.

Капитан онемел.

— Ты же не станешь меня уверять, что после льда остался таким же, — продолжил Баки. — Ты бы солгал, сделав это.

Стив медленно покачал головой.

— Я изменился.

— Подумай лучше о том, что я наделал, — произнес Баки. — Кем я был, — он горько рассмеялся. — Я даже не знаю, как долго нахожусь в сознании. Не могу вспомнить все ужасы, которые сотворил. Интернет для меня сейчас не самое удачное место.

Баки подошел к краю, заглядывая вниз.

— Я в ужасе от того, что однажды могу все вспомнить, — он шлепнул себя по лбу.

— Моих чувств это не изменит, — возразил Роджерс.

— Я знаю, — Баки жалко улыбнулся. — Но у тебя нет этой тьмы внутри, Стив, — ласково произнес он. — А у меня есть.

У Роджерса перехватило дыхание.

— Как и у Тони, — добавил он.

Баки кивнул.

— Представляешь, он отказался звать меня Баки, пока я не стал считать его своим другом.

— И когда же это произошло? — Стиву было интересно, несмотря на смену темы.

— Вчера, — ответил тот. — Когда он налаживал руку, и я рассказал ему о своих снах.

Он прикоснулся к руке, сделанной Старком.

— Когда доверился ему.

Стив прикрыл глаза.

— Ты его любишь? — он не хотел спрашивать, но это просто вырвалось.

Баки пожал плечами.

— Если честно — понятия не имею, — признался он. — Я просто знаю, что он позволил мне остаться, не задавая вопросов.

Потом рассмеялся.

— Ну, это же Тони. И вопросов, конечно, была куча, но он никогда не подталкивал меня к ответам на самые сложные.

— Он хороший, — Стив сказал то, что действительно думал.

Тони был хорошим человеком. За всеми этими финтами Железного Человека, под маской гения, миллиардера, плейбоя и филантропа, скрывался замечательный человек.

— Да, — согласился Баки. — Но меня он не любит.

Стив распахнул глаза.

— Что?

— А что, ты уже намылился поступить, как велит тебе твоя бойскаутская душа? — усмехнулся Барнс. — Отступить, быть великодушным и позволить нам вдвоем наслаждаться своим неземным счастьем? Любоваться на нас со стороны, роняя горькие слезы в свое кипяченое молоко, потому что, Господи помилуй, Капитан Америка не употребляет алкоголь!

И как Стив мог забыть, что Баки был той еще задницей?

— Вы друг друга стоите, — отрезал он. — Оба мудаки.

Глядя на усмешку Баки, Стив понял, что не смог того провести.

— Мы охуительны, и ты это знаешь, — выдал Барнс, засовывая руки в карманы.

— Итак? Что теперь? — давить Роджерс не собирался.

Он готов был поддерживать любой темп, необходимый Баки.

— Почему бы тебе не задержаться? На какое-то время, — предложил он. — Мы сможем узнать друг друга получше. Так сказать — заполнить бреши.

Стив оглянулся на дом.

— Я не уверен, понравится ли это Тони.

— Ой, да ладно, — фыркнул Баки. — Увидев вас всех, он чуть от счастья не лопнул, — он положил руку Роджерсу на плечо. — Ему плохо оттого, что он больше не является частью Мстителей.

— Он ушел сам. Я не гнал его, — Стиву захотелось оправдаться.

— А ты просил его остаться? — Баки ждал.

Кэп вспомнил разговор с Пеппер недельной давности.

— Нет, — признался он.

— Я так и понял, — Баки направился в сторону дома.

Вдруг стало крайне важным — поговорить с Тони. Сказать, как он ему нужен.

В качестве Железного Человека.

В качестве друга.

Да, просто… Как… Тони.

Он поспешил за Баки.

Впервые за этот день у него появилась надежда.

Войдя в гостиную, он увидел Клинта, Наташу и Сэма, живописно разлегшихся на диванах.

В глаза им он старательно не смотрел. Так как абсолютно не сомневался, что те видели все, произошедшее между ним и Баки.

— Где Тони? — спросил он.

Лежащие переглянулись и дружно пожали плечами.

— Только что был здесь, — ответил Бартон. — Когда ты поцеловал своего лучшего друга.

Он взглянул на хмурого Барнса.

— Тони видел? — уточнил Роджерс, чувствуя, как по шее ползут мурашки.

— Мы все постарались, — осуждение в Наташином голосе заставило Капитана покраснеть еще интенсивнее.

— Молоток, Кэп, — Сэм протянул кулак, чтобы стукнуть по кулаку Стива.

Тот недовольно глянул на него.

— ПЯТНИЦА, где Тони? — спросил Баки.

— Боюсь, данной информацией не владею, мистер Барнс, — ее голос прозвучал почти виновато.

— Он в мастерской? — Стив направился к лестнице.

— Мистер Старк покинул здание, капитан Роджерс, — тон этого ответа ПЯТНИЦы был несколько прохладнее.

Тони изобретал отвратительных роботов.

— Что? — Стив и Баки ринулись в мастерскую.

Но Тони там не было…

Тони пропал.


	6. 6. I am more than one thing, and not all of those things are good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тони отправляется на Фиджи. Явление Воителя. У Баки проблемы с головой — срочно требуется Брюс!

Тони почувствовал себя слегка неуверенно, влезая в костюм Железного Человека. Он не прикасался к нему последние два месяца. Сначала пообещал Пеппер, а затем, после… ну, всего — было слишком больно.

— Ты все проверила? — спросил он ПЯТНИЦу, взмывая над Тихим океаном.

— Все системы функционируют в полном объеме, — услышал в ответ.

— Естественно. Это я их создал.

Даже если он и не занимался ими какое-то время. Тони все еще создавал вещи, которые работали.

— Сэр, Капитан Роджерс на проводе.

— Стандартный протокол, ПЯТНИЦА, — Тони повернул влево, в сторону Фиджи. — Радиомолчание.

— Мистера Барнса это тоже касается, сэр? — голос звучал настороженно.

ДЖАРВИС никогда не осторожничал.

— Это касается всех.

У Тони была цель. Он на задании. А вовсе не сбежал. Это — стратегическое отступление. И ведь почти удалось убедить себя в этом…

— И Ника Фьюри тоже, поняла?

ПЯТНИЦА чуть помедлила с ответом, и это заставило Тони засомневаться в своей способности удержать Фьюри в стороне от своих дел.

— Ясно, сэр.

— Покажи карту островов у побережья Австралии, — велел Тони.

Он просмотрел загоревшуюся область.

— СтаркТех сделал тебя слишком качественно, — пробормотал он. — Но так как я и есть СтаркТех, я сумею выяснить, где же ты разбился.

— Что мы ищем, сэр? — по крайней мере, постоянно присутствующий в ухе голос, делал Тони не таким одиноким.

— Мы ищем квинджет, который разбился, будучи в стелс-режиме, — он направился к точке, в которой последний раз засекли самолет Халка. — Покажись поскорей, где бы ты ни был, — протянул Старк.

Полчаса спустя он разглядел пятно.

— Мое имя не Тони Старк, если это не то, что мы ищем.

Он бросился вниз и, не тормозя, нырнул в воду, сфокусировавшись на объекте.

Если Беннер упал на такую глубину, будучи Брюсом — шансов выплыть у него не было. Он непременно должен был быть в модусе Другого Парня. Если, конечно, не спрыгнул до удара об воду. Что сомнительно. Брюс не любил высоту. В отличие от Халка.

— Попался! — обрадовался Тони, увидев водную могилу квинджета. — Так, теперь разберемся куда же направился Другой Парень.

— ПЯТНИЦА, сколько до ближайшей суши? — выныривая, спросил он и, взорвав водную гладь, взмыл к солнцу.

Тони уже и забыл, как это прекрасно — летать. Учитывая случившееся, просто не верилось, что он делал это снова.

— Примерно четыре мили, сэр.

— Отлично. Прекрасное место для начала поисков. Приступаем, ПЯТНИЦА. Так найдем же Халка, — вскинув кулак, Тони отправился туда, где надеялся обнаружить своего друга.

~o0o~

Стив был расстроен, сердит и взволнован. Все одновременно.

ПЯТНИЦА наотрез отказалась сообщить, где сейчас Тони, и что бы Стив ни говорил, стояла намертво.

Баки был в бешенстве. Ходил не переставая, с момента исчезновения Старка.

— С ним все будет отлично, — Клинту казалось, что он больше успокаивает себя. — Тони — большой мальчик. Все будет хорошо.

— Нет, когда он вне поля зрения. Тони — придурок, — голос Наташи стал резче. — Я знаю, что происходит, когда он исчезает с радаров.

— Как и я, — прозвучавший голос заставил всех повернуть головы.

У двери, уперев руки в бока, стоял Воитель.

— И что вы с ним сделали?

— Мы — ничего, — начал Клинт. — Это все они, — указал он пальцем на Стива с Баки.

Роуди опустил лицевую панель.

— Кто-нибудь расскажет мне, в чем дело, или мне сразу начать надирать задницы?

Не похоже на шутку.

— Так. Стив приехал, Баки грохнулся в обморок. Тогда Роджерс обнял Барнса, а Тони сбежал. Затем Баки и Стив отправились его искать, — Клинт глотнул воздуха. — Потом Стив с Баки вернулись, пошли в сад и поцеловались, а после Старк исчез, — закончив, он перевел дыхание.

— Ой! — Бартон хмуро глянул на Наташу. — Но я же не вру!

Взглядом Наташи можно было разжечь костер и превратить человека в пепел.

Хоукай, по-видимому, огнеупорный, — подумал Стив. — До сих пор жив…

— Какого хрена? — Роуди уставился на них.

Затем, наконец, заметил Баки и поднял оружие.

— Какого, мать его, хрена?

Роджерс загородил Баки собой.

— Он не опасен, Роудс. Не надо.

— Может, позволишь мне самому судить? — спросил тот, переходя в режим «солдат».

— Ты должен мне поверить, полковник, — Стив не знал, что сейчас может произойти.

— У меня друг пропал, Капитан. Я не в настроении — доверять, — Роуди не сводил с Барнса взгляда.

— Тони много говорил о тебе, — раздался вдруг его голос.

Баки встретился взглядом с Роуди.

— Он скучает по тебе.

Сожаление, такое же, что испытывал Стив, мелькнуло на лице Воителя.

— Да, — он с трудом сглотнул. — Ну, я был немного занят.

Баки кивнул.

— Он в курсе. Я просто подумал, что ты должен знать, — сев в кресло, он обхватил голову руками.

Стив дернулся к нему.

— Что с тобой?

Баки покачал головой.

— Что-то произошло, прямо перед твоим приходом, — он постучал по голове. — Тони произнес окончание нашей фразы, — он взглянул на Стива. — Той, что ты сказал на Хеликариере, когда пытался заставить меня вспомнить.

Стив побледнел.

— Я с тобой…

Баки поднял руку.

— Не договаривай, пожалуйста. Эти слова что-то делают с моей головой. Появляется… мать ее, пустота. Я поэтому без сознания был, когда ты приехал.

Стив сел на приличном расстоянии от Баки. Сегодня он достаточно напортачил.

— Как триггер? — спросил он.

— Типа того, — Баки нахмурился. — Я отключился на пару секунд. Не понимаю, что происходит.

Капитану резко захотелось вернуться в прошлое и переломать всем этим Гидровским ученым каждую косточку. То, что они сотворили с Баки и что продолжали с ним творить, даже не присутствуя здесь, было ужасно.

— Можно, мистер Барнс? — вмешалась в разговор ПЯТНИЦА.

— Конечно, — Баки сел прямо. — Ты что-то знаешь?

— Когда вы пришли, мистер Старк провел сканирование на предмет обнаружения инородных предметов, в том числе нанитов, — рассказывала она. — Оказалось, что Гидра «заразила» вас микроскопическими бомбами, — ее голос звучал виновато. — Мистеру Старку удалось обезвредить довольно много с помощью магнитной технологии.

— Так вот почему он постоянно пытался засунуть меня в томограф, — воскликнул Баки.

— Именно, — ПЯТНИЦА запнулась. — Похоже, он пропустил несколько, и теперь они реагируют на триггер.

— Больные ублюдки, — с отвращением произнес Сэм.

— Это Гидра, — ответил Стив, не понимая, с чего именно начать утешать Баки.

— Значит, когда я отключился… — начал он, сосредоточившись на информации и пытаясь не впасть в истерику.

Его выдавали дрожащие руки.

— … один из нанитов был у вас в мозгу, — продолжила его реплику ПЯТНИЦА. — В области, отвечающей за поддержание организма в сознании.

— Пиздец, — выдохнул Клинт. — Это уже больше, чем Блядство. Это даже за гранью целой Блядской Вселенной.

Стив был с ним полностью солидарен.

— ПЯТНИЦА, мы можем что-то сделать?

Короткая пауза и затем: — Мне тяжело отвечать вам «нет», Капитан Роджерс, но мистер Барнс подвергся слишком высокой дозе гамма-излучения. Продолжать — опасно для жизни.

Гамма-излучение. Теперь существует нечто, о чем Стив предпочитал бы не знать никогда.

— Нам нужен Брюс, — прошептала Наташа.

Стив услышал.

— Считаешь, он поможет?

Ее лицо оставалось непроницаемым.

Баки выпрямился.

— Тони сказал, что знает парня, который сможет узнать, какой именно вред мне нанесли.

— Точно, Беннер, — сказал Клинт, обменявшись взглядом с Роджерсом. — Когда дело касается гамма-излучения, он в авангарде.

Все старательно не смотрели на Наташу.

— Ой… да ладно, — она нетерпеливо фыркнула. — Я не трепетная фиалка, способная загнуться от воспоминаний о бросившем меня мужике, — Романофф уперла руки в бока. — Ничего, переживу.

Стив поймал ее взгляд.

— Я знаю, что тебе больно.

— Заткнись, — прозвучало, как последнее предупреждение.

Роджерс понял.

— Так, и какой у нас план? — спросил Сэм.

Клинт, Наташа и Стив переглянулись.

— Поищем Халка, — ответил Бартон.

— Волшебно, — слова Роуди прозвучали смиренно. — Чур, я первый на антиХалковую броню.

~o0o~

Тони приземлился в какой-то глухомани. Он слегка подработал костюм Железного Человека, и теперь, в случае необходимости, тот модифицировался в скутер. Возможность продемонстрировать новшество команде пока не представилась.

Он направился в крошечный городок. Тот казался идеально подходящим для Беннера — Брюс-размера, не Халк-размера — решил Тони, осматриваясь.

Дорога была пыльной, вокруг носились тощие дети и еще более тощие собаки. Все они дружно смеялись и лаяли. Картина счастливой бедности. Место выглядело идеальным для самобичевания физика-ядерщика, который подвергся гамма-излучению и страдал от проблем с самоконтролем.

Старк заметил над одной из дверей написанное от руки объявление о сдаче жилья и припарковал «костюм».

Тони зашел внутрь, и его поприветствовала темная прохлада.

— Ау! Есть кто?

Послышались голоса, и крошечная сухонькая старушка вышла из-за занавесок из бисера.

— Да? Помощь? — спросила она.

Прищурившись, она заглянула, казалось, Тони прямо в душу. Возможно, используя рентгеновское зрение.

— Я вижу, это прекрасное заведение предлагает номера на ночь, — начал Тони. — Кредитки принимаете?

Она нахмурилась.

— Карты — нет. Наличные — да, — она хлопнула скрюченной ладонью по стойке.

— Хорошо, — Тони полез в бумажник, надеясь, что там окажется хоть немного денег. — Сколько?

— Двадцать доллар, — ответила старушка. — Ночь. Остаться — еще двадцать доллар.

— Эх, думаю, я в игре, — пробормотал он. — Господи, надеюсь, здесь нет клопов.

— Нет клопы! — она посмотрела еще пристальнее. — Чистое место. Нет клопы.

Тони задался вопросом, были ли клопы самым страшным, что можно тут обнаружить. Сомнительно.

Он достал двадцатку.

— Отлично. Куда идти? Ключ? — он протянул руку.

Она достала ключ с привязанной к нему деревяшкой и шлепнула ему на ладонь. Он усмехнулся.

— Номер четыре. Никакой шум, — указала старушка на покосившуюся дверь слева.

Тони прижал руку к груди.

— Клянусь, я не храплю.

ДЖАРВИСу, возможно, было, что на это возразить, но его здесь не было. На самом деле его нигде не было, подумал Тони. И, вероятно, надо почаще проверять, как там Вижен. Он же для Тони кто-то, вроде ребенка, правда?

— ПЯТНИЦА, напомни, пожалуйста, позвонить Вижену, — через наушник он по-прежнему держал связь с ИИ и костюмом.

— Записала, сэр.

Тони распахнул дверь и увидел довольно узкий коридор.

— Это похоже на ужастик или мне кажется?

— Не уверена, что поняла отсылку, сэр.

ПЯТНИЦА была в стадии доработки. Тони еще только предстояло привить ей возможность дерзить. Так, как умел ДЖАРВИС. Или нет? Нахальный ИИ — не всегда хороший ИИ. Пометить для себя, подумал Тони, никакой дерзости для ПЯТНИЦы.

— Проехали, — он нашел четвертый номер.

В мыслях Старк был чрезвычайно смел. Ключ подошел — чудо чудное — и даже повернулся в замке. Он с размаху открыл дверь, осматривая помещение на предмет присутствия представителей дикой фауны.

Ничего летающего или бегающего не обнаружилось. Тони посчитал себя победителем и, осторожно шагнув в комнату, приятно удивился. Не «Хилтон», «Четыре сезона» или, не дай Бог, «Башня Трампа», но чисто и в наличии кровать, душ, туалет.

Он подошел к маленькому окну, выходящему на улицу.

— Ты там, Беннер, я знаю. Почему бы тебе не облегчить мне задачу и просто не вернуться домой?

А в ответ — тишина.

Тони, естественно, другого и не ожидал.

— Отлично, — пробормотал он. — Ты всегда должен все, блядь, усложнить, Брюс. Я собираюсь заставить тебя платить за это всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Он лег на маленькую кровать, пытаясь переварить произошедшее.

— ПЯТНИЦА?

— Да, сэр? — ее ровный голос в ухе звучал утешительно.

— Можешь набрать Вижена?

— Конечно, сэр, — через мгновение в ухе загудело.

— Тони.

Его не удивило, что Вижен знал, кто на проводе.

— У тебя АОН, дружище? — Старк прикрыл лицо ладонью.

Луна тут светила слишком ярко.

— Я с тобой не по телефону говорю, — улыбка в его голосе заставила Тони усмехнуться.

— Ты там как, в штаб-квартире ЩИТа, веселишься? — спросил он.

— Я уверен, Тони, что ты звонишь не для того, чтобы поинтересоваться тренировками Мстителей, — ответил Вижен.

Тони вздохнул.

— Ну, возможно, я сделал глупость, — ему не хотелось признаваться, но отрицать — совсем не умно.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сообщил Капитану Роджерсу, что ты в Кабаре? — спросил Вижен.

Он даже не пытался притвориться, что не был в сговоре с ИскИном Тони.

— Клянусь, я перепрограммирую ПЯТНИЦу и ты не сможешь больше трепаться с ней, — пригрозил Старк.

— Ей нужен был совет в отношении тебя, Тони.

Слушая интонации голоса Вижена, ему, на мгновение показалось, что ДЖАРВИС вернулся. Но Вижен был отдельной личностью… машиной… чем-то.

— Я — маяк во тьме, — запротестовал Старк. — Бесконечное наслаждение.

— Ты заноза в заднице, — оскорбление Вижена заставило Тони изумленно хихикнуть.

Роуди явно оказывал на него негативное влияние.

— И нам приходится с этим мириться, потому, что мы любим тебя.

Тони вздохнул в ладонь.

— Когда ты говоришь мы…

— Я имею в виду всех, кто тебя знает, — казалось, Вижен был полностью уверен в своих словах.

А он и уверен, — мрачно подумал Тони.

— Класс, — пробормотал он.

— Так, и кому же я должен сообщить о состоянии твоего здоровья? — поинтересовался Вижен.

Старк застонал.

— Я не создавал тебя таким занудным.

— Я несу полную ответственность за свое собственное развитие, Тони, — заверил Вижен. — ДЖАРВИС был моей младенческой версией.

После этих слов Тони занервничал сильнее.

— Чему ты учишь ПЯТНИЦу? — спросил он.

— Идти путем силы, — степенно ответил Вижен.

Тони перестал смеяться, только поперхнувшись слюной.

— Можешь передать Наташе, что со мной все отлично, — произнес он, откашлявшись.

Она поймет, — подумал он. Она могла пригрозить, что потом выпотрошит его, но она точно поймет.

— И я никому не должен сообщать о твоем местонахождении? — спросил Вижен.

— Нет, — Тони должен сделать это.

Речь шла не только о Баки. Но и о Стиве, и Наташе, и Брюсе, и Клинте и… Всем необходимо, чтобы Брюс вернулся домой.

И теперь…

Главный вопрос на повестке дня: как же прикажете охотиться на Халка в этом гигантском стоге сена?


	7. 7. Singing with all my skin and bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мстители собираются. Тони охотится на Халка.

— Спасибо, Вижен, — Наташа нажала отбой и убрала телефон. — С Тони все нормально. Он звонил Вижену и просил передать весточку.

Они остановились в новой штаб-квартире Мстителей и прихватили с собой Ванду. Вижен пропал и не отвечал на звонки. И теперь было понятно, почему.

Стив глянул на Наташу. Он даже не понимал, что сейчас чувствует. Одна его часть хотела позвонить Вижену и потребовать сообщить координаты Старка. Другая — та, что сидела рядом с Баки в квинджете — жаждала, чтобы все это продлилось как можно дольше.

Он чувствовал себя должником Тони. И, глядя на Баки, понимал, что задолжал Старку гораздо больше.

— Он рассказал тебе, где Тони? — Баки задал Наташе вопрос, вертевшийся у Стива на языке.

— Нет, — она качнула головой. — Он попросил его не делать этого, — Романофф поджала губы, и всем стало немножечко жутко.

— Так, у кого-нибудь есть идея, куда нам двинуть? — Клинт развернулся и посмотрел на них из кабины квинджета. — Не то чтобы я не любил летать в чистом небе с толпой отличных людей…

— Фиджи, — это слово удивило всех. Голос Наташи прозвучал довольно уверенно.

Стив взглянул на нее.

— Ты знаешь, где он? — ему не верилось, что все это время она знала, где Брюс и никому не сказала.

— Нет. Я знаю, где разбился квинджет и умею делать выводы, — она встретилась взглядом с Роджерсом. — Ты знал. Фьюри же рассказал тебе.

Он не смог этого отрицать.

— Да, — Стив принялся разглядывать ладони. — Фьюри сказал, что стелс-технологии Старка…

На Наташином лице мелькнула тень презрения.

— А мы верим всему, что говорит нам Ник Фьюри? — она усмехнулась.

Стив вспомнил те дни в бегах. Себя, Сэма, Наташу, когда все думали, что Фьюри погиб. Его липовая смерть, похоже, стоила Нику Наташиного доверия.

Капитан задумался, знал ли тот об этом. И не все ли ему равно.

— Нет, не верим, — признался он. — Я думал попросить Тони поискать Брюса.

Такой разозленной Стив Наташу не видел еще никогда.

— То, что он нас бросил, не значит, что мы в ответ откажемся от него.

Роджерс понял, что не совсем уверен, о ком это она.

— Итак, курс на Фиджи? — оглянулся Бартон.

— Я вас там встречу, — сообщил Воитель и вылетел из квинджета.

— Эй! — Клинт нажал на газ. — Командный игрок! Попридержи своих гребаных лошадей, Роудс!

Услышав ответ, Хоукай вполголоса пообещал сделать с Роуди что-то… физически абсолютно невозможное.

— Хотел бы я полюбоваться на то, как ты попытаешься, Птенчик! — заржал Роуди.

— Я — Соколиный Глаз, мудила! — проорал Бартон.

Наташа метнула в него нож. Он врезался в подголовник кресла, в миллиметрах от уха Клинта.

Хоукай взвизгнул.

— Мы все слышим, идиоты. Прекратить трёп.

— Да, мамочка, — самоуверенно изрек Роуди, чувствуя превосходство над людьми без брони.

— Просто не забывай, кто твой наставник, — процедила Наташа.

Это звучало как угроза. Стив был уверен, что это она и была. В наступившей тишине Романофф удовлетворенно кивнула. Несомненно, угроза.

Роджерс потер глаза. Прямо за ними поселилась пульсирующая боль.

— На войне ты был в этом хорош, — слова Баки позволили мыслям Стива проясниться.

— Что?

Барнс кивнул в сторону команды.

— Управление людьми, командование войсками. Много чего. Эти не сильно-то тебя слушаются…

Стив порадовался, что Баки произнес это живьем, а не в динамик.

— Все изменилось.

— Что именно? — Баки перехватил его взгляд. — Ты командир. Они обязаны выполнять приказы.

Для него это было само собой разумеющимся.

— Они не военные, Бак, — Стиву хотелось объяснить.

Барнс указал на Сэма, который спал, положив голову на рюкзак с крыльями. Сэм продолжал спать, несмотря ни на что. Роджерс ему завидовал.

— Он военный.

— Был.

Стив никогда не забудет, как Сэм моментально откликнулся на призыв о помощи. Он навсегда перед ним в долгу. И Тони, создавший Соколу новые крылья, даже не является стартом в процессе отдачи этого долга.

— Ну, мы с тобой знаем, что можно уйти из армии, а вот она тебя никогда не оставит, — слова Баки заставили Стива удивленно вскинуть голову.

— Ты помнишь?

Тот кивнул, рассеянно потирая протез.

— Я же говорил, воспоминания приходят кусками. Это странно. Вот я в окопе Второй Мировой — следую за твоей тощей задницей, а потом раз… — он вздохнул. — И меня уже тошнит от следующей… следующего воспоминания. Не хочу.

— Тони сказал мне кое-что, — Стив встретился с Баки взглядом. — Он был в плену, его пытали и он сбежал в костюме Железного Человека.

— Он не говорил мне, — произнес Барнс, и Роджерс почувствовал секундное удовлетворение.

Тони с ним поделился. А было ли у Стива право рассказать это кому-либо еще, он не знал.

— Он сказал, в той пещере умер человек.

Возможно, решил Стив, Тони не будет против, чтобы Баки узнал.

— И тот, кто сумел выйти из пещеры и выжить, проведет остаток жизни, пытаясь возместить нанесенный ущерб.

— Я не мертв, — Баки снова посмотрел на свои руки.

— Как и Тони, — ответил Стив.

— У всех нас есть долги, Барнс, — голос Наташи заставил их развернуться. — Есть вещи, за которые невозможно получить прощение и действия, которые нельзя искупить.

— И в чем же смысл? — спросил Баки. — Для чего тогда пытаться?

Стив даже представить не мог, что приходилось делать Баки. И, если честно, совсем не хотел представлять.

— Мы стараемся, потому что это единственный способ, чтобы встать утром и прожить день, — мрачно изрек Бартон.

Он не отрывал глаз от пульта управления.

— Мы стараемся, потому что еще не потеряли надежду, — Наташа посмотрела в окно на голубое небо и на мгновение застряла в воспоминаниях, которыми отказывалась делиться.

— Мы стараемся, потому что мы те, кто мы есть, — Ванда сидела, закрыв глаза и скрестив ноги.

До сих пор она не проронила ни слова.

— А если мы облажаемся? — казалось, Баки твердо решил изорвать себе душу в клочья.

— Тогда один из нас возьмет… — Стив встретил его взгляд.

— … И надерет тебе задницу, — после слов Роуди все слегка расслабились и даже посмеялись.

Баки слабо улыбнулся.

Стив уже начал их считать. Он не подозревал, насколько эти улыбки важны, пока те не стали появляться на лице, которое, по его мнению, всегда должно было быть улыбающимся.

— И надерет тебе задницу, — соглашаясь, кивнул он.

~o0o~

Тони распахнул глаза.

— Время! — прохрипел он, садясь на постели.

— Всего восемь утра, сэр, — холодное спокойствие в голосе ПЯТНИЦы заставило его упасть обратно на матрас.

— Ебаные пассатижи, ПЯТНИЦА я проспал больше двух часов?

— Вы спали девять целых, четыре десятых часа, мистер Старк.

Тони точно надо поработать над ее формулировками ответов.

— Изумительно, — он снова сел. — Эй, Брэйн, чем мы будем заниматься сегодня?

— Я полагаю, на сегодня запланированы поиски Доктора Беннера, сэр.

Тони вздохнул.

— Правильный ответ: — Тем же, чем и всегда, Пинки. Попробуем завоевать мир!

Тони захотелось побиться головой о ближайшую стену.

ПЯТНИЦА, казалось, опешила. И замолчала.

— ПЯТНИЦА, пожалуйста, напомни мне загрузить в твои базы данных отсылки к современной поп-культуре.

— Учту, сэр, но я уверена, что смогу сделать это сама, — ее голос звучал немного подавлено.

— Ну тогда займись этим, — он махнул рукой, разрешая. — Так. Ну и где же зеленый монстр весом в тысячу фунтов и ростом в восемь футов, мог найти относительные мир и покой? — Тони закрыл дверь и зашагал по коридору.

Хозяйка буквально пронзила его взглядом.

— Вы оставаться на еще ночь? — спросила она. — Платить, — она протянула руку.

— Двадцать? — уточнил Тони, протягивая купюры.

Она похрустела ими пару раз и подняла к свету.

— Эй! — Тони почувствовал себя обиженным. — Вчерашние вы не проверяли!

Она улыбнулась. Это было жутко. Теперь Тони грозили недели кошмаров.

— Нет свет. Ночь. Проверять утром. Ладно, доллар. Все равно — проверить. Может подделка.

— Мудро. Так что, у нас все хорошо? — он показал ей большие пальцы.

— Больше ночь. Двадцать…

— … Долларов. Ясно, — он ухмыльнулся. — Аста ла виста, беби.

Он вышел за дверь и был страшно рад увидеть свой скутер.

— Ах, мой верный конь, — пропел Тони. — Готов умчать меня к следующему приключению?

Тони понимал, что старательно избегает мыслей о ситуации-Стив-Баки. А еще он подозревал, что ситуация-Стив-Баки, с огромной долей вероятности, двигалась прямехонько в его направлении.

Но пока эта пресловутая ситуация-Стив-Баки не настигла его, он, по примеру Скарлетт О’Хара, собирался подумать об этом завтра.

«Это», естественно, являлось ситуацией-Стив-Баки.

— Скакун, в лес! — он вскочил на скутер и понесся.

Костюм, приводимый в действие его невероятно скучным новым ИИ, мчал по главной улице в сторону густого тропического леса на краю деревни.

Это не было его звездным часом. Недостаточно драматичный выход.

Чем быстрее приближались деревья, тем больше Тони переживал. У Брюса была причина исчезнуть. Да, глупая, ошибочная, но была. И кто он такой, чтобы попытаться вернуть его в реальный мир? Тони был высокофункциональным алкоголиком, имеющим застарелые проблемы с отцом. Что он вообще знает?

Ну, на самом деле, он знал все, но дело не в этом. Он попытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз решал проблемы. И не смог. В мозгу сейчас был полный бардак.

Прохлада темно-зеленых деревьев обняла его. Тони остановился, соскочил со скутера, и через секунду его тело покрыла броня. Он поднялся в воздух на пару футов и просканировал местность.

— Никаких признаков жизни? — спросил он.

Ему не нужно было спрашивать. Он и так видел. Просто хотелось услышать голос. Две недели в особняке с Баки заставили его вновь привыкнуть к людям. Даже слегка сдвинутые суперсолдаты были лучше, чем тотальное одиночество.

— Кроме нескольких животных форм жизни, ничего серьезного, сэр, — сообщила ПЯТНИЦА.

Не то чтобы Тони ожидал, что Брюс выйдет из леса с распростертыми объятьями и запоет Кумбаю. Хотя нет, ожидал.

— Хорошо, — Тони явно не думал, что все и правда хорошо. — Какие идеи?

В лесу было тихо.

Тихо, но не просто… тихо, а будто земля затаила дыхание.

Он мягко приземлился.

— Там, кажется, большой зверь… человек… что-то… движется в вашу сторону, сэр. Быстро, — прозвучал изумленный голос ПЯТНИЦы.

Ну, изумленный настолько, насколько может звучать голос ИИ, созданный гением, известным под именем Тони Ста…

— Ой! — он вдруг распластался на земле, глядя в горящие зеленым глаза взбешенного Халка. — Эй, Большой Парень? — прохрипел Тони, взмахнув рукой. — Что происходит?


	8. 8. Everything casts a shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мстители идут по следу. Тони вступает в диалог с Брюсом.

Стив практически кипел.

— Мы прочесываем местность уже несколько часов, — процедил он. — И не приблизились ни на…

— Что-то есть! — заорал Роуди, и все поморщились.

Орал он в коммуникатор.

— Прошу прощения!

Сэм посмотрел на Роджерса умоляющим щенячьим взглядом.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул тот. — Давай уже, выметайся. Полетай со своим милитари бро.

Сэм вознаградил его улыбкой и выскочил из квинджета. Видимо, Тони прокачал снаряжение Сокола, чтобы тот не слишком отставал от Воителя.

— Они должны больше уважать тебя, — произнес Баки, глядя на двух «воздушных» идиотов, пытающихся перещеголять друг друга.

— Просто найдите уже этот гребаный самолет, вы двое! — крикнул Стив, игнорируя слова Барнса.

Прищуренные глаза Наташи подсказали ему, что она не сильно рада всему этому гвалту.

— Слушаюсь, Капитан! — Сэм отсалютовал и сделал над Роуди бочку.

Клинт с Наташей вглядывались в инфракрасное изображение океанского дна.

— Есть, — Бартон указал на тень.

Романофф покачала головой.

— Маловат, — она продолжала смотреть. — Вот, — ее палец коснулся пятна.

— Воитель.

— А ты думаешь, я куда направляюсь, Женщина-паук? — съязвил Роуди. — Я уже говорил…

— Хватит болтать, — крикнул Стив, устав терпеть все это.

Он был зол и растерян. Ему хотелось поговорить со Старком и выяснить, наконец, что с ним происходит.

Тони не из тех людей, что бегут от проблем. Обычно он бежал прямо на проблему, до чертиков пугая этим Роджерса.

Ему до сих пор снились кошмары. Про закрывающийся за Тони, несущим ядерную ракету, портал читаури. Про красно-золотую искру, приближающуюся к земле.

Она падает, падает, все ниже и ниже…

Он потер глаза.

— Стив? — Баки положил руку ему на плечо, и он замер.

Это был второй раз, когда Баки сам прикоснулся к нему. Он теперь и это тоже считал. Как улыбки.

— Я в порядке, Бак. Беспокоюсь о Тони, — он чувствовал себя лжецом, потому что игнорировал своего друга несколько месяцев и только теперь — из-за Баки — забеспокоился. Странно, что тот до сих пор не раскусил его.

— Я тоже, — тихо признался он. — Я имею в виду, что, по сравнению с вами, ребята, знаю его совсем недолго, но чувствую пустоту, когда его нет рядом, понимаешь?

Стив сглотнул.

— Понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, — прошептал он.

И он, действительно, понимал. Произошедшее заставило его, наконец, вытащить голову из задницы и осознать, что он вернул одного лучшего друга, практически потеряв другого.

— Есть! — крикнул Сэм, сделав петлю вокруг квинджета. — Последняя битва Беннера… Что? Эй!

— Немного уважения, говнюк, — подал голос Роуди. — Ты о Мстителе говоришь.

— Прости, — Сэм искренне сожалел. — Это было грубо с моей стороны.

Стив посмотрел на Наташу. Ее лицо было словно высечено из мрамора. Ему захотелось утешить ее, но сейчас он был последним, кто ей нужен.

— Монстр был здесь, — голос Ванды разбил молчание. — Он поплыл туда.

Она указала направление.

Клинт взглянул на нее. Затем на Стива. Тот пожал плечами.

— О’кеюшки, — Клинт повернулся к панели управления. — Отправимся туда.

— Он не монстр, — Наташин голос замораживал. — Его зовут Брюс Беннер, и он не монстр.

Она пристально смотрела на Ванду.

— Конечно, — та держалась довольно спокойно под яростным взглядом Романофф. — Но он сам так думает.

— Расскажи о нем, — Баки наклонился к Наташе. — Я все еще продолжаю считать его Бугимэном, да и ты постоянно уклоняешься от темы.

Романофф глянула на Роджерса. Он кивнул.

— Брюс — хороший парень, — грустно сказала она. — Парень, в которого, возможно, однажды, я могла бы… — она запнулась. — В любом случае… В Халк-модусе он немного нервный, но мы это контролировали. Потом что-то случилось в Африке. Что-то, что заставило его поверить, что он никогда не сможет быть в безопасности, не сможет контролировать…

— … Большого Парня, — продолжил Клинт, дотронувшись до Наташи. — Но мы все знаем, он делал это раньше. До того, как ты показала ему то, что так на него повлияло.

Он смотрел на Максимофф.

— Я постараюсь все исправить, если смогу, — Ванда взглянула на руки, над которыми стелились всполохи алого тумана. — Когда мы найдем его, я покажу ему, что даже будучи монстром, он в силах держать все под контролем.

Стив кивнул.

— Надеюсь, у тебя будет шанс.

Он верил, что и у него будет этот самый шанс. Он сделал недостаточно, чтобы успокоить Брюса. Он подвел Тони. Он сильно облажался довольно во многих вещах, будучи лидером Мстителей.

~o0o~

Тони опустил лицевую панель.

— Эй! — он похлопал Халка по руке. — Я — Тони. Друг. Халка не обижу.

Тот хмуро смотрел на него.

— Тупой Тони.

— Да, — признал Старк. — Возможно, — он с трудом втягивал воздух. — Не то чтобы я не рад тебя видеть, Большой Парень, но у меня тут, вроде как, кислород заканчивается.

Последние несколько минут ПЯТНИЦА громко причитала и судорожно проводила последовательную диагностику систем.

— Халк ломать? — с надеждой спросил альтер эго Брюса.

— Нет! — Тони мотнул головой. — Нет! Господи. Не ломать.

Со вздохом сожаления, очень похожим на человеческий, Халк слез с него. Тони решил попозже припомнить Брюсу эту встречу.

— Спасибо, — хватая ртом воздух, он сел. — Все нормально? — обратился он к ПЯТНИЦе.

— Системы на уровне девяноста процентов, сэр.

Вау. Долго же Халк бесился.

— Ладно, — он махнул рукой и попытался встать.

Очевидно, привилегия быть придавленным Халкстером предоставляется немногим.

Зеленый помог ему подняться.

Если только это можно назвать помощью… Вот Тони лежит на спине на поляне в лесу, а через секунду — болтается в воздухе, схваченный за живое запястье.

— Спасибо, чувак. Мне уже гораздо лучше. Можешь опустить.

Оказалось, висеть на руке, когда броня тянет все остальное тело вниз, немного слишком для этой руки.

Халк отпустил его.

Тони воздержался от мужественного визга.

Он позволил броне сложиться в чемодан. Размером… с обычный чемодан.

— Не хочу сказать, что наша встреча не потрясающа, но мне бы не помешало переговорить с другим Другим Парнем.

Он смотрел, как Халк уселся на поваленное дерево. Если бы оно было живым, то, безусловно, заорало бы от боли.

Старк принялся размышлять обо всех поваленных деревьях.

— Тони, — голос Брюса вернул его обратно.

Он сидел на дереве, недоуменно глядя на Старка.

— Брюс! Дружище! Мой яростный, печальный, потерянный ягненочек! — Тони кинулся обнимать его.

И, вздрогнув, спрятал руки за спину.

— Мой голый, потный… очень голый, бро.

Брюс пристально посмотрел на него. Тони отмахнулся.

— Не обращай внимания, у меня есть идея по поводу Халко-Брюсовых штанов, — он помолчал. — Думаю, они должны именно так называться — Халко-Брюсовы штаны.

Это и в самом деле, была удивительная, невероятная, потрясающая идея. У Тони руки зачесались, так потянуло вернуться в мастерскую.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — не похоже было, что Брюс в сильном восторге.

Но присутствие Тони всегда должно вызывать радость…

И все же он решил не дразнить медведя. Осмотрительность — лучшая часть доблести. Он мог быть тотально осторожным.

— Я искал тебя, — он понимал, что говорит банальность. — И, та-дам! Я это сделал, — он был безмерно горд собой.

— Мне это не нужно, — нагота Брюса уже реально начинала отвлекать, и Тони отвернулся.

Не то чтобы ему было дискомфортно рядом с раздетым парнем, но это же Брюс, его бро во всем, кроме фамилии… и его большой, зеленый, сердитый близнец.

— Я был точно уверен, что ты страшно раскаиваешься в своем решении покинуть нас.

Неа.

У Тони перед глазами все еще стоял голый Брюс. Его мыслям самое место на помойке.

Беннер вздохнул.

— И ты пришел, чтобы попытаться заставить меня вернуться?

— Ну, — Тони знал, что козырь в лице Баки, сработал бы однозначно, но решил «сходить» по-другому.

Он повернулся и, к счастью, Брюс уже прикрыл свои причиндалы какой-то ботвой.

— Нат расклеилась.

Супер-ужасная, беспощадная наемная убийца, лучшая девчонка в мире — после Пеппер — в качестве приманки, была безупречным вариантом.

Брюс скептически посмотрел на него.

— Ладно, хорошо, не расклеилась, — буркнул Старк.

— Тони, я практически уничтожил город, — Брюс потер глаза. — Я убил…

— Никого! — поспешно заверил он. — Я проверял. Никто не погиб, лишь несколько… травм, — он попытался улыбнуться. — СтаркИндастриз позаботилась обо всех.

Брюс вздохнул.

— Другой Парень опасен, — он покачал головой. — Так будет лучше.

Тони захотелось оттаскать его за волосы.

— У тебя лучшие в мире мозги … — он замолк. — У тебя вторые лучшие в мире мозги, а ты играешь в Халка-Зеленого-Человека в лесах Фиджи!

— Мне тут спокойнее, — Брюс поднял руку. — Я не вернусь. Что бы ты ни говорил, я не передумаю.

Старк прищурился.

Это вызов? Ну, точно, это он. Как красная тряпка для быка, не правда ли? Пора применить тяжелую артиллерию.

— Баки Барнс явился ко мне две недели назад.

Брюс повернул голову и сосредоточил взгляд на Тони.

— Что?

Тот мысленно потирал ладошки.

— Оказалось, Гидра «заразила» его микроскопическими бомбами-нанитами. С помощью гамма-излучения. Они должны были сработать, если он сбежит.

— Это… Больные ублюдки, — с отвращением произнес Брюс.

Тони кивнул.

— Они поимели бедного парня, Брюс. Наебали, а потом… наебали еще раз. Я сделал ему новую руку.

Он встретил пристальный взгляд Беннера, позволив увидеть, насколько это ему важно.

— Нужно, чтобы ты помог мне дать ему новую жизнь.

— Тони, я не могу, — поморщился Брюс. Его черты лица начали опасно искажаться и зеленеть…

Старк осторожно шагнул назад. А потом вздохнул с облегчением. Это все еще Беннер…

— Я опять подвергну вас всех опасности.

Тони сел на чемодан и сложил ногу на ногу.

— Ты нужен мне, Брюси. Мне нужен назад мой друг.

Тот пристально посмотрел на него.

— Ты мне скажешь, что на самом деле происходит?

Из всех Мстителей, он был единственным, кто действительно знал Тони.

— Я починил… — Старк изворачивался, как мог. — … Баки руку и немного голову.

— И как же Роджерс вписывается в этот сценарий?

Ах, Брюс Беннер, мистер Режу-По-Живому.

— Баки попросил ничего ему не говорить, — на Брюса Тони не смотрел.

Хотя, это уже не имело никакого отношения к тому, что Брюс был не одет.

— Все это, должно быть, свалилось на тебя, как гигантский лопнувший воздушный шар.

Блин, и как это Тони упустил из виду, что у Брюса имеется чувство юмора.

— Вот уж, чего точно никто не знал, — сказал Тони, хитро меняя тему, — так это того, что Капитан Фантастика играет за обе команды.

Он выжидательно смотрел на Брюса.

— Янкиз и Метс? — Брюс покачал головой. — По-английски, Тони.

Старк почесал затылок.

— Похоже, все эти семьдесят с лишним лет наш бесстрашный лидер нес свой сияющий факел не к горячей, отважной Пегги Картер, а к горячему, отважному Джеймсу Бьюкенену Барнсу.

— Стив — гей? — удивился Беннер. — Да, это многое объясняет.

— Не гей, би, — поправил Тони. — Как и я.

Он не собирался заморачиваться абсурдностью ситуации, в которой два лучших ума на земле сидят в практически непроходимых джунглях и обсуждают сексуальную ориентацию Капитана Америка.

Брюс покачал головой.

— Гей, — заявил он.

— Он поцеловал Нат, — напомнил Старк.

— И теперь они лучшие друзья.

Оба замолчали. Задумались.

— Да, — кивнул Тони. — Ты прав. Стопроцентный гей.

Он вздохнул.

— Я самый ненаблюдательный гений в мире.

Брюс хохотнул.

— Нет, ты просто эгоцентричный.

Старк почувствовал, что просто обязан возразить.

— Я замкнутый.

— Твой мир вращается только вокруг тебя, — сухо констатировал Беннер.

— Это — захватывающий мир, — оправдываясь, заявил Тони. — Так ты теперь поедешь со мной домой?

Брюс вздохнул.

— У меня была причина для ухода.

— Знаю, — и он действительно знал.

Знал, как это — бояться того, что можешь причинить боль другим людям.

— Но я скучаю по тебе. И твои друзья скучают по тебе. А все, что ты тут делаешь, это просто прячешься.

— Так лучше для всех, — ответил Брюс.

— Ты не сможешь исправить все один, — Тони наклонился вперед, пристально глядя ему в глаза. — Быть может, помощь, которую ты окажешь Баки, станет спасением и для тебя. Его присутствие в моем доме в течение двух недель… имело значение. Он делает меня… — Тони нахмурился. — Он заставляет меня хотеть стать лучше.

— Он настолько для тебя важен? — спросил Брюс.

Старк кивнул.

— Когда я ушел из Мстителей, было ощущение, что они пошли дальше, а я остался. Никто не звонил. Никто не приходил. И вот тогда явился Барнс и вернул мне то, что я потерял.

— И что же это? — слишком тихо спросил Брюс.

— Смысл.


	9. 9. With this bullet lodged in my chest, covered with your name, I will turn myself into a gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мстители получают передышку. Стив говорит с Баки. Тони разводит Брюса.

В конце концов они приземлились на пляже одного из маленьких островов. Клинт потребовал немедленного отдыха. Спорить Стив был не в состоянии. Тем более без передышки они совсем выдохнутся в течение нескольких часов.

В квинджете отсутствовало место для комфортного сна семи взрослых людей.

Сэму, Роуди, Баки и Стиву для этого требовалось лишь лечь на бок. Отдых в непредназначенных местах стал для них нормой.

Наташе с Вандой достались места пилотов.

Клинт… Ну, Стив подумал, что Бартон, возможно, взгромоздился прямо на крышу квинджета и спит, накрыв голову руками. Как сокол…

Сам Роджерс не спал. Он снова и снова прокручивал в мыслях события прошедшего дня и с каждым новым оборотом все отчетливее понимал, что успел испортить практически все. И с Тони, и с Баки, и с командой.

— Стив.

Он напрягся, услышав шепот Баки. Тот лежал прямо перед ним, повернувшись спиной. Сэму и Роуди он доверял еще недостаточно, чтобы позволить находиться «в тылу». Стив был благодарен за такую демонстрацию доверия.

— Да, Бак? — он постарался не выдыхать слова прямо в кожу Баки. Стив уважал приватность.

— Как думаешь, с Тони все нормально?

Сердце Стива сжалось. Он медленно вдохнул.

— Уверен, он в порядке, Бак. Тони периодически окунают в дерьмо, а он с такой же регулярностью вылезает оттуда, умудряясь при этом благоухать розами.

Господи, он что, всегда был таким озлобленным?

— Ты не очень его любишь, правда? — тихий вопрос поразил Роджерса.

— Что? Нет! Я имею в виду, конечно, он мне нравится. Он — гений. Я считаю его одним из своих лучших друзей, — но так было не всегда, подумал Стив.

Когда они встретились, Тони жалил и жалил его словами. Он и до сих пор, иногда, все еще продолжал бить по больному.

— Знаешь, он много говорил о тебе.

Стив хотел, чтобы Баки продолжал общаться с ним, но говорить сейчас о Старке было немного слишком.

— Правда?

— Да, — пробормотал Баки. — Твердил, что я совершаю ошибку, отдаляясь от тебя. Что ты лучший из всех, кого он знает, и что он…

Баки замолчал.

— Бак? — Стиву стало любопытно, что же такое сказал Тони.

— Я не должен все это тебе рассказывать, — ответил тот. — Просто интересно, почему за все это время, что я был там, ты ни разу не позвонил ему? Вы же друзья и все такое.

Осуждение, прозвучавшее в словах Баки, было для Стива как нож в сердце.

— Я облажался, Бак, — Стив уткнулся лбом в его спину. — После того, как я позвонил, я тут же хотел приехать — попробовать восстановить былое…

—… но услышал мой голос, и все остальное пошло лесом, — тон Баки вызвал у Стива улыбку. — Некоторые вещи не меняются, Стиви. Ты по-прежнему, как ребенок.

Употребление уменьшительного имени вызвало еще один всплеск воспоминаний. Стив и Баки, Баки и Стив. Они были лучшими друзьями, и Тони, каким-то образом, устроил так, что Баки вернулся к Стиву.

— Я должен перед ним извиниться, — прошептал Роджерс.

— Нда, — согласился Баки. — Ты повел себя, как последний мудак.

Стив старался говорить потише, чтобы никому не мешать, но после этого заявления, закашлялся.

— Ты пять минут, как вернулся в мою жизнь, а будто и не пропадал!

Баки с улыбкой продолжил. Стив расслышал ее в голосе.

— Это моя работа, Стиви. Кто-то должен наставлять тебя на путь истинный, Капитан Совершенство.

Стив ужаснулся.

— Боже мой, ты попал под пагубное влияние Тони Старка!

Плечи Баки затрясись, и Стив понял, что тот смеется.

— И почему, черт возьми, я так хотел вернуть тебя, кретин? — улыбнулся Стив.

— Потому что, несмотря ни на что, ты и я, мы выжили, — шепнул Баки, и Стив вздрогнул.

Он кивнул у Баки за спиной.

— Вопреки всему, — продолжил Роджерс уже совсем заплетающимся языком.

Сон пришел моментально.

~o0o~

— Я не собираюсь заставлять тебя вернуться, — уверял Тони. — Но буду сильно рад, если ты сделаешь это.

— Я подумаю.

Тони был профи в этих «танцах». Просто чемпионом мира был.

Он рассказал ему, где ночевал, и Брюс рассмеялся.

— Осторожнее, миссис Ли — акула.

Тони усмехнулся.

— Ну, я то — настоящая большая белая, детка. У меня все под контролем, — он положил руку Брюсу на плечо.

— Я знаю, ты думаешь, что мир ненавидит тебя. Клянусь, это не так, — Тони скрестил пальцы другой руки за спиной, потому что сейчас было не время упускать Халка с крючка.

Брюс покачал головой, явно не веря.

— Я же сказал, подумаю.

— Так, и где же ты обычно, если не… здесь? — Тони взмахнул рукой, решив, что пришло время сменить тему.

— У меня есть кое-что, — слова Брюса звучали слишком… оборонительно.

Тони ткнул в него пальцем.

— Ага! Ты все-таки как Тарзан! — он прищурился. — И где же твое домашнее животное? Слон где, говорю?

Брюс вздохнул.

— Твоя голова — увлекательнейшее место, — сказал он. — Я имею в виду безумно страшное.

— Бремя гения, — высокомерно изрек Тони. — Серьезно. Не оставайся здесь. Вернись со мной, — Старк не привык просить.

— Тони… — Брюс провел ладонью по волосам. Выглядели они не слишком чистыми.

— Хватит уже прятаться, Беннер.

Он смотрел на Брюса и видел в его глазах то же, что увидел, открыв парадную дверь перед Баки. Ему захотелось дать Беннеру безопасное место, спрятать его так же, как Барнса.

— Это не твоя вина, — Тони необходимо было как-то пробиться к нему. — Тебя никто не обвиняет.

— Я сам себя виню, — лицо Брюса застыло.

— Тебе просто необходимо поговорить с Баки, — сказал Тони. — У него точно такой же огромный комплекс вины.

— Это не комплекс, если ты действительно сделал то, в чем себя винишь, — поправил Брюс.

Тони встал. Хотя это шло вразрез с его сущностью.

— А знаешь что? Я не мазохист, — он активировал костюм и почувствовал себя значительно увереннее, как только металлические доспехи обернулись вокруг тела.

— Тони, я не готов, — Брюс тоже встал.

— Да, оказалось, что в последнее время я обязан понимать очень многих людей, — Тони покачал головой. — Подумать только, и это про меня постоянно твердят, что в команде я один такой эмоционально незрелый.

Брюс смотрел на него, явно «разрываясь».

Тони кивнул.

— Ладно, тогда — до скорого, Док. Ты знаешь, где меня найти, когда созреешь, — он поднял лицевую панель. — Да, кстати, я больше не живу в Нью-Йорке. Добро пожаловать в Малибу, — он сделал шаг назад.

Брюс протянул руку.

— Подожди.

Старк затаил дыхание.

— Если я вернусь с тобой… — он поднял руку, когда Тони сделал к нему шаг. — Если я вернусь, то вы должны держать Фьюри и ЩИТ подальше от меня.

Тони опустил лицевую панель.

— Фьюри знает все, чувак. Он как Всевидящее Око Саурона, — Старк замолчал, увидев усмешку Брюса. — И я совсем не удивлюсь, если он давно знает, что ты здесь, — Тони не шутил.

— У тебя достаточно денег, — напомнил Брюс. — Чтобы не дать ЩИТу использовать Другого Парня, — Брюс покачал головой. — Я вернусь как Брюс Беннер. Больше никакого Халка. Я не смогу пройти через все это снова.

Металлические перчатки соскользнули с рук Тони, когда он коснулся плеча Брюса.

— Я думаю, что два человека с лучшими мозгами в мире уж как-нибудь найдут способ удержать в узде Другого Парня.

Брюс вздохнул.

— Мы уже пытались, не забыл?

— Ну, что-то же щелкнуло, когда я пришел, а ты весь такой: Хррр! Арр! Халк! Ломать! А через минутку, раз — и Брюс взял контроль. И мне даже петь не пришлось! Никаких колыбельных, помнишь?

— Да, — лицо Брюса стало чуть менее трагичным.

Это заставило Тони сдержано исполнить внутренний победный танец.

В жизни Брюса было столько трагедий, что хватило бы на несколько жизней.

Старк широко улыбнулся.

— Бро по науке — чемпионы? — он протянул кулак.

Брюс печально улыбнулся и ударил кулаком в ответ.

— Бро по науке, серьезно?

Тони усмехнулся.

— Нас так на фан-сайтах называют, — опустив руку на плечо Брюса, он повернул того к выходу из леса. — И это наш корабль в фанфиках.

— Корабль? — Брюс нахмурился. — Мы на корабле?

— В корабле, — поправил Тони. — Сокращенно от «отношения»*.

Хоть стреляйте, Тони любил интернет. Обожал просто… И все рассказы — особенно с ним в главной роли — вызывали его живой интерес.

— Фанфик? — Брюс еще сильнее запутался.

— Что бы ни произошло, ни в коем случае не гугли «Мстители фанфик», дружище. Не уверен, что эту моральную травму ты сможешь пережить… — Тони резко затормозил. — Хм.

— Что? — спросил Брюс, испуганно оглядываясь. — Ты что-то видишь?

— Дааа, — протянул Тони. — Многовато чего вижу.

Он махнул рукой на Брюса.

— Существует ли шанс найти в джунглях какую-нибудь одежду для тебя?

Брюс покраснел. Весь. Абсолютно.

— Я… — он остановился. — Я схожу за штанами.

— И правильно сделаешь! — проорал Тони, когда Брюс забежал лес. — А я буду ждать тебя прямо здесь и надеяться, что меня не растерзает какой-нибудь коварный ягуар, медведь или кто там у тебя еще…

Он сел на камень, рассматривая траву.

— Спорим, это огненные муравьи, — забормотал он. — Эти хитрые маленькие ублюдки есть везде, — он аккуратно поднял ноги и начал тщательно сканировать территорию.

Он везет Брюса домой. Чувство выполненного долга переполняло его довольное тело.

— Эй, ПЯТНИЦА, где-нибудь поблизости нет, случайно, наших Мстителей?

Было ощущение, что они вот-вот нагрянут. У него, конечно, была фора, но девятичасовой сон, пожалуй, всю ее сожрал.

— Они на восточной стороне острова, сэр, — ответила ПЯТНИЦА.

Тони вздохнул.

— А я заплатил еще за одну ночь, — проворчал он.

Двадцать баксов — всегда двадцать баксов.

Брюс вышел из леса с прикрытыми, слава Богу, гениталиями.

— Я бы не хотел проделать весь этот путь до Малибу у тебя за спиной.

Брюс выглядел получше.

Его лицо излучало меньше: моя-жизнь-бесконечная-трагедия, а больше: мой-удивительный-бро-пришел-чтобы-взять-меня-домой.

— Не волнуйся, — сказал Тони, полностью покрываясь броней. — Остальные уже прибыли и, скорее всего, на квинджете. Без средства передвижения не останешься.

Брюс побледнел…

— Я не…

— Заткнись нахер, Беннер, — Тони схватил его за руку. — Это как пластырь. Дергать надо быстро, будет не так больно.

— Все еще чувствительно, — горько усмехнулся Брюс, и Тони взлетел, обняв его покрепче.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Игра слов: ship — корабль, сокращенно от relationship — отношения. В корабле — в отношениях.


	10. 10. I have to search my body for scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Все говорят. Тони прозревает.

Тело Баки напряглось, и Стив моментально проснулся.

— Бойфренд твой явился, — в иллюминаторе квинджета показался висящий вниз головой Бартон.

— Кто? — Стив не собирался заглатывать наживку, он был выше этого…

Звук приземления Железного Человека стал исчерпывающим ответом.

Баки поднялся и уже через секунду выскочил наружу. Стив пристально наблюдал за ним. Наташа последовала за Барнсом, попутно тепло улыбнувшись Роджерсу.

— Тони? — Роуди пошел на выход, но Сэм не отставал и уступать не собирался… Состоялась краткая, безумная подростковая схватка, когда они попытались пролезть в дверь одновременно.

Ванда была единственной, из покинувших самолет, кто не растерял по дороге все свое достоинство. Она спокойно вышла вслед за Сэмом, Роуди и Стивом, споткнувшимся о собственную ногу.

— Тони Старк, Зеленый Монстр, — тон ее приветствия напоминал оглашение Декларации независимости.

— Предпочитаю — Другой Парень, — ответил Брюс, старательно не глядя на Наташу.

— Я принес подарок! — заявил Тони, разжимая руки. — Ну… эээ… вот собственно, и он.

Он подтолкнул Беннера.

— Привет, — тот устало махнул рукой. — Рад всех вас видеть.

Романофф двинулась к нему, поджав губы. Все замерли.

— Здравствуй, здравствуй… — лицо Наташи оставалось непроницаемым.

Роджерс решил, что пора начинать готовиться к кровопролитию.

— Мое почтение, — Брюс настороженно улыбнулся.

Романофф подошла вплотную и ударила по почкам. Сильно. Он согнулся, задыхаясь. Все ахнули… И сделали пару шагов назад.

— Ну, это за дело, — глубокомысленно изрек Старк, опуская ладонь Беннеру на спину.

Стив наблюдал за Баки, стоявшим рядом с Тони и готовым справиться с любой угрозой. У Роджерса что-то заныло внутри. Это было его место… Когда-то… Это он всегда стоял между Старком и разнообразными неприятностями, которые тот регулярно навлекал на собственную задницу.

— Ох, — Брюс выпрямился, поймав взгляд Наташи. — Первый раз прощаю. Во второй — вызову подкрепление.

Наташа поджала губы.

Жутковато, — подумал Стив.

— Считаю, что термин «придурок», применим как к тебе, так и к этому… — она кивнула в сторону Старка.

Тот усмехнулся.

— Приму это как комплимент, Самая Великолепная Вдова, — он поклонился. — Я вернул твоего неправедного кавалера.

Романофф заехала ему по ноге.

— Придурок, — повторила она, и любящая улыбка подсказала окружающим, что конкретно она имела в виду.

Баки придвинулся к Тони поближе.

— Ты ушел, — шепот прозвучал как обвинение.

Старк слегка отступил, с опаской оглянувшись на Роджерса.

— Ага, — согласился он. — Подумал, что пора… прогуляться.

— Что? — спросил Баки, игнорируя остальных.

Стив решил, что он, пожалуй, единственный, кому, хотя бы отдаленно, неудобно наблюдать за всем этим.

Остальные Мстители явно проводили слишком много дневного времени, пялясь в телевизор.

Все жадно наблюдали за Тони с Баки.

— Ты был сильно занят… — Старк замолчал, подыскивая что-нибудь цензурное — … воссоединением.

— Он поцеловал меня, — у Барнса, в отличие от всех остальных людей, похоже, отсутствовали всяческие фильтры.

— Ага, — кивнул Тони. — Я видел. Собственными глазами. Обоими, — он указал пальцами на глаза.

— Я не ответил. Не поцеловал в ответ, — Баки впился взглядом в лицо Тони.

— Ооо, — запаниковал тот, переводя взгляд с Барнса на Роджерса и обратно. — Ооо!

Стив решил вмешаться. Из-за него случилось уже достаточно всякого…

— Я ошибся. Переступил грань, — он посмотрел на Старка. — Ты не должен был сбегать.

— Эх, — Брюс обвел всех взглядом. — Похоже, наша маленькая семья, по-прежнему ставит удовольствия во главу угла.

Роуди вздохнул. Громко.

— А мы не можем уже миновать эту мыльную оперу, в части воссоединения главных героев, и унести отсюда свои задницы, пожалуйста?

Сэм кивнул.

— Согласен.

— Мне еще необходимо вернуть мои двадцать долларов, — запротестовал Старк, махнув рукой в сторону острова. — Надеюсь, пожилая леди не будет…

Стрела вошла в ствол дерева в миллиметрах от его головы. Взгляд Хоукая был подобен стали.

— Быстро тащи свою задницу в квинджет, и никто не пострадает.

«Задница» резво погарцевала к самолету.

~o0o~

Тони думал, что будет дискомфортно. Но с греющими его с двух сторон Брюсом и Баки, он чувствовал себя довольно уютно. И даже снял броню, согласившись лететь в самолете с командой. Проявил, так сказать, дружелюбие.

Ошибка. Огромная ошибка…

— Итак, Железный младенец, и почему же ты сбежал? — Роуди пристально посмотрел на него.

Он сел напротив Тони, тоже сняв броню, сложил руки на груди и сверлил его злым взглядом. Если бы Тони был деревом, он превратился бы в пепел. Нет, в уголь.

— Стратегическое отступление, — проблеял Старк.

— Что за хуйня, — отмахнулся Роуди. — Чью задницу мне надрать, чтобы добраться до правды, остолопы.

Тони, Баки и Стив настороженно переглянулись.

— Его, — все одновременно указали друг на друга.

— Блядь, — Роуди с отвращением посмотрел на них. — Ты себе в бойфренды подобрал пару слишком умных засранцев.

— Ххха! Да! — Тони вскинул в воздух кулак. — Что? Подожди! Что? — он недоуменно пялился на Роуди. — Серьезно, Роудс. Что?

Роджерс попытался не встретиться с ним взглядом, а лицо Барнса приобрело интересный розовый оттенок.

— Ну, я тут послушал историю о том, что привело к твоему стратегическому отступлению, — мудак даже воздушные кавычки обозначил.

Тони ненавидел его. Правда-правда…

— И понял, что, похоже, после произошедшего недоразумения, один из вас, — он кивнул в сторону Старка, — тот, у кого в заднице шило, подхватился и сбежал.

— Я отправился искать его, — Тони похлопал Беннера по бедру.

Брюс похлопал Старка в ответ. Похлопывания продолжились.

— Не пытайся сделать из него козла отпущения, говнюк.

Честно говоря, Роуди был единственным, кто мог вот так разговаривать с Тони Старком и оставаться в живых. Однако, в этот раз, Тони решил составить план мести. Она будет неспешной, болезненной и подаваться со льдом.

— Эй, — протест Брюса прозвучал банальной формальностью.

Он был трусишкой. Тони, глядя на него, зловеще прищурился. Сколько грядет интриг! Сколько мести!

— Я волновался, — это тихое признание проткнуло пузырь праведного негодования, и Тони моментально сдулся.

Ему действительно надо будет поработать над своими внутренними метафорами.

Он повернулся к Барнсу.

— Я подумал, мне лучше исчезнуть с переднего плана, — понизив голос, чтобы слышал только Баки, пояснил он.

Ну, только Баки, и остальные члены команды со сверхспособностями. Он хотел бы изолировать их, но Барнс смотрел на него огромными глазами, в которых плескалась боль.

— Мне лучше, когда ты рядом, — шепот Баки раздался прямо у Стива в голове.

У Стива, который довольно достоверно изображал статую, прямо начиная с момента взлета.

— Я знаю, ты хотел увидеть Роджерса, — сказал Тони, не глядя туда, где их так бессовестно подслушивали. — Вы были так счастливы.

— Ты — причина, по которой я остался, — Баки сжал и разжал кулак новой руки. — Я и со старой бы справился. Она не нуждалась в замене.

— О, определенно нуждалась! — возмутился Старк. — Тот кусок дерьма Гидры необходимо было развеять по ветру.

Баки сжал губы.

— Но мне не нужна была новая. Я остался, потому что ты заставил меня снова почувствовать себя человеком. Ты не обращался со мной как с… вещью.

Старк не смог посмотреть на Роджерса. Он был уверен, что сейчас у Красно-Бело-Синего Капитана было такое же беспомощное выражение лица, как и у него самого.

— Ты человек, Бак. Хороший человек, с которым отвратительно поступили, — он осторожно протянул руку, чувствуя головокружительный восторг, когда Барнс вложил в нее свою. — Никто не посмеет использовать тебя снова.

Он сдержит это гребаное обещание или сдохнет, пытаясь сдержать.

— Я тебе верю, — изумленно ответил Барнс. — Я тебя едва знаю, но верю.

Он переплел свои пальцы с его.

— Так может, вы со Стивом разберетесь со всем этим своим дерьмом, и я смогу продолжить учиться снова быть человеком?

Тони терял волю под взглядом Баки. Его глаза были такие же синие, как и у Стива. И столь же смертоносные.

Глаза Роджерса — синяя ляпис-лазурь, как яркое утреннее небо.

Глаза Барнса — синие, как сердцевина сапфира; как темно-синяя полночь.

Поскольку Роуди знал его, как облупленного, и мог читать, как открытую книгу, засранец тут же начал давиться смехом.

— Ты в полной жопе, друг мой, — он сочувственно похлопал Старка по плечу. — Ну, удачи тебе со всей этой хренью.

Предатель отошел от находящегося на грани экзистенциального кризиса Тони и уселся рядом с Сэмом.

Отныне он отменит для Роуди все привилегии лучшего друга. Навсегда. Воитель может ждать апгрейда до скончания веков.

Тони собрался было заполнить внезапно наступившую тишину, как… Романофф поднялась с кресла пилота и пересела к Беннеру.

Тони почувствовал, как напряженность в самолете сгустилась до отметки: о-Боже-мы-все-сейчас-реально-сдохнем.

Наташа фыркнула.

— Идиоты, я тоже в этом чертовом самолете. И, конечно, я умирать не собираюсь.

Баки наклонился и зашептал: — Она экстрасенс?

Тони придушенно захихикал и судорожно сглотнул, когда Наташа перевела на него взгляд.

— Нет, не экстрасенс, — прошептал он, перекосив рот в сторону Баки, не отрывая взгляда от Романофф. — Возможно, психопат. Уже существуют доказательства… — он замолчал, когда Наташа снова взглянула на него.

— Эй, Нат, ты великолепно выглядишь в этой своей смертоносной ярости.

— Тебя, Старк, я убью первым.

Тони, по крайней мере, на девяносто пять процентов был уверен, что она пошутила. Он «проинспектировал» ее лицо. Пожалуй, градус уверенности стоит снизить до девяноста…

Романофф перевела взгляд на Беннера.

— Как у тебя дела? — ее голос был обманчиво мягким.

— Сейчас я гораздо больше Брюс и намного меньше Другой Парень, — признался он.

— Тебе нужен душ…

Брюс кивнул.

— Возможно, я ношу на себе какую-нибудь, своего рода, болезнь из джунглей.

Тони ломанулся от него, затормозив только у ног Баки.

— Господи, Беннер, и ты позволил мне обнять тебя голого!

Брови всех присутствующих поползли вверх.

— Это не было… голый… в смысле… — попытки Брюса объяснить несказанно развеселили Старка.

Он усмехнулся и торжественно объявил: — Я собираюсь сделать ему Халко-Брюсовы штаны.

Все посмотрели на него, как на сумасшедшего. Возможно, ему необходимо более подробно изложить свою версию решения этой проблемы.

— Ну, знаете, чтобы было меньше голого Брюса, когда Другой Парень покидает «дом»… — он замолчал. — Беннер-дом…

Он разочарованно качнул головой.

— Ладно, не суть… Я моделирую штаны.

Он ждал аплодисментов. Тщетно…

— Суровый народ, — посочувствовал Уилсон.

Тони протянул кулак, чтобы Сэм ударил в ответ. Да, теперь он будет работать только над крыльями Сокола. Сделает их еще лучше. Воитель взбесится…

Наташа проигнорировала его, а Тони не собирался указывать ей на это.

В конце концов, это могло сыграть с ним злую шутку — он рисковал остаться с меньшим количеством частей тела, чем до этого.

— Почему ты не остался? — ее голос был низким и печальным.

— Не хочу больше никому причинять вреда, — так же грустно ответил Брюс. — Боже, Нат, я так устал причинять людям боль.

Она протянула руки, и он без колебаний, взял их.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — пообещала она. — Вместе.

Беннер сглотнул.

— Тони сказал, что у меня возрос уровень контроля. Что два величайших ума в мире в состоянии придумать хоть что-то.

Романофф глянула на Старка.

— Ну, он упрямый сукин сын, это не отнять, — слава Богу, взгляд стал немного более ласковым. — Уж если тебе кто-нибудь и сможет помочь, то только он.

Тони улыбнулся ей.

— Твои слова — бальзам на мое израненное сердце.

— Заткнись, Старк, — усмехнулась она. — Твое эго абсолютно не нуждается в поглаживании.

Ну, подумал Тони, она его уже практически погладила.

— Если ты сейчас пройдешься на тему поглаживаний, я отрежу тебе яйца и скормлю своей кошке.

Старк сглотнул.

— У тебя нет кошки, — в этом он был твердо уверен.

Она выгнула идеальную бровь.

Тони решил поскорее купить кошачий корм, во избежание, так сказать.

— Я не заслуживаю еще одного шанса, — обреченно прозвучал голос Беннера.

Тони захотелось укутать его в облако и защищать вечно.

Господи, откуда столько сентиментальности? Он винил в этом Барнса.

— Чрезвычайно прискорбно, но ты его получаешь, — с другого конца самолета подал голос Роджерс.

Брюс взглянул на него, и от того, что он увидел в его глазах, внутри что-то расслабилось. Напряжение покидало его тело, как воздух проколотый шарик.

Затем, он посмотрел на Наташу и слабо улыбнулся.

Тони почувствовал в горле комок. Он повернулся вправо, встретился взглядом с Баки и сжал его руку. Тот пожал в ответ, и Старк вдруг подумал, что, возможно… просто возможно, выйдет из всей этой нелепой ситуации с неповрежденным сердцем.

Он улыбнулся и посмотрел в сторону, наткнувшись на осуждающий, пристальный взгляд Стивена Гранта Роджерса, который выглядел так, будто хотел убить, а потом зажарить его тушку на вертеле.

Он попытался отстраниться от Барнса.

— Нет, — твердо произнес тот.

— Эй, мне нужна моя рука, — запротестовал Старк.

— Не сейчас. Я чувствую себя уязвимым.

Тони прищурился.

— Уязвимым? — повторил он.

— Угу, — ответил Барнс, облокотившись на стену самолета и закрывая глаза. — Мне нужно утешение.

Тони почувствовал, как его ноздри начали самопроизвольно раздуваться…

— Ты такой говнюк, — прошипел он.

— Кто бы говорил, — услышал гений в ответ.

Старк хотел получить свою прекрасную великолепную руку назад прямо сейчас.

Он беспомощно глянул на Роджерса и с удивлением увидел на его лице ухмылку.

— Удачи, — Стив кивнул на Баки. — Он тот еще мудак.

Баки показал ему средний палец своей замечательной новой руки.

— Рыбак рыбака, Роджерс.

Тони переводил взгляд с одного на другого.

Они улыбались друг другу, как полные фрики.

Фрики, обожающие друг друга больше жизни.

Ему захотелось, чтобы они и на него смотрели точно также.

Сердце забилось чаще. Глупое, глупое сердце…

Вот же блядь!

Роуди прав — он в полной жопе…


	11. 11. I ruined everything by saying it out loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стив общается с Баки. Стив общается с Тони. Старк орет на Роджерса. Барнс орет на Роджерса. Никакого секса.

Роджерс решил, что будет великодушным. Он видел, как Баки смотрел на Старка. Как будто тот повесил луну и звезды. И Стив не собирался мешать такого рода вещам.

Даже если хотелось кричать.

Он видел, как тихонько разговаривают Наташа с Брюсом. И рад был снова увидеть ее такой счастливой. Она была другом и страдала, продолжая при этом настаивать, что в полном порядке. Брюс был важен для нее.

Ванда гнездилась в кресле пилота, пытаясь заснуть. Она посмотрела на Беннера и кивнула. Стив надеялся, что это значит, что она сможет помочь.

— Ты в порядке? — толкнул плечом Сэм, вторгаясь в его мысли.

— Да, — кивнул он. — В порядке.

Уилсон глянул скептически.

— Эй, это же я, — и он слегка кивнул в сторону Тони и Баки.

Старк практически лежал на Барнсе и храпел, приоткрыв рот. Стив пытался не думать, как очаровательно это выглядит.

Баки слегка передвинулся, обняв Тони за плечи, и тот еще больше залез на него. Лицом Старк уткнулся Барнсу в шею, прижав нос к коже.

Роджерс почувствовал, как напряглось тело.

— Ну, это что-то новенькое, — Брюс через плечо поглядел на Тони и Баки.

Стив не мог посмотреть на Беннера. К жалости он не был готов.

— Не совсем, — произнес Роуди с другой стороны от Капитана. — Тони и парням, и девушкам всегда давал равные шансы. Как он объяснил мне однажды, зачем же лишать половину населения земли возможности быть с ним, — он фыркнул. — Сукин сын.

Стив кивнул.

— Мне потребовалось время, чтобы понять, что Клинт имеет в виду, — он пристально посмотрел тому в затылок.

Эта часть тела Соколиного Глаза не удовлетворила его в качестве мишени.

— Я не знал, что он… — Роджерс замялся и стал рассматривать руки. — В мое время не говорили о таких вещах.

— И это до сих пор не принято, — уточнил Роуди. — Но Тони далеко не самый благоразумный человек в мире, и мы просто перестали пытаться скрывать все это после его свиданий, проходящих на каждом углу.

— Похоже, он может быть настоящей занозой в заднице, — сказал Сэм.

Он меньше всех был знаком с этим своеобразным и удивительным Тони Старком.

— Тони парень экстра-класса, — согласился Роуди. — У него все не просто.

Роджерс усмехнулся.

— Да, его трудно узнать.

На это потребовалась куча времени, но он считал, что они доверяют друг другу. Пока не услышал в телефонной трубке голос, который не слышал почти век.

— Он через многое прошел, — признался Роуди. — У него неимоверно высокие стандарты для себя, и ничтожно маленькие для всех остальных.

— Не сказал бы, — возразил Стив.

Роуди глянул вопросительно.

— Для меня у него, похоже, отдельный стандарт.

— Это потому, что ты важен, — ответил Роуди, положив руку Роджерсу на плечо. — Он ничего не ждет от людей, которые ему не интересны. Ну, а с теми, кто важен, бывает полным придурком.

— Это похоже на тяжелую работу, — с сомнением сказал Сэм.

— Он того стоит, — произнес Баки и взгляд Стива наткнулся на ответный жесткий. — Он самый щедрый и верный человек, которого я встречал.

— Эй, чувак, — Сэм поднял руки. — Я не хотел никого оскорбить.

— Он того стоит, — повторил Барнс и сильнее сжал челюсти, притянув Тони ближе.

— Да, — с мягкой улыбкой ответил Роуди. — Это точно.

Стив хотел возразить. Сказать, что не имел в виду, что Старк не стоит. Конечно, стоит.

Тони заслуживает всего самого выдающегося.

Роджерс закрыл глаза. Баки, как всегда, оказался лучше всех…

~o0o~

Полет домой был удивительно коротким, решил Тони.

Он сонно поднял голову с очень удобной подушки. Заморгал. Очень комфортной, Бакиобразной подушки.

Когда он попытался отстраниться, обнимающая рука сжалась крепче.

— Все нормально.

Голос прозвучал прямо у него в ухе. Какого черта, подумал Тони. Он что, оказался в Сумеречной зоне?

Он поднял взгляд и посмотрел на Роджерса.

— Ты, должно быть, сильно устал, — тихо сказал он. — Стёк, как воск со свечи.

Старку, наконец, удалось оттолкнуть Баки, глянув на него как можно суровее.

— Мы попозже об этом поговорим, Бакибой.

Тот закрыл глаза.

— Разбуди, когда будем дома, — невозмутимо ответил тот, проигнорировав угрозу.

Тони отказывался признавать, что слегка затрепетал, услышав, как Баки назвал его дом — домом.

Он выпрямился и едва не отскочил, когда Барнс опустил голову ему на плечо и через секунду отрубился.

Такое доверие вселяло ужас и… восторг.

Они не занимались «этим».

Тони подумал, что это будет уроком для чувака, сидящего напротив.

— Ничего не было, — зашипел Тони, сразу перейдя в наступление.

— Знаю, — ответ Кэпа был на удивление благодушен. — Баки сказал мне.

Старку захотелось ткнуть чем-нибудь в Барнса, потребовав объяснений: какого хрена тот продался Кэпу, пока он скакал по джунглям, в поисках Большого Зеленого.

Он повернул голову и посмотрел, как Брюс шепчется с Романофф.

— Ха, — ухмыльнулся Тони.

— Да, — Стив тоже улыбнулся. — Ты молодец.

Подспудно Старк ждал — «но». Ведь всегда существует это пресловутое «но».

Не дождался…

— Я хочу извиниться, — тихо произнес Стив, напугав Тони.

— Зачем? — он нахмурился. — Ты уже сказал — «сожалею». Раньше.

Роджерс кивнул.

— Последние дни научили меня не торопиться с выводами.

— Хорошо, — Тони жаждал поскорее свернуть этот разговор.

— Заткнись, Старк, пусть человек извинится, — Роуди включил полковника Роудса.

Старк вздохнул.

— Серьезно, не за что извиняться, — эмоции делали его не совсем адекватным, да и Роджерс был на взводе.

— Тони, заткнись уже, блядь, и дай мне извиниться, — его слова заставили Старка перестать пытаться срочно перенестись в другое измерение.

Он ошеломленно глянул на Кэпа.

— Роджерс, ты этим ртом маму целуешь, — он усмехнулся, вспомнив тот безумный день несколько месяцев назад.

Стив покачал головой.

— Херовый из тебя судья, Старк, — его улыбка вселила в Тони надежду.

Может быть он еще не все похерил.

— Я подарок! — для проформы возмутился он.

— Да, уж, — Роджерс снова стал серьезным. — Ты даешь больше, чем думаешь.

Он перевел взгляд на Брюса с Наташей.

— Посмотри на них.

В груди потеплело.

— Да, — он кивнул. — Вот это — точно хорошо.

Тони надеялся, что сможет помочь Беннеру. Что на этот раз мир будет добрее к нему.

— Ага, — согласился Стив.

Сэм с Роуди даже не притворялись, что не слушают.

Старк смотрел Роджерсу в лицо. На нем отчетливо проступали следы внутренней борьбы. Тони отлично удавалось читать лицо Стива. Это совсем легко, когда ты гений, и большую часть жизни провел, пытаясь быть тем, кем не являешься на самом деле.

— Выкладывай, — Тони хотелось побыстрее покончить с этим.

Если Кэп собирается предостеречь его по поводу Баки, пусть. Все, что нужно, чтобы поддержать друга. Он сделает все, чтобы Роджерс снова улыбнулся.

— Ты нравишься Баки. Ему в жизни нужен именно такой, как ты.

Нууу… Как бы, это не совсем то, чего ожидал Тони.

Он прямо ощущал, как по лицу расползается смятение.

— Он отличный парень, — осторожно согласился Старк. — Становится… как только перестает тупить, — он ухмыльнулся.

— Ну да, — Стив кивнул и перевел взгляд на лицо спящего. — Он заслуживает лучшего.

— Угу, — Тони все еще не понимал, к чему клонит Роджерс.

Он взглянул на Роуди и Сэма. На их лицах явно проступал ужас.

Он практически видел, как Сэм хотел зажать рот Стива рукой.

— Как и ты, — серьезно сказал Роджерс.

— Спасибо, Кэп, — Тони нахмурился. — Я обычно удостоверяюсь, что получаю лучшее, ну, со всеми этими моими деньгами…

Стив выглядел расстроенным.

— Я имел в виду, что ты заслуживаешь Баки. Вы — отличная пара.

— Что? — Тони был уверен, что выглядит сейчас крайне непривлекательно, с глазами, медленно вылезающими из орбит.

Он сунул палец в ухо и немного покрутил.

— Мне послышалось, наверное.

— Я серьезно, Тони, — Стив выглядел еще более расстроенным. — Вы подходите друг другу.

— С чего ты взял, Роджерс? — заорал Старк. — И кто дал тебе право решать, что нам с Барнсом…

Он махнул рукой.

— … Нам с Баки.

— Тони, — Стив поднял руки. — Я же хочу как лучше.

— Да пошел ты! — взорвался он, толкая Барнса. — Ты просто отдаешь кого-то кому-то, да еще и благословляешь. Тебе даже разрешения, блядь, не нужно. Ты сделаешь это в любом случае!

Тони не мог сразу вспомнить, когда последний раз так злился.

— Учитывая, что один из «них», пытается восстановиться после десятилетий жестокого обращения! — у него даже в глазах потемнело, так он рассвирепел.

Рука Баки на груди заставила его осознать, что он был почти готов наброситься на Роджерса.

— Какого хрена происходит? — взгляд Барнса метался между их лицами: яростным — Тони и растерянным — Стива. — Кто чего натворил?

— Твой дорогой Роджерс, — буквально выплюнул Старк, — одобрил наши отношения. Он решил, что ты меня заслуживаешь.

Баки посмотрел на Кэпа.

— Что? — недоуменно спросил он. — Стив. Какая часть из «я не готов к этому», произнесенная мной в Малибу, тебе не понятна?

Тони посмотрел Роджерсу в лицо и понял, что, возможно, слегка погорячился.

— Бак, — Стив становился все бледнее. — Я просто хотел… я хотел, чтобы ты был счастлив.

— Это не значит, что я обязательно должен быть чьим-то ебарем, — сквозь зубы процедил он. — У меня отняли право выбора семьдесят лет назад. Ты не думал, что принимать решения, касающиеся меня, я захочу сам?

Тони вдруг стало очень жалко Роджерса, и он положил руку на ладонь Баки, прижатую к груди.

— Он не понимает.

Барнс взглянул на Тони.

— Он всю жизнь был свободен, Баки. Он не понимает.

Даже после всего, что они видели, что они делали, Роджерс оставался невинным.

— Как можно не понимать, Стиви? — голос Барнса, казалось, стал моложе. — Гидра забрала у меня все. Руку, воспоминания, выбор, надежду.

Тони крепче сжал его пальцы. Баки дрожал так сильно, что Старк начал переживать, что того сейчас разорвет на множество крошечных Барнсов.

— Но теперь у тебя есть шанс, — Кэп наклонился вперед и протянул руку. — У тебя есть шанс все вернуть.

Баки вздохнул. Это больше напоминало всхлип.

— Я никогда не получу обратно все. Я сломан. Я держусь на скотче и дурацкой замазке. Невозможно стереть то, что я сделал.

— Это не ты! — крикнул Стив. — Это Зимний Солдат, оружие Гидры, запрограммированное для грязной работы.

Глаза Баки блестели.

— Ты смог бы это преодолеть? — спросил он. — Простить себя, даже если бы ты не мог ничего контролировать?

Роджерс закрыл глаза и молча покачал головой.

— Вот почему я — порченый товар, Стиви, — голос Баки дрогнул, и Тони притянул его ближе. — Мои долги, про которые говорила Романофф, кровоточат.

— Позволь мне помочь тебе смыть эту кровь, — взмолился Роджерс. — Это все, чего я хочу, Бак. Мне плевать в каком качестве. Просто дай мне шанс снова стать частью твоей жизни.

Барнс вытер нос тыльной стороной ладони.

— Ты же никогда не отступишь, даже если я попрошу, — усмехнулся он.

Он не злился, произнося это.

— Прошу прощения за поспешные выводы, — Стив посмотрел на Тони. — Опять, — он потер глаза рукой. — В последние дни я похож на слона в посудной лавке, не представляющего, что на самом деле происходит.

— Добро пожаловать в мир людей, Стиви, — улыбнулся Баки.

Улыбка была слабой, но настоящей.

— Все еще прикрываешь меня, Бак? — тихо спросил Роджерс.

— Всегда, — прошептал Баки. — Сопляк.

Тони разжал руки и позволил Барнсу упасть вперед, к Стиву. Старк видел, как тот схватил его, притянул к себе и крепко сжал.

— Придурок, — выдохнул Роджерс в шею Баки.

Тони не был уверен, кого он сам хотел бы сейчас обнять.

Он поднял взгляд на Роуди.

— Бедный ублюдок, — произнес тот одними губами.

Тони поднял средний палец.

— Ревнивая сучка.

Стив поднял голову с плеча Баки и глянул на Старка.

— Спасибо.

— Я не для тебя это сделал, — Тони хотел, чтобы тот запомнил это.

— Знаю, — Роджерс улыбнулся, покачнувшись. — И от этого моя благодарность лишь возрастает. Ты сделал это для него.

Глядя на Кэпа, Тони, как никогда понимал, почему все эти девчонки теряли голову, увидев Капитана Америка. Этого невозможно благородного, идеального сукина сына.

Тони захотелось дать этому идиоту по морде.

А потом поцеловать.

Его жизнь — блядский паноптикум.


	12. 12. You are a fever I am learning to live with

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тони втайне всех любит. Даже, если говорит, что ненавидит. Баки делает ход. Стив не психует. Секса так и нет.

Когда несколько минут спустя квинджет приземлился в Малибу, Стив смотрел на Баки, который не спускал глаз с Тони.

— Так, думаю, это мое, — пробормотал Старк, подбирая костюм. — Спасибо, что подбросили.

— Подожди минутку, — Брюс встал. — Как насчет меня?

Он посмотрел на Наташу.

— Шансы, что я вернусь с тобой в лагерь Мстителей — нулевые, — ему удалось прозвучать виновато.

Тони был впечатлен выдержкой Романофф — даже не ударила.

— Ладно, Док, выходим здесь.

Наташа поднялась.

— Я с тобой, — она положила ладонь Брюсу на руку. — В обозримом будущем я не собираюсь выпускать тебя из зоны своего внимания.

Ее мягкая улыбка заставляла Тони чувствовать… заставляла Тони чувствовать.

Он вздохнул, пытаясь скрыть восхищение.

— Хорошо, Королева-убийца, пошевеливайся.

Баки последовал за ними. Старк обернулся.

— А ты куда собрался?

— С тобой, — Баки остановился, когда Тони положил руку ему на грудь.

— Неа. Non. Nada. Nyet. Твоя задница остается в самолете и составляет компанию заднице твоего приятеля, — взгляд Тони метнулся в сторону Роджерса. — Я сделал для тебя все, что мог.

— А как насчет него? — Баки указал подбородком в сторону Беннера. — Я думал, ты искал его, чтобы он мне помог.

Тони бессильно опустил плечи.

Стив почувствовал себя слегка виноватым. Он-то вырос с этим упертым говнюком. Старку же только предстояло прочувствовать все это на собственной шкуре.

— Баки, — голос Тони прозвучал растеряно.

— Ну, а куда он, туда и я, — довольно произнес Роджерс, делая шаг из самолета.

— Секундочку! — Старк взмахнул руками. — Что, черт возьми, происходит?

— Я тебя не оставлю, — Баки скрестил руки на груди.

— Я без него не уйду, — Стив отзеркалил его действия.

Брюс усмехнулся.

— Ты тут, похоже, застрял с нами.

Наташа прижалась к нему.

— Надеюсь, у тебя есть комната.

Клинт, Роуди, Ванда и Сэм молча наблюдали за разворачивающейся драмой.

— Клянусь, это лучше телевизора, — Уилсон посмотрел на Роуди.

Тот кивнул.

— Подобное дерьмо выдумать невозможно.

Ванда вздохнула.

— Я должна остаться, если собираюсь помогать монстру, — она вышла из самолета и подошла к Беннеру.

— Другому Парню, — уточнил он.

Максимофф закатила глаза.

Тони упер руки в бока.

— Вы серьезно?

Пять пар глаз невозмутимо смотрели в ответ.

Он всплеснул руками.

— Черт побери, как же я вас всех ненавижу! — он постучал пальцем по наушнику. — ПЯТНИЦА, башня Старка готова к эксплуатации?

Роджерс следил за Тони, слушавшим ИскИн.

— Нет, идиотка, это не башня Мстителей. У них теперь есть собственное место. И меня не волнует, что… — Тони поджал губы. — Клянусь Богом, я тебя перепрограммирую и сделаю Дубину твоим боссом.

Он удрученно обвел всех взглядом.

— По-видимому, Пеппер и мой новый ИИ за моей спиной устроили заговор. Опять, — Тони был явно расстроен, что не мог физически расправиться с источником раздражения. — Башня Старка со вчерашнего дня вновь открыта.

— И у нас есть наши комнаты? — Бартон ухмыльнулся.— Милый…

Он посмотрел на Роджерса.

— Не то чтобы я не был безумно счастлив снова стать частью команды, Кэп, но люкс в башне Мстителей буквально дом вдали от дома.

— Ненавижу вас всех, — повторил Тони и протопал обратно в самолет. — И каждого в отдельности.

Стив последовал за ним с ухмылкой, которая довольно быстро исчезла под взглядом Старка.

— Ну не будь таким букой, Тони, — Наташа ущипнула его за подбородок.

Стива впечатлило, что Старк даже не отшатнулся в ужасе.

— Ты же знаешь, что любишь нас.

Тони что-то пробормотал, и Романофф зловеще прищурилась.

— Неужели? — она выгнула бровь.

Роджерс не был абсолютно уверен, но подозревал, что Наташины брови не менее смертоносны, чем вся остальная Вдова.

— Отвратительно, — Тони брякнулся рядом с Баки.

Стив сидел с другой стороны от Барнса.

— Он чрезвычайно драматичен.

Баки рассмеялся.

— А ты?

Роджерс ткнул его локтем.

— Я, как озеро, — возмутился он. — Одна сплошная безмятежная гладь.

— Ты, как утка, — Тони перегнулся через Баки и посмотрел на Кэпа. — Полное спокойствие сверху и сумасшедшая гребля под.

Он сел обратно и снова забормотал.

— Очень драматично, — согласился Барнс, ухмыляясь Стиву.

Еще одна, подумал Роджерс. Драгоценная, настоящая улыбка. Доказательство того, что там, внутри человека, которому нанесли тяжелейший урон, все еще прячется его друг. Друг, который борется, чтобы вернуться к нему.

Стив решил отодвинуть в сторону все свои душевные порывы. То, что происходило между Тони и Баки, и то, что еще может произойти, не изменит чувств Капитана к ним обоим. Сейчас самым важным было сохранить дружбу, все остальное — вторично.

~o0o~

Тони нервничал. Оказывается, он внезапно вернулся к профессии Мстителя, нравится ему это, или нет.

Он нахмурился.

Или, возможно, было бы лучше назвать это — нянька для Мстителей, — кисло подумал он.

То, что произошло между Стивом и Баки, стало, по-видимому, поворотным моментом. Сейчас они разговаривали.

Роджерс рассказывал о пробуждении и о еще живых Пегги и Дугане.

Барнс положил руку Кэпу на плечо, когда тот говорил о Картер, которая почти ничего не помнила.

Рассказывал об их первой миссии.

Сообщение о Торе заставило Баки удивленно поднять брови.

Барнс, в свою очередь, говорил о том, что произошло после исторического вылавливания Стива из Потомака.

О поездке в Смитсоновский музей и о сюрреалистических чувствах, накрывших его, когда он увидел себя народным американским героем рядом с Роджерсом.

Он рассказал Стиву, куда направился после.

Тони пытался отключиться от их диалога. Он и так отнял у Баки достаточно времени.

Он пристально взглянул на Роуди.

— Итак, найдется ли в твоей шикарной башне местечко и для меня? — спросил тот.

— Подвал особенно прекрасен в это время года, — ехидно сообщил Старк.

Роуди ухмыльнулся.

— Как будто я не знаю, что это твоя игровая комната.

— Игровая? — Сэм, так как был полным придурком, навострил уши. — Старк, ты ничего не хочешь нам поведать? — он игриво пошевелил бровями. — Уверен, ты читал «Пятьдесят оттенков…» и решил, что тебе необходима своя Красная комната.

— Красная комната? — нахмурился Брюс. — Это звучит как…

— Заткнулись, оба! — Тони указал пальцем на Роуди с Сэмом, хихикающих, как гребаные девчонки. — Я вас прикончу.

— Думаю, он заставляет их одеваться как Железный Человек, — не отводя взгляд от горизонта, добавил Бартон.

Старк послал убийственный взгляд точнехонько ему в затылок.

— Я в любое время могу превратить твой люкс в парную, Леголас, — пригрозил он.

— У тебя уже двое на очереди, — усмехнулась Романофф.

Счастье ей к лицу, подумал Тони.

— В гигантскую парилку, — уточнил он. — ПЯТНИЦА, запиши, пожалуйста.

— Хорошо, сэр, — услышал он в ухе.

Тони показалось, что она имеет в виду что-то диаметрально противоположное.

Срочно требуется перепрограммирование…

— Я окружен говнюками, — простонал он.

— В наше время их называли умниками, — изрек Капитан.

Тони сердито посмотрел на него.

— Даже не начинай, дедуля.

Баки фыркнул.

— Эй, а я пенсионер! — он, казалось, страшно удивился этой мысли.

— Где-нибудь лежит твоя армейская пенсия, — со знанием дела заявил Роджерс.

Барнс посмотрел на Старка.

Тот тяжело вздохнул.

— ПЯТНИЦА, не могла бы ты слегка покопаться и найти, где…

— Сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс имеет пенсионный счет в банке Нью-Йорка, — моментально прозвучало в ответ.

ИскИн несомненно была от Баки без ума. Впрочем, как и некоторые другие.

— Сколько? — уточнил Тони.

— Общая сумма с процентами и компенсацией в связи со смертью, составляет около трех миллионов долларов.

Ответ был дан слишком быстро. Наверняка покопалась заранее.

Старк присвистнул.

— Баки, мой гериатрический друг, да ты богатый человек!

— Сколько? — радостно сверкая глазами, спросил тот.

— Согласно данным моего излишне любопытного ИИ, около трех миллионов.

Тони смотрел, как изумление на лице Барнса сменяется ликованием.

— Долларов? — выдохнул он.

— Нет, кроликов, — резко ответил Старк. — А ты как думаешь, дебил?

— Скажи ей, чтобы перевела все на твой счет, — велел Баки.

— Что? Нет! — Тони изумленно посмотрел на него.

Пораженно на него смотрели все…

— Это твои деньги, чувак! Мне они ни к чему.

— Гонорар за это, — Баки поднял руку. — Думаю, она стоит гораздо больше трех миллионов. И даже если это не так, для меня она намного дороже.

— Я не хочу ни цента. Эта рука — новейшее достижение научно-технического прогресса, приводящее в трепет — была подарком тебе.

— Я должен что-то заплатить… — смутился Барнс. — Не хочу чувствовать себя должником.

Тони подумал, что его сейчас стошнит.

— Ты ничего мне не должен, — прорычал он. — По моему мнению, то, что ты сделал для этой страны, стоит в разы больше, чем эта горстка схем и проводов.

— Я не дал ничего лично тебе, — запротестовал Баки.

Старк прекратил думать и, обойдя вокруг, присел перед ним на корточки. Потом протянул руку и положил ему сзади на шею. Точно так же, как Баки пару дней назад.

— А теперь послушай меня, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, — он уперся лбом тому в лоб. — Ты вернул мне смысл жизни. Я дрейфовал, как корабль без руля, а ты пришел и дал мне точку опоры.

Цвет глаз Баки напоминал полночь, когда он взглянул на Старка.

— Но…

— Без всяких «но», — возразил тот.

Баки наклонился и прижался губами к губам Тони. Это было так нежно и так быстро, что Старк осознал, что именно произошло, лишь когда Барнс выпрямился.

— Спасибо.

Тони поднес руку к губам.

Баки проследил за его движением.

Это совсем не тот поворот, который должен был случиться в этой истории, слегка истерично подумал Старк…

~o0o~

Роджерс увидел, как смягчилось лицо Баки при взгляде на Тони.

— Господи, Бак, — в голосе Старка звучала нежность. — Почему ты это сделал?

Баки пожал плечами.

— Мне показалось это правильным.

Он повернулся и взглянул на Капитана.

— Надеюсь, это для тебя не проблема? — слова прозвучали как вызов.

Стив поднял обе руки.

— Я быстро учусь. Не произнесу ни слова, — заверил он, хотя слова «я не готов» сиреной ревели у него в голове. Очевидно, Баки все-таки был «готов», но вовсе не для Роджерса.

Тони со стонами вернулся на свое место по другую сторону от Барнса.

— Боже, эти колени доконают меня.

Роуди произнес что-то типа «хммм».

Тони прищурился.

— И ни звука от тебя, — предупредил он.

Роуди нарочито обвел взглядом каждого из них троих.

— Эй, чокнутый, это твоя жизнь. Я просто собираюсь сидеть, сложа руки, и смотреть шоу.

— За мной попкорн, — выкрикнул Бартон.

Тони нахмурился, но Стив видел, как тот снова поднял руку и коснулся губ. Было ясно, что своим поцелуем Баки сильно удивил Старка, и Роджерсу захотелось дать себе пинка. Он так сосредоточился на Барнсе, что совсем перестал смотреть на Тони. Стив не собирался снова повторять эту ошибку.

— Ты стал ему хорошим другом, — сказал он. — Да и всем нам, тоже.

Капитан обвел взглядом присутствующих в джете. Каждого из них, в какой-то момент, Тони взял под свое метафорическое крыло.

— Тебе не стоит об этом забывать.

Тот поморщился.

— У меня много денег, — с вызовом ответил он. — Я могу купить все.

— Кроме друзей, — Стив встретил его взгляд. — Настоящих друзей, — сказал он прежде, чем Тони смог возразить.

Ванда вдруг подняла руку, из которой, извиваясь, спускались на пол струйки алого дыма.

— Твое видение, — произнесла она, глядя на Старка. — В нем все твои друзья умерли.

Стив не знал, чем конкретно это вызвано, но Максимофф ему очень нравилась. Она была прямой и честной. И он ценил, что она смогла стать частью Мстителей.

— Ты это о чем, Ванда? — спросил он.

— Что ты почувствовал во время видения? — она пристально смотрела на Тони, пока струйки ее алой силы оплетали его лодыжки.

— Это заставило меня создать Альтрона, — ответил он и продолжил, не совсем понимая, куда она клонит: — Я должен был найти способ спасти их.

— И ты это сделал, — сказала Ванда.

— Да, — Тони кивнул. — И?

— Вспомни, что ты чувствовал, — глаза Ванды светились красным и золотым. Было ясно, что она хотела подвести Старка к чему-то.

— Я не… — начал он.

— Они чувствуют к тебе то же самое, — прервала она. — Не унижай их чувства шутками о деньгах.

Ох, подумал Стив, глядя на Тони. Она хотела, чтобы тот знал, что его любят.

— Я не хотел, — пробормотал Старк и принялся разглядывать руки.

Алые нити скользнули вверх и оплели его запястья.

— Ты достоин, Тони Старк, — произнесла Максимофф с загадочной улыбкой.

— Спасибо, — прошептал он, когда волшебство исчезло так же быстро, как появилось.

Роуди в замешательстве смотрел на нее.

— Я пытаюсь вдолбить эту мысль в его чугунную голову вот уже больше двадцати лет, а ты справилась… — он взглянул на часы, — за минуту.

И хотя на его лице было написано отвращение, Стив видел, что тот притворяется.

Тони ехидно улыбнулся.

— Ну, ты не столь великолепен и не обладаешь магией, — сказал он.

Роуди показал ему средний палец и ухмыльнулся.

— Какого, вообще, хера, мудак?

Роджерс тоже улыбнулся. Команда была в сборе. Между ними царила гармония.

Теперь он был готов ко всему, что бы ни случилось.


	13. 13. When someone is trying to ditch you, kill you, never go back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Башня Мстителей — дом. Тони не производит впечатления на Пеппер. Является Тор, и его необходимо развлекать.

Вижен ждал их на посадочной площадке башни Старка. Тони отказывался называть ее иначе. Раньше называл — теперь нет. Эта часть его жизни в прошлом.

Ну да, в прошлом, за исключением ухмыляющихся ебланов, вываливающихся из квинджета.

— Дом, милый дом, — крикнул Бартон, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать посадочную площадку.

Тони проигнорировал идиота.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Роджерс Вижена. — Мы не могли тебя найти, когда уезжали, — он сердито посмотрел на блудного Мстителя.

— Как только ПЯТНИЦА сказала, что вы возвращаетесь, я решил, что мне лучше всего быть здесь, — спокойно ответил тот, кивнув проходящей Ванде. — Больше не было необходимости избегать твоих вопросов.

Стив перевел тяжелый взгляд на Старка.

— Так ты именно от меня прятался? — уточнил он.

Тони усмехнулся. Вижен был хорошим бро. Надо будет научить его стучаться кулаками.

Тот пожал плечами.

— Врать я не умею, поэтому мне нужно было побыть пока… в другом месте.

Тони все еще никак не мог привыкнуть к его голосу. Странно было слышать голос ДЖАРВИСа, звучащий из физического тела.

— Спасибо, старина, — сказал он, хлопая Вижена по плечу. — Ценю твое содействие.

Тот склонил голову в царственном поклоне.

Тони опустил голову пониже, во избежание укоризненного взгляда Кэпа, и направился в башню.

Остальные потянулись следом.

Пеппер стояла посреди огромной гостиной в запредельно дорогих остроносых туфлях на неимоверно тонкой шпильке.

— Вот так, значит, Тони? Да?

— ПЯТНИЦА знала, где я! — спешно начал оправдываться он, борясь с желанием спрятаться за Роджерса. Высокого, широкого, сумеющего спасти от каблуков Пеппер, грозящих ему неминуемой смертью.

— Она ни черта мне не сказала! — заорала Пеппер.

И Тони разглядел ее страх, скрывающийся за гневом.

— Пеп, прости меня, — его извинения как будто перекрыли ветер в ее парусах. — Я должен был рассказать, куда или, по крайней мере, почему я ушел.

— Было бы совсем неплохо знать, что на самом деле происходит, — заявила Пеппер.

Выглядела она при этом практически обессиленной.

— Я серьезно, Пеп. Прости, я облажался, — Старк подошел к ней и обнял.

Она обхватила его руками за пояс.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не только твой босс, — сказала она ему в шею.

— Ты мой друг, а я не думал о тебе и я все проебал.

Тони решил, что перечислил все. Пеппер едва сдерживала смех, и он понял, что победил.

Стив откашлялся.

— Мисс Поттс.

Она отстранилась от Старка и через его плечо улыбнулась Роджерсу.

— Пеппер, Стив. Я миллион раз просила тебя называть меня Пеппер, — ее взгляд скользнул туда, где словно часовой стоял Баки. — А я думала, что встречалась уже со всеми новыми Мстителями.

— Это мой друг, Баки Барнс, — представил Кэп.

Пеппер открыла рот и снова закрыла.

— Что? — она посмотрела на Тони.

— Нннда, — он кивнул. — Бывший Зимний Солдат стал настоящим мальчиком.

Баки прищурился.

Тони решил отвлечь Пеппер. Она, без сомнения, позже еще вернется к этому вопросу, но сейчас он хотел переключить ее внимание. Она за секунду докопалась бы до сути происходящего.

— Итак, Пеп, дом в порядке? — спросил он, направляя ее в коридор с лифтами.

— Если бы ты сообщил заранее… — пробурчала она. — Но, по крайней мере, комнаты чистые.

— Благодарю тебя, свет моей жизни, — Старк поцеловал ее в щеку, а сердце чуть-чуть заныло, но слабо, как почти зажившая рана.

— Это твоя девушка? — спросил Барнс, и Тони испуганно пискнул.

Баки чертовски опасен, — подумал он и пообещал: — Я тебе колокольчик привешу.

Наташа с Клинтом синхронно закатили глаза.

— Он нам грозит этим уже не один год, — сообщила Романофф. — Как видишь — пока ни одного колокольчика.

Тони ткнул в нее пальцем.

— Я до тебя доберусь, милашка.

Она улыбнулась, явно пребывая в ужасе.

— Так, мы, пожалуй, попрощаемся, — объявила она. — Мне необходим душ.

И повернулась к Брюсу.

— И Бог свидетель, тебе тоже.

Клинт кивнул.

— Я покажу этим двум лузерам, где они могут перекантоваться, пока ты не разберешься со спальными местами.

Тони отказывался обращать внимание на непристойные движения бровями, сопровождающие это заявление.

Бартон был мудаком, и его ни при каких обстоятельствах нельзя было подпускать к воспитанию детей. Этот мир однозначно обречен…

Наташа нажала кнопку лифта и вместе с Брюсом и Клинтом, тащившими за собой Сэма и Роуди, исчезла в его недрах.

Вижен предложил Ванде руку, чтобы проводить до второго лифта.

— Мне кажется, я знаю, куда Тони хотел бы тебя поселить, — сказал он, когда за ними закрывались двери. — Я буду рядом.

Ха, а вот такого Старк предвидеть никак не мог.

— Нет, — вдруг раздался в тишине голос Пеппер.

Тони судорожно принялся обдумывать, от чего же это она отказывается, пока не вспомнил вопрос Баки.

Ой.

— Хорошо, — ответил Барнс.

Старк хмуро посмотрел на него.

— Прошу прощения, но когда она меня бросила, мое сердце разбилось.

Именно так все и было. Однако Тони всегда мог быстро справиться с горем.

— Нет, — возразила Пеппер. — Ты просто упивался до беспамятства целую неделю. Это тянет всего лишь на синячок на сердце.

Она выглядела так, словно готова была расхохотаться.

Ему определенно нужны новые друзья.

— ПЯТНИЦА, клянусь Богом, я прямо сейчас в голове переписываю твои коды!

Его предали…

— Я все еще запрограммирована реагировать на запросы мисс Поттс, сэр, — невозмутимо ответил ИИ.

В ее голосе напрочь отсутствовало раскаяние.

— Ты будешь тостером. И очень скоро, — буркнул Старк.

— И что же ты подразумеваешь под этим «хорошо»? — поинтересовался он у Баки.

Тот пожал плечами.

— Ты ни с кем не встречаешься.

Он казался вполне разумным.

— Это значит, мне будет проще.

Совершенно ненормальный, истерично решил Тони.

— Она была его девушкой, — услужливо добавил Роджерс.

Старк попытался прикончить его смертоносным взглядом.

Баки со Стивом кошмарны в дуэте.

— Да я уж догадался, после всех этих «о, мое сердце разбито», — хмыкнул Барнс.

Тони собирался разлучить их навсегда.

Пеппер прищурилась.

— Тони… — интонации ее голоса были угрожающими.

Такую Пеппер он очень опасался…

— Это не моя вина! — взвыл Старк.

Баки и Стив взглянули на него с идентичным выражением озадаченности на своих дурацких великолепных лицах.

Пеппер засмеялась так сильно, что ей пришлось сесть и смеяться уже сидя.

Тони слегка обиделся. Ему было совсем не до смеха.

Жизнь Тони Старка официально вышла из-под контроля.

— Я слышал, вы снова вместе, друзья мои!

О Боже, беззвучно простонал Тони. Для полного счастья им только Тора не хватало.

Он медленно повернулся к огромной стеклянной двери, вздрогнул и тут же попал к нему в объятья.

— Тони Старк! Рад видеть тебя во здравии, друг мой!

Мьельнир лежал в дверном проеме, там, где он его бросил.

— Воздух! — прохрипел Тони. — Мужик. Требуется воздух!

Тор опустил его на ноги и поморщился.

— Я должен извиниться. Джейн постоянно говорит, что я не могу рассчитать собственную силу, — в его голосе звучала невероятная гордость.

Старк хмуро глянул на него, оттягивая ворот майки.

— Да, да, — пробормотал он.

Но он, вроде как, был рад видеть его. Было в здоровяке что-то особенное. Конечно, он был богом, пришельцем с планеты безумцев, но еще он был классным парнем.

Господи, и когда же он стал выражаться идиотскими старомодными фразами Роджерса?

— Капитан! — пророкотал Тор, хватая Стива за руку и тщательно встряхивая ее.

Тор все всегда делал основательно. И громко. Слишком…

— Рад видеть тебя, Тор, — улыбнулся Роджерс. — Хочу познакомить тебя с моим другом Баки.

Он вытащил Барнса вперед.

— Я тебе о нем рассказывал, помнишь?

Тот настороженно кивнул.

Тони признавал, что Тор был несколько великоват для того, чтобы «переварить» его с первой встречи.

— Привет.

— Друг капитана, мой… — Тор замолчал, сверкая глазами неземного синего цвета.

— Ты тот, кого называют Зимним Солдатом, — это был не вопрос.

Стив шагнул вперед, прикрывая Баки.

— Отставить, Тор, — твердо произнес он низким голосом.

Старк поежился. У него серьезные психические проблемы, если он считает, что это было горячо.

Нет… Он решил, что это было охуительно горячо.

— Но… — растерялся Тор.

— Он друг. Не враг, здоровяк, — вмешался Тони, положив руку Тору на плечо. — Он жил со мной около двух недель.

Лицо Тора просветлело.

— О! Ты нашел себе объект поклонения, такой же, как моя Джейн!

Баки даже не попытался спрятать усмешку. Мудак.

— Нет, — поморщившись, строго произнес Тони. — Он не мой… объект. Я-то думал, мы научили тебя формулировать мысли на языке, более подходящем двадцать первому веку, чувак!

Тор еще сильнее запутался.

Баки сжалился над ним.

— Я пришел к Тони за помощью. Он сделал мне руку, — Барнс помахал левой. — Потом явился Стив. Конец.

Тор посмотрел вокруг.

— У вас в Мидгарде много странных обычаев, — улыбнулся он. — Но если вы все счастливы, то и я тоже.

В ярко-голубом безоблачном небе раздались раскаты грома.

— Спасибо, — сказал Тони, решив больше ничего не объяснять. — Рад тебя видеть, дружище.

Тор кивнул.

— Все это время в Асгарде было не просто, — вздохнул он, садясь на один из диванов и совершенно не обращая внимания на напряженность, повисшую в комнате перед его приходом.

Тони присел рядом.

— Локи? — уточнил он.

Потому что давайте будем реалистами. Когда дело касалось Тора, это всегда был Локи. Старк иногда задавался вопросом, насколько, на самом деле, были близки братья.

— Локи, — Тор казался опустошенным и измученным.

Тони никогда не хотел бы снова увидеть это выражение на его лице.

— Расскажи, — попросил Стив, жаждущий сменить тему.

— Если вам больше ничего не нужно, мистер Старк, — раздался вдруг голос Пеппер.

Черт, Тони совершенно забыл о ней…

Он вскочил.

— Пеп! Я… — да, а вот сказать ему было абсолютно нечего.

Пеппер вздохнула.

— Я пойду, ладно? — она посмотрела на Старка. — Не делай так больше. Расплата будет стремительна и ужасна.

Тони усмехнулся и поцеловал ее в щеку, вдохнув запах так любимого ею Диора.

— Клянусь, больше никогда не поступлю так.

Еще один вздох.

— О, я даже не сомневаюсь, что поступишь, — она обняла его. — Но в следующий раз, волноваться не буду.

И это была наглая ложь. Несмотря на то, что они больше не вместе, они все еще оставались друзьями. И беспокоиться она будет всегда. Хотя это стало одной из причин их расставания.

— Я с тобой еще не закончила, — сообщила она. — Будь паинькой.

Все с разной степенью благодарности посмотрели ей вслед.

Тони повернулся к остальным.

— Великолепная дама, — произнес Роджерс.

Старк кивнул, направляясь к барной стойке.

— Чересчур великолепна для меня, — он опрокинул в рот порцию виски и налил еще, прежде чем вернуться обратно.

Баки фыркнул.

— Не представляю, что она в тебе нашла, Старк! — его глаза говорили обратное.

И Тони вскоре предстояло со всем этим разбираться.

Он видел, как Стив смотрит на Барнса. И как тот смотрел на него.

Баки все еще слишком травмирован, чтобы осознавать, чего ему хочется на самом деле. И Тони придется быть предельно осторожным, чтобы держать ситуацию под контролем.

Все это напоминало бомбу замедленного действия.

Хорошо, что Тони был экспертом в обезвреживании бомб.

Конечно, он же сделал их предостаточно.

~o0o~

Стив проследил, как Тони сел, наклонившись вперед и свесив руки между ног.

— Так, Громокот, и чего же нам ждать?

Роджерс перевел взгляд обратно на Тора. Тони прав, они должны быть готовы. Что бы ни происходило в Асгарде, это, как правило, рано или поздно, оказывалось на Земле.

— Локи выдает себя за моего отца, — Тор со стоном откинулся на диванные подушки. — Никто этого не понял, пока я не вернулся.

— Никто не знал, что это не Один? — спросил Стив.

Тор покачал головой.

— Капитан, его неспроста называют Трикстером. Он непревзойденный мастер иллюзий.

— Но ты понял, что это он? — уточнил Тони.

Тор вздохнул.

— Сначала он и меня обманул. Сказал, что отдаст мне трон, — Тор устало потер глаза.

— Ух ты, — впечатлился Старк. — И как же ты его раскусил?

— Он назвал меня «любимый», — слова Тора были еле слышны.

— Он что? — переспросил Стив, встретившись с Тони взглядом.

Они подумали об одном и том же, решил он.

— Любимый, — глаза Тора повлажнели. — Только матушка называла меня так.

Тони осторожно положил руку ему на плечо.

— Мне жаль.

Им уже сообщили о смерти Фригг. И Тони, как никто другой, подходил для того, чтобы утешать расстроенного Тора. Его маму тоже убили.

Тор посмотрел на него.

— Как он мог опорочить память нашей матери?

Роджерс давно не испытывал такой жажды избить кого-нибудь.

— Дружище, мне так жаль, — больше ему предложить было нечего.

Тор кивнул.

— Спасибо, Капитан. Только это значит, что я изгнан из Асгарда, а Локи притворяется правителем, — он горько усмехнулся. — И меня очень беспокоит, что мои братья пока не раскрыли его обман.

— Ты не сказал им? — спросил Тони.

Тор покачал головой.

— Меня изгнали прежде, чем я успел рассказать. И с тех пор Радужный мост для меня закрыт.

— Это значит, что… — Стив не был уверен, что собирается спросить.

— Это означает, что пока мой брат не откажется от своих намерений, я Мидгардец, во всех смыслах, — слова Тора прозвучали довольно мрачно. — По крайней мере, у меня есть Мьельнир и я не лишен своих сил, — он попытался улыбнуться. — И у меня есть вы, друзья мои. И моя Джейн.

— Мы можем чем-нибудь помочь? — Тони был не из тех парней, что сидят сложа руки в ожидании чуда.

Он, как правило, прикладывает к этому руку. Присутствие Брюса в башне было прекрасным примером.

Тор встрепенулся.

— Я бы с удовольствием развлекся, — сказал он, с надеждой глядя на Старка.

Тот задумчиво закусил губу. Стив заметил, как Баки проследил за его движением.

Что-то темное и уродливое начало подниматься изнутри, но он безжалостно запихнул это обратно. Роджерс не собирался разрушать эту дружбу.

— Я слышал, ты довольно силен, — вдруг заговорил Баки.

Тор оживился.

— Я силен как бог, — гордо заявил он.

Барнс согнул и разогнул левую руку.

— У меня еще не было возможности ее протестировать, — сказал он, глядя на Старка. — Считаю, это прекрасная возможность выяснить, справился ли ты со своей задачей.

— Отлично! — практически завопил Тони. — Да будет тебе известно, эта рука — чертово произведение искусства!

Стив с Баки, улыбаясь, переглянулись.

Старк нахмурился.

— Я клянусь, если вы продолжите в том же духе, я вас разделю.

— Нет, — Роджерс был абсолютно уверен в своих словах. — Больше никогда.

Барнс мягко улыбнулся в ответ.

— Да, этого больше не случится.

Тони всплеснул руками.

— Кыш, давайте, идите уже, развлекайтесь. Набейте друг другу морды, все трое. Вам не терпится, я же вижу.

Тор вскочил.

— Было бы замечательно сразиться с тобой, капитан и с тобой… — он сделал паузу, глядя на Баки. — Не знаю, как к тебе обращаться.

— Баки — будет отлично, — ответил тот.

Он взглянул на Тони.

— Ты уверен, что с тобой все в порядке?

Тот закатил глаза.

— Вон! Я занятой человек.

Барнс подошел ближе, наклонился и прошептал что-то, заставившее Старка слегка покраснеть. Стив готов был пожертвовать левым яичком, чтобы узнать, что это было. Ведь Тони практически никогда не краснел.

— Идем, — решительно выбрасывая эти мысли из головы, заявил Кэп. — Я покажу, где спортзал.

Тор быстро отправился следом.

— Иногда физические упражнения — это как раз то, что нужно, — сказал он, от души прикладывая Стива по спине.

Баки замыкал шествие, держась от Тора подальше.

Стив решил, что Баки опять оказался среди них самым умным.


	14. 14. I walk through your dreams and invent the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ванда показывает Тони возможное будущее. Тони в ужасе, потому, что теперь не сможет стать счастливым.

Тони плюхнулся обратно на мягкие диванные подушки. Что же, черт побери, случилось с его жизнью?

Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь вспомнить, когда в последний раз так мало зависело лично от него…

А, нет, пожалуй, не стоит, — тут же решил он.

— Тони?

Он открыл глаза.

Прямо перед ним стояла серьезная Максимофф.

— Привет, — хотя она и была на их стороне, Тони все равно немного побаивался ее. — Выпьешь что-нибудь?

Она качнула головой.

— Я хотела поговорить с тобой, — Ванда уселась с ногами в огромное кресло напротив, согнув колени и обхватив их руками. — Ты, наверное, думаешь, почему я с тобой в самолете заговорила?

Он пожал плечами.

— Ты меня не знаешь, — ответил он. — Не представляю, почему ты все это сказала, но… спасибо.

Она усмехнулась.

— После того, как я потеряла брата… — она замолчала, пытаясь справиться с эмоциями.

Тони хотел сказать или сделать что-нибудь, но так и не смог. Она продолжала пугать его до смерти.

— Мне снятся сны, — продолжила она, как только смогла говорить.

— Такие, как ты нам показала тогда? — с трудом произнес Старк, вспоминая, как смотрел на погибших друзей и умирающего Роджерса, и чувствуя сейчас ту же горечь во рту.

— Нет, не такие. Я вижу только вещие сны. Они сбываются всегда и предсказывают будущее, — она расцепила руки. — Могу показать.

У Тони внезапно возникло желание заорать «нет, черт побери!» и, перепрыгнув спинку дивана, выбежать вон.

Но он мужественно взял себя в руки и продолжил сидеть, всего лишь покрепче сжав кулаки.

— Нет, благодарю, — ему даже удалось ответить вежливо.

Красавчик…

Ванда кивнула.

— Понимаю, — она говорила с мягким восточноевропейским акцентом, и сейчас у ее слов была странная интонация.

Она напоминала звучание тихой музыки.

— Вижен сказал, что я должна поговорить с тобой.

Тони выпрямился.

— Вот этого я точно не мог представить.

Она ждала.

— Я имею в виду тебя и Вижена, — пояснил он.

— Он был добр ко мне, — ответила Ванда. — Потерять Пьетро, это как лишиться части души, — она сглотнула. — Вижен просто помог остановить кровотечение.

Тони посмотрел на нее и осознал, какая же она еще юная.

— Мне жаль, что тебе столько пришлось пережить.

— Мы все прошли через ужасные вещи, — сказала она. — От монстра до Капитана. Мы все переломаны внутри.

— Звучит восхитительно, — пробормотал Тони. — И как мы еще функционируем?

Ванда улыбнулась.

— Это заставляет нас заниматься тем, чем мы занимаемся.

Тони посмотрел на нее.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что если бы мы нормально жили в нормальном мире, то не стали бы Мстителями? — он как-то никогда не задумывался об этом.

— Ты стал бы Железным человеком без похищения и пыток?

Ему стало интересно, сколько же всякого разного она смогла разглядеть в его голове.

Ужас. Тони передернуло.

— Нет, — признал он.

Когда Стейн так круто изменил его жизнь, он уже на всех парах нёсся под откос…

Старк рассеянно потер шрам на груди, напоминающий о том, насколько все изменилось.

— Уроки, которые мы извлекли из всего этого, дают нам силы бороться, — Ванда вздохнула, ее глаза были совсем темными и немного грустными. — Мы все сражаемся с внешним врагом, а ты еще и с внутренним, — она протянула руку. — Пожалуйста, позволь мне показать тебе сон.

Тони смотрел на странную, таинственную девушку, которая, казалось, видела его насквозь.

— Мне страшно.

— Я буду рядом, — заверила она. — Ты увидишь то, что может произойти.

— Ладно, — ответил Тони и взял ее за руку. — Ну покажи мне будущее, Ванда Максимофф…

~o0o~

— Тони! — тишину разорвал голос Баки. — Детка, ты тут уже почти сутки. Пора что-нибудь съесть и немного отдохнуть.

Тони рассеянно сдвинул очки на лоб.

— Что? — он вернул очки обратно и поднял голову. — О. Привет, — то, что он увидел, ему чрезвычайно понравилось.

Баки стоял у входа в мастерскую, прислонившись к двери.

— Еда. Сон, — он улыбнулся. — Именно в таком порядке, детка.

Тони пробежался взглядом по его телу. На нем были низко сидящие джинсы и майка с Сидом Вишесом.

— Это мое? — уточнил он.

Баки пожал плечами.

— А если и так? — его глаза смеялись. — Хочешь назад?

Тони прищурился.

— Это любимая.

— Хорошо, — Баки наклонился, ухватился за подол и дернул вверх.

Тони открыл рот. Баки выгнул бровь.

— Возьми, — он протянул ему футболку.

— Клоун, — ответил Старк и поплелся к нему.

Взял майку и, не глядя, бросил за спину на диван.

Голый по пояс, сумасшедше красивый Барнс хмыкнул.

— Ничего не поделаешь, — констатировал он.

Тони подошел вплотную и потянулся к этому бестолково улыбающемуся рту.

— Отдаю обратно, — выдохнул он прямо Баки в губы.

Тот улыбнулся еще шире, и Тони скользнул языком внутрь.

Поцелуй напоминал сражение — кто кого. А потом внезапное отступление, когда Баки перестал бороться и сдался.

Тони до смешного гордился тем, что видел его таким.

Он обнял Барнса и притянул ближе, чтобы тот почувствовал твердость его члена.

— Еда, — пробормотал Баки.

— Ты, — настаивал Старк, скользя рукой вниз по спине и забираясь под свободный пояс джинсов.

— Стив… — голос Баки слегка сел, и на скулах появился чудесный румянец.

Тони очень нравился краснеющий Барнс.

— Подождет, — ответил он, продолжая гладить задницу Баки.

Тот низко застонал и вжался в Тони бедрами, открывая рот еще шире.

— Уговорил, — прошептал он.

— Баки! Я велел взять То… — Стив внезапно замолчал. — Ох ты ж, черт тебя побери! Что ж ты так ведешься-то? — он решительно промаршировал к прислонившимся друг к другу нарушителям.

Старк жалобно заскулил, когда его оторвали от Барнса.

— Но…

— Никогда не доверяй ребенку мужскую работу, — через плечо прорычал Роджерс, вытаскивая Тони из мастерской.

Баки лениво проводил их взглядом. Его губы были красными и влажными. Тони захотелось обратно. Нырнуть в этот прекрасный рот.

— Не хочу я есть, — он пытался отцепить руку Стива, протягивая другую Баки. — Ну на самом же интересном…

Роджерс остановился.

— Сделка? — предложил он. — Ты ешь здоровую пищу, а за это он идет укладывать тебя.

— Ты же имеешь в виду то же, что и я? — Тони на полную включил обаяние. — Хорошая идея.

Стив рассмеялся и прижал ладони к его щекам.

— Ты стихийное бедствие, и я тебя обожаю, — сказал он, едва ощутимо касаясь его губ своими. — А теперь тащи свою задницу на кухню.

— Это унизительно, — заныл Старк, входя в лифт. — Я взрослый человек, а он приказывает мне, как ребенку.

Баки притянул его к себе, обнял за пояс и опустил подбородок на плечо.

— Он за тебя переживает.

Тони повис на нем, млея от того, как Баки наглаживал его спину.

— Да, знаю, — произнес он и со счастливым стоном подставил Барнсу шею. — Он у нас командир.

— «Он», между прочим, здесь, — сухо произнес Роджерс.

Тони улыбнулся.

— Иди сюда.

— Я тебе не доверяю, — ответил Стив, делая к ним шаг. — Тебя слишком легко отвлечь, Бак, — сказал он, целуя того в лоб.

Баки поднял голову и потянулся за поцелуем.

— Не, ну ты сам посмотри на него, — принялся защищаться он. — Весь такой перепачканный, чумазый… Шансов не было, я ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Роджерс фыркнул ему в губы, и всем своим большим телом прижал к нему Тони, создавая восхитительный сэндвич.

— И, я так мыслю, майку с тебя тоже он сорвал, — протянул он, отстраняясь.

— Волшебник… — торжественно согласился Баки.

Тони протиснулся между ними, выбираясь на волю.

— Тьфу, меня тошнит от вас, — он демонстративно отвернулся. — Когда вы вдвоем, это как медовый душ. Сахарный сахар.

Ему очень нравилось их внимание. Он буквально расцветал от этого.

На него тут же уставились две пары голубых глаз. Это было жутковато. К счастью, у Тони нервы из вибраниума.

— Тебе не нравится, когда я делаю вот так? — уточнил Стив и провел рукой вниз по груди Баки.

— Или когда я делаю так? — спросил тот, положив руку на выпуклость на джинсах Роджерса.

Тони вздрогнул, но мужественно скрестил руки на груди.

— Неа. Я — скала. Монолит, — он с легкостью мог противостоять им.

— О, как это печально, — всхлипнул Стив, толкая Баки к стене и беспощадно впиваясь в губы.

Тони не шевелился.

— И получше видали.

Он незаметно поправил член в штанах.

Двери лифта зазвенели и открылись.

На площадке стоял Сэм.

— Да ебаный же в рот! — простонал он. — Вы, трое, у вас своя комната есть. Валите туда.

Он просочился в лифт и повернулся спиной.

Задохнувшийся Баки засмеялся Роджерсу в рот.

— Думаю, мы травмируем детей.

— Ненавижу вас! — заявил Уилсон, когда двери открылись, и вышел на кухню.

— Нам нужно срочно провести санобработку этого гребаного лифта! — сказал он всем присутствующим.

— Опять? — Романофф в ужасе посмотрела на них. — Да ладно, ребята. Уже не смешно.

Старк уселся на стул и засмеялся.

— Нет, согласись, ужасно смертоносная девчонка-ниндзя, это забавно.

Баки сел рядом и пододвинул к нему тарелку, полную еды.

— Ешь, — приказал он.

Тони закатил глаза и приступил.

Стив обошел его и поцеловал в макушку.

— Умница, — одобрил он.

Тони не шевельнулся.

— Я не собака, — заявил он из принципа, а самому так захотелось повернуться и умолять.

— Нет, конечно, нет, — согласился Роджерс.

Брюс посмотрел на них.

— Нам опять нужно перейти к соблюдению правила «Никакого секса в общественных местах»? — спросил он, передавая Ванде бокал вина.

Роуди вздохнул.

— Это стремно…

Тони не слушал. У него на одном бедре лежала рука Баки, на другом — Стива, и он старался работать ложкой как можно быстрее.

— Я так устал, — пожаловался он, пережевывая лазанью.

— Ты отвратителен, — поморщился Клинт.

— Ревность делает тебя сучкой, — ухмыльнулся Барнс. — Нет секса, да, чувак? Все еще спишь на диване? Без Лоры?

Бартон бросился на него, но Тор поймал его в воздухе.

— Друг мой, тебе же известно, что Баки просто дразнит. Следует научиться игнорировать его, как это делаю я.

Разъяренный Хоукай сейчас был полной противоположностью умиротворенному Тору.

— Вы все находитесь здесь, потому что я позволяю, — Старк взмахнул вилкой. — Вы должны ко мне лучше относиться.

Наташа расхохоталась ему прямо в лицо…

Тони был счастлив, как никогда.

~o0o~

Старк задохнулся, отстранившись от Ванды.

— Какого хера?

— Мой сон, — ответила она. — Что ты чувствуешь?

Он покачал головой.

— Этого не может быть. Этого просто не может быть.

Его трясло.

— Это твое будущее, — заявила Максимофф. — Если ты позволишь этому случиться.

Она накрыла ладонями его руки.

— Я обещаю, что если ты позволишь им любить себя, вместе вы станете единым целым.

Тони встал и засунул трясущиеся руки в карманы.

— Это не то, чего я хочу, — прошептал он, мысленно прокручивая сцену в лифте, где он, Баки и Стив были вместе.

— Это именно оно, — Ванда тоже поднялась. — Ты нужен им так же, как и они тебе.

Старк покачал головой.

— Это несправедливо и неправильно. Они любят друг друга, — он знал это точно так же, как собственное имя.

— Да, любят, — согласилась Ванда.

И вздохнула…

— Я не была точно уверена, должна ли тебе показывать это, но Вижен настоял.

Тони стало холодно.

— Я не хотел увидеть такое, — сказал он, внезапно разозлившись. — Ты показала мне будущее, которое абсолютно невозможно. И теперь я проведу остаток жизни, как идиот надеясь на то, чего никогда не будет.

Ему захотелось оказаться в маленькой темной комнате. В одиночестве.

— Зачем ты это сделала? — у него перехватило дыхание. — Зачем?

Ванда молча смотрела на него.

— Ты хочешь так многого для других, Тони Старк. Почему же не можешь позволить немного и себе? — она повернулась, чтобы уйти, но оглянулась. — Вижен считает, что ты достоин величайшей любви. А тебя достойны лишь самые выдающиеся. Не разочаровывай его.

Она ушла, оставив Старка жадно втягивать кислород, будто его постепенно выкачивали из комнаты.

Затухающий в глазах свет предвещал наступление очередной панической атаки. Тони сильно надавил на грудь, как будто это могло помочь его несчастному сердцу надежнее биться.

Он сел на пол. Перед глазами танцевали черные пятна, он задыхался и лениво размышлял, планировала ли Ванда это заранее. Стать частью Мстителей и уничтожить их изнутри.

Гениально…

Жутко и блестяще.

— Стив, — он тяжело завалился на спину и уставился на алюминиевые перекладины, так привлекающие Бартона.

Блядь. Это чертовски больно, подумал он.

— Стив…

Тьма сомкнула вокруг него свои теплые удушающие объятия.


	15. 15. I want to be grateful but I'm having a hard time with it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ПЯТНИЦА спасает положение. Тони категорически отказывается от помощи. Новых Мстителей вызывают на миссию.

Стив смотрел, как Баки с Тором кружили вокруг друг друга.

Барнс и во времена Ревущих Коммандос умел грязно драться, а теперь, будучи Зимним Солдатом, приобрел еще больше навыков…

— Тор, ты выдаешь себя, — крикнул Роджерс, когда Баки уклонился от движения Тора и ударил по почкам.

Тор крякнул.

— Он постоянно двигается! — возмутился он и, присев, крутанулся на одной ноге, другой сбивая Барнса на пол.

Удовлетворенно хмыкнув, Тор протянул ему руку.

— Ты отличный воин, друг Баки.

Тот с трудом поднялся, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Ты тоже не промах, чувак.

— Я начал биться врукопашную, как только встал на ноги, — сообщил он. — Отец сказал, что я должен быть готов к тому, что многие захотят убить меня.

— Это… — Стив запнулся. — Ужасно.

Неординарный путь взросления.

У самого Роджерса, по крайней мере, были только хулиганы и Баки — в качестве бонуса.

Тор пожал плечами.

— Это Асгард. Отец сделал так, чтобы я был готов. Я даже без Мьельнира одолею любого врага.

— Хорошо, — Баки прыгал с ноги на ногу. — Я готов, давай еще.

Стива крайне впечатлила новая рука Баки. Она выдержала бой с Тором, а это говорило о многом.

Когда он произнес это вслух, Баки засмеялся.

— Не вздумай сказать это Тони… Его эго и так непомерно.

Тор попрыгал.

— Не хотелось бы причинить тебе боль, друг Баки, — сказал он, радостно сверкая глазами в предвкушении боя.

— Оу! — ехидно усмехнулся тот. — Уверен, что сможешь?

Тор хмыкнул в ответ.

— Это действительно не просто, — согласился он.

Роджерс рассмеялся. Баки был сейчас так похож на себя прежнего. Все это было так просто и понятно — борьба соперников на поле боя. Гораздо сложнее было разобраться с чувствами.

Вдруг, напугав всех, зазвучал сигнал тревоги.

— ПЯТНИЦА? Что случилось? — крикнул Стив.

Обычно это означало, что произошло нападение.

— Мистер Старк потерял сознание в гостиной, Капитан Роджерс, — прозвучал нервный ответ. — Скорее всего, он подвергся панической атаке.

Стив начал двигаться прежде, чем она закончила говорить. Казалось, сердце вот-вот остановится.

Баки с Тором не отставали.

— Друзья, берите меня за руку, — велел Тор. — Я подниму нас быстрее, чем лифт окажется здесь.

Стив не раздумывал. Баки тоже. Единственное, о чем они сейчас думали — Тони.

— ПЯТНИЦА, около него есть кто-нибудь? — проорал Роджерс, когда они подлетали к окну гостиной.

— Я сообщила Вдове и Хоукаю. Полковник Роудс в пути. Рядом с хозяином никого.

Больше он ничего не слышал.

С Тони все будет хорошо, повторял он как мантру.

С ним должно было быть все хорошо…

Тор приземлился, а Стив с Баки, казалось, начали бежать еще раньше.

— Статус, ПЯТНИЦА? — потребовал Стив.

— Мистер Старк без сознания, Капитан Роджерс. Он не реагирует уже около пяти минут.

— Почему же ты раньше не позвала? — заорал Роджерс, увидев лежащего.

Баки был похож на тень.

— Тони! — последний раз Стив слышал похожий крик снежной ночью на мчащемся поезде больше семидесяти лет назад.

Они упали на колени по обе стороны от Старка. Роджерс осторожно повернул его на спину.

Тони застонал, и Стив облегченно выдохнул.

— Похоже, приходит в себя, — сказал он и взглянул на Баки.

У того тряслись руки и было абсолютно белое лицо.

Тони моргнул и открыл глаза.

— Что… — он удивленно уставился на Стива. — Кэп?

— Ты отключился, Тони, — мягко произнес тот.

— Что? — он попытался встать.

Стив принялся осторожно помогать ему, Баки протянул руку.

— Я… — на лице Тони выступила испарина.

— Твой ИИ предположил, что у тебя паническая атака.

Стив заметил, что Старк слегка отстранился от них.

Баки сжал губы.

Роджерсу такая реакция тоже совсем не понравилась, но он знал, что Тони ненавидит всю эту суету, особенно когда смущен.

— У меня их уже несколько лет не было, — возмутился он и упал на ближайший диван.

Стив с Баки зависли рядом.

Озабоченный Тор стоял неподалеку.

— Вы звали Капитана, сэр, — раздался голос ПЯТНИЦы. — Я не знала, как поступить, когда проанализировала ваши жизненно важные показатели и поняла, что вы без сознания.

Стив, ликуя, слушал отчет ИИ.

Тони звал его. Не Роуди, не Баки, а его!

— Я в порядке, — Тони шлепнул Роджерса ладонью. — Прекрати нависать, черт побери. Со мной все хорошо.

Открылись двери лифта, и на площадку вывалились Роуди, Клинт и Брюс с Наташей.

— Тони! — Роуди запнулся, увидев сидящего Старка. — ПЯТНИЦА сказала…

Тони застонал.

— ПЯТНИЦА, ты все сделала достаточно драматично, спасибо большое.

И обвел взглядом присутствующих.

— Я в порядке.

— Ты был без сознания! — крикнул Роджерс, забыв, что решил быть стойким и сдержанным.

Тони вел себя как упрямый осел.

Стива все еще потряхивало…

— Это не в порядке, Тони! — он попытался взять себя в руки.

— Боже, только не это, — простонал тот.

Баки уселся рядом: — Что случилось?

Тони лихорадочно придумывал ответ.

Роджерс практически видел, как крутятся шестеренки у него в голове.

— Я просто… — он прикрыл глаза рукой, пытаясь потянуть время. — Просто был неудачный момент.

Он убрал руку и посмотрел Баки в глаза, как будто они были одни.

Стиву стало больно, а он ненавидел это.

Сначала Баки, теперь Тони…

Он запретил себе думать об этом. Он уже большой мальчик, а реальность такова, что люди не относятся ко всем одинаково.

— Дружище, ты как? — мягко спросил взволнованный Роуди. — Тебя давно не накрывало.

Тони устало кивнул.

— Знаю, старик, — он глубоко вдохнул. — Но все в норме.

Роуди ответил скептическим взглядом.

— Нет, правда.

Тот кивнул.

— Ладно, как скажешь.

Роджерс решил, что Роуди рановато сдался. Он чуть не прокусил язык, стараясь ничего больше не говорить.

На посадочную площадку выскочил Сэм.

— Прошу прощения, но вечеринка закончена, — он оглянулся. — Не хочу обидеть, Старк, но это не сильно похоже на праздник…

— Что еще? — спросил Стив, окончательно теряя терпение.

Уилсон моргнул.

— Эээ, ладно. Фьюри вызывает.

Роджерс глянул на Старка.

— Я — пас, — ему не хотелось уходить.

Не сейчас, пока у Тони такие глаза, а кожа влажная от пота.

Старк вздохнул.

— Вот только не надо все усложнять, Капитан Сосулька. Это твоя работа, ты должен пойти и сделать ее.

— Я могу покомандовать, если хочешь, — Клинт шагнул вперед. — У меня подходящее настроение, — он улыбнулся Стиву. — А ты останешься с этим придурком и убедишься, что он не критично ударился головой, и все еще остается человеческим существом.

Бартон перевел тяжелый взгляд на Тони.

— Не будь мудилой, мы беспокоимся.

Следом за Сэмом прибыли Ванда с Виженом.

— Мы идем? — спросил Вижен, мягко опускаясь на посадочную платформу.

Клинт кивнул.

— Время загружать и заряжать, ребятки, — он глянул на полковника. — Готов к миссии, Роудс?

Роуди колебался.

— Не хотелось бы оставлять Тони.

— Мы с ним побудем, — заверил его Баки и уточнил: — Я побуду.

Роджерс с трудом подавил протест.

— Мы с Брюсом тоже останемся, — добавила Романофф.

— Я тоже могу поучаствовать в сражении, — предложил Тор. — Буду рад отвлечься, — он расправил плечи. — Битвы с Мидгардскими злодеями должно хватить, чтобы на некоторое время освободить мой разум от дум о брате-предателе.

Проигнорировав всех, к Тони подошла Ванда.

— С тобой все в порядке? — спросила она и хотела дотронуться до него.

Старк в ужасе отшатнулся, и Роджерс понял, что, скорее всего, Максимофф имеет к произошедшему какое-то отношение.

— Да, спасибо.

Поморщившись от столь явного вранья, Стив произнес:

— Нет, не в порядке. Что-то должно было…

— Пожалуйста, — взмолился Старк. — Не надо.

Роджерс увидел отчаяние в его взгляде.

— Тони, позволь мне помочь.

— Ты мне очень сильно поможешь, оставив в покое.

Это был именно тот Старк, которого много лет назад Стив встретил на Хеликариере. Огрызающийся, защищающийся, саркастичный.

— Помни, Тони Старк, что я сказала тебе, — Ванда развернулась, чтобы уйти. — Вижен считает тебя достойным. Ты — его создатель, его первое воспоминание. Он знает тебя лучше всех.

Роджерс посмотрел на парящего в воздухе Вижена. Ему очень захотелось потребовать объяснений.

Но Ванда с большей частью команды, уже садилась в квинджет, а Стив сидел с вялым Тони.

— Черт, — Наташа присела перед ним. — Что сделала тебе эта сука?

Роджерс мгновенно ощутил беспокойство. Ванда была соратником, и они должны уважать друг друга.

А потом посмотрел на Старка, который так крепко обхватил себя руками, словно боялся развалиться на куски, и ему захотелось вытрясти из нее все ответы.

— Стив, — взмолился Тони. — Пожалуйста, прошу тебя как друга. Возьми с собой Наташу и иди. Я в порядке. А Брюс с Баки составят мне компанию, пока вы спасаете мир.

Его трясло.

— Тони, — Романофф явно была с этим не согласна.

— Она ничего не сделала, Нат, клянусь. Успокойся, я сам виноват, — Старк поднял руку. — И вообще, вам с Кэпом пора уже приступить к исполнению своих служебных обязанностей. У вас новая команда, ее надо проверить в деле. А мне просто нужно время, чтобы решить проблему.

Стиву тяжело было видеть Тони таким хрупким и ранимым.

— Я не хочу уходить, — заявил он.

Баки посмотрел на него.

— Дай ему чуть больше свободы, Стиви. Думаю, он об этом просит.

— Но ты… — Роджерс сумел вовремя заткнуться.

Он поднялся и помог встать Наташе.

— Нам пора, — сказал Стив. — Надо будет завернуть в штаб-квартиру за снаряжением.

Она посмотрела на кивнувшего ей Беннера.

— Хорошо, пошли, или я не сдержусь и припечатаю этого упрямого ублюдка.

Роджерс глянул на упорно не смотревшего в глаза Тони.

— Вернусь, как только смогу.

Баки кивнул.

— Мы будем здесь, — он ободряюще улыбнулся ему.

И Стив внезапно почувствовал себя немного легче.

Когда он вернется, Баки будет здесь.

Все остальное — ерунда.


	16. 16. You are weak and hollow and it doesn't matter anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тони пытается отмолчаться. Брюс разводит его на беседу. Баки дает признательные показания.

Как только квинджет взлетел, Тони закрыл глаза. Ну наконец-то…

— Ты собираешься спать здесь? — вопрос Баки заставил снова их открыть.

— Уходи, — Тони решил, что выразился достаточно ясно.

— Нет.

Недостаточно…

Тони уже давно убедился, что Барнс тот еще упрямый сукин сын. Он не пережил бы все, что с ним случилось, если бы не был.

— Баки, мы недавно знакомы, и ты совсем не знаешь меня, но я был бы бесконечно признателен, если бы ты принес Тони стакан виски, — Брюс махнул рукой в сторону бара.

Баки смерил его взглядом.

— Говорят, ты монстр. Не похоже… — ответил он, направляясь к стойке.

Брюс уселся на кофейный столик прямо перед Тони.

— Ты явно не желаешь это обсудить.

— А кто-то еще считает тебя гением, — усмехнулся Старк.

Брюс скептически глянул на него.

— Прости, Док, — сконфужено пробормотал Тони.

Тот кивнул.

— Не стоит забывать, что случается, когда ты давишь слишком сильно.

Тони фыркнул.

— Забудешь тут. Реконструкция башни никак не закончится после последнего «надавливания».

Баки протянул ему полный стакан. Тони подумал, уж не пытается ли тот напоить его.

— Со Стивом ты вел себя как последний мудак, — произнес Баки и плюхнулся рядом.

— Заткнись, — Тони сделал большой глоток прекрасного односолодового виски. — Он всегда обеспокоен и чересчур серьезен. Просто хотелось, чтобы он ушел, — ему стало немного стыдно.

— И тебе это удалось, — протянул Баки.

Тони с трудом удержался, чтобы не шлепнуть его.

Брюс удивленно взглянул на Барнса.

— Брюс, он совершеннейший придурок, — сообщил Тони. — И я даже не представляю, почему он мне так нравится.

Он уже начал постепенно успокаиваться.

Баки улыбнулся.

— Не попробуешь — не узнаешь, — глубокомысленно изрек он.

Брюс посмотрел сначала на одного, затем на другого.

— Так вот почему Стив так бесится. Вы флиртуете друг с другом.

Тони уставился на него.

— Это не заигрывание, — терпеливо пояснил он. — Это дружеская пикировка.

— Однако… За два месяца моего отсутствия понятие «дружеская» претерпело существенные изменения, — заметил Брюс.

— Так, напомни-ка, зачем я вернул тебя? — нахмурился Тони.

Иногда он ненавидел своих друзей.

— Что-то связанное с нанитами и его головой, — Брюс перевел взгляд на Барнса. — Ты, кстати, сможешь перенести осмотр?

Степень уважения Тони к Брюсу сразу поднялась еще на несколько пунктов. Тот понимал, что у Баки, пережившего тяжелейшую травму, сильно сужены границы дозволенного посторонним. И узнал все это Брюс, прочувствовав на собственной шкуре.

Баки сглотнул и побледнел.

— Не знаю, — признался он. — Я нормально перенес, когда Тони занимался рукой.

Его взгляд, в котором плескалась еле сдерживаемая паника, скользнул к Тони.

— Я все время буду рядом, — пообещал тот, еле сдерживая желание дотронуться до него.

Видения Ванды были словно ревущая пожарная сирена в голове. Что бы ты ни делал, Старк, никаких прикосновений —рефреном звучало в мозгу.

— Тони доверяет тебе, — Баки посмотрел на Брюса. — Мне этого достаточно, доктор Беннер.

— Зови меня Брюсом, пожалуйста, — улыбнулся тот, и сердце Тони сжалось.

Облученный Брюс Беннер, ставший уникальной зеленой разрушительной машиной, был одинок. Мстители позволили ему прикоснуться к нормальной жизни, а потом лишили этого. Тони надеялся, что на этот раз Брюс не уйдет.

— Ну ладно, Брюс, как только скажешь — я готов, — сообщил Баки. — Какое бы дерьмо они не запрятали мне в голову.

— Тони сказал, что ему удалось уничтожить большую часть нанитов, — отметил Брюс.

Старк наклонился вперед, радуясь, что теперь не он в центре внимания.

— Не думал, что они запихнут их в мозг, — сказал он Брюсу. — Гидровские мудаки действительно грязно играют.

— Ну, он был высокотехнологичным, чрезвычайно ценным оружием, — заметил Брюс, с сожалением глядя на Баки. — И если бы оно попало в чужие руки… — он замолчал.

— Как и я, — произнес Тони, не глядя на них. — С тех пор, как я изобрел дуговой реактор, его технология была в шорт-листе у каждого террориста, — он поморщился. — И ладно бы мир захотел мою технологию холодного синтеза для того, чтобы забыть об электричестве. Так нет, он хочет ее, черт побери, чтобы превратить в оружие.

Баки пихнул его в бок.

— Я же говорил, мы одинаковые, — ухмыльнулся он.

Тони фыркнул.

— Я догадался.

— Так вот почему Стив никак не может выбрать, — сказал Баки, застав Тони врасплох.

— Что? Минутку, Бак, Стив не…

— Вообще-то, наблюдать за вами в самолете было захватывающе, — прервал Старка Брюс.

Тот ткнул в него пальцем.

— Ты мне говорил, что не такой доктор, мудила.

Брюс пожал плечами.

— Не такой, — широко улыбнулся он. — Но я не слепой.

Баки хмыкнул, прислонившись к Тони.

— Я не изысканно-утонченный.

Брюс покачал головой.

— Как и Стив.

— В сороковые все было довольно прямолинейно, — добавил Баки. — Желаете заполучить даму — покупаете содовую, желаете парня — предлагаете минет.

Тони подавился виски, который глотнул для успокоения.

— О, мой Бог, — изумленно протянул он, глядя на Баки. — Ты самый возмутительный из всех, кого я встречал в жизни.

Тот ухмыляясь, пожал плечами.

— В наше время о таком не говорили, — признался он. — Но результата добиваться удавалось.

Тони пришел в восторг, что Баки сказал это без малейшего намека на иронию.

Барнс забрал у Тони стакан и поставил на стол.

— И между прочим, кроме медсестер и пары лейтенантов на базе, в армии было не так много дам. Приходилось как-то приспосабливаться.

Тони качнул рукой в характерном жесте.

— А подрочить — не судьба?

У Брюса затряслись плечи, и он прикрыл лицо руками.

— Нет слов, — послышалось из-за ладоней.

— Безусловно — это выход, но от ежедневной дрочки член как бы натирается, и это несколько дискомфортно, — невозмутимо продолжил Баки, откинувшись на спинку. — Требуется почесать его обо что-нибудь помягче.

Тони был потрясен.

— Непременно спрошу об этом у Роджерса при первой же встрече.

— Действуй, — ответил Баки равнодушно. — Скорее всего, он покраснеет, как помидор, и будет заикаться через слово. Он, знаешь-ли, слегка старомоден, если ты успел заметить.

Брюс рухнул на кофейный столик, задыхаясь от смеха.

— Остановитесь, умоляю. Я не могу больше.

По его щекам текли слезы.

Тони изумленно смотрел на всегда такого сдержанного Брюса. Это казалось особой привилегией — увидеть его таким расслабленным да еще и хохочущим.

— Ты выглядишь получше, — Баки понизил голос.

Тони повернулся к нему.

— Ты здесь… А это именно то, что мне сейчас нужно, — Старк наконец-то позволил себе взять Баки за руку. — Спасибо.

Баки развернул ладонь и переплел пальцы Тони со своими.

— Я рад, что нужен тебе.

И сказано это было предельно откровенно, никакого двоякого смысла.

Тони сглотнул.

— Я… — сердце забилось быстрее, а об очередной панической атаке думать совсем не хотелось.

Баки посмотрел на него и сжал пальцы еще сильнее.

— Тебе не надо ничего говорить.

— Я хочу, — признался Тони. — Но… — он провел рукой по волосам. — Я видел, как Стив поцеловал тебя.

Брюс сел.

— Мне пора? — спросил он. — Кажется, это становится слишком личным.

Тони качнул головой.

— Останься, будешь моим голосом разума.

— Почему?

Тони глубоко вдохнул.

— Думаю, у меня проблемы.

— Это касается приступа? Ванда показала тебе что-то, от чего тебя так накрыло?

Тони опять почувствовал себя валяющимся в кабинете на ковре. Он обожал Брюса. Ему нравилось обмениваться с ним идеями и устраивать мозговые штурмы, но еще Брюс мог заставить Тони честно говорить о чувствах.

А он это просто ненавидел.

— Это было обо мне? — вдруг спокойно произнес Баки.

— Как ты… Тьфу. Вы оба — ужасные, — заскулил Тони. — Ты не можешь просто поверить, что я ненавижу паниковать, и успокоиться на этом?

— Невозможно все всегда держать в себе, — произнес Брюс. А когда Тони приготовился запротестовать, добавил: — Кому угодно.

Возразить на это Старку было нечего. Альтрон являлся огромной жирной вехой «Ты облажался» на пути избегания разговоров Тони Старка.

— Так обо мне? — уточнил Баки.

Тони кивнул. Этот отстой.

— Ванда рассказала свой сон.

Брюс прищурился.

— Как перед Альтроном?

— Неа, — Тони не хотел, чтобы Брюс переживал. — Она сказала, что сны сбываются обязательно.

Беннер нахмурился.

— Значит тогда, это не было правдой?

Тони пожал плечами.

— Я так понял, это была возможная реальность. Мы не слишком долго общались на эту тему.

Ему снова стало неуютно, и опять возникло желание как можно дальше забиться в мастерскую и подольше не выходить из нее.

— Так она — ясновидящая, — Брюс задумался. — Тогда все понятно.

— Ничего не понятно, — возразил Тони. — И чертовски страшно.

— Так она рассказала сон о твоем будущем? — спросил Баки.

Тони на него не смотрел.

— Судя по всему, Вижен велел ей рассказать мне все, в надежде, что я позволю этому случиться.

— Вижен? — удивился Брюс. — Ее прислал он?

Тони откинулся на спинку дивана и уронил голову на мягкие подушки.

— Похоже, он считает себя моим персональным Купидоном.

Брюс фыркнул.

— Что?

Тони действительно не жаждал говорить об этом.

— Вижен уверен, что я достоин великой неземной любви, — его взгляд непроизвольно скользнул в сторону Баки.

— Моей? — естественно, этот взгляд от него не укрылся.

— Господи, — Тони попытался вырваться, но Баки не пустил.

— Моей, — чрезвычайно самодовольно заявил он.

Тони не собирался потакать ему.

— Твоей. И Стива.

Реакция и Брюса, и Баки была предсказуема.

— И Стива? — брови Брюса устремились ближе к затылку.

— Она так показала! — принялся защищаться Старк.

Барнс молчал, и Тони заволновался.

— Баки?

— Ты говоришь, что ведьма, которая однажды уже обманула тебя своими видениями о гибели всех твоих друзей, теперь показала будущее, в котором ты, я и Стив вместе?

Тони кивнул.

— И ты ей поверил?

При таком раскладе Тони чувствовал себя немного идиотом.

— Она сказала…

— И это будущее напугало тебя так, что ты свалился в обморок?

Да, Баки, несомненно, не лез за словом в карман, подумал Тони, стараясь не дуться.

— Я не силен в отношениях, ясно? — Тони, наконец, удалось освободить руку.

— Я — бывший ассасин секретной вражеской организации, — начал Баки. — И Стив — суперсолдат, пролежавший во льдах семьдесят лет и оставшийся лучшим из всех, кого я знал.

— И? — Тони даже не пытался не вредничать.

Брюс пнул его в голень.

— Веди себя прилично, — велел он.

— Ты такой говнюк, — сказал Баки, подняв руку, когда Тони собрался возразить. — Ты язвительный, сложный и высокомерный. И игнорируешь людей, которые о тебе искренне заботятся.

— Божечки, да я определенно, тот еще подарок, — пробормотал Тони, и его сердце ухнуло вниз. Баки явно не понравится все это.

— А еще ты верный, храбрый и великодушный, — продолжил Барнс, не вслушиваясь в причитания Тони. — Я не чувствовал себя в безопасности почти семьдесят лет. А ты позволил мне ощутить это, когда на пороге своего дома произнес «тащи сюда свою задницу».

Тони сглотнул. С комком в горле он пока не мог говорить.

— Ты знаешь, а он прав, — Тони перевел взгляд на мягко улыбающегося Брюса. — Ты обо всех заботишься. Нат получает новое оружие, Клинт — суперусовершенствованные стрелы, Стив — лучшую броню, а я — Халко-Брюсовы штаны… — тут Тони усмехнулся.

— А у меня — новая рука, — продолжил Баки. — Но ты ничего не просил у меня. Приютил, заботился обо мне, подарил надежду и никогда не затрагивал запретных тем.

— Я боялся, — шепотом признался Тони.

Ему было очень, очень страшно.

— Чего? — спросил Баки.

— Что ты его не любишь, — ответил за него Брюс.

— И как бы я смог? — Баки улыбнулся Беннеру, и Тони увидел в этих идиотских прекрасных синих глазах блеснувшие слезы. — Он спас мне жизнь.

— Не я! — в этом Тони был уверен. — Ты сам себя спас, Баки. Ты. Я просто предоставил убежище.

— Разве ты не понимаешь, Тони? Это было всем.

И тут он его поцеловал.


	17. 17. You want to die for love, you always have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Баки делает шаг. Вижен сводит всех с ума. Тони просит тайм-аут. Фьюри собирает команду. Дерьмо грозит случиться на самом деле.

Роджерс смотрел на свои трясущиеся руки.

Сэм пихнул его плечом.  
— Поговорим?

Тот мотнул головой. Если начнет говорить, то или разрыдается, как девчонка, или взбесится так, что Халку и не снилось.

— Если передумаешь — я тут, — Уилсон подошел к креслу второго пилота, добродушно взъерошив волосы на макушке Клинта.

— Что ты с ним сделала?

Стив повернул голову на ядовитое шипение Наташи.

Она сверлила Ванду взглядом, будто могла выудить ответ прямо у нее из головы.

— Она ничего не делала, — спокойно ответил Вижен разъяренной Романофф. — Она просто показала ему будущее, как я и просил.

— Это была твоя идея? — недоуменно спросил Стив. — Я считал, ты заботишься о нем!

Вижен медленно развернулся к нему.

— Тони мне как отец, которого я и не надеялся иметь, — он казался равнодушным, но напряженность просачивалась. — Я никогда не сделал бы ему ничего плохого.

— Он, блядь, был без сознания! — прошипела Вдова, сжимая кулаки.

Стиву стало интересно, пыталась ли она когда-нибудь выяснить, как убить того, кто носит Камень Бесконечности.

 — Паническую атаку у Тони вызвало не то, что показала ему Ванда, — Вижен не отрывал взгляда от Роджерса.

Он практически слышал, как Наташа скрипит зубами оттого, что ее игнорируют.

— Тогда что ее спровоцировало? — послышался требовательный голос Роуди.

Он летел за бортом, но комм в броне позволял ему оставаться на связи.

— Я не имею права рассказывать, — заявил Вижен и, закрыв глаза, откинулся назад, завершая разговор.

— Мне плевать, что или кто ты, — прошипела Наташа. — Но если ты не скажешь, я найду способ убить тебя.

Выражение лица Максимофф становилось все более обеспокоенным.

— Пожалуйста, не нужно его обвинять. Это я… — рука Вижена, ласково прикоснувшаяся к ее ладони, заставила Ванду замолчать.

— Я несу ответственность за все произошедшее, — Стиву захотелось врезать ему. — Возможно, Тони был не готов к тому, что приснилось Ванде.

— Что. Было. Во сне? — проскрежетал Стив.

— Он был о любви, — Вижен наконец взглянул на Роджерса. — У Тони к любви очень неоднозначное отношение.

Стив уставился на него.

— О любви?

Вижен кивнул.

— Тони хочет и боится любви. Ему показали будущее, где его любовь была реальной, и он, естественно, запаниковал.

Стив попытался осмыслить услышанное. Такого он не ожидал; поймав взгляд Наташи, он понял, что и она тоже.

— Кто это был? — поинтересовался Бартон.

Стив облегченно выдохнул, услышав Клинта — ему не придется спрашивать самому.

— Кто был во сне?

Вижен посмотрел на Ванду. А потом на Кэпа.

— Я не скажу тебе.

— Так… Ты не врешь, но секреты хранишь, — горько заметила Наташа. — Запомню.

Мысли кружились у Стива в голове. По-видимому, Тони показали то, что он никак не предполагал получить в будущем. И это выбило его из колеи.

— При следующей встрече спроси у него сам, — сказал Вижен, внимательно наблюдая за Капитаном. — Думаю, ты будешь сильно удивлен.

— Я в любом случае собираюсь с ним поговорить. Это все негативно влияет на команду. И еще, нам нужно вернуть Тони в состав Мстителей.

Стив пока еще не озвучивал эту мысль, но отсутствие Старка напоминало кровоточащую рану. Роудс отличный парень, но… он далеко не Тони.

— Конечно, все дело в команде, — прозвучал в ушах саркастический голос Роуди. — Можешь и дальше убеждать себя в этом, Кэп.

Стиву определенно придется поучить его уважению.

~o0o~

Баки медленно отстранился.

— Слишком рано? — спросил он, заглядывая Тони в лицо. — Я не раскаиваюсь.

Старк поднял руку к губам.

— Нет, — он и сам не понимал, что именно «нет». — Нормально.

Он повернулся, глядя на Брюса.

— Док, срочно требуется крошечный советик, — Тони захлебывался в океане чувств и понятия не имел, что делать дальше.

Беннер встал, положил руку ему на плечо и изрек: — Веселись, предохраняйся и не смей использовать диван.

Потом мудак ушел.

Тони проводил его взглядом.

— Что за нахуй?

— Думаю, это значит, что он не против.

Тони развернулся к Баки и заметил, как тот волнуется.

Дерзость, конечно, присутствовала, в качестве прикрытия, но в глазах плескался страх.

— А ты не против? — безуспешно пытаясь говорить безразлично, спросил Барнс.

Тони наблюдал за ним. Баки абсолютно не умел скрывать эмоции — они светились на его лице, как луч маяка.

— Против чего? — уточнил он.

И нет, он не прикидывался. Ни в коем случае, правда. Ну, просто, он же должен был выяснить, что конкретно Баки имел в виду. Вернее, какую часть из того, что он понял, имел в виду Барнс.

Тот в ответ не сводил с него взгляда. Это было довольно эффективно. Тони решил, что жуткие глаза были частью продвинутого армейского макияжа. Стиву это тоже отлично удавалось.

— Если ты вдруг не заметил, я после поцелуя отсюда с воплями не сбежал, — он подумал, что это и так понятно.

Баки продолжал молчать.

Старк начал размышлять, а не входят ли в программу суперсолдата навыки ведения допроса.

И слегка смутился.

— Хорошо. Мне понравилось, счастлив? — произнесенные слова заставил Тони почувствовать реальность происходящего.

Довольный Баки сыто улыбнулся.

— Конечно, мне тоже, — признался он.

Тони ухмыльнулся, а потом вспомнил и улыбаться перестал.

— Стив…

— Ага, — вздохнул Баки и плюхнулся на диван. — Стив.

— Как ты к нему относишься? — Тони вдруг стало страшно интересно.

Он знал, что они были «лучшими друзьями навеки», но будущее, продемонстрированное Вандой, предполагало большее. Даже сейчас между Баки и Стивом было это «что-то». Тони, по своей сути, являлся человеком, преодолевающим проблемы. Для решения задачи ему были необходимы все переменные.

Барнс провел рукой по волосам.

— Стив — мой север, — он помолчал. — Был моим севером. Я знаю его всю жизнь.

— За исключением времени, когда ты убивал для Гидры, — услужливо напомнил Старк.

— Знаешь, а ты довольно неприятный.

— Эх, — пожал плечами Тони. — Ну ты же понимаешь, я был избалованным ребенком богатых родителей.

— Ничего подобного, — ответил Баки. — Ты привилегирован, конечно, но не испорчен, — он пристально посмотрел на него. — Внешне ты очень похож на своего старика, — сказал он. — Но внутри — совсем из другого теста.

Тони стало неудобно.

— Баки, тебе не надо меня умасливать. Я знаю, о чем говорю, — он понял, что сказал, и закашлялся. — Эээ…

Он подумал, что со сбором переменных слегка переборщил.

Баки ослепительно улыбнулся.

— Никакого отступления, — заявил он.

Старк нахмурился.

— Что?

Барнс придвинулся ближе.

— Хочу тебя поцеловать. На этот раз по-настоящему, если не возражаешь.

Тони сглотнул, чувствуя, как по телу разливается тепло.

— Эээ…

— Знаешь, для гения ты не слишком красноречив, — хищно улыбнулся Баки. — Я заставляю тебя мямлить, а это довольно мило.

Старк возмутился.

— Я просто размышляю о подходящем способе… ммфф!

Это язык Баки у него во рту, сквозь пелену тумана заметил Тони. Хороший язык. Просто отличный, и обязательно надо сказать «привет, добро пожаловать» этому языку. Своим языком.

Он почувствовал, как Баки, чуть наклонившись, прижался к нему. И открыл рот немного шире, а Баки углубил поцелуй. С тех пор, как его целовал парень, прошло достаточно времени, но Барнс наверняка знал дорогу.

— Прекрати думать, — он слегка отстранился.

Баки невероятно красив, внезапно понял удивленный Тони. Темные волосы падали на лицо, играя в какие-то сексуальные прятки с этими дурацкими глазами.

— Ничем не могу помочь, — ответил Тони. — Мой мозг не умеет отключаться.

Губы Баки слегка припухли, и, в данный момент, являлись чертовыми магнитами.

— А вот это прозвучало как вызов, Старк, — прищурился он, и Тони увидел перед собой стратега.

Точно такое же выражение лица было у Стива перед каждым боем.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — его член прямо-таки захныкал после этих слов.

Но Тони пытался не быть козлом и не торопиться. Не то, чтобы у него были проблемы с самоконтролем, или что-то в этом роде.

Лицо Баки потухло и он отстранился.

— О, — произнес он безжизненно.

— Стой! — Тони не хотел, чтобы он решил… что бы он там себе не решил. — Не думай, что я не заинтересован, — Старк указал на свою промежность. — Поверь, меня это очень, очень интересует. Просто не хочется обижать Роджерса, — он посмотрел на задумавшегося Баки.

— Сон Ванды, — наконец, понял он. — Ты, кажется, намекал, что вместе не только мы с тобой?

Тони фыркнул.

— Думаю, это было гораздо, гораздо больше, чем намек, Баки. Ванда показала будущее, в котором ты, я и Стив вовлечены во взаимовыгодные сексуальные отношения. Все вместе, — он до сих пор пытался переварить эту информацию.

— Ты в курсе, что чем более некомфортно ты себя чувствуешь, тем раскованней изъясняешься? — усмехнулся Барнс.

Он был полным мудаком, подумал Тони. И он был без ума от этого полного мудака, и теперь терялся в догадках, как же это характеризует его самого?

— Заткнись, блядь. Просто заткнись, — тяжело вздохнув, ответил он.

Баки захихикал, и пустота ушла — Старк ощутил неимоверное облегчение.

— Хорошо, сыграем по твоим правилам, — согласился Баки. — Ничего не будет, пока не поговорим со Стивом и не выясним, чего хочет он, согласен?

Это было предельно кратко и пугающе.

— Идет, — Тони сглотнул, и они пожали друг другу руки. — И —  
просто для сведения — я безнадежен. Похерил абсолютно все отношения, в которых состоял, — сообщил он, решив, что, в данном случае, честность — лучшая политика.

— Ничего, — ответил Барнс. — Мы со Стивом великолепны в отношениях. Будем подавать пример.

Сегодня мир Тони покачнулся.

Он психанул, отключился, обрел потенциально полиаморные отношения, и все за один день.

Произошедшее было довольно впечатляющим, даже для него.

~o0o~

Когда они приземлились, Фьюри с Марией уже ждали их.

— У нас проблема.

Капитан отправил часть команды переодеваться и назначил встречу на десять.

— Я предположил, что именно поэтому нас и позвали, сэр, — ответил он, заложив руки за спину.

Тор, Роуди и Вижен остались с Роджерсом — их форма была при них.

Ник прищурился.

— Знаешь, ты мне нравился гораздо больше, когда не общался со Старком настолько тесно, — сказал он. — Твой коэффициент сарказма растет экспоненциально времени, проведенному с ним.

Стив позволил себе улыбнуться.

— Приму это как комплимент, сэр, — он подождал, но Фьюри больше ничего не сказал. — Что за ситуация?

Ник посмотрел мимо Стива, туда, где тыкая пальцами в телефон, стоял Тор.

— Вообще-то, строго говоря, это больше его проблема, чем наша.

Тор поднял голову.

— Сэр Фьюри, вы желаете моего внимания?

Ник вздохнул.

— Ты знаешь, что твой брат вернулся на Землю?

Стив с Тором обеспокоенно переглянулись.

— Локи? — уточнил Роджерс, вспомнив рассказ Тора об Асгарде.

— Собственной персоной, — ответил Фьюри. — И именно сейчас в Белом доме он держит в заложниках президента и несколько членов Сената.

Роуди дернулся.

Стив поднял руку.

— Нет, — это было всего одно слово, но он обрадовался, что Роудс немедленно подчинился.

— Но президент… — застрадал он.

— Нам нужна информация, Роудс. Ты не можешь просто носиться там без какого-либо плана. Ты не Тони Старк, полковник.

Роудс хмуро глянул на него, но промолчал.

— Итак, Локи, — нахмурился Роджерс. — Я думал, он правит Асгардом? — уточнил он у Тора.

— Я тоже, — кивнул тот. — Но я был изгнан, а в мое отсутствие многое могло произойти, — он выглядел сильно уставшим. — Мой брат никогда не бывает доволен. Его жажда власти больше, чем аппетит, который Ермунганд питает к мирам.

 — Ермунганд? — Стив понятия не имел, о чем речь, просто тот, кто питается мирами, априори не может быть сильно положительным.

Тор вздохнул.

— Большая часть вашей скандинавской мифологии основана на истине.

— Предлагаю дождаться остальных, а уж затем дослушать до конца, — сказал Фьюри.

Стив кивнул. Повторяться ни к чему.

— Общий сбор, — произнес он в комм.

Примерно через полминуты четверо отсутствующих членов команды вошли в распахнувшиеся двери.

— Что случилось? — спросил Бартон.

— Локи захватил в заложники президента.

Стив наблюдал за их реакцией. Наташа с Клинтом, как всегда, эмоции не демонстрировали. Ванда молчала. Сэм среагировал точно, как Роуди.

— Уилсон, стой на месте, — приказал Роджерс капитанским голосом, и его послушались.

Фьюри поднял бровь.

— Ну, похоже, твои щенки сейчас более послушны, чем когда Старк крутился рядом.

Стив почувствовал, как у него начали раздуваться ноздри. Эти маленькие наезды становились все более утомительными.

— Тони по-прежнему является частью команды, — он поднял подбородок, когда Фьюри уставился на него. — Сэр, — произнес он с максимально возможной наглостью.

Ник ухмыльнулся.

— Иди ты… — не похоже, что он сильно удивился услышанному.

Не время для игр Фьюри, подумал Стив, разворачиваясь к Тору.

— Итак, Ермунганд? Как это связано с Локи?

Тор, защищаясь, скрестил руки на груди.

— Он не имеет с ним ничего общего, — заявил он. — Я просто использовал его в качестве иллюстрации неуемной жажды власти моим братом.

— Почему ты такой скрытный? — требовательно вступила Хилл.

Кажется, она совсем не боялась сверлящего ее взглядом Тора.

— Я не… скрытен.

Стив задумался, знает ли тот значение этого слова.

— Я правдив.

Ладно, должно быть знает.

— Ты упомянул скандинавскую мифологию, — Стив проигнорировал остальных и сосредоточился на Торе.

Тот опустил плечи.

— У жителей Асгарда есть пророчество о конце нашего мира.

Роджерс замер.

— Конце Асгарда?

Тор кивнул.

— Мы называем его Рагнарёк.

— Я слышала об этом, — Наташа нахмурилась. — Это часть скандинавской мифологии и никак не может быть реальностью.

Тор посмотрел на нее.

— Я — реален.

— Туше, — констатировала Романофф.

— Последняя встреча змея с Тором, по прогнозам, произойдет в Рагнарёк, когда Ермунганд выйдет из океана и отравит небо. Тор убьет его, затем сделает девять шагов, прежде чем упасть замертво, отравившись ядом змея.

Все медленно повернулись к Вижену.

Он пожал плечами.

— У меня доступ к Википедии.


	18. 18. There’s a niche in his chest where a heart would fit perfectly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Роджерс передает Старку оперативную сводку. Тони&Ко решают, что им тоже необходимо посетить вечеринку. Стив в недоумении — когда же он успел потерять контроль над Мстителями. Тони и Роуди догоняют.

Когда зазвонил телефон, Тони был по локти в недрах Импалы’67. Он купил детку год назад — заглянул в глаза, которые видели слишком много, и сдался без боя.

Машина ему была абсолютно не нужна, но Дин Винчестер, пожав плечами, сказал, что если ее никто не купит, он сдаст ее в утиль. Допустить этого Тони никак не мог. Детка была слишком любима, чтобы бросить ее в тяжелые времена.

— ПЯТНИЦА, ты же включишь громкую связь, правда?

— Тони? — когда он услышал голос Роджерса, то едва не разбил голову о капот.

— Привет, Кэп, — максимально беззаботно попытался произнести он.

Не очень удачно.

— У нас проблема, — продолжил Стив убитым голосом.

— Я ничего не делал! — спешно начал оправдываться Тони.

Он не виноват. Наверное…

— Это Локи, — для объяснений Кэпу вполне хватило двух слов.

— Уже лечу, — он активно вытирал руки, тщетно пытаясь избавиться от масла, которое, казалось, въелось в кожу.

— Нет, не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — слова Стива остановили его на полпути.

— Что?

Надеюсь, это не благодаря его чертовой панической атаке, разозлился Старк.

— Я вам, ребята, необходим.

— Мне необходимо, чтобы ты провел кое-какие исследования, — уперся Роджерс.

— Вижен — блядский компьютер с ногами. То, что знаю я — знает он, — Старк уже направлялся к мастерской.

— Тони, — Стив произнес его имя таким тоном, что тот остановился. — Я хочу, чтобы вы с Баки были в безопасности. Просто не смогу одновременно заниматься Локи и переживать за вас.

Тони краем глаза засек движение — за ним наблюдали Барнс с Беннером.

— У нас достаточно людей, — продолжил Стив.

— Что за дерьмо ты пытаешься нам впарить, Роджерс? — набросился на него Баки. — Ты расстраиваешь Тони и нервируешь Брюса, — он виновато посмотрел на пожимающего плечами, безмятежного Беннера.

— Я звоню, чтобы доложить о ситуации, засранцы, — голос Стива звучал так, будто он вот-вот потеряет контроль. — Дома, блядь, сидите!

— Ооо, — протянул Баки и — хотя Стив не видел его — нарочито задрожал. Тони драматизм оценил. — Боюсь, боюсь…

Брюс шагнул вперед.

— Еще есть какие-нибудь особые причины, чтобы нам не отправляться с вами? — он помолчал. — Кроме очевидных?

Стив вздохнул. Тони подумал, какого черта?

— Локи взял в заложники президента. Мы готовимся к переговорам.

— К переговорам? — ультразвук в голосе Тони могли расслышать только летучие мыши. Брюс и Баки поморщились. — О чем можно разговаривать с этим мудаком? Заприте его и выкиньте ключ! — Тони замолчал, яростно анализируя информацию. — Почему он здесь? Я думал, он в Асгарде — вживается в роль Одина?

Затянувшееся молчание Роджерса сообщило Тони о многом.

— Стивен, мать твою, не смей мне врать!

Продолжающаяся тишина подсказала Старку, что он был недалек от истины.

Зажужжавшие штаны Брюса, заставили всех посмотреть на него.

— Ты вибрируешь, — хмыкнул Тони.

Беннер вытащил небольшой Старкфон. Тони прищурился. Все время, пока они пытались отыскать этого мудака, аппарат был у него… Тони — ты идиот!

— Нат?

— Романофф, ни слова! Это приказ! — заорал Стив.

— Я не в армии. И ты не мой босс.

Тони захотелось поцеловать ее за такой чудесный ответ. Но только на секундочку, потом страх вернулся.

— Ты — моя любимица! — крикнул он. — Скажи Брюсу все!

Беннер закатил глаза и включил громкую связь.

— Знаете, это как-то не круто, — заметил он. — Защитники свободного мира ссорятся как дети, — он хмуро посмотрел на Старка. — Эй! А я думал, я — твой любимчик.

— Господи, — выдохнул Стив. — Это невозможно…

— Итак, жду тебя в Вашингтоне? — уточнил Тони. — Там ты сможешь от души позлиться на меня.

— Мы ждем тебя в Вашингтоне, — поправил Баки.

— Нет! Черт побери. Оставайтесь на месте! — заорал Роджерс.

— Что? Стив… Ничего не слышно? — крикнул Тони, потом немножечко пошипел, позаикался и нажал отбой.

Баки ухмыльнулся.

— Он тебя прибьет.

— Ха, — пожал плечами Старк. — Очередной день, очередная угроза убийства от Капитан Америка, — он улыбнулся Баки. — Поразительно, к каким вещам можно привыкнуть. Это, знаешь ли, даже приятно.

Брюс все еще разговаривал с Наташей.

— Так ты говоришь, это конец света?

Тони навострил уши.

— Что? — он подошел к Брюсу. Баки двинул следом.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что Стив рядом? — слова Наташи заставили Старка ухмыльнуться.

— О, вы только посмотрите на это, твоя связь намного лучше моей, Брюси, детка, — проворковал он. — Это, наверное, потому, что ты пользуешься Старкфоном.

Беннер, мило улыбаясь, покачал головой.

— Итак, поведай нам о конце света, Королева Ночи, — пропел Тони.

— Ты идиот, — он услышал в ее голосе улыбку. — По-видимому, это называется Рагнарёк.

Старк потер подбородок.

— Хм, что-то припоминаю из исследований скандинавских легенд. Я проводил их, когда заявился наш большой блондинистый инопланетный друг.

— Ты обо мне говоришь? — голос Тора прогрохотал в воздухе, образовав эхо, и всех передернуло.

— Голос должен быть внутри, здоровяк, — напомнил Тони.

— Прости, друг, — покаянно произнес Тор. — Я пытался объяснить доброму Капитану, что, возможно, мой брат не является абсолютным злом.

Старк был настроен скептически.

— Прости, что сомневаюсь в тебе, Тор, но Локи — эквивалент словесного определения зла.

Тор порывисто вздохнул.

— Ты прав, Локи не показал тебе свою лучшую сторону, — кивнул он.

— А она у него есть? — спросил Брюс.

Тони фыркнул.

— Да, есть, — с досадой ответил Тор. — Думаю, я сам смогу заняться всем этим.

— Нет, — твердо произнес Роджерс. — Никто не пойдет в одиночку и без подготовки.

Тони решил, что он сказал это специально для него. И это было грубо — он все всегда делал продуманно.

— Итак, ты утверждаешь, что Локи не хочет ничего плохого, удерживая в плену главу независимой державы? — сухо уточнил Брюс.

— Да? — неуверенно спросил Тор.

— Ну, это, по крайней мере, забавно, — ухмыляясь, вступил Баки. — Когда выдвигаемся?

Тони заулыбался.

— Мы можем встретиться с командой в Вашингтоне, — сказал он. — Я тебя подброшу.

— Э… — Брюс поднял руку. — Лишних крылышек не найдется?

Тони задумчиво поджал губы.

— Полагаю, я смогу донести обоих.

— Никто никого никуда не несет! — прорычал Стив.

Тони, Брюс и Баки уставились на телефон.

— Он свихнулся, — предположил Барнс.

— Мне срочно нужно в отпуск, — проворчал Роджерс. — Мы на пути к вам, будем через пятнадцать минут.

Настала очередь Стива «бросить трубку».

Тони станцевал элегантный победный танец, который совсем не впечатлил присутствующих.

— Ну, по-моему, всё складненько прошло, — промурлыкал он.

— Складненько? — фыркнул Баки. — Конечно, чего только не придумаешь, чтобы спокойно спать ночами…

Тони мстительно поставил проходящему мимо Барнсу подножку и захохотал, когда тот, экспрессивно матерясь, рухнул на пол.

— ПЯТНИЦА! Марк 12, срочно! — заорал Старк и понесся вперед.

— Так не честно, ублюдок! — рявкнул Баки, когда на Тони начали собираться подлетающие доспехи, которые в состоянии были защитить его даже от Зимнего Солдата.

~o0o~

Стив посмотрел на Наташу.

— Я его убью. Он — мертвец.

Она ухмыльнулась.

— О! Бога ради! Ты такой подкаблучник, что даже не смешно.

Он послал пожалуйста-помоги-мне взгляд Сэму, но тот пожал плечами и поднял руки вверх.

— Даже не пытайся делать вид, что твой мир не вращается вокруг него. И я сейчас не о Барнсе говорю.

Роджерс сел, закрыв лицо руками.

— Он делает всё еще сложнее! — простонал он.

И замолчал, обдумывая свои слова. Сэм с Клинтом завыли.

— Я попрошу Фьюри дать мне новую команду, — пригрозил он.

Когда он успел потерять контроль над своей жизнью?

Джет подлетал к башне, и Стиву пришлось заставить себя сосредоточиться на миссии. Раньше такого не случалось. У него всегда был план, он же, черт побери, Капитан Америка! Ему срочно нужно было вытаскивать голову из задницы и начинать шевелить мозгами.

— Добро пожаловать домой, капитан Роджерс, — раздался голос ПЯТНИЦы.

Стив почувствовал, как напряглись плечи. Что он тут обнаружит?

Квинджет приземлился, и Брюс с Баки быстро поднялись на борт. На Барнсе был полный комплект тактического снаряжения Зимнего Солдата, включая маску и очки. Стив сразу вспомнил Вашингтон — момент, когда он впервые увидел его. Роджерс все еще чувствовал себя виноватым за ту драку. За то, что причинил Баки боль.

Наташа посмотрела на Беннера.

— Ты уверен?

Брюс пожал плечами.

— Мне постоянно придется иметь с этим дело. Белый дом — ничуть не хуже остального, — мрачно ответил он.

Баки присел рядом со Стивом.

— Тони собирается составить Роуди компанию.

Роджерс кивнул.

— Я знал, что ему не захочется лететь в самолете, — он взглянул на Баки. — Ты будешь драться?

— Ну, я ведь здесь? — за маской и очками эмоций было не разглядеть.

— Сними это, пожалуйста, — попросил Стив. — Ты не должен…

Барнс сдернул очки.

— Я нужен вам, Стив, — жестко прервал он. — Я тот, кто я есть… кем я был. Ничего не изменить.

— Я знаю, — вздохнул Роджерс, потирая глаза. — Просто… эта одежда…

— Я не останусь. Я должен убедиться, что Тони ничего не угрожает.

Стив почувствовал себя больным.

— Хорошо.

Итак. Баки и Тони. Стив переварит это попозже. Когда закроет за собой дверь и сможет поорать в подушку. Или уничтожить пару боксерских груш.

— Я здесь и из-за тебя тоже, — слова Баки звучали, будто сквозь вату.

— Что?

Баки толкнул его коленкой.

— Я всегда на твои шесть часов, Стиви. Всегда. Не забывай…

И нет, Роджерс сейчас не выглядел так, будто ему на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой преподнесли небеса, что бы там не говорила Романофф.

~o0o~

Тони переключил канал, чтобы его слышал только Роуди.

— Угадай, что?

— Что?

— У меня парень! — похвастался Старк. — И он сильно-сильно хочет переспать со мной!

Он любил иногда огорошить Роуди чем-нибудь эдаким… Тот так забавно реагировал.

Роуди немного покачался в воздухе, и протянул: — Кто именно?

Настала очередь Тони покачнуться.

— Ублюдок, — проворчал он.

— Прекрати делиться со мной, если не желаешь слушать правду. Так это Барнс?

Тони почувствовал, как по лицу расползается идиотская улыбка.

— Ага.

— Перестань так зверски лыбиться.

Тони прищурился, интересно, как ЩИТу удалось проникнуть в его броню.

— Я слышу твою засранскую улыбку, — уточнил Роуди.

— Член, — ответил Тони.

— Да, у меня имеется один, — согласился Роуди. — Большой, черный, красивый.

— Слишком много информации, мудак! — поперхнувшись, прохрипел Тони.

— А как же Стив? — внезапно спросил Роуди, напугав Тони сменой темы.

Старка снова слегка качнуло. Ему придется срочно заняться костюмом — с ним явно что-то не так…

— А что такое? — подстраховался он.

— Тони, — Роуди одним словом передал весь спектр обуреваемых его эмоций. Может, их этому дерьму в армии учат?

— Я не знаю, доволен? — выпалил Старк. — Это сложно.

— Конечно, — согласился Роуди. — У тебя два охуительно горячих суперсолдата, желающих станцевать с тобой горизонтальное мамбо, и ты чертовски напуган.

У Тони отвисла челюсть. Правда, отвисла. И хорошо, что Роуди этого не видит.

— Как, блядь, ты… — выдохнул он.

— Я чертов гений, — Роуди ужасно гордился собой. — Кроме того, ты смотришь на них, как здоровенный кошак на сливки.

— Что? — простонал Старк. — И почему ты вообще так интересуешься моей несуществующей сексуальной жизнью?

Роуди вздохнул.

— Окружающим определенно лучше, когда ты в отношениях.

— И чем же?

— Тем, что около тебя живой человек, — ответил Роуди. — Тони, я люблю тебя как брата — сводного брата — но у твоих проблем есть свои проблемы, а это бывает довольно утомительно.

Тони обиделся.

— Ну, прости, что мне в трудную минуту иногда хочется опереться на плечо лучшего друга, — пробормотал он.

— На меня ты можешь положиться в любое время, великовозрастное дитя, — ответил Роуди. — Просто, это как когда вы с Пеппер были вместе. Ты был спокойнее, счастливее. Я хочу, чтобы ты всегда был таким.

— Мне для счастья не нужен кто-то, — пробормотал Старк.

— Нет, нужен. Это единственное, что тебе необходимо по-настоящему.

— Я был абсолютно счастлив, пока не явился Барнс, — сказал Тони.

Роуди, пиздюк, имел наглость засмеяться.

— Можешь и дальше продолжать убеждать себя. Возможно, ты даже сможешь в это поверить.

— Пошел ты, я разрываю наше дружеское соглашение, Леонард, — Тони жаждал надрать ему задницу, но битва в воздухе не слишком хорошо отразится на командном духе.

— Шелдон, я тебя умоляю. Как будто ты когда-нибудь сможешь меня отпустить.

Тони практически видел ухмылку на тупой роже засранца. Ему усилием воли пришлось подавить ответную. Именно поэтому, Роуди и был его лучшим другом. Он периодически доставал его из дерьма и заставлял смеяться.

— Итак, что насчет Стива? — снова спросил Роуди.

— Мы с Баки собираемся поговорить с ним, — признался Тони. — Мы решили подождать, пока не обсудим все с Роджерсом.

Возникла пауза.

— Это… удивительно зрело, Тон. Не ожидал от тебя, — удивленно сказал Роуди.

— Да ну, нахер! — Тони забил на командный дух и с проклятьями бросился на Воителя.


	19. 19. I want more seats reserved for heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тони вызывается добровольцем. Стив даёт добро. Это прогресс. И Белый дом.

Все столпились на одной стороне джета, глядя на сражающихся за бортом дебилов.

— Ну что там? — потребовал комментариев Клинт, разочарованный тем, что приходится торчать за штурвалом.

Ванда сидела в кресле второго пилота, невозмутимо игнорируя хаос. Вижен поднял голову, видимо прислушиваясь, а потом вернулся к медитации, или чем там обычно занимаются люди-компьютеры.

— Наши друзья сражаются на дуэли, — сообщил Бартону восторженный Тор и поморщился, когда Роуди получил особенно чувствительный удар.

— Черт возьми, вы двое, сейчас же прекратите! — заорал в комм Роджерс.

— Не надрывайся — они тебя не слышат, — сказала Наташа. — Перешли на другую частоту, как только мы загрузились.

Сэм задумчиво кивнул.

— Время дружеских догонялок, — махнул он рукой, когда все посмотрели на него. — Ну, или типа того…

— ПЯТНИЦА, можешь соединить меня с Тони, пожалуйста? — Стив так сжал челюсти, что стало больно.

— Конечно, Капитан Роджерс.

Когда ИИ подключила Стива, тот услышал его тяжелое дыхание.

— Старк! Полковник! Будьте добры, прекратите эту подростковую хрень прямо сейчас! — Стива страшно бесило, что он вышел из себя, но ему и правда казалось, что он имеет дело с кучкой детсадовцев.

— Не сейчас, Кэп! — крикнул Тони. — Я просто учу этого мудака хорошим манерам!

Две бронированных фигуры пару-тройку раз перевернулись в воздухе, а потом несколько сотен футов падали, пока резко не затормозили. Сердце Стива билось где-то в районе горла.

— Я серьезно! — проорал он. — Остановитесь, блядь.

— Язык! — протянул Старк.

Роджерсу нестерпимо захотелось свернуть ему шею.

— Я его убью, — произнес он.

— Та же песня, Кэп, другой мотив, — сказал Сэм.

— После того, как убью тебя, — ответил Стив.

Уилсон закатил глаза. Роджерс действительно потерял контроль над ситуацией.

И Брюс не помог. Он закрыл глаза, надел наушники и спокойно игнорировал бушующий вокруг цирк.

— Ага! — рявкнул Тони, и у всех зазвенело в ушах. — Получи, сволочь!

— Клянусь Богом, ты и правда, пятилетка во взрослом теле, — жалостливо сказал Роуди, усаживаясь на крышу квинджета.

— Валите с крыши, — велел Стив, когда Старк присоединился к Воителю.

— Отстань! — отмахнулся он.

— Ебать тебя шипастой розой, Старк! — возмутился Клинт.

Роджерс со стоном рухнул на колени.

— Почему я? — спросил он у вселенной. — Разве недостаточно добра я сделал в первой жизни?

Баки уселся рядом, фыркая от смеха. В его глазах стояли слезы. Это была лучшая вещь, которую Стив когда-либо видел.

— Господа, вы все ебанутые, — заявил Барнс.

Наташа покачала головой.

— По крайней мере, дамы в этой команде — почти вменяемые.

Роджерс скептически посмотрел на нее.

— Что? — спросила Романофф. — Ты сомневаешься, что я в здравом уме?

Стив посмотрел еще пристальнее. Она оглянулась. И тогда он захохотал, опираясь на Баки.

Они вместе смеялись над этим гребаным шапито.

~o0o~

Остальной частью полета над далекой землей Тони наслаждался, пристроившись за плечом Роуди. Они болтали о всякой фигне, пока не подлетели к Вашингтону.

— Итак, Кэп, каков план? — спросил Старк. — Просто войти и вытащить през или попытаться образумить Локи? — сострил он.

— Сначала я поговорю с братом, — с мрачной решимостью заявил Тор.

Тони подумал, что это очень плохая идея.

— Эээ, прости, что огорчаю, Громоотвод, но в последний раз, когда ты видел брата, он прикидывался твоим отцом, а ты загремел в тюрягу.

— Я согласен с Тони, — вступил Стив.

Алли-блядь-луйя, подумал тот.

— Локи не должен тебя узнать.

Старк практически разглядел грозовые тучи, мечущиеся по лицу Тора.

— Тогда, скажи на милость, кого ты предлагаешь туда отправить? — зловеще процедил он.

Зловеще звучащий Тор не предвещал ничего хорошего…

— Меня, — слова Тони были встречены гробовым молчанием. — Серьезно, ребята, кого же еще?

— Хм, кто-нибудь? — ответил Роуди.

Тони оттолкнул его от джета.

— Нет, правда, просто подумайте. В броне я в безопасности, я знаю Локи и у меня есть детектор брехни, размером с Эмпайр-Стейт, — Тони сделал честное-пречестное лицо. Стоило попробовать.

— Да, это потому, что ты так много говоришь, — пробормотал Роуди, выскочив слева от Тони. — Засранец, — он легонько ударил того по бедру.

— Ой, — улыбнулся ему Старк.

— Нет, — ответил Роджерс, не раздумывая. — Не самая хорошая идея.

Тони рассвирепел.

— На это есть какая-то особая причина, Капитан, о, мой Капитан?

— Тони, прекрати фокусничать и придумывать всем идиотские прозвища, — Стив включил режим Капитан Суровый. — Просто я думаю, что тебе не хватает… — он замолчал.

— Такта? — предположил Клинт.

— Осмотрительности? — добавил Сэм.

— Дипломатии? — продолжила Наташа.

— Деликатности, — сказал, в конце концов, Роджерс.

Тони ненавидел их всех.

— Да пошли вы. Я могу быть деликатным, — возмутился он.

— Конечно, можешь. Ты прямо госсекретарь, — кивнул Роуди. Старк оттолкнул его.

— Серьезно, Стив, позволь мне пойти. Клянусь, я смогу это сделать, — Тони не знал, почему, но сейчас ему это было крайне важно. Он хотел, чтобы Кэп доверял ему и был уверен, что Тони не облажается.

Роджерс молчал так долго, что Старк почти потерял надежду.

— Хорошо, — наконец произнес он. — Тони, ты идешь первым; Тор и Вижен — группа поддержки, на случай, если Локи пойдет вразнос.

Тони опешил — Стив и правда дает ему шанс?

— Спасибо, Кэп, — сказал он тихо.

— Не подведи меня, — мягко ответил Роджерс.

— Ни за что, — пообещал Тони.

Он и не смог бы сделать этого. Он лучше умер бы, пытаясь не подвести.

~o0o~

Стив велел Бартону приземлиться на лужайке перед Белым домом. Чтобы Локи не обрадовался раньше времени.

Встретить их выбежал высокий мужчина, козырнувший Роджерсу.

— Капитан — полковник Ли. Я отвечаю за безопасность периметра Белого дома.

Он выглядел сильно огорченным тем, что эта самая безопасность была сейчас скомпрометирована.

— Что можете сообщить, полковник? — спросил Стив, пожимая руку.

Ли привел их ко входу.

— Честно говоря, я не очень понимаю, что произошло, сэр, — он выглядел растерянным. — Этот парень появился на совместном совещании руководителей Объединенного комитета и охраны президента. Следующее, что мы увидели — запертые двери командного пункта, в котором остались президент, вице-президент и несколько руководителей комитета.

— Так сенаторы не взяты в заложники? — уточнил Роуди.

Ли покачал головой.

— Нет, сэр.

Информация Фьюри не верна, подумал Роджерс. Интересно.

— Требования выдвигал? Может, были просьбы? — кивнув, спросил он.

Ли покачал головой.

— Кроме еды и пива — ничего, сэр.

— Какую пищу он попросил? — поинтересовался Тор.

Стив посмотрел на него.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Тор улыбнулся.

— Мой брат — сладкоежка, Капитан. Это могло бы послужить индикатором, действительно ли этот человек — Локи.

Роджерс улыбнулся.

— Отличная информация, спасибо Тор.

Тот заулыбался, гордясь своим вкладом, и тут же напомнил Стиву крупного золотистого ретривера. Нет, Стив не станет так думать, ведь он же… не мудак.

Роджерс снова взглянул на Ли.

— Итак?

— Пицца, мороженое, газировка и кулёк карамелек, — ответил тот.

— Карамель — любимое Мидгардское лакомство Локи, — триумфально изрек Тор. — Это означает, что я должен пойти к нему.

— Нет, — Стив посмотрел на Тони. — Мы будем придерживаться первоначального плана. Внутрь идет Старк.

Тот засиял, и у Роджерса потеплело за ребрами.

— Подкаблучник, — за спиной пробормотала Наташа.

— Полковник, проводите, пожалуйста, нас к командному пункту, — попросил Стив, решив быть великодушным, и не смотреть на Романофф.

— Прошу за мной, сэр, — Ли развернулся и направился вдоль длинного коридора. Все последовали за ним.

— Спасибо тебе, — Тони шагал рядом со Стивом. — Ценю этот вотум доверия.

— Не делай глупостей, — предупредил Роджерс. — Если Локи впадет в ярость или просто станет опасно — уходи. Прикинь, что к чему и убирайся оттуда.

— Есть, Кэп, — жизнерадостный салют Тони не помог Стиву перестать беспокоиться.

— Пожалуйста, Тони, будь осторожен, — попросил он. — Мы знаем, на что способен Локи.

Тони стал серьезным.

— Знаю, Стив. Клянусь, что не сделаю ничего, что подвергнет вас опасности.

— Или тебя, — уточнил Роджерс.

— Слушаюсь, — усмехнулся Старк и направился к Баки. — У меня тут еще крошечное дельце…

Стив не хотел знать и не смотрел в их сторону.

Спустя несколько коридоров и поездку в лифте, полковник Ли остановился перед внушительной дверью. Клавиши ввода кода представляли собой расплавленную смесь из металла и пластика.

— Хм, — задумался Тони. — Полагаю, Локи — бог кукушек — не хотел, чтобы сюда кто-нибудь вошел.

— Мой брат не бог птиц, Тони, — возразил Тор.

Стив украдкой улыбнулся.

— Извини, большой парень, — Старк хлопнул его по плечу. — Запутался я во всех этих скандинавских легендах, — его глаза блестели.

Стив подумал, что это сочетание смеха и маниакального волнения, выглядит довольно жутковато.

Тор глубокомысленно кивнул.

— Я понимаю, друг Тони. Существует великое множество мелких богов.

Баки уставился на них.

— Чертов псих, — шепнул он Роджерсу.

Тот фыркнул.

— Да, но наш псих.

Все они: Тони, Тор, Наташа, Клинт, Брюс, Сэм, Роуди, Ванда, Вижен и теперь — Баки, были частью единого целого.

И вышли сейчас против сильно шизанутого Асгардца, похитившего президента.

~o0o~

Тони расправил плечи.

— ПЯТНИЦА, можешь взломать системы коммуникации внутри командного пункта?

Полковник Ли покачал головой.

— Боюсь, если дверь закрыта, нет никакой возможности попасть в…

— Конечно, сэр, — ответила ПЯТНИЦА. — Сделано.

Ли испугался, когда Старк сверкнул зловещей улыбкой.

— Эй, Локи, угадай, кто? — протянул он.

Стив закатил глаза: — Серьезно?

Старк махнул рукой. У него тут, между прочим, спасение мира по плану. Никаких отвлекающих факторов. Особенно красно-бело-синих.

— Ах, они уже выслали металлического человека для переговоров со мной, — послышался вкрадчивый голос Локи. — Как чудесно!

— Есть шанс, что ты меня впустишь? — чисто для проформы, уточнил Тони. Он сильно сомневался, что все будет так просто.

— Ну, конечно, — бархатным голосом прошелестел Локи. — Заходи, я ждал тебя и твоих друзей.

Дверь открылась.

Тони удивленно поднял брови и повернулся к остальным.

— Вот это неожиданно…

— Скорее всего, это ловушка, — произнес Роджерс.

Тони фыркнул.

— Да ладно, в самом деле? А я думал, он меня на чашку послеполуденного чая зовет.

Стив скривился.

— Расслабься, Капитан Сосулька. Все под контролем.

И он шагнул в комнату с припизднутым богом, с которым виделся в последний раз при попытке того захватить мир.


	20. 20. But monsters are always hungry, darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Локи — засранец. Еще он хитрожопый. Тони не может забыть. Тор понимает, что происходит что-то серьезное. Мстители противостоят Локи. Стив на стадии — «дополнительные меры вмешательства».

Пока закрывалась дверь, Тони смотрел на обеспокоенное лицо Стива. Увидев, что распахивается вторая, Старк шагнул вперед.

Локи совсем не изменился, подумал он, входя в командный пункт.

— Привет, чокнутый, — Тони помахал рукой, когда дверь закрылась.

Президент явно пытался связаться с ним с помощью языка бровей. Тони полиглотом никогда не был, поэтому сосредоточился на чуваке с рогами.

— Добро пожаловать в мою новую скромную обитель, — ответил тот, обводя помещение широким жестом.

— Вы в порядке, сэр? — Тони посмотрел на президента, подняв лицевую панель. Кивок, полученный в ответ, не удовлетворил его на сто процентов.

— С ним все отлично, — пренебрежительно ответил Локи. — Просто я устал слушать нытье. Как только выйдет отсюда — заговорит.

Тони недоумённо уставился на него.

— Ты использовал магию, чтобы заткнуть президента Америки? — он не был до конца уверен, восхищается Локи или боится еще сильнее.

Тот резко вздохнул.

— В мои намерения не входит причинение зла ему или его приспешникам.

Тони скрестил руки на груди — а в костюме это, между прочим, подвиг — и посмотрел на Локи.

— Так что все это значит?

Тот пожал плечами, забросил ноги на стол и сделал большой глоток пива.

— Хотел привлечь внимание.

— Мое? — прохрипел Тони.

Да. Нет. Это не хорошо.

Локи так сильно закатил глаза, что, наверное, смог разглядеть собственный мозг.

— Не конкретно твое, эгоист.

Тони хотел возмутиться, ибо — чья бы корова мычала. Но передумал, и уточнил:

— Чьё тогда?

Локи вздохнул.

— Брата, идеального Капитана, Зеленого Монстра, всех вас, — он усмехнулся. — Могучих героев Земли, так, вроде, вас называют.

Тони раскрыл рот, великолепно изображая рыбу.

— Что? Зачем?

Локи перевел взгляд на президента и людей, сидевших с ним.

— Свободны.

Они тут же вскочили и метнулись к открывающейся двери. Тони проигнорировал взгляд, который послал ему президент. Ему надо было продолжать смотреть на скользкого ублюдка.

— Пиццы? — предложил тот.

Тони осторожно уселся, надеясь, что стул не рухнет под весом брони, потому что шлепнуться на задницу на глазах у Локи — действительно стрёмно.

— Спасибо, не голоден.

Локи еще глотнул пива.

— Карамельку? — он ногой придвинул вазу с конфетами поближе к Старку.

Тот задумался, уж не попал ли он, случаем, в другое измерение.

— Попробую, спасибо, — он взял конфету и положил в рот. По языку разлилась приятная сладость.

— Итак, — Локи опустил ноги и уперся локтями в столешницу. — Побеседуем?

~o0o~

Стив напрягся, когда двери снова распахнулись. Показалась группа людей во главе с президентом.

— Сэр! — Роуди подскочил первым. — Вы в порядке?

Президент отмахнулся.

— Мы все в порядке. Он ничего нам не сделал, только дара речи лишил. Временно.

Медик подбежал ближе и ухватил его за руку, нащупывая пульс.

— Капитан Роджерс, полковник Роудс, я не знаю, что происходит, но этот парень явно боится.

Президент сел, на его плече закрепили манжету тонометра.

— Сэр? — не понял Роджерс.

— Он бормотал что-то о конце света, — президент взял стакан с водой. — Я не все понял — он говорил на незнакомом языке — но он жутко напуган, — он вздохнул. — Думаю, вам надо попасть туда как можно скорее. Потому что, если такому, как он страшно, такие как мы, должны начать беспокоиться.

И он ушел, утянув за собой толпу докторов.

Стив взглянул на Тора.

— Идеи? — спросил он, и его сердце зачастило от мысли о том, что Тони сейчас там один на один с самым двинутым человеком (богом) из всех, кого он знает.

Тор нахмурился.

— Локи не стал бы говорить, если бы не был уверен, — он посмотрел на двери. — Думаю, мы должны последовать совету вашего царя и как можно скорее попасть туда.

Стив не привык видеть своего, обычно невозмутимого товарища, таким взбудораженным.

— Тор?

Он решил не акцентировать внимание на этом «вашего царя».

Баки стоял рядом, готовый — как всегда — прикрывать с тыла.

Тор покачал головой.

— А для этого, боюсь, нам понадобится вся наша сила и коварство, Капитан.

Брюс поднял взгляд.

— Время для Другого Парня?

— Я смогу открыть дверь, — сказал Тор. — Думаю, большого зеленого друга можно пока попридержать, — он поднял Мьельнир и разнес дверь в щепки.

Команда подошла, когда он уже добрался до второй.

— Эту тоже? — уточнил он у Роджерса.

— Ага.

Тор поднял молот… Дверь распахнулась за секунду до удара.

— Брат, твоя постоянная потребность уничтожать все вокруг твоим жутким орудием, несомненно, является признаком глубинного гнева, — прогнусавил Локи, когда они проникли внутрь.

Тони забросил в рот карамельку.

— Надо разузнать, где президент раздобыл эту прелесть, — ухмыльнулся он.

И у Стива опять зачесались руки — так захотелось свернуть ему шею…

~o0o~

Тони просиял, когда Мстители ввалились в командный пункт.

— Присоединяйтесь, — пригласил он. — Этому озабоченному — я имею в виду, рогатому — есть, что нам порассказать.

Локи прищурился.

— Я могу сделать твою жизнь крайне неприятной, — прошипел он.

Тони не впечатлился.

— К твоему большому сожалению, я сейчас нужен тебе гораздо больше, чем ты мне.

Тор подошел к Локи.

— Предатель! — проревел он, кулаком впечатывая того в стену.

Старк присвистнул.

— У тебя внутри какой-то скрытый гнев, чувак, — он похлопал по сиденью соседнего стула. — Расслабься.

Тор сел рядом, не сводя глаз с Локи, который, постанывая, с трудом поднимался на ноги.

— На красную ковровую дорожку я, конечно, не рассчитывал, но надеялся на более радушный прием, братишка, — Локи вытер кровь с губы.

— Где отец? — сурово спросил Тор, игнорируя его слова.

Тони уселся поудобнее, восторженно глядя на разворачивающуюся драму.

Стив присел рядом.

— Ты не мог сказать, что с тобой все в порядке? — проворчал он. — Мы беспокоились.

Упс, об этом Тони не подумал.

— Эээ…

— Тони, как таракан, — раздраженно произнес Роуди. — Он выживет и после ядерного взрыва.

— Ну, это, положим, не так, — возмутился тот. — Я не стал бы конструировать костюм, если бы не боялся ядерного взрыва.

— Заткнись, — Роджерс выглядел так, будто хотел схватить и причинить ему боль не самым приятным способом.

Тот подчинился.

— Зачем ты явился в Мидгард? — Тор шарахнул по столу пудовым кулаком.

Все слегка подпрыгнули.

— Говори.

— Кажется, Ермунганд вырвался из оков, — ответил Локи.

Тони в замешательстве обменялся взглядами с остальными. Тор побледнел.

— Это невозможно.

Локи вздохнул.

— Ну, я уверен, что ты непременно скажешь «я же говорил», но, похоже, мое пленение Одина несколько ослабило магию, удерживающую змея в неволе.

Тони поднял руку.

— Прошу прощения за невежество, но, какого хера?

Сэм кивнул.

— Да, и это говорит чувак в костюме Робокопа.

Тони захотелось надрать ему задницу. Робокоп был гребаной подделкой его потрясающего изобретения.

Локи поднес руку ко лбу, изображая даму викторианской эпохи.

— Не представляю, брат, как ты целыми днями терпишь эту тупость.

— Эй! — Клинт посверлил Локи взглядом. — Меньше оскорблений, больше ответов.

Тони знал, что Бартон до сих пор не простил Локи события двухлетней давности. У него было ощущение, что Клинт ждет подходящего момента, чтобы покончить с ним навсегда.

— Мой брат — хитрец, — сказал Тор, пристально глядя на Локи.

Тони заметил, что тот после этих слов прямо расцвел. И это было интересно. Он решил обдумать это попозже.

— Расскажите нам об этом Ермунганде, — попросил Стив. — Какое отношение он имеет к тебе и Локи?

— Я, кажется, что-то помню… Ермунганд — это змей, который отравляет небо, — произнесла Наташа.

Она встретилась взглядом с Локи.

— А еще существует пророчество об убийстве им Одина, Фригг, Локи…

— И меня, — добавил Тор, тяжело вздохнув. — В ваших повествованиях из интернета много чего не так, но именно это пророчество верно.

Тони сразу захотелось рассказать Тору, что же такое интернет, но, открыв рот, он тут же получил тычок в плечо от Роуди. В его команде одни зануды…

— Итак, вы хотите сказать, что этот змей — Ермунганд — сбежал и теперь жаждет убить Асгардских богов? — Роджерс всегда мог повернуть разговор так, что Тони чувствовал себя идиотом.

Именно поэтому Стив и был командиром. Он видел картину в целом, а не только ту часть, что перед ним.

— Когда ты так говоришь… — Локи вдруг перестал паясничать. — Само наше существование находится под угрозой, Капитан. Я прошу не только за себя, но и за мой народ.

Клинт издевательски хмыкнул.

— Если бы это зависело только от меня, я бы с превеликим удовольствием позволил тебе сдохнуть.

— Но это, к счастью, не так, лучник.

Локи не пытался затеять драку. Тони видел ужас в его глазах.

— Ванда, — позвал Стив.

Тони даже не знал, что она тут.

Вижен шел за ней по пятам.

— Хочешь, чтобы я прочитала его мысли? — уточнила она.

Тор испуганно охнул, увидев, что она направляется к Локи. Тони улыбнулся. Да, Капитан Голубые Глазки опять нашел выход.

— Нет, — ответил Стив. — Хочу знать, можем ли мы верить ему.

От вида ошарашенного Локи, Тони захотелось смеяться.

— Что?

Тор, улыбаясь, откинулся на спинку стула.

— Ты самый мудрый, Капитан. Леди Ванда легко сможете обнаружить ложь в голове моего брата, если она там есть.

Локи встал и, пятясь, вытянул вперед руки.

— Я не разрешу кому попало копаться в своей голове!

Стив скрестил руки на своей выдающейся груди. Тони на мгновение отвлекся…

— Не позволишь — и мы вам не помощники.

Локи глянул на Тора.

— Брат, ты это допустишь?

Тор красноречиво фыркнул.

— Я не могу доверять тебе, брат. Только не после того, как ты прикинулся нашим отцом и обманул меня, — он покачал головой. — Боюсь, я буду настаивать на проверке леди Ванды.

Локи обвел всех диким взглядом. Тони стало интересно, что же он так прячет в своем ненормальном мозгу.

— Ну, Локи, давай. Мы все через это прошли. Просто отдай свои секреты, и мы все станем «лучшими друзьями навеки».

Локи ударился об стену, отступая от шагнувшей ближе Ванды.

— Не подходи!

Сейчас он напоминал попавшего в ловушку кота.

— Больно не будет, — заверила Ванда, когда усики алого дыма обвили ее руки. — Через минуту все закончится.

Красные нити обмотали шею Локи и устремились вверх — к голове. Он испуганно распахнул глаза, когда магия Ванды скользнула в его сознание.


	21. 21. Dear Forgiveness, I saved a plate for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Локи можно верить. Конец близок. На самом деле Мстители — дети. Локи трудно, ясно?

Когда Ванда закрыла глаза, Стив увидел, как побледнел Локи. Иллюзия его костюма исчезла, и он остался в длинной зеленой куртке и штанах, заправленных в сапоги. Никаких рогов и оружия — обычный испуганный человек.

Роджерс взглянул на Тони, которому — Стив прямо чувствовал это — было жутко интересно, что же Ванда обнаружила у Локи в голове.

Магия заняла несколько секунд, но всем они показались вечностью. Спустя некоторое время Ванда покачнулась и начала медленно опускаться в подхватившие ее руки Вижена.

— Ты в порядке? — на его бесстрастном лице явно проступало беспокойство.

Она кивнула.

— Он очень силён, — напряженно произнесла Максимофф. — И ему не нравится, когда узнают его тайны.

Стив оглянулся на Локи, который все еще стоял у стены, широко раскрыв глаза.

— Поговори с ним, — попросил он Тора.

Тот осторожно подошел к Локи.

— Брат?

Тот поднял на него взгляд.

— Она узнала про меня все, — прошептал Локи.

Стиву стало жаль его. Он знал, что такое магия Ванды. Что она может заставить почувствовать и во что поверить.

— Она ничего нам не сказала, — положив массивную руку на плечо Локи, утешил Тор.

Тот обессиленно прислонился к нему. Стив удивленно проследил, как Тор притянул к себе брата, и тот вжался лицом в его шею.

— Я плакал, когда она показала мне гибель наших людей, — признался Тор и погладил Локи по голове.

Брови Тони взлетели вверх, практически исчезнув в волосах. Он глянул на Роджерса.

— Что? — пробормотал он.

Стив пожал плечами и покачал головой, не сводя глаз с Асгардцев.

— Мы можем ему доверять? — спросил он, не глядя на Ванду.

— Он боится, — ответила она.

В ее глазах мелькали алые всполохи.

— Его любовь также сильна, как и ненависть. Он испытывает к отцу, матери и брату такую смесь всего этого… — она потерла лоб. — Его мысли довольно трудно читать.

— Не надо, — взмолился Локи, не отрываясь от Тора. — Пожалуйста. Я этого не вынесу, — добавил он, сжимая кулаки.

Потом, внезапно, отступил назад и объявил, задирая подбородок: — Я — бог!

И снова стал тем Локи, которому Стив так жаждал дать по морде. Возможно, не один раз. Возможно, даже Мьельниром…

Брюс откашлялся.

Локи затравленно посмотрел вокруг.

— Эээ…

Он медленно подошел к ближайшему стулу и практически стёк на него. Встревоженный Тор быстро сел рядом.

Старк поднял руку.

— Это все чрезвычайно захватывающе, и мы с тобой, Ванда, непременно вернемся к теме — а что же ты увидела в голове этого чокнутого — но не могли бы мы сейчас услышать ответ?

Стив заметил, как Баки чуть отошел от него и слегка приблизился к Тони. И задался вопросом: это желание близости или готовность спасать Старка от грядущей неминуемой смерти от рук разъяренного Локи.

Взгляд бога заледенел.

— Ты забываешься, Старк.

Тони пожал плечами.

— Если бы я был робким, у меня не было бы всего того, что есть сейчас.

Он махнул Ванде, повторяя вопрос Роджерса: — Мы можем ему доверять?

Она помолчала.

— Он действительно боится конца света. И то, что он пришел за помощью — правда, — она посмотрела на Локи. — Но доверять ему, я бы не советовала. Он лжет, как дышит.

Локи хотел возмутиться, но Тор поднял руку.

— Друзья мои, помните, пожалуйста, что разум Локи подвергся воздействию лидера Читаури. Им управляли так же, как и вами.

Бартон фыркнул.

— Да, только разница в том, что этот мудак, после того, что сделал со мной, сидит тут, прося меня же довериться ему.

— Попридержи коней, Джулия, — произнес Тони.

Наташа тихонько хмыкнула, а Клинту захотелось выпустить в Старка стрелу.

— Думаю, мы все немного недопонимаем… Наш одаренный мозгочтец говорит, что Локи верит во всю эту хрень про большезадого змея, который сожрет мир и уничтожит Асгард.

Баки уселся рядом.

— И что это значит? — спросил он. — Для Земли, я имею в виду?

Локи перевел на него заинтересованный взгляд, и Стив мгновенно подобрался.

— О, привет, ты новенький?

— Отвали, Фидо, он вне игры, — категорично заявил Тони.

При виде чистого восторга на лице Баки, у Стива ёкнуло сердце.

— Жаль, — пробормотал Локи. — Он миленький.

— Он тебе голову оторвет, если еще раз повторишь, — протянул Баки.

Глаза Локи загорелись.

— И отважный, — прошептал он.

— Еще раз — лапы прочь, — повысил голос Старк и постучал по столу. — Ответь ему.

Локи надулся.

— Я не беспокоился о вашем мире, но Асгард в одиночку не сможет победить Ермунганда.

— У вас, ребята, сил-то побольше, — заметил Стив.

Брюс улыбнулся.

— Он сказал, из-за его аферы у них магия нормально не работает.

Тони прищурился.

— Слить магию, уничтожить мир? — спросил он.

Беннер кивнул.

— Вижен, процитируй-ка Википедию?

— Последняя встреча змея с Тором, произойдет в Рагнарёк, когда Ермунганд выйдет из океана и отравит небо… — начал тот.

Брюс прервал его.

— Что, если океан — это Асгард, а небо — Земля, а змей… — размышлял Брюс, глядя на Старка.

Тони достал планшет и заскользил по нему пальцами.

— Вижен, ты не мог бы…

— Уже занимаюсь, — спокойно ответил тот.

— Занимаешься чем? — угрюмо уточнил Роджерс.

— Пересечение измерений, путешествия во времени, уничтожение миров, — ответил Тони, не отрываясь от планшета. — Нам срочно нужно в лабораторию. В башню.

Стив никогда не чувствовал себя таким никчёмным.

— Хорошая идея, — поддержал Роуди.

Стив настолько сосредоточился на происходящем, что совсем забыл о команде.

— Уверен, президент будет безумно рад выпроводить нас отсюда.

~ O0o ~

Баки положил руки Тони на плечи.

— Я не позволю тебе ввязываться в опасные вещи, — сказал он. — Продолжай творить свое гениальное дерьмо.

Старк улыбнулся.

— Еще одна причина, чтобы держаться к тебе поближе.

Ответная улыбка Барнса была прекрасна. Тони моргнул.

— Нужно выяснить, сколько у нас времени, пока не рухнет стена, — сказал Брюс, подходя к Тони.

— Стена — это змей, — уверенно произнес Тони. — Магия подорвана, и ворота между нами и Асгардом истощаются.

Тор и Локи следовали за Тони по пятам.

— Ты говоришь про Эфир — Камень Реальности? — уточнил Локи. — Мы убедились, что он под охраной.

Тони покачал головой.

— Чувак, ты, походу, лучше всех должен знать — все, что заперто, может обрести свободу, — он взглянул на Локи. — Расскажи мне об Эфире, — велел он.

Стив так навис над ними, что практически улегся сверху.

— Ты о чем? — потребовал он. — Ты обязан рассказать все, что знаешь.

Старк раздраженно вздохнул.

— Прямо сейчас, Капистрано, мы не знаем ничего. У нас есть некоторые обоснованные догадки, а если о чем-то догадываются Брюс Беннер и Тони Старк, то это почти наверняка так и есть; но мы не можем получить подтверждение, пока не вернемся в башню и не запустим кое-какие алгоритмы.

— Каковы шансы заполучить назад Тессеракт? — спросил Брюс у Тора.

— Нулевые, — категорично ответил Стив. — Он не вернется на Землю.

— Возможно, он нам понадобится, — сказал Тони, подходя к Беннеру.

— Нет, — покачал головой Тор. — В этом я согласен с Капитаном. Тессеракт должен оставаться в Асгарде.

— Ну, может быть, — согласился Тони, уткнувшись в планшет.

Большие руки Баки направляли его по коридорам Белого дома, пока он яростно тыкал пальцами в экран.

— Нам пора, — сказал Брюс, когда они добрались до лужайки и встали перед квинджетом.

— Отнесешь меня? — спросил он у Тони.

Тот кивнул.

— Вижен, нам нужна помощь, — сказал Старк.

Наташа шагнула ближе.

— Он может меня прокатить, — сказала она и выгнула бровь, когда Брюс собрался возразить. — Тихо.

Тони сглотнул.

— Или ты можешь лететь со мной, а Вижен отнесет Брюса, — предложил он, оглядываясь на остальных членов команды. — Встретимся в башне.

Стив нахмурился.

— Я действительно себя не совсем хорошо чувствую, когда ты летишь не с нами, — признался он.

— Нам и правда нужно в башню, как можно скорее, — поспешил успокоить его Тони, прежде чем Роджерс успел войти в полноценный модус защитника. — Поверь, мы не станем делать глупости.

Скептические взгляды, которыми одарили его остальные Мстители, немного раздражали.

— Ой, да ладно! — воскликнул он. — Один раз всего и было-то!

Беннер поморщился.

— У нас с тобой подмоченная репутация, — констатировал он.

Тони нахмурился.

— Да, но полюбуйся, что в итоге получилось? — он показал на Вижена.

— Ага, и еще огромная дырища в Заковии, — добавил Сэм.

Тони сердито глянул на него.

— Не помогаешь…

Уилсон коварно ухмыльнулся.

Стив поднял руки.

— Так, ладно. Все сделали шаг назад и успокоились.

— Я абсолютно спокоен, — заявил Тони. — Я настолько спокоен, что практически мертв!

Локи поднял руку.

— Я мог бы перенести кого-нибудь в башню, — предложил он, сверкая глазами в сторону Баки. — Возможно, твоего нового друга…

Тони протопал к Локи и врезал ему коленом по яйцам. Тому было очень, очень больно. Потому что Старк был в костюме. И он с глубоким удовлетворением наблюдал, как Локи сперва побледнел, потом покраснел, а затем, согнувшись пополам, повалился на пол, поскуливая и задыхаясь.

— Мудила, и какую именно часть из «лапы прочь» ты не понял? — уточнил Тони, уперев руки в бока, и сверля его уничижительным взглядом.

— Э, ребята?

Все повернулись к Роуди.

— Что? — спросил Стив, пытаясь сдерживать гнев. Да, контроль над происходящим постепенно ускользал у него из рук.

Как бы то ни было, подумал Тони, Локи сам напросился.

Баки мягко смотрел на него, застенчиво улыбаясь, и это было отличной наградой за то, что сделал Тони. Баки полностью завладел им. Он собирался удержать его навсегда. И Стива. Потому что Роджерс может стать отличным желе в их сэндвиче…

Мысли Тони слегка сменили направление на непристойное.

— Скорее всего, мы станем звездами вечерних новостей, — сообщил Роуди, указывая на туристов, фотографирующихся у ограды Белого дома. — Опять.

Стив потер лицо.

— Мне необходимо выпить, — пробормотал он.

— Работаю над этим, — сказал Тони. — Довольно скоро придумаю алкоголь, который будет в силах свалить с ног Капитана Америка, — он был очень горд собой.

— Потому что это отличная идея, — ехидно усмехнулся Клинт. — Самый сильный парень, которого мы знаем, запьянеет. Это как раз то, что всегда заканчивается просто превосходно.

— Пфф, — Тони махнул рукой. — Стиви Уандер и на бровях кинулся бы переводить крошечную старушку через дорогу.

— За что мне это? — Роджерс поднял глаза вверх.

Тор последовал его примеру.

— Ты ожидаешь другое судно, Капитан? — спросил он, с любопытством глядя в ясное синее небо. — Или ждешь ответов, падающих со звезд, как говорила моя матушка.

Тони засмеялся, прикрывая рот, когда Стив посмотрел на него.

— Боже мой, я обожаю всех этих сумасшедших ублюдков вместе и каждого в отдельности, — простонал он, опираясь на Беннера.

Сэм, следом за Вандой, подошел к квинджету.

— Самые могущественные герои Земли, — торжественно произнес он, глядя на задыхающихся от смеха, прислонившихся друг к другу, Тони и Брюса.

Все еще бледный Локи, медленно поднялся на ноги.

— Думаю, Асгард и в одиночку справится с Рагнарёком. Если бы мы сильно рассчитывали на вас — давно б уже передохли.

Тони вытер глаза.

— Вообще-то, мы очень хороши в деле спасения мира, — самодовольно сообщил он, переводя дух.

Брюс продолжал икать, и Наташа легонько постучала его по спине.

— Мы уже неоднократно это проделывали.

Локи вздохнул.

— И все же я в сомнениях…

— Молчать! Пиздуйте в чертов квинджет. Все. Абсолютно. Никто, блядь, один не летит. Ясно? — заорал Стив и махнул в сторону самолета.

Все, не сказав ни слова, гурьбой потрусили в указанном направлении.

Роджерс закрыл дверь в отсек и уселся на сиденье.

— Клинт, будь добр, верни нас как можно скорее в башню.

— Конечно, Кэп, — Бартон быстро поднял самолет в воздух, взяв курс на Нью-Йорк.

Тони не был уверен, что это разумный ход.

— Стив, я, правда, думаю…

— Не надо… Ни. Одного. Слова.

Тишина продлилась несколько минут. На удивление уютно, подумал Старк. С учетом, ну… приближающегося конца света.

Он глянул на Роджерса. Это возмутительно, что Капитан-мать его-Америка, кажется таким измученным.

Тони честно старался промолчать, но поделать с собой, увы, ничего не смог…

— Итак, Кэп, и что теперь, когда мы вместе? Под «мы», я имею в виду тебя, себя и Бакстера. К групповушке ты как относишься?

На несколько секунд Бартон отправил самолет в свободное падение. Пока не сумел вернуть контроль.

И вот тут на Старка заорали все…


	22. 22. You’re falling to the floor crying thinking, «I am falling to the floor crying»

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стив понимает, что Тони серьезен, как никогда. Баки совершает прорыв. Дом, милый дом. Бро по науке приступают к работе.

Стив онемел…

И в течение минуты ошарашенно глазел на Старка. Затем перевел взгляд на Баки.

— Какого черта?

Барнс, поморщившись, пнул Тони.

— Ну ты — полный придурок.

Тот надулся.

— Конечно. Как всегда… Да, я такой, — засопел он. — В том, чтобы быть придурком наполовину, нет никакого смысла, — он замолчал, напряженно обдумывая сказанное.

— Просто остановись, пожалуйста, — взмолился Клинт. — После этого разговора мне срочно понадобится отбеливатель для мозга.

— Сосредоточься на спасении мира, Железный дровосек, — велел Баки Старку. — С личным дерьмом разберемся позже.

Позже… — подумал Роджерс, чувствуя, что оказался в гребаном Зазеркалье.

— Позже? — прохрипел он.

— Я, между прочим, многозадачный, — заявил Тони.

Он отскочил от собирающегося пнуть его еще раз Барнса.

— Прекрати, ты только навредишь себе.

— Зато почувствую себя лучше, — ухмыльнулся Баки.

Тони рассмеялся и разобрал костюм, сложив из него чемодан.

Наблюдая за их пикировкой, Стив вспомнил прежние времена.

— Мы это непременно обсудим, уж будьте уверены, — пообещал он и почувствовал, как внутри него ледяная сердцевина той самой проблемы — хотеть и не получать — начинает постепенно таять.

Баки подмигнул ему.

— Отлично. Тони как раз был за «нам нужно подождать и поговорить со Стивом, прежде чем начать шалить».

— Шалить? — задохнулся Старк. — Тебе, может, и больше девяноста, Барнс, но это никак не оправдывает использование слов, вымерших вместе с динозаврами.

Тем не менее, Стив разглядел краску смущения на его щеках. Плюс, он несколько раз покосил глазом на Роджерса, будто не мог поверить, что тот не психует.

Когда Тони, Брюс и Вижен заговорили научными и техническими терминами, Стив облокотился на дверь отсека и закрыл глаза. Ему нужно отдохнуть, пока есть шанс. Скорее всего, в ближайшие дни возможности для этого практически не будет.

И конечно, как только он закрыл глаза, мысли сразу завертелись вокруг Баки и Тони. Барнса он уже целовал и знал, каков тот на вкус. Это солнечный свет и мята. Баки всегда любил мятные леденцы, и это, по-видимому, сохранилось до сих пор, несмотря на Гидру.

И хотя он сказал «нет», забыть о его губах Стив был не в состоянии. Интересно, Тони на вкус как кофе и машинное масло? Стив умирал от желания узнать.

Баки отошел от Тони и присел рядом с Роджерсом.

— Итак, — начал он.

Тони глянул на них, прищурился и отвернулся обратно к Брюсу.

— Итак, — согласился Стив, складывая руки на груди.

Улыбка Баки был яркой и озорной. И это был первый раз, когда Стив решил, что Баки постепенно возвращается. Обратно. К нему.

— Доллар за твои мысли.

Стив поднял бровь.

— Пенни не нашлось?

Баки пожал плечами.

— Инфляция. Тони сказал — армия США отвалила мне кучу монет, так что я нынче щедрый.

Стив усмехнулся.

— Так ты теперь богатый мудак и бросаешься деньгами, пытаясь купить себе мальчика?

Баки блеснул глазами.

— Надежные источники удостоверили меня, что сладкий мальчик, на которого я положил глаз, продается.

Стив стукнул его кулаком по плечу.

— Ты такой придурок.

— Роджерс! Ты этим ртом маму целуешь?

Стив застонал.

— Тони!

Тот поднял на них чуть расфокусированный взгляд.

— Да?

— Ты всем поведал об этом идиотском «следи за языком»? — Стив собрался надуться, потому что эта шутка была настолько старой, что уже стала гериатрической.

Тони усмехнулся.

— Естественно, Капитан Сосулька. Это эпическое событие заслуживает того, чтобы поделиться им с твоим старым товарищем.

Баки захохотал.

— Вы, наверное, не в курсе, но в Ревущих Коммандос Роджерс матерился заковыристей всех.

Стив затаил дыхание. Это был первый раз, когда Баки заговорил о тех временах. До… до…

— Неужели? — Сэм заинтересованно наклонился вперед. — Не всегда бойскаута изображал, да? — он ухмыльнулся нахмурившемуся Роджерсу.

— Это потому, что он всегда был мелким, — улыбаясь, кивнул Баки. — Уверен, это как-то связано с гиперкомпенсацией, — его губы дрогнули, когда он увидел лицо Роджерса. — Стиви? Ты в порядке? Я не должен был говорить…

Он расстроенно умолк, а тот схватил и прижал его к себе.

— Боже мой, Бак, — Стив почувствовал, как перехватило горло, и сморгнул слезы. — Ты помнишь меня, нас, жизнь до Гидры.

Баки замер.

— Что? — он отстранился, чтобы взглянуть Стиву в лицо. — Я… — его глаза стали огромными и влажными.

Остальные Мстители деликатно отвернулись, когда Тони отдал Брюсу планшет и поднялся.

Он подошел к Барнсу и Роджерсу и опустился на сиденье у Баки за спиной; обнял его за пояс и придвинулся так, чтобы чувствовать Стива.

— Ты вернешься к нам, Баки, — мягко сказал он.

Стив потянулся к нему и, ухватив плечо, прижал еще ближе.

— Ты… — сказал он срывающимся голосом. — Ты вернул его мне.

Тони поднял руку и переплел свои пальцы со Стивовыми, опуская подбородок Баки на плечо.

— Он сам, Кэп. Он сам…

Стив никогда никого не любил так сильно, как Тони в тот момент.

Остановиться он не смог и, чуть наклонившись, мягко поцеловал Старка. Тот тихо выдохнул.

— Прекрати делать вид, что ты ни при чем, — сказал Роджерс. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, что именно для него сделал.

Баки облокотился на Тони, пристроив голову тому на плечо.

— Вы оба достаточно заботились обо мне. Теперь я сам должен со всем этим разобраться. Вот почему я без ума от вас обоих.

Стив задохнулся и испуганно посмотрел на Старка.

— Вы шутите?

Тот медленно покачал головой.

— Сейчас не время, ты прав. Но да, ты, я, Баки… я хочу этого. Я хочу нас, — он сглотнул.

— Мы хотим нас, — поправил Баки, держа руки Стива в своих.

А Роджерс лихорадочно думал, что же такого он сделал, чтобы заслужить даже возможность этого… их.

— Иии, мы приземляемся на башню! — раздался вдруг голос Клинта.

— О, слава тебе, Господи, — пробормотал Роуди. — Думаю, лицезреть двойной съем в одной поездке — слегка чересчур.

Стив расхохотался, увидев как Тони с Баки одновременно показали Роуди по среднему пальцу.

С обретением этих двоих он заполучит чертову пропасть проблем.

Он не мог этого дождаться…

~o0o~

Когда Клинт приземлился, Тони все еще одной рукой обнимал Баки, второй — держался за Стива. Чувствовал он себя при этом слегка сюрреалистично и… абсолютно естественно.

— Я, конечно, в диком восторге от того, что вы, трое, нашли настоящую любовь, но у нас, в данный момент, есть проблемы поважнее, — раздался от двери голос Беннера.

— Вам придется расцепиться, чтобы мы смогли выйти, — съехидничала улыбающаяся Романофф.

— Но мне так комфортно, — расстроенно протянул Баки.

— Конечно, Барнс, все для тебя, — встрял Уилсон. — Хочешь, мы через вас переступим?

Баки перевел на него восхищенный взгляд.

— Ты мой… — начал он, загибая пальцы. — … четвертый любимчик.

— Четвертый? — недоуменно протянул Сэм. — Я иду после Стива, Тони и…

— Дубины, — вскочив, объявил Баки.

Он протянул руки и легко поднял Стива и Тони на ноги. Старк на мгновение завис, представляя, что с такими данными можно сотворить в постели.

— Понятия не имею, что эти двое в тебе нашли, — Уилсон прошагал мимо, пытаясь испепелить Баки взглядом. — Ты на полном серьёзе утверждаешь, что в твоем табеле о рангах я иду сразу после гребаного робота?

— Ну, технически, Дубина не робот, — поспешил разъяснить Старк. — Он примитивный искусственный интеллект, а это гораздо, гораздо круче.

На сердце у Тони было легко, несмотря на приближающийся конец света. Теперь он был «счастливым, волнующимся о завтрашнем дне» парнем. И с нетерпением ожидал целый вагон причитающегося ему счастья.

Сэм закатил глаза.

— Уверен, от этой информации мне значительно полегчает.

Тони увидел Локи, припустившего вслед за Барнсом. Бог лжи явно что-то замышлял.

— На том поразительном экране в летающей колеснице я увидел, что ты открыт для более… изысканных отношений? — с надеждой начал он.

Баки хмуро покосился на него.

— Господи, ты что, намеков совсем не понимаешь?

Старк заметил сжавшего кулаки Роджерса. Ой-ой. А Кэп то — собственник. Эта мысль заставила Тони затрепетать.

Он уже собрался было вмешаться, потому что в любом пожаре был водой — Клинт, заткнись, не был он бензином — когда Тор схватил Локи за руку и оттащил от неминуемой расправы в лице Баки Барнса.

— Брат, тебя хорошо встретили тут, в Мидгарде. Но спешу предостеречь, мои соратники-воины не примут столь великодушно те удовольствия, что так по нраву нам в Асгарде.

Тони навострил уши.

— Удовольствия?

— Нет, — Роуди схватил его за руку и потащил прочь. — Тысячу раз нет.

Старк вздохнул.

— Ты и правда — самый засранистый засранец в мире, — буркнул он.

Роуди сунул его в руки Брюсу и Вижену.

— Возьмите. Пока не разберетесь, что делать — к остальным не выпускать.

— Держите Локи подальше от моих парней! — заорал Тони, когда Вижен практически поднял его на руки.

— Пока ты отсутствуешь — я буду защищать твою честь, друг Тони! — заявил Тор, ударив себя в грудь.

— Так сделай же это, Шаровая молния! — завопил Тони, когда двери лифта открылись. — А я еще вернусь… Как Терминатор!

Когда двери закрылись, Брюс устало произнес: — Ты самый нелепый человек на планете.

Старк ухмыльнулся.

— Я делаю интересней жизнь окружающих.

Вижен наклонил голову.

— Я считаю, что проявление некоторых человеческих чувств у тебя немного своеобразно.

 — Хм? — Тони ткнул в кнопку этажа Брюса.

— Ты постоянно шутишь, но активнее всего ты делаешь это, чтобы скрыть более глубокие эмоции, — пояснил Вижен.

— Эй, прекрати! — запротестовал Старк. — Не смей принижать меня! Только не во время спасения мира!

— Ты не изменился в размерах, Тони, — заметил Вижен.

Тони вздохнул.

— Уверен, что закладывал в ДЖАРВИСа чувство юмора, — пробормотал он. — Куда же оно, черт побери, подевалось?

— Возможно, не всё на свете является забавным?

Тони с Брюсом, с одинаковым выражением шока на лице, повернулись к нему.

— Боже мой, ты удачно сострил!

Вижен покачал головой.

— Я совершенно серьезен.

Брюс засмеялся, двери лифта раскрылись.

— Старк, тебя — думаю, тут подойдет термин — «поимели».

Тони был впечатлен уличным сленгом Беннера.

— Больше никогда не говори так, — попросил он, следуя за ним, несколько раз взглянув на Вижена. — Это неловко.

— Что «это»? — уточнил Брюс, вводя код доступа в лабораторию.

— Ну, знаешь… Вижен тут, с нами… — Тони помахал рукой, подыскивая правильные слова. — Просто он чувствует себя дискомфортно, потому что ты используешь…

— ДЖАРВИС — моя сущность, Тони, — сказал Вижен. — Если тебе будет удобнее, можешь использовать его имя.

Тони покачал головой.

— Нет, это будет неправильно. Джей был единственным, в своем роде, чуваком. А ты отдельная… хм… личность? — он нахмурился. — Кто ты, как считаешь?

 — Я назвал бы себя синтезированной формой жизни, — ответил он.

Тони на мгновение задумался.

— Согласен.

Это звучало логично. Вижен не был человеком — в общепринятом смысле слова — но ничто человеческое ему не было чуждо.

Брюс был занят примерными вычислениями, которые они начали в джете. Тони пошел к другой клавиатуре, синхронизировав свой сервер с сервером Беннера.

— Так, ладно… Море — Асгард, небо — земля, змей — стена между мирами, так?

— Я считаю, что так, — ответил Вижен, глядя на формулы, мелькавшие на экранах.

— Мы должны убедиться, что стена не опустится, — нахмурился Брюс. — Нет, неправильно. Это должен быть косинус, а не синус, — он принялся постукивать пальцами по экрану, меняя пару формул.

— Да, — приближаясь, согласился Вижен. — Но, возможно, мы могли бы… — он указал на часть формулы.

— Ха! — Тони ткнул в экран, изменяя расчеты на то, что предложил Вижен. — Уже лучше.

— Ну, это только начало, — сказал Брюс, когда все отступили, глядя на мониторы.

— Нам понадобится много кофе, — согласился Тони. — ПЯТНИЦА?

— Уже распорядилась, сэр.

— Ты лучше всех.

Ну. Это займет… некоторое время.


	23. 23. He was pointing at the moon, but I was looking at his hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Говорит эмо-бой. Шутки в сторону. Это буквально все. Говорит зловещий эмо-бой. Ах, да… и поцелуй.

— Брат, возможно, ты не откажешься взглянуть на мое жилище в этом славном заведении?

Стив в очередной раз решил, что Тор выглядит как надеющийся на одобрение, восторженный гигантский щенок.

Локи на секунду задумался.

— Что ж, не откажусь… Полагаю, это будет забавно — увидеть, что твои комнаты здесь столь же экстравагантно роскошны, как и те, что ожидают в Асгарде, — он жестом предложил Тору идти вперед, чтобы указывать дорогу.

Тот слегка поумерил свое сияние.

— Мои покои не более великолепны, чем твои, — запротестовал он. — Я совершенно уверен, что именно те, в которых проживаешь ты — самые блестящие во дворце!

Стив с недоумением наблюдал, как они выплывают из комнаты.

— С этими двумя что-то не так, — Сэм встал у него за плечом.

— Это не то, о чем бы я хотел размышлять дни напролет, — признался Роджерс.

Сэм поморщился.

— Ага.

Роуди со стоном повалился на диван.

— Все, что угодно — за баночку холодного пива.

— Могу посодействовать, — откликнулась Романофф. — Я точно знаю, что где у Тони в баре.

Роуди глянул на нее чрезвычайно благодарно. Она рассмеялась и отправилась за спиртным.

— Еще кто-нибудь желает, пока я не ушла?

Вверх взметнулись несколько рук.

Стив в раздаче не участвовал. Ему придется немного подождать экспериментального пойла Тони, чтобы попытаться снова получить удовольствие от выпивки.

Баки продолжал сверлить взглядом двери лифта. Стив догадывался, чем именно тот озабочен.

— Мы должны дать им возможность работать не отвлекаясь.

Баки кивнул.

— Знаю, — он, сморщившись, покрутил головой, разминая шею. — Просто… Паранойя слегка прогрессирует, если я не вижу его.

Стив не был уверен, как именно следует отвечать на такое заявление, поэтому решил промолчать.

Баки скептически хмыкнул.

— Знаю, как это прозвучало. Но в течение последних двух месяцев Тони был моим якорем, — Барнс с усилием потер лицо ладонью. — Пока он находился перед глазами — я себя нормально чувствовал.

— А что было, когда он спал? — Стиву так хотелось узнать побольше о том времени, что тот провел с Тони.

Времени, думая о котором, Роджерс все еще чувствовал себя чуточку обманутым.

— Стоял и смотрел на него, — печально признался Баки.

— А вот теперь, это становится жутким, — заметил Сэм.

Стив совсем забыл о нем. В последнее время это случалось довольно часто. Он был настолько сосредоточен на Баки и Тони, что переставал замечать окружающих.

Баки кивнул и пожал плечами.

— Последние несколько десятилетий я довольно много практиковался в наблюдении и научился становиться тенью.

Стив страдальчески сморщился.

— Тебе это качество больше не пригодится.

Баки вздохнул.

— Надеюсь, со временем это пройдет, как и мое желание подчиняться. Сейчас, когда приказывать некому, мне бывает не по себе.

Стив пожалел, что тут нет Старка. Он бы точно знал, что и как нужно сказать, чтобы Баки улыбнулся. Но Тони был чертовски занят спасением мира. А Стиву срочно надо было что-то ответить.

— Я очень хорошо умею отдавать приказы, — выпалил он.

— О, Боже мой, — закрывая лицо рукой, заголосил Уилсон. — Ничто не сможет заставить меня остаться тут.

— Не понял? — Стив в замешательстве наблюдал за его бегством.

Баки рассмеялся. Не громко и не долго, но по-настоящему.

— Сэм во всем видит секс…

— Я не… — начал Стив. — Ооо, — он почувствовал, как стремительно розовеет его дурацкая кожа.

Вечное проклятье…

— Я не это имел в виду.

Баки снова засмеялся.

— Знаю. Все изменилось с наших времен.

Роджерс кивнул.

— А я, по-прежнему, болтаю всякую чушь, приносящую мне сплошные неприятности, — улыбнулся он. — Тони прекрасно удавалось меня просвещать.

Ему очень повезло со Старком. Все остальные мало что ему рассказывали. Тони же сразу отказался придерживаться такой линии поведения.

— Правда? — Баки вышел наружу.

Солнце ярко сияло. Перед ним лежал весь Нью-Йорк.

Стив пошел следом.

— Ага. Он загрузил в мой планшет всевозможные исторические материалы и демонстрировал по телевизору в моей комнате различные документальные фильмы. А еще велел ДЖАРВИСу ввести меня в курс всех событий, произошедших в мире, пока я… отсутствовал.

Он вздохнул.

— Приятно было узнать, что он настолько заботится обо мне, чтобы делать все это.

Баки встал слева от него.

— Он действительно тебя любит, — произнес он, не глядя на Стива.

Тот посмотрел на его профиль.

— Когда они меня разбудили, Тони стал моим самым близким другом, — он низко рассмеялся. — Конечно, только после прохождения нами всех стадий взаимного мудачизма.

Не только Тони отличился, подумал Стив. Он тоже был тем еще кретином.

Барнс ухмыльнулся.

— Он, похоже, многих на подобное вдохновляет.

Стив кивнул. Он тихо радовался этой возможности — смотреть на него, говорить с ним. Он и не представлял, что это когда-нибудь снова будет возможным.

— Старк — тот еще засранец. Но все это ширма. Тони — самый щедрый человек, которого я когда-либо встречал.

— Он просто затащил меня внутрь, — произнес Баки.

Стив ждал.

— Я пришел к его дверям, испуганный и сломленный, а он просто схватил и не отпускал меня.

— Он цепкий, — мягко согласился Стив.

— Он упрям, как чертова куча ослов, — хмыкнул Баки.

Роджерс кивнул.

— Он сразу хотел позвонить тебе, — признался Барнс. — Но я не был готов. Боялся, что ты разочаруешься во мне.

— Бак… — Стив подошел поближе.

— Нет, подожди, — Баки положил руку ему на плечо. — Я должен сказать.

— Ладно.

Он немного подумал…

— Тони не задавал вопросов, понимаешь? — он засунул руки в карманы. — Ну, типа, что я делал или кем я был, — он горько усмехнулся. — Сказал о руке — устаревшая технология.

— О… Ничто не может сильнее свести его с ума.

— Он дал мне комнату, купил одежду, — Баки задохнулся. — Он заставлял меня есть трижды в день, как мама раньше.

— Ну… Это точно доказывает, что он сходит по тебе с ума, — напряженно выдавил Роджерс. — Он даже о себе, в плане еды, позаботиться не может. Нам всегда приходилось заставлять его поесть.

Стив тоже прошел через это — сделать Тони сэндвичи и постоять над душой, пока не съест.

— Он продолжал заботиться обо мне, — Баки потер лицо. — Для меня это было дико. Моя жизнь до этого была серией приказов и перезагрузок.

Стив вздрогнул. Он для себя отделил Баки от Зимнего Солдата. И теперь было странно вспомнить о том, что тот пережил.

— Он меня совсем не знал, — прошептал Барнс. — Раньше, — он, потемневшими от боли глазами смотрел на Стива. — Не было багажа предыдущих отношений, — он покачал головой. — Кто еще мог так повести себя, Стиви?

Роджерс обнял его.

— Тони хороший человек, — выдохнул он Баки в волосы. — Он импульсивный и высокомерный, а еще иногда врет, как дышит, но он очень хороший.

Баки обнял его за пояс и прижался сильнее.

— Я этого не заслуживаю, — пробормотал он Стиву в шею. — Не заслуживаю Тони, и точно знаю, что, черт побери, не заслуживаю тебя.

— Быстро закрыл рот, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, — приказал Роджерс. — Никто не достоин этого больше, чем ты. Никто!

Он чувствовал себя больным, когда начинал задумываться о том, что за все это время случилось с Баки. Он периодически удивлялся, что тот находится прямо здесь и сейчас, в уме и здравии, ну… почти.

Они немножко постояли, вжимаясь друг в друга. Стив почувствовал, что, наконец, снова может дышать. Баки медленно расслаблялся, пока почти не повис в его руках. А Роджерс просто наслаждался тем, что мог это сделать. Что ему позволили это сделать.

Баки поднял лицо.

— Тот поцелуй… раньше. В Малибу.

Стив кивнул, слегка испуганный сменой темы.

— Да, кстати, прости. Поступил совершенно недопустимо.

Он просто стал еще одним уродом в длинной череде мудаков, которые делали что-либо с Баки без его согласия.

— Как насчет — попробовать еще разок? — предложил Баки.

В его глазах было что-то, напоминающее брошенный вызов.

— Что?

Руки Баки сжались вокруг него.

— Я сказал, что раньше не был готов.

Роджерс нахмурился.

— Да, знаю. Я там был, помнишь.

— Все еще такой сопляк, — Баки, улыбнувшись, покачал головой. — Даю тебе разрешение, Стиви, — его глаза потемнели. — Я действительно хочу, чтобы ты по-настоящему поцеловал меня.

— Я… Бак… — пальцы Стива сжались на его плечах. — Ты уверен?

Пожалуйста, Боже, пусть он будет уверен, взмолился Стив.

— Целуй уже, идиот.

И Стив подчинился…

На этот раз Баки качнулся навстречу, приоткрыл губы и позволил языку Стива скользнуть внутрь. Роджерс все притягивал и притягивал его к себе, пока не перестал различать, где заканчивается он и начинается Баки. Потом поднял руку и, проведя по длинным волосам, обнял за шею. Барнс застонал и одобрительно прижался к ладони Роджерса.

— Баки. Бак. Баки, — отчаянным рефреном повторял тот, вкладывая в поцелуй всю скопившуюся в нем любовь, все обожание и поклонение.

Баки поднял руку к лицу Стива. Руку, являющуюся произведением искусства, созданным Тони.

— Я любил тебя всю жизнь. Даже когда забыл — все равно любил. Ты мой лучший друг. Я сказал Тони, что ты мой север. Пока ты у меня есть — я в порядке.

— Баки, — прошептал Стив.

Это было слишком. Он никогда даже и надеяться на такое не смел. Он потерял и снова нашел своего лучшего друга таким удивительным образом.

— Я никуда не отпущу тебя, — предупредил Барнс, отчаянно цепляясь за него.

— Абсолютно не удивлен, — ответил Роджерс, нагнулся и снова поцеловал.

Потому что теперь, наконец, мог.


	24. 24. Tell me how all this, and love too, will ruin us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Баки целуется. Стив целуется. И Тони целуется тоже. Короче, куча поцелуев. А потом все собираются есть. И обсуждают странные привычки Асгардских богов.

— Сэр, — ПЯТНИЦА нарушила сосредоточенную задумчивость Тони.

Он несколько минут назад оставил Брюса и Вижена спорить о квантовой теории.

— Капитан Роджерс у двери и требует открыть ее.

Тони поднял голову и увидел машущего ему Кэпа. С прилипшим к нему Барнсом. Он ухмыльнулся.

— Впусти.

Двери прошелестели, открываясь.

— Ну, привет. Что занесло вас в мою берлогу?

Стив упер руки в бока.

— Ты в курсе, что прошло почти восемь часов? — Тони сразу вспомнил, как Стив и раньше ругал его за то же самое.

В груди сразу стало тепло и… пушисто.

— Пфф, — Тони махнул рукой. — Ерунда. Однажды я работал без перерыва сорок восемь часов.

— Тебе это не поможет, Старк, — протянул Баки.

Тони скептически глянул на него.

— Ты что-то больно радостный, — заметил он.

Обнадеженным, подумал Тони, Баки выглядел обнадеженным.

Тот дернул плечом.

— Ага… Порыдал, как младенец, признался во всех грехах, поцеловал Капитана Америка. Ну, ты знаешь, как это бывает.

Роджерс закатил глаза.

— Господи, я как будто смотрю на две стороны одной свихнувшейся медали.

Тони ткнул в Баки пальцем.

— Я чувствую себя брошенным, — надулся он.

Он ощущал внутри бурлящий восторг. Какой-то феерический вулкан чувств.

Баки подошел, наклонился и чмокнул его в щеку.

— Привет.

Тони прищурился.

— Неприемлемо, Барнс. Эти губы обязаны быть вот здесь, — он показал на свой рот.

Баки фыркнул и поцеловал его правильно: губы, язык и зубы в одном широкомасштабном движении — и у Тони закружилась голова.

Когда Барнс отстранился, он выглядел еще более самодовольным.

Тони задыхался.

— Если бы я мог разлить это по бутылкам — заработал бы целое состояние, — объявил он.

— Ты и так богат, — промямлил покачнувшийся Роджерс.

— Денег много не бывает, Кэп, — заявил Старк. — И знаешь что… Это, вообще-то, несправедливо. Он тебя поцеловал, а я — нет.

Тони не понравилось это неловкое выражение на лице Стива. Этого не должно быть никогда.

Роджерс сделал шаг вперед, слегка волнуясь.

— Ты…

— Заткнись, больно не будет, — пообещал Старк.

Он взял лицо Стива в ладони и притянул к своему.

Поцелуй Кэпа был совсем другим, словно сквозь туман, подумал Тони. Целуясь с Барнсом, Старк будто попал на карнавал — яркие вспышки, жар и волнение. С Роджерсом же, как в тихую полночь — плавно, мягко и подавляюще.

 — Ооох… — поцелуй прервал выдох Баки.

Заскулить Тони не успел, спасибо тебе, Барнс.

— Нам придется соблюдать рейтинг PG. Думаю, тут половина всей этой неведомой херни — взрывчатка.

Тони уставился на него.

— PG, точно, — он перевел взгляд на восхитительно взъерошенного Стива. — Боже, ты чертовски мил.

Баки рассмеялся, подходя к Роджерсу.

— Он всегда был слишком хорошеньким, — заявил он, уложив подбородок тому на плечо. — Даже когда был говнистым мелким засранцем с непомерной дерзостью в анамнезе.

— Эй! — возмутился покрасневший Стив. — Я здесь, придурки.

Тони заметил, что он не отошел.

Шаг за шагом, подумал он.

— Не желаете ли узнать, что мы надумали? — спросил Тони.

Роджерс покивал.

— Расскажешь после обеда. Идем, все уже наверху.

Тони тоскливо посмотрел на экран, и Баки со Стивом поволокли его из лаборатории.

— Я просто хочу…

— Поесть, — подсказал Баки.

— Догнать своих коллег-ученых, — предложил свою версию ехидный Роджерс, нажимая кнопку лифта.

— Мир спасти! — заорал Старк. — Вот, что я хочу сделать. Вот, что я должен сейчас делать!

— Никто не спасает мир на голодный желудок, — сообщил Стив.

Он был рассудительным. Тони таких ненавидел. За исключением тех, кто выглядел, как Кэп. Этих он любил. Немного. Ладно, сильно.

— Когда желудок пуст — мой мозг максимально функционален, — пробурчал он.

Роджерс закатил глаза.

— Не забывай, пожалуйста — я жил тут и знаю все твои отмазки.

Он толкнул Тони в лифт, а Баки прислонился к закрытой двери, не давая тому сбежать.

— Это похищение! — завопил Старк. — ПЯТНИЦА, набирай 911!

— Непременно, сэр, — ответила она. — Как только вы поедите.

— Это гребаный заговор, — проворчал Тони, в тайне млея от такого внимания. Но имидж же нужно блюсти…

— Да, мы все против тебя, — хищно улыбнулся Баки, и Тони испуганно хихикнул.

Стив покачал головой.

— Уверен, жизнь скучной не будет, — хмыкнул он, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

Тони был ослеплен счастьем. Это точно не будет длиться вечно. Потому что давайте быть реалистами, в его жизни ничто не работало подобным образом. Так что он планировал наслаждаться каждой минутой, пока мог.

Двери открылись прямо в гостиную. Стив выпихнул Тони.

— Насилуют! — завопил Старк. — Кто-нибудь! Помогите!

Клинт высунул голову из кухни.

— Большинство женщин и примерно половину мужиков на земле, сильно порадовали бы подобные поползновения со стороны этих двоих, — он вздрогнул. — Боже, ты сломал мне мозг. Ненавижу вас, — он снова исчез.

Тони фыркнул.

Ванда с Наташей стояли у барной стойки, разливая напитки.

— Бармен! Двойной! — заорал Тони.

— Двойной воды? — Наташа подняла бровь.

Тони хмуро посмотрел на нее.

— Я отменяю твой доступ к Роджерсу, — он обвиняюще указал на нее пальцем. — Слишком наглая.

— Что? — Наташа грозно покрутила между пальцами нож для колки льда.

Тони сглотнул.

— Ха, ха! Ничего. Ты моя королева, — он проскользнул мимо Стива и сбежал на кухню.

Брюс резал лук, Сэм жарил что-то вкусное. Тони сунулся в сковородку и взвизгнул, получив от Уилсона по макушке.

— Поаккуратнее, — заныл он.

— Держи свой нос подальше от моей еды, — велел тот.

— Нашей еды, — поправил Роуди, входя на кухню с кучей пакетов из местного супермаркета.

Тони метнулся к сумкам, скрывая плотоядный взгляд людоеда.

— Что ты мне купил?

Роуди шлепнул его по рукам.

— Свали.

Тони вздохнул.

— Меня оттащили от крайне важной работы, чтобы я поел, — он жалостливо обвел всех взглядом. — Меня принуждали… Ну и где же корм?

— Кто-нибудь, дайте уже этому великовозрастному дитяте что-нибудь выпить, и пусть выметается из кухни! — завопил Роуди.

— Свинство! — Тони потопал прочь. — Я должен спасать вселенную с пустым животом, — он обиженно рухнул на диван рядом со Стивом.

Баки присел на подлокотник и, улыбаясь, посмотрел на него.

— Мне показалось, или ты сказал, что пустой желудок — гарантия отличной работы мозга? — уточнил он.

Роджерс осторожно положил руку Тони на плечо. Тот нахохлился.

— Не обращай внимания на королеву драмы, — сказал Стив Баки. — Он всегда капризничает, когда слишком долго не спит или не ест.

— Или сидит тут, — буркнул Тони.

Стив сделал испуганное лицо.

— О, Боже! — он прижал руку к груди. — Так и есть. Вы только посмотрите!

Старк прищурился, борясь со смехом.

— Как невоспитанно.

Стив положил руку ему на шею.

— Дыши, Тони, дыши.

Тот почувствовал себя как дома, в безопасности. Он расслабился, прислонившись к Роджерсу, и вдохнул. Запах чесночного соуса для пасты.

— Где боги? — спросил он, прикрывая зевок ладонью.

И ничего он не устал! Черт побери!

— Я послал за ними Вижена, — ответил Бартон, поставив огромную миску салата на кофейный столик перед ними.

Тони просиял.

— О, какой ты коварный, — усмехнулся он. — Ты нравишься мне больше всех. Это будет весело.

Клинт ухмыльнулся в ответ. Точно — любимчик.

Стив хмыкнул.

— Сомневаюсь, что Вижен может разволноваться.

Тони вытянул шею, глядя на Роджерса.

— Спорим?

Стив насторожился.

— О чем?

— О том, что наши инопланетные друзья из Асгарда способны потрясти нашего синтезированного соратника до глубины души, — Тони поднял бровь.

Стив наблюдал за ним.

— Почему мне кажется, что я заранее обречен на проигрыш? — спросил он у присутствующих.

Тони ждал.

— Каковы ставки? — он жаждал насладиться триумфом.

Роджерс был продуктом своего времени и сопротивляться не мог.

— Если я прав, а давайте смотреть правде в глаза — прав я практически всегда — Команда Братанов, скорее всего, лишит Вижена самообладания, — Старк радостно потер ладони.

— На что спорим? — спросил Баки.

Он был таким же доверчивым, как и Стив, подумал Тони. Это круто!

— Я сообщу, когда выиграю, — ответил он.

Ошарашенный Вижен выскочил во внутренний дворик.

— Я, наверное, помешал чему-то, — выпалил он, входя внутрь.

Тони наблюдал за ним.

— Да? — протянул он.

Стив ткнул его в бедро.

— Возможно, я недостаточно досконально изучил особенности жизни в Асгарде, — признался Вижен. — Там, кажется, существует ряд сингулярных особенностей, с которыми я не знаком.

— Например? — Тони протянул кулак Бартону. Робин Гуд радостно стукнул в ответ.

— Я знаю, что в этом мире близким родственникам запрещено вступать в сексуальные отношения, — ответил Вижен. — Но, возможно, это приемлемо на…

— Нет! Не продолжай! — в ужасе выкрикнул Стив, округлив глаза.

Хохочущий Тони свалился с дивана.

~o0o~

Роджерс размышлял, как бы половчее свернуть Старку шею, параллельно пытаясь контролировать румянец на лице.

— Правда? — протянула Наташа. — Тор с Локи? — она задумчиво постучала пальцем по щеке.

— А вот теперь, я и это хочу развидеть, — сказал Бартон, помогая Тони подняться.

— Не выйдет, Вильгельм Телль, — захохотал тот, и Стив недовольно посмотрел на него.

— Ты мудак, — сообщил Баки Старку.

Стив согласно кивнул.

— Может быть, — согласился Тони, — но я был прав, и теперь долго и упорно буду думать о своем выигрыше, — его глаза блестели, когда он поднял бровь, глядя на Роджерса. — Думать о том, чего бы мне такого попросить.

— Я, пожалуй, передумал, и отказываюсь иметь с тобой дело, — сказал Стив. — Теперь абсолютно ясно, что ты сумасшедший.

Баки усмехнулся.

— Не пытайся притворяться, что тебя не привлекают чокнутые, Стиви. Я имею в виду, ты только посмотри, кого выбрал в лучшие друзья, — Роджерс недовольно посмотрел на него.

Его близкие — самоуверенные придурки.

И поподробнее о самоуверенных придурках — Тони подполз к нему поближе по дивану.

— Ах, Кэп, Каприччо, Капитан Сосулька, не волнуйся, — промурчал он. — Ты будешь в полном восторге, расплачиваясь со мной.

— И это намного больше, чем я хотел бы знать, — сказал Роуди, входя в комнату с Сэмом и Брюсом.

Они несли несколько подносов, нагруженных тарелками, столовыми приборами, пастой, закусками и соусом, от запаха которого разволновался желудок Стива.

— Умоляю вас, мои глаза и уши не справятся с таким уровнем психоза, который вы произведете втроем, — продолжил Роуди.

— Я люблю тебя, как брата, — согласился Сэм, глядя на Стива, — Но не хочу ничего слышать о твоих сексуальных похождениях.

Роджерс почувствовал, как полыхает кожа.

— Я молчу! — воскликнул он.

Сэм показал пальцем на Старка.

— А он — нет.

К сожалению, подумал Стив, зная Тони, он, наверняка, язык за зубами держать не сможет. Роджерс угрюмо кивнул.

Отчаянно пытаясь сменить тему, он посмотрел на Вижена.

— Так ты в итоге позвал их на ужин?

Вижен все еще выглядел слегка контуженным.

Тони не собирался доводить до такого.

Вижен кивнул.

— Я сказал, но не уверен, что меня услышали.

Тони опять начал хохотать, но закашлялся, поперхнувшись слюной.

Стив страшно сожалел о сделанном.


	25. 25. I had to make up all the words myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ужин подан. Брюс пытается объяснить теорию мультивселенной. Тони в голову приходит отличная мысль. Роуди говорит по телефону. Баки припечатывает Локи.

Ужин был шумным.

В конце концов, взъерошенные Локи с Тором ввалились в гостиную. И Тор принялся многословно извиняться перед Виженом за нанесенную моральную травму. А Локи только ухмыльнулся и демонстративно поправил одежду.

Тони был крайне впечатлен тем, что смог удержать язык за зубами. Отчасти, это было связано с огромными руками Роджерса. Эх, черт возьми, а у него в запасе как раз была пара таких прекрасных шуток…

После второй порции пасты Стив застонал и откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Это было волшебно, спасибо, ребята.

Сэм направил на него вилку.

— Ну, мы все должны есть, не так ли?

Тони медленно потягивал единственную порцию виски, одобренную Роджерсом. Он вовсе не надулся. Просто слова, звучащие вокруг, не очень доходили до мозга; все мысли сконцентрировались на уравнениях, высвечивающихся на экранах, находящихся несколькими этажам ниже.

— Тони? — Стив произнес его имя так, будто пытался дозваться уже несколько минут.

— Ммм? — Старк поднял на него невидящий взгляд, перед которыми продолжали мелькать переменные…

— Я спрашиваю, что вы там с Брюсом и Виженом узнали. Есть чем поделиться?

Тони повернулся к Брюсу.

— Ты взломал код хаотичной инфляции?

Брюс потер глаза.

— В процессе… — ответил он. — Вижен сильно помог. Просто мне надо поспать. Хотя бы пару часов.

— А в чем проблема? — спросил Тони.

Брюс обвел всех взглядом.

— Не уверен, что смогу объяснить проблемы квантовой механики доступным языком.

— Попробуй, — попросила Наташа. — Что ты теряешь? Мы, конечно, не спецы, но вдруг сможем помочь.

Стив кивнул.

— Отличная идея, Нат, — согласился Тони.

Иногда дилетанты высказывали неожиданно здравые мысли…

— Ладно, — Брюс наклонился вперед, пристраивая локти на коленях. — Когда речь идет о множественности миров, или мультиверсе, существует целый диапазон возможных наблюдений, каждый с собственной вероятностью, — он быстро посмотрел на всех.

Тони махнул рукой, типа «продолжай».

— Каждое из этих наблюдений соответствует своей вселенной. Предположим, некто бросил кубик, на каждую из шести сторон которого, нанесена возможная причина смерти. Значит, существует шесть вселенных, в которой с определенным человеком произойдет именно то, что изображено на соответствующей стороне кубика.

— Ага, ясно, — сказал Клинт, откидываясь на спинку дивана.

Стив с Баки кивнули. Брюс расправил плечи.

— Проблема в том, что в нашей мультивселенной всё устроено не совсем так. Многочисленные миры могут соприкасаться, пересекаться и накладываться друг на друга, — он положил одну ладонь крест-накрест на другую.

— Ты говоришь об Асгарде и Мидгарде, — уточнил Локи.

— Да, — кивнул Брюс. — Я попытался использовать теорию струн, чтобы найти способ удержать все эти шесть сторон вдали друг от друга.

— Но использование данной теории пока не увенчалось успехом, — продолжил Вижен. — Примерно за полчаса до ужина мы решили применить М-теорию и, кажется, продвинулись немного дальше.

— Ага, М-теория, — задумчиво протянул Тони. — Вот по тебе-то я точно не скучал, — он постучал пальцем по нижней губе. — Во скольких измерениях ведёте исчисления?

— Начинали с шести, но думаю, придется увеличить до десяти — одиннадцати, — ответил Брюс.

Стив внезапно встал, напугав Тони.

— Похоже, у вас все хорошо, — сказал он, явно не понимая, о чем говорит.

Тор и Локи вскочили следом.

— А дальше? — спросил Локи.

— Прошел почти целый день! — возмутился Тор.

— За день даже змей не отравит небо, — продекламировал Тони.

— Но океан… — обычно бледное лицо Локи побелело еще сильнее.

— Брюс, Вижен и я — ваш лучший выбор, чтобы сохранить наши миры, — сказал Тони. — Но мы не можем работать бесконечно. Нам нужен отдых.

Локи открыл рот.

— Заткнись, — Тони ткнул в него пальцем. — Мы решим проблему, когда сможем. А если тебя что-то не устраивает, ты в любой момент можешь вернуть свою задницу в Асгард и разбираться со всем этим дерьмом самостоятельно.

Локи выглядел так, будто был готов прямо здесь и сейчас растерзать несчастного гения. Тор схватил его за плечо.

— Вспомни, брат. Всё это случилось из-за тебя. И тебе надлежит более уважительно обращаться с моими друзьями.

— Надлежит? — проартикулировал Баки, глядя на Тони.

— Как улей, только шлюха*, — громко прошептал тот.

Баки прикрыл рот ладонью, пытаясь приглушить смех.

— Ты оскорбляешь моего брата, будто он какой-то крестьянин? — ядовито прошипел Локи.

Тони перевел взгляд на него.

— Я не оскорбляю друзей, — он улыбнулся Тору. — Он знает, что я просто поддразниваю.

Тор кивнул, улыбаясь ему.

— Я считаю, что ко всему, что говорит Тони, просто надо привыкнуть.

Старк хмыкнул.

— Вот почему ты мой любимчик, ТОРпеда!

Клинт подавил зевок и уселся поглубже в кресло-мешок, которое практически присвоил.

— А разве не я?

Тони качнул головой.

— Ладно тебе, давай будем реалистами, мужик, Тора любят все, — он оглядел присутствующих и все согласно кивнули.

Тор гордо выпрямился.

— Я всегда буду стремиться быть достойным этой чести, — торжественно объявил он.

Брюс застонал.

— Вы серьезно? Когда это мы перешли от квантовой механики к выбору фаворитов?

Тони подумал, интересно, с кем это он разговаривает? Но Брюс смотрел на него…

— Чтооо? — обиженно протянул Старк. — Я просто поставил высокого-темного-изящного на место, — он указал на Локи, который, казалось, был в полном в восторге от нового набора прозвищ.

На лицах Стива и Наташи застыли одинаковые гримасы. Тони научился опасаться именно этих выражений их лиц. Обычно это означало, что его ждет головомойка. Выслушивание нотаций от Капитана Америка было довольно болезненным опытом. Но нагоняй от Черной Вдовы грозил совершенно иной болезненностью.

— Прекрати, — огрызнулась она, даже не глянув на него.

Тони вскинул руки.

— Так, пожалуй, мне пора вернуться в лабораторию и попытаться выяснить, является ли Асгард центром черной дыры или у нашей вселенной существует особая привилегия.

— Что? — Брюс поднял голову и прищурился. — Ты думаешь…

Старк кивнул.

— Я думаю, что девять миров могут быть частью внешней вселенной и — независимо от того, что составляет нашу вселенную — являются внутренностями черной дыры.

— Почему ты раньше не сказал? — Брюс вскочил на ноги. — Скорее, мы с Виженом идем с тобой. У меня есть идея.

Тони ухмыльнулся.

— Одна из тех сумасшедших из-за которой все могут погибнуть? — он не переставал надеяться.

— А они когда-нибудь были другими? — сухо уточнил Беннер.

Тони практически подпрыгивал, когда они отправились обратно в лабораторию.

~o0o~

— Он невозможен, — слишком любяще выдохнула Наташа.

— Это потому, что любое дерьмо сходит ему с рук, — Клинт указал на нее. — Вы позволяете ему всё!

Тор выглядел озадаченным.

— Мы говорим о нашем обожаемом Человеке из Железа?

— Обожаемом… — фыркнул Клинт. — Боль в моей обожаемой заднице, вот кто он!

Роуди расхохотался.

— Он — наказание.

У него зазвонил телефон и он отошел, чтобы ответить.

— И это еще мягко сказано, — согласился Сэм.

Стив смотрел на Роуди, который с каждой секундой становился все более напряженным.

— Интересно, о чем он разговаривает? — Баки, сидящий рядом, потянулся, и несколько суставов хрустнули. — Мне нужно что-то сделать. Я схожу с ума, просто сидя здесь.

У Романофф заблестели глаза.

— О, пожалуйста, пойдем в тренажерный зал, — промурлыкала она.

Стив никогда не доверял этому взгляду. Он был сигналом, что пора начинать спасать свою задницу.

Милый, ничего не подозревающий, Баки кивнул: — Конечно, звучит просто прекрасно.

И вскочил на ноги.

— Ведите, мэм.

Клинт поднялся секундой позже.

— Ни за что не пропущу это.

Тор повернулся к Стиву.

— Я был бы счастлив потренироваться с тобой, Капитан, — он улыбнулся. — Совсем неплохо было бы сейчас потратить немного энергии.

— Ты и так уже затратил кучу энергии, — пробормотал Сэм и зажал рот ладонью, когда Роджерс недовольно глянул на него.

Стив, ни при каких обстоятельствах, не позволил бы членам команды обсуждать с Тором или с Локи их… особые взаимоотношения. Он, наконец-то, понял значение фразы Бартона «отбеливатель для мозга».

Роуди вернулся к ним.

— Мне пора, — сказал он и сжал челюсти.

— Проблемы? — спросил Стив.

Роуди вздохнул.

— Президент попросил помощи Мстителей в работе с программой ядерного разоружения Ирака.

— А ты сказал ему, что мы уже занимаемся другим дерьмом? — спросил Сэм.

Роуди кивнул.

— Он глава государства. Его не сильно беспокоят проблемы иных миров. Он сосредоточен на делах Земли.

— Это так недальновидно, — процедил Локи. — Он не понимает…

— Заткнись, — велел Роуди. — Ты явился к нему домой и взял в заложники. Сейчас ты не возглавляешь список его любимчиков.

Локи протестующе рыкнул, но замолчал.

— Тебе нужна помощь? — спросил Стив.

Роуди покачал головой.

— Он сказал — Мстители, во множественном числе, но вы должны сосредоточиться на этом.

— Я могу пойти с ним, — предложил Сэм.

Стив удивленно посмотрел на него.

— Я уже с ума схожу от скуки, Кэп. Уверен, мы с Роуди вернемся раньше, чем большой план вступит в действие. Каким бы он, блядь, ни был.

Стив кивнул.

— Звучит неплохо, — он посмотрел на остальных. — Кто-нибудь еще хочет помочь Роуди?

Клинт поднял руку.

— Я могу, — он пожал плечами. — Но как только что-то решится здесь, вы нам позвоните.

Наташа кивнула.

— Я присоединюсь.

— Я думал, мы поиграем… — грустно протянул Баки.

Она улыбнулась. Этот оскал ни при каких условиях нельзя было назвать приятным.

— Позже, щеночек. Потерпи.

— Хорошо, — Стив кивнул четверым Мстителям. — Убирайтесь отсюда. Побыстрее разгребите это дерьмо и возвращайтесь.

Он смотрел им вслед и, с одной стороны, волновался, что принял неверное решение, а с другой, немного завидовал, что они смогут заняться делом, а не мариноваться тут в ожидании прорыва.

— Ну, Стиви, поборемся? — улыбнулся Баки.

Роджерсу стало жарко.

— Эээ… — упоминания Баки и борьбы в одном предложении, было достаточно, чтобы мозг Стива слегка закоротило. Вообще-то, это было довольно унизительно.

— Позволь предложить свои услуги, — ухмыляясь, произнес Локи. — Пусть мой брат с добрым Капитаном превращают друг друга в кровавое месиво, а мы с тобой просто немного выпустим пар.

— Как, черт побери, он это делает? — спросил Баки у Стива.

— Что именно? — невинно взмахнув ресницами, уточнил Локи.

Стив не доверял этому засранцу и очень хотел отшвырнуть его от Баки подальше. А мог он довольно далеко…

— Всему придавать сексуальный подтекст, — ответил Барнс.

Стива тут же посетила ужасная мысль, что он точно знает, что сейчас произойдет — у Баки абсолютно отсутствовали речевые фильтры.

— Тебе разве не хватило ебли с братом?

И Стив побежал. В конце концов, спарринг ему сейчас был не так уж сильно нужен…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Behoove — надлежит, beehive — улей, hoove — шлюха. Увы, непереводимая игра слов.


	26. 26. I do believe his mouth is heaven, his kisses falling over me like stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стив прячется у Тони в лаборатории. Старк неважно флиртует. Наконец-то, время секса.

Старк с Брюсом громко спорили, сколько же измерений нужно добавить в уравнение, когда в лабораторию ворвался Стив.

— Что случилось? — испуганно спросил Тони, глядя на покрасневшего Роджерса. Тот запыхался, что было для него не совсем обычным состоянием.

Кожа Брюса начала приобретать нежно-зеленый цвет.

— Нападение? — прорычал он.

Стив поднял руки.

— Нет! — он глубоко вдохнул. — Всё нормально. Просто мне нужно немного побыть вдали от некоторых, скажем так, не совсем адекватных личностей.

— И ты явился сюда? — спросил Тони. — Ну, Кэп, ты шило на мыло поменял…

Он махнул рукой в сторону дивана в углу.

— Сядь там и помалкивай.

Стив будет сильно отвлекать, подумал он. Это может быть плохой идеей.

Роджерс исполнил только первую часть — уселся и тут же произнес:

— Воитель, Сокол, Вдова и Хоукай отправились помочь президенту.

Тони изумленно уставился на него.

— Ты позволил им уйти? — ему хотелось наорать на него. Что, серьезно? Правда никто не понимает, насколько, блядь, это всё опасно?

— Как долго вы еще собираетесь мозговать? — вместо этого спросил Роджерс. — Над этой вашей… — он взмахнул рукой — …заумной фигней?

Тони сосчитал до десяти. Потом до двадцати.

Заумной фигней???

— Скорее всего еще сутки, — ответил за него Брюс.

Тони сердито уставился Беннеру в затылок, пытаясь силой мысли поджечь шевелюру. А потом вспомнил, что если это произойдет, то Халк оставит от его драгоценной, драгоценной и еще раз драгоценной лаборатории одни руины.

— Значит, здесь они пока не нужны. Плюс, они совсем заскучали, а президенту надо посодействовать, — Стив использовал свой «давайте рассуждать, чтобы успокоить Тони» голос.

Старк, услышав его, никогда не мог разозлиться по-человечески.

— Но они могли понадобиться мне! — запротестовал он.

И они действительно могли, черт побери. Но сейчас всё было зря — они все равно ушли.

— Прости, — совсем не расстроенно, ответил Стив. — Тебе придется довольствоваться одним из нас. Если тебе будет что-то нужно.

Тони практически увидел кавычки, в которые Роджерс заключил последнюю фразу.

— Так, беру своё разрешение обратно, — зарычал он. — Вон из моего убежища и не возвращайся, пока не изменишь отношение к происходящему, уважаемый.

Стив откинулся на спинку дивана, раздвинул ноги и безмятежно глянул на него.

— А ты заставь.

Это был вызов.

Ёбаная скотина…

Тони чуть не прикусил язык. Перед глазами появился образ, который полностью соответсвовал этому определению, и был сейчас абсолютно лишним. Казалось, Стиву вполне удобно быть таким самоуверенным Стивом. Тони этого совсем не ожидал.

— О, Боже, — простонал Брюс. — Как будто я уже не нуждаюсь во всей психотерапии, существующей в мире, — он посверлил Тони взглядом. — Пожалуйста, уйди и попрактикуй свой нелепый флирт где-нибудь в другом месте.

Тони смертельно обиделся.

— Прошу прощения, но во флирте я профессионал!

Он десятилетиями практиковал.

— Что? — поморщился Беннер. — А может, неуклюжий недотепа?

Тони прищурился.

— Напомни, почему я хотел, чтобы ты вернулся?

— Потому что я твой любимчик, — ехидно ухмыльнулся Брюс.

Тони усмехнулся. Он был прав. Беннер абсолютно точно был его любимчиком.

— Я тебе не нужен для… — Старк махнул рукой в сторону экрана — …заумной фигни? — ему-то точно можно было так говорить.

— Господи, нет, — Брюс энергично покачал головой. — Думаю, у нас с Виженом работы еще часов на пять — шесть, прежде чем понадобятся твои уникальные способности, — он улыбнулся, показывая, что с ним действительно всё в порядке.

— Уникальные? — подал голос Стив.

Тони не мог взглянуть на него. Ему хотелось подползти к Роджерсу, сесть между коленями, стянуть с него штаны и начать поклоняться его великолепному члену. Его мозг слегка закоротило.

— Тони видит общую картину, — пояснил Брюс. — Я могу просчитать, найти решения, написать уравнения. Тони находит способ.

Стив осмотрелся.

— А где Вижен?

— В лаборатории медвежонка-Брюси, — ответил Старк. — Он начал говорить о законах физики и свойствах космоса, беспорядочно варьирующихся от одного участка пространства к другому. Я давным-давно перестал интересоваться космологией.

Стив кивнул.

— Это объясняет, куда делась Ванда.

Тони старательно не думал, что это могло означать

— Это самое странное из всего, что я видел в течение многих лет, — он поднял брови.

— Правда? — саркастично протянул Брюс. — Ты находишься в трехсторонних романтических отношениях с двумя пенсионерами, которые легко могут поднять самолет, а то, что у Ванды с Виженом — странно?

Тони чувствовал, что это риторический вопрос, но ему очень хотелось ответить.

— Да?

Стив встал.

— Так, Старк, пошли. Думаю, тебе пора взять тайм-аут, — он подошел к нему.

Все эти гигантские конечности и дурацкие мышцы. Тони готов был облизать его с ног до головы.

— Мне не пять лет, — возмутился он, когда Стив обнял его за плечи. Это не остановило его собственную предательскую руку от обвивания вокруг пояса Роджерса.

— Тебе нужен отдых, Тони, — ласково произнес Стив. — Когда ты спал в последний раз?

Тони глянул на Брюса.

— На Фиджи, — признался он. — Ну, и еще пару часов в самолете.

— В кровать, — скомандовал Стив тоном, не терпящим возражений.

Тони не был бы собой, если бы не возразил: — Но я не устал.

— Устанешь, — пообещал Стив.

Тони страшно оживился. Господи, неужели?

И позволил Роджерсу отбуксировать себя из лаборатории во второй раз за вечер, но на этот раз под ритмичный стук Брюсовой головы об верстак.

~o0o~

Тони прислонился к стене лифта, засунул руки в карманы и пристально посмотрел на Стива.

— Итааак… — протянул он.

Роджерс сложил руки на груди.

— Да?

— И куда ты планируешь меня доставить, Кэп? — заинтересованно сверкая глазами, спросил он.

— В кровать, — ответил Стив и покраснел, когда Старк рассмеялся. — Тебе надо поспать.

Тони оттолкнулся от стены и потек в сторону Роджерса. Стиву было трудно найти место, куда можно посмотреть.

— Я не устал, — дойдя до него, прошептал Тони.

— Очень плохо, — прохрипел Стив. — Ты не всегда можешь объективно оценить, что именно для тебя хорошо в данный момент.

Ему так захотелось положить на Старка ладони. Вместо этого он впился пальцами в собственные предплечья.

Тони улыбнулся.

— Уверен, что не можешь придумать, чем еще мы могли бы заняться? — спросил он, пальцами поглаживая вверх-вниз плечо Стива.

Тот вздрогнул.

— Прекрати.

Тело напрягалось. Стало жарко. Ему необходимо будет поработать над приказными нотками в такого рода командах, подумал он.

— Если трахнешь меня, уверен, усну через секунду, — хитро прищурился Тони.

Стив рыкнул, подтянул его поближе и начал целовать так, будто умирал. Да, точно, он чувствовал себя на пороге смерти…

Тони застонал, но отодвинулся.

— Господи, это такое гребаное клише, — простонал он, цепляясь руками за его шею и обнимая ногами за пояс.

Ошарашенный Роджерс смог только подхватить его под задницу. В ладони легли упругие ягодицы.

Тони сломал ему мозг очередным поцелуем, безжалостно запихивая в рот язык и убеждаясь, что Стив прочувствовал каждый его дюйм.

— Почему, блядь, ты такой вкусный? — заскулил Тони ему в губы. — Ты такой нелепый, — он зарылся пальцами в волосы Стива и потянул.

Тот перестал дышать.

— Нелепый, — выдохнул он и подумал, да, мозг определенно сломан.

Старк хмыкнул.

— Если я скажу «веди меня в койку, или потеряешь навсегда», ты поймешь отсылку? — спросил он, когда двери открылись на его этаже.

Стив попытался сосредоточиться на благополучной доставке Тони до кровати, не запутавшись при этом в собственных ногах и не сломав чего-нибудь более важного, чем мозг.

— «Top Gun»? — выдохнул он.

Конкурс Тони на знание поп-культуры был, безусловно, занимательным, но никак не сейчас.

Старк смотрел ему прямо в глаза, рисуя круги на рубашке.

— Я был тебе хорошим учителем, сынок, — промурлыкал он.

Стив повернулся и сел на край дурацкой огромной кровати Тони с этим самым любвеобильным Тони на руках.

— Не пори чушь, — приказал Роджерс. — Звучит жутко.

Тони толкнул его в грудь, и он упал на спину.

— Боже мой, я хочу начать снизу и медленно подниматься вверх, но если прямо сейчас не заполучу твой член в рот, сдохну через пять секунд.

Стив подумал, что уже привык к отсутствию у Тони фильтра между мозгом и ртом. Белый туман заполнил голову, когда Старк своими умными пальцами быстро справился с ремнем и молнией.

Оба застонали, когда Тони теплой ладонью обхватил его член.

— Господи, помилуй, — Роджерс прижал голову к его плечу и жадно наблюдал за его действиями.

— Ага, — выдохнул Тони ему в ухо. — Пора немного испачкать тебя, Роджерс, — он снова толкнул Стива в плечо, и тот, наконец, понял, чего от него хотят.

Он быстро улегся обратно, придерживая одной рукой Тони за бедро, чтобы не столкнуть на пол. Старк улыбнулся.

— Ты очень хороший мальчик.

— Серьезно, хватит, — велел Стив. — Я не ребенок и не твой сын или…

Тони скользнул вниз, стягивая с него штаны вместе с трусами, и одним движением заглотил член. Стив опять потерял способность дышать.

Звуки, которые издавал Тони были чрезвычайно порнографическими. Стив видел, как он закрывает глаза и мычит, плотнее прижимая член языком к небу. Вибрация почти заставила Стива кончить. Только сильные пальцы Тони, пережавшие основание, смогли остановить это.

Стиву одновременно было и жарко, и холодно. Он подался вверх, еще глубже въезжая в рот Тони. Влажная нежность рта так умопомрачительно контрастировала с цепкой хваткой его пальцев на члене.

— Ты не… — выдохнул он и уперся затылком в матрас, когда Старк пощекотал языком щелочку, слизывая предэякулят.

Тони отстранился с непристойной улыбкой.

— Я не что?

Его голос звучал по-блядски хрипло. Глаза затуманились, губы стали вишнево-красными. Он был сейчас невероятно красив. Стив не мог поверить, что всё это происходит на самом деле.

Он сейчас едва мог вспомнить собственное имя, не говоря уж о том, что собирался сказать.

— Думаешь, мы, возможно, спешим? — ему, наконец, удалось собраться с мыслями.

Тони удивленно уставился на него.

— Серьезно? Ты, правда, спрашиваешь меня об этом прямо сейчас?

Стив понял, что, возможно, поступил не слишком благоразумно, потому что Тони убрал руки и сел на колени. Он все еще был полностью одет и пристально смотрел на него.

— Я тебя сегодня первый раз поцеловал, — сказал Роджерс. Он очень хотел, чтобы Тони понял, почему у него возник такой вопрос. — День или два назад я не знал, был ли у меня хоть один шанс на это, — он сел, столкнувшись с Тони, чтобы не смотреть на него.

— И ты не уверен, хочешь ли этого?

Стив ужаснулся.

— Господи, нет! — воскликнул он. — Я хочу этого. Хочу тебя также, как дышать, Тони. Правда.

Плечи Тони стали менее напряженными.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Тогда что?

— Я серьезный парень. Я не могу относиться к этому легкомысленно, — он с трудом сглотнул. — Вы с Баки… настроены ко мне по-разному.

— Теперь ты говоришь, что я шлюха? — Тони поднял брови.

Стив раздраженно выдохнул.

— Не будь идиотом, — проворчал он. — Ты нужен мне, — он попытался снова.

Губы Тони растянулись в самодовольной ухмылке.

— Так ты хочешь сказать, что не можешь устоять передо мной? — он пришел в щенячий восторг от такой перспективы.

Стив едва удержался от того, чтобы не закатить глаза.

— Я говорю, что мое тело и разум, не две отдельные вещи, мудак. Я говорю, что если я сплю с тобой, то собираюсь влюбиться.

Тони пошевелился.

— Стив…

— Знаешь, он всегда был таким, — голос Баки, раздавшийся от двери, заставил их повернуться.

— Каким? — спросил Тони, пытаясь восстановить самообладание.

— Он чертов осьминог, — ответил Барнс, подходя ближе и глядя на Роджерса. — Одной рукой отпускает тебя, а другой, пока ты отвернулся, уже хватает за сердце, — он стоял в трех футах от кровати. — Следующее, что ты ощущаешь — полностью поглощен Роджерсом без малейших шансов на побег.

Стив нахмурился.

— Звучит ужасно.

Баки пожал плечами.

— Ты именно такой, Стиви. Ты полностью отдаешь себя. Это неплохо.

— Просто не даёт дышать, — пробормотал Стив, теряя остатки желания.

— Но теперь нас двое, чтобы справляться с твоими удушающими эмоциями, — ухмыльнулся Баки. — Я уверен, что мы со Старком возьмем верх над всеми твоими конечностями.

— О, да иди ты! — наконец, засмеялся Тони. — Какой же ты мудак, Барнс, — он протянул руку. — Поможешь мне с нашей драгоценной принцессой?

Баки, все также настороженно, сделал еще несколько шагов, пока не коснулся его ладони.

— Он не шутит, Старк. Стив — это парень «всё или ничего». Если берешь его, держишь до конца.

Тони подтянул Баки поближе.

— А как насчет тебя?

Тот встал на колени на кровать, не отпуская его руку. Перевел взгляд со Стива на Старка.

— Думаю, мы идем в комплекте.

Стив не мог говорить. Глаза жгло, горло перехватило.

— Так, а если я скажу, что беру и держу обоих? — Тони наклонил голову, задавая вопрос из чистого любопытства — ответ ничего не менял.

— Я бы сказал, отлично, — пробормотал Стив. — Я бы сказал, что это чертовски великолепно.


	27. 27. Inside your head the sound of glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Обстановочка накаляется. Затем остывает. Неожиданно. У Баки проблемы, господа.

Тони недоумевал, что же такого замечательного он сделал в прошлой жизни, если сейчас с ним в кровати двое самых охуенных мужиков в мире, которые еще и страстно хотят его.

Баки потянулся и положил свою огромную ручищу Стиву на живот. Тони залип на игре мышц.

— Бак, — имя, произнесенное Роджерсом, прозвучало, как молитва.

— Я здесь, Стиви, — прошептал тот, слегка выгибаясь в пояснице, чтобы не дотрагиваться до него. Тони увидел, как у Роджерса перехватило дыхание, когда Барнс нежно прижался своими губами к его.

— Это почти самая горячая вещь, которую я когда-либо видел, — протянул Старк.

На него глянули сразу две пары голубых глаз.

Он шумно сглотнул.

Стив снял рубашку, ногами спихнул с кровати штаны и боксеры. Тони продолжал сидеть на коленях на краю постели, и когда голого Роджерса окутал мягкий свет луны, падающий через большие стеклянные двери, подумал, что тот как-будто сияет изнутри. Боже, они превращают его в гребаного поэта. Тони был так страшно возбужден, но нужно было прояснить некоторые моменты.

— Мой первый поцелуй был с Баки, — восторженно улыбаясь, признался Стив.

— Да? — прохрипел Тони, пытаясь мыслить здраво. — И сколько же ему было? — спросил он, размышляя о том, что Стив наверняка даже не подозревает, как сейчас выглядит. И, скорее всего, не знает, что его пальцы лениво вырисовывают круги на бедре Тони.

— Около двенадцати? — Стив вопросительно глянул на Баки.

— Примерно, — кивнул тот.

Он улыбнулся и стал вдруг таким молодым и беззаботным, что у Тони сжалось сердце. Он хотел видеть Баки таким постоянно. Он готов потратить жизнь на то, чтобы тот улыбался именно так.

— И? — Тони ухмыльнулся, глядя на него.

— Много слюней и языка, — рассмеялся Баки. — Дерьмо, а не поцелуй.

— Эй! — мягко возразил Стив, беспомощно улыбаясь Барнсу. — Ты был опытнее! Хотя и на три года моложе.

— О, Господи! Тебе было пятнадцать, когда ты поцеловался первый раз? — ужаснулся Тони. — Ты совратил малолетку, животное!

Стив порозовел и засмеялся.

— Я был таким бестолковым во всем этом, — признался он. — Баки даже показал мне, как… — он замолчал, закусив губу.

Тони заинтересованно привстал.

— Как… — подсказал он.

— Отшлепать обезьяну, — ответил Баки, когда стало ясно, что продолжать Роджерс не намерен.

— Баки! — окончательно покраснев, Стив пнул его в голень.

Тот захохотал. И ухмыльнулся еще шире, коварно сверкая глазами.

— Подергать рукоятку. Отполировать перила. Погонять шкурку.

Стив прижал его к себе и, возмущенно улыбаясь, попытался закрыть рот ладонью.

Тони чуть не свалился с кровати, так сильно смеялся.

— Ненавижу тебя, — сказал Барнсу Стив, когда, наконец, подмял его под себя.

— Я так и думал, — протянул тот.

Тони увидел, каким беззаботным мальчишкой он был когда-то. Какими были оба. Раньше. Они так много потеряли, и все же, глядя на них, хохочущих в его кровати, Тони подумал, что они выстояли. На самом деле. И, нет, не метафорически. Да, ему пора почистить выгребную яму, в которую он превратил свой извращенный мозг.

— Тони? — обеспокоенный голос заставил его перевести взгляд на Стива. — Ты в порядке? — он виновато улыбнулся. — Прости, мы не хотели тебя игнорировать. Думаю, нам еще предстоит выяснить, как это всё будет работать.

Тони поднял руку, чтобы убрать волосы с лица Роджерса.

— Думаю, мы разберемся.

— Похоже, на нас излишки одежды, — протянул Баки.

Он лежал, распластавшись под Стивом, как ожившая мокрая мечта из снов.

— Ну, я уже голый, — заметил Роджерс.

— Да, Капитан, так и есть, — Тони выгнул брови, стягивая майку. — Ну, Барнс. Давай, соответствуй…

Баки вывернулся из-под Роджерса, быстро снимая одежду. Тони отвлекся на секундочку, чтобы восхититься открывшимся видом…

Боже, он гений. Эта рука — произведение искусства.

— А вот это возмутительно и заставляет задуматься! — голос Баки прервал его самодовольные мысли.

— Что? — Тони заставил себя перевести взгляд с руки на лицо.

— Я стою тут, в чем мать родила, Стив в твоей кровати выглядит, как перед началом съемок горячего гейского порно, а ты пускаешь слюни на механическую руку, — Баки покачал головой. — Пора расставить приоритеты, Старк.

— Ха, ну ты скажешь тоже…

Стив прикрыл глаза ладонью и засмеялся.

— Господи, ты и правда, как двенадцатилетняя девчонка.

Закатывание глаз Баки произвел просто великолепно.

— Зануда.

Тони ухмыльнулся.

— Тебе не больно?

Барнс нахмурился.

— Что?

— Когда ты закатил глаза, это выглядело довольно болезненным, — Тони так и не научился вовремя затыкаться.

Баки схватил его и дернул на кровать, бросая рядом со Стивом.

— Ты слишком много говоришь, — прорычал он, опускаясь на него всем своим немалым весом.

Воздух закончился сразу после еще одного испуганного выдоха и…

— Аааххх.

От ощущения всего одного суперсолдата, вытянувшегося вдоль его тела, Тони резко поглупел.

Тот факт, что второй суперсолдат принялся терзать поцелуями его шею, сделал из Старка практически идиота.

— Найден способ заткнуть его, — пробормотал Роджерс в кожу Тони.

— Полезная вещь. Пригодится… — ёрзая, ухмыльнулся Баки.

Член Баки — тяжелый и влажный — так восхитительно скользил по его собственному, что Тони начал разваливаться на куски.

Мозг Тони просто отказывал.

Ага.

Он собирался сегодня умереть, и это было прекрасным способом отойти в мир иной.

~o0o~

Стив рассматривал Баки и Тони.

Они хорошо смотрятся вместе, — подумал он.

— Тебе скучно? — он наткнулся на насмешливый взгляд Старка.

— Неееа, — ответил он, сильно растягивая «е». Ему нравилось, как глаза Тони становятся еще темнее, когда тот смотрит на его губы. — Просто наслаждаюсь зрелищем.

— Стиви, какое зрелище? — проворчал Баки.

Тони хмыкнул. Грязно…

— О, Барнс, это то, что ты демонстрируешь прямо сейчас, — он немного повернулся и улыбнулся еще шире, когда Баки выругался.

— Мог бы помочь, Кэп. Чуть-чуть. Баки не настолько стройный, как ему кажется.

Стив засмеялся, глядя на возмущенное лицо Барнса.

— Ты назвал меня жирным, Старк? — прищурился он.

— Тяжелым, дорогой, тяжелым.

Баки буквально растаял он нежного обращения и с довольным стоном спрятал лицо в изгибе шеи Тони.

— Ему нравится, — шепнул Роджерс.

Тони поднял руки и провел ладонями по спине Баки.

— Я заметил.

И потянул его за волосы.

— В твоей жизни было маловато нежностей, да, дорогой?

Баки покивал Старку в шею и что-то проскулил.

Тони нахмурился. Стив тоже. Это были не особо счастливые звуки.

— А теперь что? — беззвучно спросил Тони Роджерса.

Стив потянулся и погладил Баки.

— Бак?

Тот вжался в Тони еще сильнее, сгорбился и напрягся.

— Меня так он называл.

Стив заледенел.

— Кто? — спросил он и сел.

Тони попытался слегка отодвинуть Баки.

— Давай, поговори с нами. Я не буду называть тебя так, если тебе не нравится.

— Нравится, — губы Баки по-прежнему находились вплотную к коже Тони. — Мне нравится, это просто отлично. Заставляет чувствовать себя в безопасности.

— О, — Тони моргнул и через секунду нахмурился. — Ооо…

— Что? — удивленно уточнил Стив.

Глаза Тони потемнели.

— Это звучит так, будто из Баки сделали идеального саба, — ответил он с мрачной яростью.

— Саба? — теперь Стив был в еще большем замешательстве.

— Сабмиссива, — пояснил Тони. — Они использовали его не только в качестве убийцы, — он посмотрел Стиву в глаза.

Тот открыл рот, чтобы переспросить, но его, наконец, осенило. Он едва успел добежать до ванной, прежде чем его вырвало.

Он опустил голову, чувствуя во рту вкус желчи, и, тяжело вздыхая, попытался перетерпеть спазмы.

Тони с Баки присели по обе стороны от него. Тони был беспокоен. Баки — в совершенном ужасе.

— Я в порядке, — прошептал Стив, отгоняя их. — Дайте мне минутку.

— Прости, — сдавленно прозвучал голос Баки.

— Не смей, блядь, извиняться за то, что эти ублюдки сделали с тобой, — прорычал Стив.

Тони взял Баки за руку.

— Он прав. Тебе не за что просить прощения.

Баки не отрывал взгляд от лица Роджерса.

— Я сломан, Стиви, — его голос сорвался в рыдание. — Такой кошмар…

Стив не уловил момент, когда Баки оказался у него в руках. Они сидели на холодном полу в ванной комнате Тони Старка, и Баки рыдал ему в шею.

Стив перевел взгляд на Тони. Тот смотрел на них с такой чистой искренней любовью, что Стиву сразу захотелось начать целовать его. И продолжать до тех пор, пока тот не потеряет сознание.

— Тони… — Стив протянул к нему руку.

Это было тем моментом, когда они должны были быть вместе. Разделить горе на троих. Ведь слезы Баки были частью его исцеления.

Тони кивнул и произнес: — Эй, ПЯТНИЦА. Включи, пожалуйста, подогрев пола в ванной? — он взял Стива за руку. — Что? У меня задница отмерзла.

Пол под ними сразу начал теплеть.

Баки глубоко вздохнул и влажно усмехнулся Стиву в горло.

— Ты такая ёбнутая королева, — пробормотал он.

— Эээ… — Тони пожал плечами, сдвигаясь Баки за спину, чтобы тот оказался между ними, как в джете. — Я — избалованный, богатый мальчик. У меня высокие стандарты.

— Тогда какого черта ты делаешь тут со мной, Старк? — спросил Баки, по-прежнему не поднимая головы.

Стив замер.

— Бак… — начал он.

Тони оторвал Баки от Стива и развернул к себе. Тот сразу уткнулся носом ему в шею, явно пытаясь спрятаться.

Тони не мог позволить этому случиться.

— Эй, эй, — он заставил Баки взглянуть на него. — Ты шутишь?

— Что?

Стив ненавидел такое выражение лица у Баки.

— Это правда. Я далеко не подарок.

— Закрой рот и послушай меня, хорошо? — лицо Тони потемнело от гнева.

Стив знал, что он не был направлен на Баки, поэтому ждал.

— Я говорил это раньше и буду повторять, пока ты не запомнишь. Я хочу тебя, — Тони не позволил Баки отвернуться. — Ты хоть представляешь, что ты для меня сделал? Насколько изменил мою жизнь?

Баки пожал плечами. Стиву захотелось дать ему по макушке. Сейчас не время для упрямства. Сейчас Баки должен прислушаться к ним.

— Я эгоист, — продолжил Тони. — Я привык получать все, что захочу.

Он сжал руки вокруг Баки. Стив положил ладонь Старку на плечо.

— Я знаю тебя, Джеймс Барнс. Я знаю тебя, потому что ты позволил мне это, — его губы дрогнули. — Что бы там ни произошло, это не изменит одного…

— Чего? — прошептал Баки, с надеждой и любовью глядя на Тони блестящими глазами.

— Того, что ты мой, — Тони смахнул длинные пряди волос с его лица с такой нежностью, что задохнулся даже Стив. — Наш. Наш Баки.

Барнс нагнулся вперед, отчаянно целуя его.

— Ты… — донесся до него невнятный голос Тони.

— Твой.

Стив понял, что всё было очень просто.

Он встретился взглядом с Тони.

— Твой, — прошептал он, целуя Баки в плечо. — Ваш навсегда.

Тони мягко улыбнулся.

— Так, а теперь, если мы закончили со всей этой хренью с чувствами, я бы очень хотел переселиться на кровать. У меня старые кости, — Тони смахнул с себя эмоции, как собака стряхивает с шерсти дождевые капли.

Стив качнул головой.

— Мне срочно надо почистить зубы, — сказал он, морщась от привкуса рвоты.

— Бери мою щетку, — предложил Тони, поднимаясь.

Стив помог Баки встать, глядя на Старка.

— Уверен?

Это, конечно, мелочь, но она явно означала что-то большое. Что-то глобальное.

— Капитан Сосулька, если я собираюсь брать твой член в рот, а также заполучить его в задницу, то думаю, общая зубная щетка не является такой уж проблемой, — Тони ухмыльнулся во все тридцать два, когда Стив покраснел.

— Ты абсолютно невозможен, — простонал он.

— И еще… — Тони схватил Баки за руку. — Пойдем, дорогой. Разогреем кровать для бойскаута, — он улыбнулся Стиву, сообщая, что просто дразнит.

Роджерс уже понял…


	28. 28. The splash of my tongue melting you like a sugar cube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Наконец-то, сексуальные времена! У Стива мини-срыв. Им никто не мешает.

— Мне нравится, когда меня называют дорогой, — признался Баки, когда они шли к кровати. — Это так старомодно, — он слабо сжал руку Тони.

— Я не Дом… — сказал тот. — Никогда не был приверженцем сцен.

Он очень хотел помочь Баки, но не был уверен, что сможет.

— Я понял, — кивнул Баки, садясь. — Не хочу, чтобы ты неуютно чувствовал себя со мной, — нервно сказал он.

— Вот только не начинай по новой эту хренотень, — отмахнулся Старк. — Я буду делать все, что тебе нужно, чтобы почувствовать себя защищенным и любимым. Все, что тебе может понадобиться.

И он, правда, так думал. Этого прекрасного человека столько раз в жизни наебывали, а он продолжает во всем доверять Тони. Это просто не укладывалось в голове…

— Ты не хотел бы… — Баки замолчал, не глядя на Тони.

Стив подошел к Старку.

Было очень тяжело не отвлекаться на мили прекрасной кожи, находящейся в непосредственной близости от его рук. Тони заслужил чертову награду, решил он, с любовью глядя на тело Роджерса.

 — Что? — спросил он, заставляя себя отвернуться от Стива.

 — Я никогда не… — Баки резко вдохнул и покраснел.

— Говори, Барнс, — приказал Стив и слабо усмехнулся, заметив абсолютно расфокусированный взгляд Тони. Озабоченный засранец…

Баки дернулся. Было очевидно, что он привычен к командам. Тони был возбужден и потрясен. Однако, сейчас он был сильно голым, поэтому это видели все.

— Я всегда был снизу, — прямо сказал Баки. — Если они нуждались в женщине, то трахали меня.

Тони страшно захотелось изобрести машину времени, вернуться в сороковые и найти монстров, которые сделали это с Баки. А потом медленно и методично — по кусочку — уничтожить их.

— Так трахни меня, — предложил он.

Тони вдруг все понял. Из того, что отняли у Баки, недостаток контроля был самым страшным. Ему необходимо было снова получить контроль.

Взгляд Баки метнулся к нему.

— Что?

Тони показал на свой член.

— Поверь, детка, маленький Тони полностью в деле.

— Ты называешь свой член — маленький Тони? — на лице Стива отразился ужас.

Тони зыркнул на него.

— Правда, что-ли, Стивен? Это всё, что ты услышал? — он ни за что не собирался признаваться, что у него для члена было еще несколько имен. В том числе — Мьельнир. Некоторые вещи не подлежат разглашению.

Неожиданный смех Баки стал ему практически наградой. Тони усмехнулся.

— Клянусь, всегда выступал за равные возможности. Трахнуть или быть трахнутым, не имеет значения. Пока я кончаю, всё отлично.

Стив засмеялся и покачал головой.

— И что мы будем с тобой делать? — его голос звучал в высшей степени влюбленно.

Тони оседлал колени Баки.

— Я могу придумать целый миллион вещей, — ответил он, обнимая Баки за плечи и глядя в его темнеющие глаза. — Может, ты скажешь, чего хочешь? — он ждал.

Пусть в этой новой жизни Баки впервые возьмет власть в свои руки.

— Хочу трахнуть тебя, — пробубнил тот.

Тони услышал, как сзади Стив шумно втянул воздух сквозь зубы.

— Отлично, — кивнул Старк. — Нам понадобится стоп-слово? — он опять подождал, пока Баки думал.

— Я могу быть грубым, — признал он. — Прошло много времени.

— Я остановлю тебя прежде, чем ты успеешь навредить, — пообещал Роджерс и опустил руку Тони на затылок. Тому захотелось замурлыкать.

Баки кивнул Стиву. Ему он доверял безоговорочно.

— Но если что-то пойдет не так… — он заметно волновался.

— Я произнесу «Джарвис», — успокоил Тони и положил ладони ему на щеки, заглядывая в глаза. — Но я доверяю тебе, — он наклонился и легко поцеловал его. — Я доверяю тебе, дорогой.

Баки расслабился и крепко обнял Тони, целуя в ответ. Тони возбудился еще сильнее, и углубил поцелуй.

В конце концов, Стив положил руку Баки на шею.

— Дай ему подышать, Бак.

Тони возмущенно застонал, когда тот отстранился. Этот поцелуй ему был нужен также, как воздух.

— Ладно, хватит болтать. Я готов к главному блюду.

Тони слез с Баки, отошел к тумбочке и достал пару презервативов и тюбик смазки.

— Давай, — Стив протянул руку.

Тони прищурился, но увидев его решительное лицо, молча бросил.

Баки смотрел, как Тони подходит к постели. Это немного нервировало — тот отслеживал его, как добычу. Ладно, давайте перестанем скрывать правду — Тони думал, что это было чертовски горячо.

— Как ты меня хочешь? — он вопросительно поднял бровь.

Улыбка Баки стала непристойной.

— На животе.

Тони слегка дернулся, но повиновался. Он не очень охотно поворачивался спиной к кому бы то ни было, но Баки был не просто кем-то. К тому же это стало бы демонстрацией доверия.

В ожидании Баки он положил голову на руки. Касание губ у основания позвоночника застало его врасплох. Тони тряхнуло сильнее, чем когда его било током в мастерской.

 — Ты наш, Тони, — прошептал Стив и погладил по спине, выше места, где сейчас находились губы Баки.

Тони дернулся еще раз, чувства хлестали через край.

— Пожалуйста, — умоляюще простонал он.

Баки лизнул его ягодицу, и Тони застонал громче. Он уже не понимал, что происходит. Другую ягодицу ожидало точно такое же угощение от языка Барнса.

Стив лег рядом, глядя Тони в лицо.

— Баки, похоже, торопиться не собирается, — сказал он. Его взгляд метнулся от Тони к Баки.

— Я тут сдохну, а тебе придется объясняться с Фьюри, — простонал Старк, когда Барнс раздвинул его половинки и лизнул.

— Я хотел бы, чтобы ты посмотрел на себя со стороны и увидел, насколько великолепен, — сказал Стив и провел рукой по щеке Тони. — Можно я поцелую тебя?

Он решил сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы отвлечь его внимание от того, что делал сейчас Баки.

— Дааа, — Тони дернулся, когда Баки надавил языком посильнее. — Блядь. Да. Пожалуйста. Блядь.

Стив улыбнулся.

— Тебя так легко соблазнить.

Тони попытался испепелить взглядом наглого суперКэпа.

— Ебать, — проскулил он, когда Баки присоединил к языку палец.

— В процессе, — пробурчал тот прямо в Тони.

Он не смог сдержать полуистеричный смешок.

— Всё, сейчас точно сдохну, — заявил он.

Стив наклонялся вперед, пока Тони не увидел его кобальтовые глаза.

— Не стоит. У меня на тебя планы.

О Боже, подумал Тони, когда Стив прижался к его губам своими. Капитан Америка станет причиной его блядской гибели в расцвете лет…

~o0o~

У Тони очень нежные губы, подумал Стив. Он не ожидал такой мягкости. Смотреть на него, когда Баки так усердно ублажал его сзади, было чертовски сексуально, но слабые звуки, которые он издавал при поцелуе, казались даже еще более захватывающими.

Он провел языком по кромке его губ и когда Тони со стоном приоткрыл рот, скользнул внутрь.

Стив посмотрел вниз и увидел темный и опасный взгляд Баки. И не отводил от него глаз всё время, пока целовал Тони.

Они никогда не были с Баки в этом смысле. Но, каким-то образом, сейчас, с Тони, это чувствовалось абсолютно правильным.

Старк впился в его волосы.

— Целуешь меня — целуй. Если нет — иди, поиграй с Баки. Не делай так, Кэп.

Глаза Тони от страсти были почти черными, а губы влажными.

— Но я целую, — запротестовал Роджерс.

— Мыслями ты не со мной, — упрекнул Тони. Хотя, похоже, расстроен был не особо. — Не надо отвлекаться.

Баки оторвался от своего занятия и рыкнул. Стива пробила дрожь.

— Всё что мне нужно — это если ты целуешь меня, то целуешь именно меня.

Баки скользнул вверх по его спине, вжимаясь в тело.

— Ты слишком много говоришь, — проурчал он.

Старк повернул голову, чтобы Баки мог поцеловать его. Стив опять задался вопросом, каков же он на вкус. Ему не терпелось узнать.

— Так. Давайте установим несколько основных правил, — пробурчал Тони Баки в губы. — А то это будет слишком грязно.

— Я только начал, — выдохнул Баки, зажав зубами его нижнюю губу. Стив попытался вспомнить, что Баки рассказывал ему, когда бывал с девушками. Знал ли он это раньше… или его научили потом…

— Прекрати, — прикрикнул Тони, отрываясь от Барнса. — Выбрось эту фигню из головы.

— Ты тоже телепат, Старк? — Стив немного испугался. Он все еще не знал, как всё это будет работать. И будет ли вообще работать.

— Я знаю тебя, — спокойно ответил Тони.

Стив смотрел ему в глаза и видел там себя.

— Иди сюда, — Баки протянул Стиву руку.

— Я думал о вас, — пробормотал он, чувствуя неловкость. Он не понимал, что делает здесь.

— Вот и продолжай, придурок, — Баки мягко улыбнулся. — А теперь иди и поцелуй меня.

— Хм, когда ты так просишь, Бак, как я могу отказаться? — усмехнулся Стив, чувствуя себя чуть менее смущенным.

— Это всё романтизм, — кивнул Тони.

Стив склонился над его плечом, чтобы поцеловать Баки. И разобрал вкус смазки, пота и того, что он точно знал, было вкусом Тони. Ему не должно было настолько сносить от этого крышу. Во времена, когда он рос, его бы просто не поняли. Да он и сам пока не был полностью уверен, но очень хотел этого.

— Боже, вы чертовски сногсшибательны, — вздохнул Тони, дотрагиваясь до обоих и продолжая глазеть на поцелуй.

Баки целовался так же, как Тони, подумал Стив, немного ошалев от переполнявших его чувств. Целеустремленность и решительность в каждом движении языка. Похоже на лесной пожар.

— Моя очередь, — Тони требовательно потянув Стива к себе. Баки возмущенно глянул на него, но быстро утешился Стивовым членом.

Мир на мгновение замер, и Роджерс не смог вспомнить собственное имя. Губы Баки вокруг члена были такими мягкими… Такими влажными… Он чувствовал, что мозг уже практически готов вытечь через член.

Он приоткрыл рот, чтобы начать умолять Баки остановиться, но умный язык Тони оказался внутри чуть раньше, и издать звуки не вышло.

Он сдался и улегся на спину, позволяя им делать всё, что захотят. Потом блаженно прикрыл глаза и позволил двойной стимуляции — члена и рта — унести себя в неведомые дали.

Стив безоговорочно доверял Баки. Доверял всю жизнь, даже когда тот был Зимним Солдатом со смертельно опасным взглядом. Он доверял Тони. Доверял с того дня, когда тот был готов пожертвовать собой ради жителей Нью-Йорка, унося ядерную ракету в инопланетный портал.

Баки легко прикоснулся к его анусу и вставил внутрь облизанный палец. А потом повращал немного, задевая простату, и Стив окончательно перестал существовать. Ему казалось, что он будет кончать прямо до момента собственной смерти. Он выгнулся, въезжая глубже Баки в рот и задохнулся в тепле рта Тони.

— Похоже, мы его сломали, — голос Старка привел Стива в чувство. Он открыл глаза и встретился с его ехидным взглядом. — Ну, привет.

— Привет, — прохрипел Стив. — Я умер?

Баки фыркнул ему в живот.

— А ты скорострел, Стиви…

Тот пожал плечами. Его тело было легким и свободным.

— Это было чертовски долго, мудак. Чудо, что я продержался больше секунды.

Тони похлопал Баки по щеке.

— Давай, дорогой, — его улыбка была одновременно и доброй, и коварной. — Твоя очередь.

Стив всё еще лежал, корчась на простынях, как бессмысленный моллюск, когда Тони лег рядом, приподнялся на коленях и прогнулся в пояснице.

Роджерс смотрел, как Баки ухватил его за бедра, расставив их чуть шире, потом обнял, притянув ближе, и вошел сразу целиком.

Стонов Тони, умоляющих и упрекающих, было достаточно, чтобы Стив улегся рядом и, просунув снизу ладонь, начал дрочить ему, пока Баки неутомимо вбивался в его тело.

Взгляд Тони, застывший на лице Стива, был ярким и отчаянным. Он шумно выдохнул, подмахивая толчкам Баки, когда тот поднял его и прижал спиной к груди. Тони схватил Стива за руку. Другой ладонью он обнял Баки за затылок, лицом вжимая себе в шею.

 — Боже, Баки, — прошептал Стив. — Ты должен это видеть.

Тот встретился с ним взглядом.

— Я в следующий раз посмотрю, — выдавил он, в очередной раз входя в Тони, и тот с криком кончил. Сперма, брызнувшая на лицо, застала Стива врасплох, но он остался лежать, всё еще держа член Тони в руке, а его сердце наполнилось покоем впервые с того момента, как он проснулся в этом диком новом мире.


	29. 29. He touches you, like a prayer for which no words exist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тони покидает постель и идет в мастерскую. Стив покидает постель и идет заниматься Тором и Локи, у которого нервный срыв. Реальность кусается.

— Я не чувствую ног, — невнятно пробурчал Тони в кожу Стива. Руки Барнса были так сильно сжаты вокруг его тела, будто он боялся, что тот исчезнет, пока Баки спит.

— Извини, — Стив подвинул ноги, чтобы Тони смог вытянуться.

Тот облегченно выдохнул.

— Эй, мальчик осьминог! Как насчет того, чтобы дать моей крови чуть-чуть поциркулировать по организму? — Тони ткнул Баки во внушительное предплечье.

— Шшш… — промычал тот ему в загривок. — Спать!

Тони немного поерзал, и Баки, наконец, отпустил его. Старк, оглядываясь, перебрался к краю постели.

— Я самый везучий сукин сын во вселенной, но если сейчас не унесу отсюда задницу, ей — вселенной — пожалуй, крышка.

А в ответ — тишина… Засранцы.

Он поднялся и, улыбаясь, понаблюдал, как Стив с Баки, словно магниты с разноименными полюсами, подкатились друг к другу, подстраиваясь телами так, будто спали вместе всю жизнь.

— Нет, серьезно, не стоит за меня волноваться, — сказал он комнате. — Я всего лишь покину свою теплую, сексуальную постель и отправлюсь спасать мир.

— Хршо, — Стив махнул рукой в жалкой попытке прощания. — Удчи…

— Уёбки, — пробормотал Тони, направляясь в ванную.

Брюс и так уже травмирован на всю жизнь, поэтому сейчас, по крайней мере, нужно смыть с тела сперму.

Незнакомые ощущения в заднице напомнили ему, что совсем недавно его довольно качественно отымели. Он нахмурился и перевел взгляд на свернувшегося калачиком рядом с Роджерсом, Баки.

И замер…

Баки, приоткрыв губы, уткнулся носом Стиву в шею. Руки Роджерса крепко обвивали его тело, словно он был чем-то неимоверно ценным. На его губах застыла расслабленная улыбка, а пальцы Баки запутались в его волосах, достаточно длинных, чтобы рука повисла где-то в районе затылка.

Тони потянулся к телефону и сфотографировал это. Такой момент необходимо было сберечь и вспоминать. Скорее всего, они не станут слишком частыми — при их-то образе жизни — и ему захотелось, чтобы у него осталось доказательство. Кроме того, его прямо распирало от желания разместить фото у себя на странице в Фейсбуке, чтобы похвастаться перед всем миром, как ему чертовски повезло в этой жизни. Правда, он сильно сомневался, что Стив по достоинству оценит этот шаг.

Пока принимал душ, он обдумывал идею Брюса. Секс всегда был лучшим катализатором его умственной деятельности. Вот почему он так много конструировал, когда был с Пепп… Неа. Он навсегда покончил с этой частью своей жизни.

Он вдруг просиял, будто кто-то отмыл его до блеска теплой водой. Ведь с двумя бойфрендами он, наверняка, станет значительно умнее. Хорошая идея. Надо будет протестировать.

 — Сэр, доктор Беннер просил сообщить, что они с Виженом ждут вас, — раздался голос ПЯТНИЦы, прервавший его предвкушающие мысли.

— Передай, я иду, — велел Тони, выключая воду и хватая полотенце. Он бегом вернулся в спальню и отбросил полотенце, когда стал практически сухим.

— Ты уходишь? — Стив поднял голову. У него были сонные глаза и забавно взъерошенные волосы.

— Ага, Брюс с Виженом закончили свою часть, — Тони натянул свободные хлопковые брюки. — Теперь дело за мной.

Стив сделал попытку встать.

— Оставайся тут, — велел Старк. — Вы ничем не сможете помочь. Я должен разобраться с этим дерьмом сам. А вы пока поспите.

Стив лег обратно, и Баки тут же подтащил его поближе. Тони усмехнулся.

— Он явно будет страдать в разлуке.

Стив в ответ улыбнулся.

— Абсолютно не возражаю.

Тони натянул на голову майку с AC/DC, подошел к кровати и наклонился, чтобы нежно поцеловать Роджерса.

— Спасибо, — прошептал он.

 — За что? — голос Стива был таким же ласковым.

— За доверие, — ответил он, встретив его взгляд. — У меня не самый лучший послужной список, когда дело касается любви.

— Ты любишь так сильно, — Стив покачал головой. — Иногда мне кажется, твоей любви слишком много для одного человека.

— Хм, — Тони на мгновение задумался. — Так что, если ты прав, я навечно приговорен к двум возлюбленным?

Ему страшно нравилась эта теория. У него даже не случилось сердечного приступа, когда он произнес слово на букву «л».

Стив кивнул.

— Мы — это всё, что тебе когда-нибудь может понадобиться.

Тони не удержался и снова поцеловал его.

— Долго думал? — он улыбнулся, отлипая от губ Стива. — Капитан Америка, кладезь романтизма.

— Либо возвращайся в кровать, либо уебывай, — сонного ворчания Баки было почти достаточно, чтобы склонить Тони к первому варианту. Почти…

 — Точно, — он выпрямился. — Пора спасти мир.

И он нехотя покинул спальню, оставив прижавшихся друг к другу Баки со Стивом в собственной постели. А ему было пора посвятить время науке. Эта Мстительская халтурка начинала потихоньку мешать его личной жизни.

~o0o~

 — Не хочу ничего знать.

Это были первые слова, которые произнес Беннер, когда Тони вошел в лабораторию. Он усмехнулся.

— Но Брюс. Брюси. Медвежонок-Брюси… — проскулил Старк.

— Ни-че-го, — повторил Брюс, останавливая его взглядом. — Другой Парень точно не обрадуется.

Тони немного надулся.

— А как же сопереживание и забота, Брюс? — ему было просто необходимо слегка попротестовать.

 — Не стоит делиться, мне плевать.

И Беннер махнул рукой на компьютерное изображение, медленно вращающееся посреди лаборатории. Вижен держал руку в самом центре ярко светящегося шара.

Ванда царственно восседала в углу дивана и не шевелилась. Тони начал подозревать, что это она так спит с открытыми глазами. Жуть какая. Он собрался помахать рукой у нее перед носом, чтобы проверить свою теорию.

 — Прекрати, — велел Брюс, даже не глядя на него. Тони просканировал его затылок на предмет наличия лишней пары глаз. Она точно должна была быть там.

— Формула, которую мы использовали, предполагает циклическую мультивселенную, а не одну брану*, как я думал вначале.

— Поэтому наша гравитация влияет на другие вселенные? — спросил Тони, пощелкивая языком и медленно обходя модель вокруг.

— Я считаю, что если мы используем нашу естественную гравитацию, чтобы оттолкнуть Асгардийскую вселенную, то теоретически сможем предотвратить их столкновение, — Брюс посмотрел на Тони. — Как думаешь?

Старк прищурился.

— А как же проблемы с космологической постоянной? — он ткнул в один из разделов модели. — Выглядит не совсем правильно.

Брюс нахмурился.

— Я просто… — он перевел взгляд на Вижена. — Зачем ты изменил это?

Его безмятежное лицо ничего не выражало.

— Я был уверен, что вы не правы, доктор Беннер.

Брюс подошел к консоли и пробежался пальцами по кнопкам. Модель немного исказилась, переконструировалась и застыла.

— Так…

Вижен, открыл рот, чтобы возразить.

— Думаю, он прав, — кивнул ему Тони. — Ты не всегда будешь последней инстанцией в науке, В**.

Вижен шагнул ближе, проверяя новый код.

— Да, Тони, ты прав, — он снова посмотрел на Брюса. — Простите, доктор Беннер, что сомневался в вас.

Тот отмахнулся.

— Мы сейчас все немного не в себе, — сказал он. — Уверен, мы могли бы немного отдохнуть, пока Тони будет размышлять.

Вижен покачал головой.

— Я не устаю.

Тони указал на дверь.

— Оставьте меня наедине с моей гениальностью, — он улыбнулся Брюсу. — Ты всегда знаешь, что мне нужно, малыш.

Брюс закатил глаза.

— Ванда.

Ведьма посмотрела на него пустым взглядом.

— Мы уходим.

Она перевела взгляд на Вижена. Тот пожал плечами.

— Кажется, мы тут больше не нужны.

Его слова слегка задели Тони.

— Мне не нужна ваша помощь с этой частью программы, — уточнил он. — А теперь — кыш.

Брюс вывел всех из лаборатории и обернулся: — Сообщи, когда закончишь.

Но Тони уже отсутствовал… Он утонул в самом красивом уравнении, которое видел в своей жизни.

~o0o~

Стив немного задохнулся и проснулся с волосами Баки во рту.

Тот поерзал и низко зарычал.

— Я встаю, — сообщил Роджерс. — Хочу глянуть, как там все.

Баки выглядит просто очаровательно, когда начинает дуться, подумал он.

— Они уже взрослые, — возмутился Барнс. — Останься, — это раздраженное выражение лица просто никак не могло появиться на физиономии самого смертоносного убийцы в мире.

Стив усмехнулся, целуя мягкие губы.

— Я лидер команды, — пояснил он. — Это моя работа.

— Твоя работа — отстой, — ответил Баки, перекатываясь на спину и потягиваясь.

— Иногда, — кивнул Стив, пробегая взглядом по его телу.

— Бесстыдный старикашка, — поддразнил, застукавший его, Баки.

— Ага, — Стив наклонился и снова поцеловал его. — Увидимся позже.

Он натянул штаны и направился к лифту, радуясь, что он пустой. Ему и правда, не хотелось никого видеть по дороге к своей комнате. Горячий душ и чистая одежда — вот что сейчас самое важное.

— Капитан Роджерс, Тор и Локи просили вас зайти как можно скорее, — как только закрылись двери, произнесла ПЯТНИЦА.

— Спасибо, — ответил тот, размышляя, что этим двоим понадобилось на этот раз.

Он быстро вымылся, натянул чистые джинсы и белую футболку и спустился в гостиную.

Тор с Локи валялись рядом на диване. Темные круги под глазами Локи поведали Стиву о его бессонной ночи. Роджерс приказал своему коварному мозгу перестать думать, отчего же Локи так сильно устал. Злобный разум Тони явно оказывал на Стива дурное влияние.

— Добрый Капитан, нам нужен твой совет, — заявил Тор, заметив его.

Стив уселся в кресло напротив дивана.

Локи так обвился вокруг Тора, будто был без костей.

— Чем я могу помочь тебе, Тор?

— Можешь покончить с моей жалкой жизнью, — сообщил Локи. — Вдруг моя смерть удовлетворит богов Асгарда, и мой дом будет спасён.

Стив выгнул бровь, глядя на вздохнувшего Тора.

— Мой брат переполнен чувством вины, — признался он. — За вред, который причинил обоим нашим мирам.

Стив потер ладонью глаза.

— Всё это он натворил? — он посмотрел на бледного, дрожащего Локи. — С ним всё нормально? — он, конечно, не был экспертом, но не думал, что боги должны выглядеть так, будто их может снести порывом ветра.

— Хеймдалль ненадолго открыл Радужный мост и сообщил не очень хорошие новости, — Тор положил руку Локи на плечо.

Стиву пришлось напомнить себе, что они пришельцы и сводные братья.

— Что он сказал?

— Небеса почернели от крови, и земля перестала плодоносить, — он перевел взгляд на, еще ниже сползшего, Локи.

— Ну, это звучит ужасно, — у входа в гостиную, наблюдая за ними, стоял Брюс. — И совсем не так, как в книге Откровений, да?

— Я не знаю книгу, о которой ты говоришь, но, возможно, она содержит ответы на наши вопросы, — сказал Тор.

 — Это Мидгардская Библия, — пробормотал Локи.

— Тогда она, несомненно, имеет некоторое представление о нашем бедственном положении! — Тор выглядел так, будто собирался лететь прямо к источнику.

 — Я искренне сомневаюсь в этом, брат, — Локи опустил голову на спинку дивана.

Стив действительно ненавидел драматизм, который, казалось, сопровождал Асгардцев. Он любил Тора, но его стремительные заявления и скользкие инсинуации Локи слегка напрягали.

— Не все Мидгардцы согласятся с тем, что эта книга является истинным пророчеством.

Тор, казалось, впал в ступор.

— Как же вы тогда предсказываете будущее? — он терпеливо ждал ответа от Брюса или Стива.

— Хм, — ответил Роджерс, обменявшись с Беннером беспомощными взглядами.

— Никак? — Брюс пожал плечами.

— Это страшно тревожит, — заявил Тор, толкая Локи в плечо. — Это многое объясняет в их неудачной истории.

Стив подумал, что, возможно, Тор прав. Если бы человечеству заранее было известно или оно просто подозревало бы, что произойдет, все могло бы сложиться по-другому.

В комнату прямо с балкона влетела Ванда. И Вижен следом.

— Я хочу есть, — заявила она.

Брюс махнул рукой в сторону обеденной зоны.

— Валяй.

Она без лишних слов направилась на кухню. Вижен немного неуверенно повисел в воздухе и поплыл к бару.

Тор нахмурился.

— Это необычайно негостеприимно, друг Брюс. Наша Алая дама желает вкусить хлеба насущного, а ты предлагаешь ей что-то повалять?

Стив прикрыл рот ладонью, пытаясь замаскировать смех кашлем. Тор подозрительно посмотрел на него.

— Это фигура речи, Тор, — объяснил Брюс. — Означает, что она может делать всё, что захочет, — он укоризненно глянул на Роджерса, который никак не мог перестать трястись.

— Ах! — лицо Тора прояснилось. — Еще одна из ваших любопытных Мидгардских идиом, — кивнул он. — Моя Джейн пыталась обучить меня, но, боюсь, я еще многих не знаю.

Стив решил, что пора вернуться к причине вызова.

— Итак, Хеймдалль сообщил… — начал он.

— Ермунганд начал пожирать небо и Рагнарёк надвигается на Асгард, — монотонно продолжил Локи, не скрывая паники.

— А Один? — Брюс сел в кресло. — Он ничего не может сделать?

— Отец все еще спит, — сообщил Тор, остро глянув на дернувшегося Локи. — Похоже, пока ничто не может разбудить его. После смерти матушки его дух покинул Асгард.

— Как, черт возьми, тебе удалось это провернуть? В смысле — обманывать всех? — спросил Брюс.

Локи сгорбился еще сильнее.

— Они не очень умны, — пробормотал он.

Это заставило Тора крепче сжать челюсти.

— Это правда! — сказал Локи. — Я обманывал их целую вечность, прежде чем они начали что-то подозревать, — он иронично выгнул бровь. — Я одурачил даже тебя, дорогой брат.

— Мы слишком доверчивы, — признал Тор. — Я должен был понять, что когда отец предлагает мне трон — тут что-то не так.

— Так, ладно. Об этом потом, — Стив наклонился вперед. — Сколько у нас времени?

Тор сглотнул.

— По словам Хеймдалля, Асгард будет поглощен в течение нескольких дней.

Локи выглядел так, будто его тошнит.

— А Земля? — Стив мог игнорировать его эмоции.

— Змею — Ермунганду — чтобы попасть в Мидгард, понадобится Радужный мост, — Тор закрыл глаза. — Хеймдалль поклялся уничтожить его прежде, чем это произойдет.

— Это значит, что вам придется вернуться в Асгард до этого или остаться здесь навсегда, — мягко произнес Вижен.

Локи покачал головой.

— Сейчас бессмысленно возвращаться. Там ничего нет.

Тор вздохнул.

— Хеймдалль велел нам оставаться здесь. Он переправит через Радужный мост столько наших людей, сколько сможет, прежде чем разрушить его. Это может дать нам немного времени.

— Мне жаль, Тор, — Стив понимал, что его слов абсолютно недостаточно.

— Не стоит, — процедил Локи. — Это я здесь — массовый убийца.

— Брат, — Тор обнял его. — Ты не знал, что твои действия будут иметь такие последствия.

Локи поморщился.

— Это меня не оправдывает.

— Ну, я смотрю, вечеринку — Праздник Жалости К Себе — я благополучно пропустил, — насмешливый голос Тони заставил всех повернуться к лифту.

— Ты это сделал, — произнес Беннер.

Это не было вопросом.

Тони засиял.

— Я сделал это, — он посмотрел на Вижена. — Мне нужны вы с Брюсом, чтобы закончить, и думаю, всё пройдет отлично.

— У нас есть план? — спросил Стив.

— У нас есть решение, — уточнил Тони и посмотрел на Тора и Локи. — Выше нос, боги. Мы отправляемся спасать вашу вселенную.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Бра́на (от мембрана) в теории струн (М-теории) — гипотетический фундаментальный многомерный физический объект размерности, меньшей, чем размерность пространства, в котором он находится.  
> ** В — это он так Вижена сократил.


	30. 30. In the bowels of the thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Локи есть секрет. Баки раскрывает его. Сюжет становится все более закрученным.

Тони взгромоздился на подлокотник кресла, в котором сидел Стив.

— Я гений, — объявил он.

— Скромный, как всегда, — сухо улыбнулся Брюс. — Вижен, готов пойти и удостовериться, что его расчеты верны?

Тот кивнул, направляясь за ним к лифту.

— Со временем я понял, что обычно, когда Тони в чем-то уверен, то он прав.

Стив застонал.

— Господи, и правда, почему бы тебе не дать ему еще больше поводов, чтобы раздуть собственное эго*?

Тони ткнул в него пальцем.

— Эй! Плохой, плохой бойфренд!

Стив фыркнул.

— Я не прав?

— Но голова Тони пропорциональна размеру его тела, — возразил Вижен.

Тони открыл рот, и Стив тут же приложил ладонь к его губам.

— Нет. Просто нет.

Брюс нажал на кнопку лифта.

— Это такое выражение, — сказал он. — Я могу объяснить…

Вижен наклонил голову.

— Ааа! — протянул он. — Это означает, что Тони высокого мнения о себе, — он кивнул. — Очень подходящее выражение, Капитан.

Брюс затрясся от смеха и проследовал за ним в лифт.

Тони лизнул ладонь Стива. Тот сморщился и вытер ее о брюки Старка.

— Где мой любимый бойфренд? — спросил тот. — С тобой я расстаюсь.

— В койке, — ответил Роджерс. Тони встрепенулся. — Ты туда не пойдешь. Ты нужен здесь.

Тони злобно зыркнул на него.

— Я до костей стёр пальцы, пытаясь спасти вселенную, а ты хочешь отказать мне в сексе с Баки? — ухмыльнулся он, когда Стив столкнул его с подлокотника.

— Клоун.

— Не думаю, что это слово означает то, что ты пытаешься передать, употребив его, — простонал Тони с пола.

— «Принцесса-невеста»! — раздался ликующий возглас Тора. — Я узнал отсылку!

Тони уставился на него.

— Ты смотрел «Принцессу-невесту»? — поразился он.

— Моя Джейн — большая любительница романтических комедий, — ответил Тор. — Мы провели множество ночей, наслаждаясь компанией Бриджит Джонс, Анны Скотт и…

— О, Боже, остановись. Пожалуйста, — взмолился Тони, поднимаясь на ноги. Картина мира в его мозгу находилась под угрозой.

Локи исподлобья глянул на Тора.

— Ты мне об этом не рассказывал…

Тор пожал плечами.

— Ты не спрашиваешь о моей Джейн, брат. Это ставит тебя в неудобное положение и заставляет ревновать. Поэтому, я стараюсь избегать разговоров о нашей любви, когда нахожусь в твоей компании.

Вот теперь Тони определенно нужен отбеливатель для мозга.

— Фу, — он помахал рукой перед носом, как-будто пытаясь отогнать противный запах.

— Ермунганд — ребенок Локи, — слова Баки заставили всех оглянуться.

До того, как Тони осознал смысл сказанного, он успел оценить, насколько восхитительно выглядит Барнс.

— Ага! Вот оно что! — его расчеты вдруг обрели особый смысл.

Баки уставился на Локи.

— Я прав? — спросил он и поджал губы.

Локи дернулся и поморщился.

— Эээ…

— Брат? — озадаченно протянул Тор. — Солдат Зимы говорит правду?

— Это произошло случайно? — испуганно пробормотал Локи.

— Твой ребенок — монстр, который грозит разрушить наш мир? — сейчас Тор выглядел точно, как природное явление, чьим именем звался. Его глаза потемнели и полыхали гневом.

Стив поднял руку.

— Извините за незнание, что, впрочем, мне, как человеку, не являющемуся ученым, простительно, но как отпрыск Локи может быть причиной разрушения вселенной? — он посмотрел на Тони. — Я думал, ты сказал, что змей был стеной между нашей и Асгардийской вселенными.

Тот кивнул, размышляя.

— Это, на самом деле, имеет больше смысла, как переменная фактического существования в уравнении. Стена — не вещь, но может быть сломана. Я так понимаю, у малыша достаточно возможностей, о которых мы не подозреваем? — он поднял брови, глядя на «счастливого» отца.

— Я не уверен, — признался Локи. — Ребенка сразу забрала мать. Я ничего не знаю о его способностях.

— Его? — уточнил Тони, продолжая беседу, потому что Тор вдруг стал выглядеть так, будто вот-вот заполучит аневризму. А Старк был не совсем уверен, как тело бога среагирует на взрыв мозга. Всё, наверное, будет очень сумбурно и грязно, а служба уборки приходит лишь по четвергам. Проблема…

— Я не знаю, мужского или женского пола ребенок, — Локи посмотрел вокруг и стал вдруг серым и старым. Он потер рукой лицо. — Это скверная история.

— Расскажи, — произнес Тор голосом, не терпящим возражений.

Баки подошел к Тони, который завис, облокотившись на спинку кресла Стива.

— Привет.

— Не сбивай меня приветами! — Тони ткнул пальцем ему в грудь.

Старку тут же захотелось погладить ее ладонями, а потом… Так. Сосредоточься!

— Как ты узнал о ребенке и змее?

— Погуглил, — Баки выглядел очень самодовольно.

— Ты… Погуглил! — Тони открыл рот, почувствовал себя карасем на берегу и посмотрел на Стива. — И ты гуглил? — он почувствовал зыбкость почвы под ногами.

Это же он всегда был самым продвинутым пользователем в интернете!

Стив кивнул и ухмыльнулся, подтверждая мнение Тони о том, что Роджерс был саркастическим мудаком.

— Да, Тони, я тоже гуглил.

Старк всплеснул руками.

— О, Боже! — у него закружилась голова, так он ненавидел обоих.

— Локи собирался рассказать нам о Ермунганде, — напомнил Стив.

Тони упал рядом с ним и толкнул в бедро: — Подвинься.

И опять искушение с поглаживаниями… Ну что ты будешь делать, подумал он. Ему, черт побери, нужно срочно учиться разделять в голове работу и секс.

Стив обнял его за плечи, слабо улыбаясь. Тони готов был уподобиться цирковой обезьянке, лишь бы навсегда сохранить это выражение на лице Роджерса. Баки присел рядом с Тони на подлокотник, закрывая сбоку широкой спиной.

— Брат, рассказывай, — Тор, не отвлекаясь на их телодвижения, пытался призвать Локи к ответу.

Тот глубоко вдохнул.

— Ты знаешь, что мой отец — кровный отец — Лафей, был главой Ледяных Великанов? — он перевел взгляд на Тони.

Тот кивнул.

— Тор несколько раз упомянал, что тебя усыновили, — он покачал головой. — Как ушат холодной воды, чувак.

Локи вздохнул и, казалось, устал еще больше.

— Я не в силах постоянно извиняться за свои ошибки. Я могу только попытаться их исправить.

Тор положил большую ладонь ему на бедро.

 — Ты уже начал свое искупление, но мы должны всё прояснить между нами, чтобы продолжать наслаждаться общением.

Он опять переключил на себя всё внимание.

Тони захотелось засунуть в уши пальцы и «полялякать». Вот честно, некоторые мысленные образы ему сейчас абсолютно не нужны.

— Когда я упал в бездну, и отец проснулся ото сна Одина, я вернулся в Ётунхейм. Я умолял их нового правителя — Фазольта — о предоставлении мне убежища, — Локи сглотнул. — Он предложил свою защиту. На некоторое время.

Тони почувствовал, что у него в животе немного закрутило. Складывалось ощущение, что в следующей части рассказа все будет хреново.

— Что случилось? — очень мягко спросил Стив, тоже, по-видимому, чувствуя надвигающееся дерьмо.

Локи побледнел и сжался еще сильнее.

— Когда я собрался уходить, Фазольт сказал, что я могу покинуть его царство, если отдам взамен сына, которого потерял Лафей.

— Ты имеешь в виду… — Стив посмотрел на Тони. — Я правильно понял?

Локи кивнул.

— Он имел в виду, чтобы я лег с одной из его жен и она зачала от меня ребенка, — он плотно сжал губы и выпрямился.

— И что ты ответил, брат? Что ты сделал? — прошептал Тор с потемневшими от горя глазами.

— Я отказался, — Локи принялся разглядывать свои руки. — Поэтому он приказал своей жене забрать у меня семя.

— Она тебя изнасиловала? — Тони почувствовал себя нехорошо.

Локи поднял голову и мрачно посмотрел вокруг.

— Да.

Тони почувствовал желчь в горле и заставил себя проглотить ее.

— Это ужасно.

Слов было явно недостаточно. Никто, даже тот, кто внушал настолько мало уважения, как Локи, не заслуживает того, что с ним сделали.

— Ледяные Великаны большие и жестокие, — сказал Тор. — Ты, должно быть, сильно пострадал, — он обнял его, утешая.

Тони отвел взгляд, когда Локи повернулся и уткнулся лицом в шею брата.

— Не хочу говорить об этом, — слова прозвучали приглушенно и сдавленно, как будто он боролся со слезами.

— Черт, — раздался голос Баки, и Тони посмотрел на него. — Довольно ужасный способ стать отцом.

Стив встал, подошел к Локи и Тору и присел перед ними на корточки.

— Мне очень горько слышать о том, что с тобой случилось, Локи, — очень аккуратно произнес он.

Тони никогда еще так не гордился им.

— Я не смогу вернуть тебе то, что у тебя отняли. Но, возможно, смогу помочь отомстить.

Локи отстранился от Тора, глядя мокрыми больными глазами.

— Это ничто, по сравнению с тем, что я заслужил за предательство отца, — у него, видимо, постепенно развивалась страсть к самобичеванию.

— Никто не заслуживает изнасилования или похищения ребенка, — жестко ответил Стив. — Если хочешь исправить ошибки, помоги нам. Если твой ребенок в центре того, что происходит, помоги нам остановить то, что он или она планирует.

Тони затаил дыхание, вглядываясь в лицо Локи.

— Ты веришь в каждое слово, что произносишь, — удивленно сказал тот.

— А потом это делаю, — Стив не сводил с него взгляд.

— Капитан, пожалуй, лучший из людей, которых я встретил в Мидгарде, — сказал Тор Локи. — Он достоин доверия.

Тот перевел на него взгляд.

— Ты подчиняешься ему, — сказал он. — Ты — сын Одина, царя Асгарда — следуешь за этим человеком.

Тор кивнул.

— Да. И я горд тем, что стою на его стороне и называю его другом, — Тор коснулся его щеки. — Позволь нам помочь тебе, брат, — взмолился он. — Возможно, мы еще можем спасти твоего ребенка.

Локи отпрянул.

— Я не хочу ребенка моего позора.

Баки поднялся на ноги.

— Это не его вина, — он сжал кулаки. — У него не было выбора.

— Бак… — Стив тоже встал и шагнул к нему.

Тони схватил Баки за кулак.

— Это не совсем тоже самое, детка, — Баки расслабил пальцы, позволив Тони переплести их со своими. — Но я понимаю, почему ты так реагируешь.

Баки уставился на Локи.

— То, что с тобой случилось, хреново. Поверь, я знаю, как это — быть использованным. Но ребенок… — он сглотнул. — То, что они с ним сотворили, еще хуже, потому что он ничего не понимает.

Локи молча наблюдал за ним. Тони почувствовал, как ладони Баки начали потеть. Это было похоже на что-то важное, подумал он. На какой-то прорыв.

— Ты прав, — Локи наклонил голову. — Я не могу заставить собственного ребенка отвечать за грехи его матери.

Тони почувствовал растущее напряжение в комнате. И не понял, когда успел встать.

— Что ты будешь делать? — спросил Баки.

Локи оторопел.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Если это твой ребенок разрушает стену между вселенными… — начал Баки — … ты дашь ему шанс остановиться, прежде чем мы убьем его?

— Ты так легко говоришь о смерти.

— Это единственная валюта, в которой я разбираюсь, — ответил Баки, стоя неподвижно, как статуя.

Тони захотелось расплакаться и, прижав Баки к себе, пообещать, что он никогда не почувствует этого снова. Но он не сделал этого. Потому что знал, что такое кошмары. Каждый из них имел дело со своими собственными.

Ванда зашла в гостиную с сэндвичем в руке. И остановилась, увидев их.

— Здесь сейчас испытывают страшные чувства.

Тони глубоко вздохнул.

— Так и есть… Я собираюсь посмотреть на результаты наших усилий и дать Брюсу новые параметры.

Локи нахмурился.

— Ты расскажешь Зеленому Монстру о моем ребенке?

Зазвонил телефон Стива.

— Это Сокол, — сказал он, глянув на дисплей. — Я отвечу, — он вышел на балкон.

— Мы должны задать присутствие Асгардийца в уравнении, — Тони продолжил свою мысль. — Это не просто пространство и время и черные дыры, — он посмотрел на Тора. — Нам нужен Тессеракт.

Тор покачал головой.

— Камень Космоса не может вернуться в Мидгард. Мы должны держать Камни Бесконечности как можно дальше друг от друга. Слишком большая опасность. Слишком много возможностей для злоупотребления властью.

— Камень Разума, который находится в голове Вижена, может сделать работу, которую вы хотите получить от Тессеракта, — сообщил Локи.

— Так ты говоришь, что мы можем использовать силу Камня Разума, вместо силы Камня Космоса? — мысли Тони поскакали сразу в ста разных направлениях.

Локи кивнул.

— Он должен быть изъят у хозяина, — сказал он, как будто извлечь у Вижена источник энергии было проще простого.

— Ну уж нет, — Тони захотелось врезать ему за такое предложение.

— Тогда он не будет работать, — Локи пожал плечами.

Тор вздохнул, укоризненно глядя на него.

— Мой брат не слишком тактичен, Тони, но он прав. Для того, чтобы Камень сработал, его нужно удалить из объекта, в который он заключен.

Тони пришлось удовлетвориться гневными взглядами в сторону Локи.

— Итак, исходя из того, что мы узнали, мы не можем использовать ни один Камень, ни другой.

Тор с Локи обменялись взглядами.

— Возможно, мы могли бы использовать Камень Реальности. Его отдали Коллекционеру, когда мы победили Темного Эльфа Малекита.

— Ладно, — Тони потер ладони. — Вы двое идёте со мной, — он указал на Локи и Тора. — Хочу побольше узнать об этом Камне Реальности, а также о том, как его можно заполучить.

— Коллекционер — чрезвычайно мощное бессмертное существо, — сказал Локи. — Было бы очень неразумно попытаться отобрать у него хоть что-нибудь.

Тор согласно кивнул.

— Он находится в космическом корабле, который бороздит безвоздушные просторы вокруг вашей планеты. Очень трудно будет подобраться незаметно.

Стив вернулся внутрь.

— Остальные на пути в башню, — сказал он. — Сокол говорит, все прошло хорошо. Что происходит?

— Мы собираемся украсть Камень Реальности у бессмертного космонавта, — радостно сообщил ему Тони. — В космосе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Эго — непереводимая игра слов, в оригинале fat head (огромная или жирная голова).


	31. 31. Everyone has their back against the wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тони пытается планировать. Тони абсолютно не умеет планировать. У Стива головная боль. У Ванды имеются возражения.

Стив смотрел на Тони так, будто был уверен, что ослышался.

— Что?

Тот взмахнул рукой.

— Некогда сейчас объяснять — дел куча. Надо распланировать похищение, — он небрежно ткнул пальцем в братьев. — Вперед, щенки. Мне требуется информация.

И направился к лифту со следующими по пятам Тором и Локи.

— Тони! — позвал Стив.

Старк развернулся.

— Обещаю, что всё объясню, — он улыбнулся, маниакально сверкая глазами. — Как только сам разберусь.

И ушел.

Ванда села на диван, с которого поднялись братья, и продолжила есть сэндвич.

Стив глянул на Баки.

— Я отсутствовал всего пять минут!

Тот хмыкнул.

— Этот парень — отдельная разновидность чокнутых. Дум-Дум пришел бы от него в восторг… — он подошел к бару. — Мне надо выпить, — и от души плеснул в стакан виски.

Стив все еще пытался вычислить, что тут произошло.

— Ладно, расскажи, что случилось, — велел он Баки.

— Тони понадобился один из Камней Бесконечности, — начала Ванда. — Тессеракт — в Асгарде, Камень Разума — у Вижена. Поэтому, необходим другой.

— А что за бессмертный космонавт? — уточнил Роджерс и в очередной раз задумался, когда же его жизнь превратилась в чертову психушку.

— Коллекционер — владелец Камня Реальности. И он просто так его не отдаст, — Ванда подняла на него взгляд. — А у вас есть космический корабль?

Баки фыркнул, и из носа потёк виски.

— Собираюсь выяснить, — ответил Стив, пытаясь держать себя в руках и не пнуть продолжающего хохотать Барнса. — Сокол, Вдова и остальные скоро прибудут. Мне надо, чтобы ты ввел их в курс дела.

— И что же конкретно я должен им сообщить? — вкрадчиво произнес тот. — Что мы планируем космическое ограбление?

Вообще-то, Стив действительно ненавидел свою жизнь.

— Конечно, — кивнул он. — Это же правда… — и он целеустремленно зашагал в лабораторию, чтобы вытрясти все возможные ответы из своей персональной занозы в заднице.

~o0o~

Стив вошел в лабораторию и завороженно уставился на вращающуюся в центре голограмму. Вижен стоял внутри, закрыв глаза и раскинув руки в стороны.

Тони с Брюсом зависли над компьютерной консолью. За их спинами маячили Локи с Тором. Время от времени Брюс отталкивал Локи локтем, но тот упорно продолжал лезть вперед. Стив уже практически поравнялся с ними, когда Тони повернулся к Локи и ткнул в него маленьким электрошокером. Зрелище подпрыгнувшего и ругающегося на неизвестном языке бога, было довольно забавным.

— Руки прочь, — рявкнул Старк. — Я тебя уже предупреждал.

Локи потер руку.

— А я решил, что это касается Капитана и твоего нового любовника, — невинно произнес он.

— Предупреждение касается всего, — заявил Старк. — Считай, что тут табличка: «Не влезай — убьёт!».

Тор подавился смехом.

— Мне стоит получше удовлетворять тебя, брат, если ты постоянно чувствуешь необходимость флиртовать с другими.

Стив немного сбился с шага. Он действительно не нуждался в подтверждении своих подозрений.

— Я вас презираю, — сказал Брюс, протирая глаза.

— Эй! — запротестовал Тони. — Я ничего не делал.

— Не важно, — ответил тот.

— Капитан, не хочешь узнать, как у нас дела? — подал голос Вижен, не открывая глаз.

Вокруг него все закружилось.

Брюс был единственным, кто выглядел хоть чуточку смущенным.

Тони заулыбался.

— Мы собираемся в космос!

— Да, я слышал. И как ты планируешь это провернуть? — он знал ответ еще до того, как Старк открыл рот.

— На квинджете есть приспособления, позволяющие определенное время находиться в космосе, — Тони взмахнул рукой. — А у нас с Роуди есть костюмы, так что все будет хорошо.

Роджерс решил не напоминать о его последнем путешествии. В портал. Стиву все еще снились кошмары. И он не сомневался, что и Старку тоже.

— Использовать стелс мы не собираемся? — вместо этого спросил он.

Брюс скривился.

— У нас с ними как-то не очень.

Стив вздохнул.

— И правда… — он посмотрел на Тони. — Что мы будем делать, когда попадем в космос?

Планирование никогда не являлось коньком Старка…

— Собираемся украсть у Коллекционера Камень Реальности, — стремясь помочь, ответил Тор. — Это опасная задача, но Тони — наш героический Железный Человек — верит, что мы непременно добьемся успеха.

Стив почувствовал зачатки головной боли. Суперсолдатская сыворотка не была рассчитана на маразм Инициативы Мстители.

— Что такое Камень Реальности?

— Один из Камней Бесконечности. Эфир. Он исполняет желания, — ответил Локи.

Стив удивленно поднял бровь.

— Любые?

 — Даже если они противоречат законам науки и природы, — кивнул Локи.

— Ну, это совсем не страшно, — протянул Брюс. — Почему мы опять в это влезаем?

— Чтобы спасти мультивселенную! — пафосно заявил Тони. — У меня есть план.

Стив поднял другую бровь.

— У тебя?

Тони кивнул.

— И?

— Мы вежливо попросим, — Старк замолчал. По-видимому, это было всё.

— А если он скажет «нет»? — уточнил Брюс. — Уверен на тысячу процентов, что так и будет.

Тони прищурился, и Беннер поднял руки.

— Эй, я просто немного побыл адвокатом дьявола.

— Если он не захочет отдать нам Камень, мы его просто заберем, — гордо сообщил Тони.

— О, Господи, — простонал Брюс. — Мы все умрем.

Тони, видимо, обиделся, что никто не оценил по достоинству его великолепный план. У всех на лицах застыло одинаковое выражение. Это было бы смешно, подумал Стив, если бы не маячивший на горизонте конец света.

— Держу пари, это сработает, — запротестовал Старк. — Мы просто должны очень убедительно донести до Коллекционера, что Камень нам необходим.

Точно… Потому что диалоги с бессмертными существами всегда были их сильной стороной…

 — Он видит ближайшее будущее, — сказал Тор. — Это может нам помочь. Если мы предложим ему взглянуть на последствия отказа отдать нам Камень.

 — Вот! Смотри! — Тони указал на Тора. — Очень полезно не осуждать! — он хмуро глянул на Стива. — Повторяю. Худший. Бойфренд. На свете.

Роджерс закатил глаза.

— Скажите мне так, чтоб я понял — уравнение работает? — он указал на Вижена, стоящего в центре удивительного творения Беннера и Старка.

— Теоретически, — ответил Брюс. — Но источник питания должен быть значительно мощнее, чем все, что мы можем использовать на Земле.

— Значительно… — фыркнул Тони.

— Тебе и правда, пять лет, — Брюс окинул его равнодушным взглядом.

— Я великолепен! — возмутился Старк.

— Тони! — Стиву показалось, что он в буквальном смысле израсходовал последнюю нервную клетку.

— Так, ладно. Как сказал Брюс, всё это чисто теоретически. Если мы не достанем Камень Реальности, мы обречены, — заявил Тони. — И проще сказать я не могу.

Роджерс расправил плечи.

— Кто-то должен сообщить президенту.

Тони качнул головой.

— Нет, если это всё произойдет, на Земле даже не поймут, что случилось. Мгновенная смерть.

Услышав это, Стив почувствовал подступающую дурноту.  
Топот шагов на лестнице возвестил о прибытии остальных членов команды, возглавляемой Роуди.

— Тони, рассказывай, — приказал тот, едва переступив порог.

— Я люблю тебя, как брата, чувак, — начал он, но замолчал и перевел взгляд на Тора с Локи. — Я люблю тебя, как брата-землянина, — уточнил он. — Но Кэп — капитан нашего благословенного корабля «Мстители», и тот, кто говорит нам, что делать.

Роджерс обреченно вздохнул.

— Если ты вообще когда-нибудь меня слушаешь.

Наташа, войдя, коснулась его плеча. Стив кивнул ей и Клинту. Тони схватил ее за руки, тоже требуя внимания. Она ласково погладила его по голове и тут же легонько шлепнула по затылку.

Им всем становится лучше, подумал Стив.

Сэм пожал ему руку, а Баки прислонился к стеклянной двери лаборатории, наблюдая за всеми.

Тони моргнул, возвращая мозг к прерванному разговору.

— Я слушаю! — запротестовал он. — Когда ты по делу говоришь.

Стив потер переносицу. Ему захотелось, чтобы на него по-прежнему действовали лекарства — головная боль становилась всё сильнее.

Тони подошел к нему и поцеловал в висок.

— Мама всегда целовала мои бо-бо, чтобы мне стало лучше, — сказал он.

Стив пристально посмотрел на него и, вздохнув, положил голову ему на плечо.

— По всей видимости, мы летим в космос, чтобы украсть один из Камней Бесконечности у существа, называющего себя Коллекционер, — он отстранился от Тони и посмотрел на Роуди и остальных. — И мы думали, что безумие — это кусок города, поднимаемый в небо разумным роботом?

Баки резко оттолкнулся от двери и подошел к Старку.

— Тебе пора перевести дух, детка, — он положил руки ему на плечи. — Ты так взвинчен, что того и гляди выпрыгнешь из кожи.

Стив нахмурился. Он не заметил. Тони так часто бывал в подобном маниакальном состоянии, перескакивая с одной идеи на другую, что Стив не понял, что тот уже на пределе.

Не обращая ни на кого внимания, он развернулся к Тони.

— Думаю, тебе надо поспать, — сказал он. — Это был жуткий день, и гарантирую — завтра будет не легче.

— Мне нужно заняться броней, — тут же заныл Старк. — Моей и Роуди. Приспособить для космоса.

Он уже еле говорил. Стиву захотелось дать себе пинка. Тони не спал после их фееричного секса. Принял душ и унесся обратно в лабораторию. Неудивительно, что он с трудом стоит на ногах.

 — Отведи его наверх и уложи, — велел Стив Баки. — Даже если тебе придется применить силу.

Тот пришел в восторг от перспективы следовать данному набору приказов.

Тони открыл было рот, чтобы в очередной раз возразить, но Стив накрыл его губы ладонью.

— Ты нужен нам работоспособным, Тони, — продолжил он низким голосом. — Ты сделал все, что мог. Если останешься — начнешь ошибаться. А ты ведь знаешь, что ошибки, которые ты совершаешь, могут убивать.

Стив понимал, что бьет ниже пояса, но готов был пойти на всё, лишь бы Тони послушался.

Баки посмотрел на одного, затем на другого, потом молча присел и как бравый пожарный забросил Старка на плечо.

— Увидимся позже, — произнес он, покидая лабораторию, пока Тони дубасил его по спине, угрожая убить несколькими особо болезненными способами.

Остальные члены команды с разной степенью интереса смотрели им вслед. Стив почувствовал, как пульсация в голове началась снова.

— Брюс, это выполнимо? — он решил попытаться получить хоть какое-то разумное объяснение от кого-то вменяемого, пока сам еще был в силах соображать.

Беннер пожал плечами, кивнул и снова пожал.

— Квинджет должен доставить нас в космос, но мы понятия не имеем, где этот самый Коллекционер. Поэтому я думаю, что это одна из тех самых пресловутых иголок в стоге сена и… — он замолчал. — Тор, Локи. Может немного помощи?

Братья переглянулись, и Стив почувствовал себя неловко.

— Мы могли бы попросить Хеймдалля найти его, — сказал Тор.

— Он поймет, что мы летим, — хмуро возразил Локи.

— Подожди, что? — Стив поднял руку. — Как он узнает, что мы направляемся к нему? Мы только начали планировать.

— Коллекционер видит будущее, — жестко ответил Локи. — Ближайшее будущее.

Стив нахмурился.

— Тогда, он, конечно, будет готов помочь нам? Он же тоже пострадает.

Это имеет смысл. Если коснется и Коллекционера тоже.

Тор качнул головой.

— Коллекционер перемещается между вселенными, — с сожалением сказал он. — Ему Рагнарёк не повредит.

Стив опустил плечи.

— То есть, своровать Камень Реальности — наш единственный выход?

Брюс вздохнул.

— Похоже на то.

Роуди напряженно переводил взгляд с одного на другого, пытаясь следить за ходом беседы.

— Космос? Серьезно?

Вид у Наташи, Сэма и Клинта был такой же скептический. И Стив не мог их винить.

— Это ни для кого из нас не заканчивалось хорошо, — сказала Наташа. — Читаури… Все помнят? — она подошла к Брюсу и прижалась к нему.

— Тор, мне нужно твое мнение, — Стив сложил руки на груди. — Каковы наши шансы?

Тор замялся. Поморщился.

— Не могу сказать.

— Попробуй.

— Коллекционер не отдаст свои сокровища просто так, — произнес Локи, застав Стива врасплох. Он привык, что тот изъясняется более тонко и ведет себя гораздо более бесчестно.

— Тогда не думаю, что мы должны рисковать, — заявил Клинт. — Разве нет другого пути?

— Вы могли бы использовать мой Камень Разума, — предложил Вижен, поднимая руку к голове.

— Нет! — одновременно крикнули Стив, Брюс и Ванда.

Максимофф завернула Вижена в пелену красного тумана раньше, чем замолчала. От силы ее магии все полетели на пол.

В первую очередь Стив подумал о Брюсе. Халк не слишком хорошо реагировал на угрозы. Прямые или косвенные, не важно. Он повернулся посмотреть на Беннера — Наташа уже распласталась на нем и целовала, поглаживая ладонями щеки.

Да, подумал он, это что-то новенькое. Не то, что Наташа с Брюсом, а… способ остановить Халка.

— Никто к нему не прикоснется, — низко прорычала Ванда, и все волосы на теле Стива тут же встали дыбом.

— Мы не станем этого делать, — заверил он. — Вижен уже предлагал, и мы отказались, — спокойно произнес Роджерс, пристально глядя ей в глаза.

Она по-прежнему была несколько нестабильна. Такая молодая и такая сильная…

— Ванда, — прошептал Вижен. — Все в порядке. Пожалуйста, успокойся.

Она посмотрела на него и нехотя убрала щит. Стив сделал к ней шаг, но Вижен подхватил ее раньше.

— Мне так жаль, — ее слова были заглушены грудью Вижена. — Я подумала…

— Клянусь, мы никогда не сделаем с Виженом ничего подобного, — Стив встретился взглядом с Локи. — Никогда.

Тот несогласно скривился, но промолчал, глядя, как Ванда пытается восстановить над собой контроль.

— Итак, космос? — в конце концов, произнес Сэм со своего места на полу в углу лаборатории. — Всегда мечтал стать космонавтом.

Слабые звуки смеха нарушили тишину.

— У меня плохое предчувствие, — вполголоса сказал Роуди Стиву.

Вспышка, и Тони падает с неба…

— Я не думаю, что Тони отдает себе отчет, куда именно собирается, — Стив встретил взгляд Роуди. — В последний раз это чуть не закончилось катастрофой.

Роуди провел рукой по волосам.

— Гарантирую, Тони преодолел старую травму. Но потом тебе придется справляться с последствиями новой.

— Я сделаю все, что нужно, — заверил Стив. — Давай просто убедимся, что это самое «потом» все-таки наступит.

Тор поднялся на ноги. Следом Локи.

— Мы попросим Хеймдалля найти Коллекционера как можно скорее, — сказал Тор.

— Удачи, — Стив пожал ему руку. — Локи?

Тот насторожился.

— Спасибо за помощь, — Роджерс протянул ладонь.

Локи ошарашенно пожал ее. Тор был в восторге.

— Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы исправить ситуацию, — серьезно сказал Локи. — Независимо от того, что именно я должен буду сделать.

Стив покачал головой.

— Мы команда, мы сделаем это вместе.

Он действительно думал именно так.


	32. 32. He is trying to kill you, and you deserve it, you do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Баки с Тони говорят. И это всё.

Тони крякнул, подпрыгнув на плече Баки. А потом обнаружил, что перед ним открывается потрясающий вид на шикарную задницу. И принялся от души барабанить по ней, пока Баки заносил его в лифт.

— Прекрати, — несколько минут спустя проворчал Барнс, укладывая его на кровать.

— Ты тащил меня, как мешок картошки, — жалобно заныл Тони. — Изумительной, сексуальной, высокоинтеллектуальной, но все же картошки.

Баки был невозмутим.

— Ты спишь на ходу. Этот изумительный, сексуальный, высокоинтеллектуальный картофель того и гляди потеряет сознание.

Тони нахмурился. Аналогия действительно не удалась.

— Я лучше соображаю, когда…

Баки нежно подтолкнул, и Тони, застигнутый врасплох, повалился навзничь.

— Эй! Не смей так обращаться с гением за работой.

Баки усмехнулся, встал рядом на колени и наклонился к нему.

— Гений не за работой. Гений ложится спать, — произнес он и поцеловал Тони.

Когда он отстранился, тот потянулся за его губами.

— Ещё, — потребовал Старк. — Поцелуи благотворно влияют на процесс моего засыпания.

Стоит попробовать, подумал он.

— По крайней мере, ты довольно креативен, — Баки уложил его обратно. — Спать.

Тони решил надуться. Он знал, что в его сорок… тридцать с хвостиком это выглядело несколько нелепо, но, тем не менее, попробовать стоило.

— Не хочу, — заныл он.

Баки покачал головой и стащил с него обувь и носки.

— Ты хуже Стива, — голос, пожалуй — на взгляд Барнса — прозвучал чересчур влюбленно…

Тони пошевелил голыми пальцами ног.

— Я хуже всех, — объявил он. Ибо это дело принципа.

— Это не соревнование, придурок, — сказал Баки, энергично стягивая с него штаны.

Тони обнадеженно перевел взгляд на его тело, но Баки все еще был полностью одет.

— Меня ты раздел, а сам…

— Оголяться не планировал, — твердо сказал Барнс и надавил ладонью ему на грудь. — Теперь закрой свои чертовы глаза и спи уже нахер.

Тони прищурился.

— Ты мне не босс.

— Детка, мы оба знаем, что это ложь, — Баки выглядел слишком самоуверенно.

Тони должен что-то с этим сделать — он зевнул — позже.

Ну, может быть, он слегка устал. Ему очень не хотелось признаваться в этом улыбающемуся однорукому мудаку.

Тони повернулся на бок и, потянув Баки за руку, обнял ей себя.

— Не хочу спать, — пробормотал он.

— Тогда просто немного полежим, — сказал Баки. — Я что-то вымотался.

Тони понял, что им эмоционально манипулируют и шлепнул его по голове. Но предпринимать что-то большее не было сил. Слишком удобно.

— Мы летим в космос, — пробормотал он в подушку.

— Ага, и это не сильно радует, — протянул Баки. — Предпочитаю, чтобы мои ноги находились на земле.

В тепле его тела было так комфортно, что Тони совсем расслабился.

— Бщето там весело, — невнятно пробормотал он. — Только если не умираешь.

— Что? — Баки наклонился над ним. — Ты о чем? — он опасно сверкнул глазами.

— Хм, — Тони решил потянуть время — от этого засыпающего бестолкового мозга одни проблемы.

— Я слушаю.

Это был приказ. Тони бросило в дрожь. Сохранить информацию в файл для последующего анализа, подумал он.

 — Ну, когда я был там в последний раз, — он махнул рукой в сторону неба, — то почти умер.

— И ты ничего мне не сказал, потому что… — Тони увидел смертоносного Зимнего Солдата, смотрящего на него глазами Баки.

— Потому что это не имеет значения, — продолжил Тони. Он развернулся, чтобы лучше его видеть. — Это было давно. Когда читаури напали на Нью-Йорк, — пояснил он. — Всемирный Совет Безопасности решил взорвать город. Я остановил это.

Баки в замешательстве смотрел на него.

— Что?

Тони справится с этим.

— Они запустили ядерную ракету, когда решили, что мы проигрываем, — Тони закрыл глаза. Холодный мрак снова окутал его. — Нат придумала, как закрыть портал и остановить вторжение, — слушая свои собственные слова, он понял, что его жизнь — научно-фантастический роман.

— Но ракета уже летела, — Баки не был дураком.

Тони кивнул и открыл глаза.

— Я перехватил ее и полетел в портал так высоко, как только мог, — он попытался улыбнуться. — Я был готов к тому, что это билет в один конец.

Баки положил руку на грудь, будто пытаясь успокоиться.

— Ты сделал это.

— Я сделал это, — Тони накрыл руку Баки своей и сжал. — А потом летел вниз, как бессознательная падающая звезда, — ладонь Баки дернулась под его пальцами.

— Броня…

— Отказала, — сказал Тони. — Я уже попрощался, — он не пытался излишне драматизировать. Он знал, что означало его незапланированное космическое путешествие.

— Тогда как… — начал Баки, крепко сжимая пальцы.

— Брюс, — Тони улыбнулся, на этот раз правильной улыбкой. — На самом деле это был Халк. Он поймал меня. Заорал. Я очнулся. Потом мы ели шаурму. Конец.

Баки моргнул.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что это всё звучит как бред?

Пожимание плечами в положении лежа выглядит совсем не так, как хотелось бы, подумал Тони.

— Точно, а твоя жизнь — просто образец нормальности, — произнес он, и Баки нахмурился. — Эй, нет, не делай так, — сказал Тони и убрал прядь волос с его лица. — Я думаю, у того, что ты стал самым опасным убийцей в мире есть и положительные стороны, — он дернул Баки за волосы. — И не смей говорить Романофф, что я тебя так называл. Она меня прикончит.

Выражение лица Баки не изменилось.

— Не могу найти ничего позитивного в том, что являюсь убийцей.

Тони притянул его поближе и прижался своими губами к его.

— Если бы ты не выжил и не стал, мать твою, таким засранцем, я бы не встретил тебя, — он спокойно посмотрел Баки в глаза. — Мне плевать на сотни неизвестных, которых ты убил. Я просто благодарен за то, что ты есть в моей жизни.

Баки сглотнул.

— Не все были неизвестными, — что-то в его голосе заставило Тони замолчать.

— Баки? — он не был уверен, хочет ли продолжать — чувствовал, что сейчас будет хреново.

— Когда ЩИТ слил свои файлы в интернет, ты не видел мои? — Баки побледнел, на висках выступили капли пота.

Тони покачал головой.

— Я загрузил всю информацию на сервер ДЖАРВИСа, но подробно не смотрел. А что?

— Я убил много людей, — сказал Баки, пряча глаза.

— Ты был оружием Гидры, — возразил Тони. — Ты ничего не решал сам.

— Я помню некоторых, — признался Баки. — Как будто стоишь в темной комнате и видишь вспышки света. Куски жизни до и после.

— Ты ни в чем не виноват, — произнес Тони. Он потянул его на себя, и Баки опустился на него, уткнувшись лицом в шею. — Моя компания создавала оружие, которое убило тысячи людей. Если я буду думать об этом слишком часто, то однажды просто не смогу встать с постели.

Баки покачал головой. Его волосы пощекотали нос Тони, и тот сдул их с лица.

— Это не то же самое.

— Это почти то же самое, — настойчиво сказал Тони. — У нас обоих есть о чем сожалеть. Но жить, постоянно оглядываясь, невозможно.

— Ты решил измениться, — сказал Баки. — Стив чуть не умер от моей руки, чтобы я начал вспоминать, — в его голосе звучали горечь и злость.

Тони не собирался позволять ему продолжать обвинять себя в том, что он даже не мог контролировать.

— У тебя не было выбора, — Тони старался говорить максимально убедительно. — Это был не ты, а Зимний Солдат.

— Это и есть я, — сдавленно прошептал Баки. — Если у меня его воспоминания, то это я.

— Почему ты спрашивал о файлах ЩИТа? — Тони погладил его по волосам, удивляясь, как это их разговор свернул в такое русло.

Баки влажно выдохнул ему в кожу.

— Думаю, ты возненавидишь меня, если отвечу.

— Возненавижу? Тебя? — Тони похолодел. — Почему?

— Твои родители… — Баки казалось, что ему в горло запихнули терку. — Что с ними случилось?

— Погибли в автокатастрофе, — Тони потянул Баки за волосы, заставляя посмотреть на себя. — А что?

Но он уже знал… Он знал.

— Я убил их, — Баки встретился с ним взглядом. — Я помню, как твоя мать ползла из машины к твоему отцу, умоляя меня позволить им жить, — его голос звучал монотонно.

— О, Боже, — Тони почувствовал арктический холод. Он поднял руку к шрамам, оставшимся от дугового реактора. — Господи.

— Я убил его первым, — сказал Баки. — Он обещал мне деньги, новую руку, шанс начать все заново. Он узнал меня. Тогда я еще не носил маску.

Тони отодвинул Баки и сел. Простыня упала ему на колени.

— Это было быстро. Один выстрел в голову, — Баки тоже сел. Подальше от него.

— А мама… — это больно, подумал Тони. Это не должно ранить так сильно. Уже нет.

— Она ничего не сказала, когда я застрелил ее мужа, — Баки посмотрел на руки. — Просто плюнула в меня.

Тони рассмеялся. Вышло страшно.

— Да, мама была жестокой стервой. Она должна была стать женой Говарда, — он закрыл глаза, с трудом сглотнув. — Почему… — он вздохнул. — Почему ты мне это рассказываешь?

— Потому что люблю тебя, — Баки так и не поднял на него взгляд. — Я вспомнил о них и думаю, что такие тайны не должны оставаться тайнами.

— Ты любишь меня? — Тони уставился на него.

Баки ранил его. Глубоко. В то место, которое, как он думал, забаррикадировано навсегда.

— Конечно, — Баки поднял голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом. — Я точно не знаю, кто я, но это единственная вещь, в которой я уверен.

Тони коснулся его руки.

— Это не ты, — сказал он. — Тот человек… то оружие… было уничтожено, выведено из эксплуатации.

— Но я помню… — глаза Баки покраснели, как будто он боролся со слезами.

— Это был не ты, — Тони собирался повторять это бесчисленное количество раз, пока тот не поверит.

— Ты должен ненавидеть меня. Я — ненавижу…

— Я тебя обожаю, — Тони положил ладони ему на щеки и наклонился вперед. — Ничто не заставит меня ненавидеть тебя. Что бы ты ни рассказал. Единственный способ вызвать мою ненависть — уйти от меня.

 — Этого не произойдет. Я не уйду, — Баки тоже наклонился вперед и уперся своим лбом в его. — Я не хочу уходить.

Тони нежно поцеловал его в губы.

— Тогда я буду любить тебя вечно.

Все было так просто, подумал он. Он любил человека, которого использовали для убийства его родителей, а ему все равно. Он любил человека, который по приказу убил сотни людей, а ему все равно.

— Я люблю тебя, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Не Зимнего Солдата. И не того мальчишку, который давным-давно был влюблен в Стива Роджерса. Я люблю того человека, которым ты стал, несмотря ни на что, — Тони покачал головой, не сводя с него взгляд. — Ты сильный. Очень сильный. Тебя практически уничтожили, а ты здесь, со мной. Пытаешься защитить от всего, — он поцеловал Баки. На этот раз глубже и более страстно. — Как я мог не влюбиться в тебя?

Это так просто.

И это, действительно, правда.

Любовь побеждает всё.


	33. 33. You will want to get inside him, and ruin him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стив поднимается наверх. Тони прощает. И секс.

Стив потер глаза.

— Думаю, пора устроить перерыв, — сказал он и, посмотрев вокруг, понял, что разговаривает с Брюсом и Виженом.

Сэм, Клинт и Роуди исчезли, а Ванда, свернувшись калачиком, дремала, уложив голову на колени спящей Наташе.

Стиву сразу захотелось заснять эту впечатляющую картину, но страх перед мстящей Романофф перевесил.

— Думаю, ты прав, — снимая очки, согласился Брюс. Он посмотрел на Ванду с Наташей. — Мы больше ничего не можем сделать. Во всяком случае, пока не узнаем, где Коллекционер.

Стив кивнул.

Тор с Локи ушли и обещали вернуться как можно скорее.

— Так, ладно. Давайте всё закроем и отдохнем, — он подошел к Вижену. — Ты тоже.

Тот перевел на него взгляд.

— Мне не нужен сон.

Роджерс кивнул на Ванду.

— Без тебя она не сможет нормально уснуть.

После того, как Ванда сбила всех с ног своей магией, она смотрела на них с опаской, ожидая всевозможных угроз в адрес Вижена.

— Ты прав, — вздохнул он. Вижен моргнул и голограмма исчезла. — Я подожду возвращения Асгардцев.

Стив кивнул.

— Уверен, ПЯТНИЦА сообщит нам, когда они вернутся, — он смотрел, как Вижен осторожно взял Ванду на руки. Она прижалась к нему, поддавшись, наконец, усталости.

Наташа распахнула глаза, и на секунду Стив забеспокоился о сохранности конечностей Вижена, но она мгновенно расслабилась.

— Пора спать? — спросила она хриплым голосом и посмотрела на Брюса.

— Пора спать, — подтвердил тот, аккуратно поднимая ее на ноги. Стив спрятал улыбку, глядя как легко она подчинилась объятиям Беннера. Она разозлилась бы. Любое проявление слабости, как правило, встречалось презрением.

— Ты идешь? — спросил у него Брюс.

Роджерс кивнул, выходя из лаборатории следом за ними.

— Думаю, наша троица амигос уже вырубилась, — сказал он, имея в виду дьявольское трио: Сэма, Клинта и Роуди.

— Они еще, как пить дать, учудят что-нибудь, вот увидишь, — сказал Брюс, нажимая на кнопку лифта.

— Надеюсь, Роуди хоть немного контролирует их, — ответил Стив, зевая и прикрывая рукой рот. — Просто я рад, что Тони был занят.

Брюс усмехнулся.

— Напоминает фразу из «Розовой Пантеры».

Стив нахмурился.

— Я не смотрел.

— Боже, ты обязательно должен это увидеть. Смешной фильм, — сказал Брюс. — Там начальник полиции говорит, что если бы у него было больше, чем один Клузо, он смог бы уничтожить мир.

Выражение лица Стива не изменилось, и Брюс вздохнул.

— Поверь мне, это смешно, если смотрел фильм.

— Я запишу название, — кивнул Роджерс.

Двери лифта открылись, и Брюс с Наташей вышли.

— Увидимся, когда вернется Тор со своим шизанутым братцем, — зевая, сказала Романофф.

Стив отмахнулся и облокотился на стену. Двери закрылись.

— Капитан, — голос ПЯТНИЦы прозвучал почти виновато.

— Что? — он знал, что она разговаривала с ним только в случае крайней нужды, и подумал, что, возможно, чем-нибудь обидел ее.

— Мистер Старк беседовал с сержантом Барнсом, — нерешительно продолжил ИскИн.

Стив выпрямился.

— Ты считаешь это важным, раз решила поставить меня в известность?

— Я запрограммирована контролировать все разговоры между хозяином и потенциальными врагами, — сообщила она. — Последние события заставили меня поверить в то, что сержант Барнс больше не представляет угрозы.

— Так почему ты записала этот разговор? — спросил Стив.

— В нем упоминалась смерть родителей мистера Старка. Похоже, она не была случайной.

Стив сразу все понял и закрыл глаза.

— Говарда и Марию убил Зимний Солдат.

— По-видимому, — голос ПЯТНИЦы звучал подавленно.

— Там все нормально? — спросил Стив. — Тони…

— Мистер Старк не спит, — ответил ИИ.

— А Баки?

Стиву совсем не хотелось думать о боли, которую сейчас испытывали эти двое.

— Сержант Барнс в постели, но тоже не спит, — ПЯТНИЦА замолчала. — Хотя и делает вид.

Стив провел рукой по волосам.

— Что за херня, — пробормотал он.

— Согласна, Капитан.

Мягкая поддержка ПЯТНИЦы не сильно помогла.

Двери открылись на этаже Тони, и Стив вышел. Старка он нашел почти сразу — тот стоял у огромного окна с видом на город.

— ПЯТНИЦА сообщила тебе о нашем разговоре? — пробормотал он, когда Стив подошел ближе.

Тони не повернулся к нему. Роджерс быстро глянул на кровать. Глаза Баки были открыты, и в лунном свете в них блеснули слезы.

— Тони, мне жаль, — Стив понимал, что от его слов никому не станет лучше.

— Я не виню его, — голос был обманчиво спокойным. Стив увидел, что Тони дрожит, но трогать не стал.— Я понимаю… то, что убило моих родителей, было просто оружием. Навели и выстрелили. Я не хочу, чтобы Баки чувствовал себя виноватым.

— Ты лучше очень многих, — выдохнул Стив.

— Нет, — Старк не отводил взгляда от ночного неба.

— Да! — Роджерс рискнул шагнуть ближе и обнял Тони, прижимая его руки к телу. Оно было напряженным и мелко дрожало в его объятьях.

— Господи, Стив, он был таким разбитым, — голос Тони сорвался.

Стив не нашел в себе сил повернуться и взглянуть на постель.

— Они почти уничтожили его, — согласился Стив, сильнее сжимая руки.

— А посмотри на него теперь, — в голосе Тони были слышны слезы. — Он такой красивый. И он герой, несмотря на то, что эти мудаки сделали с ним. Я бы не смог выдумать человека лучше, чтобы полюбить.

У Стива перехватило горло. Тони всегда хотел видеть в людях только хорошее, хотя себе свои собственные недостатки почти не прощал.

— Он пришел к тебе за помощью, — он повысил голос, чтобы Баки услышал. — Он был не один.

— И ты был с ним, — сказал Тони и вжался в него спиной, вытаскивая свои руки из-под Стивовых и сжимая его предплечья. — Даже когда тебя не было, ты всё равно был с ним.

Роджерс закрыл глаза и уперся лбом ему в затылок.

— Он знает, насколько сильно ты его любишь? — выдохнул он Тони в волосы.

— Я собираюсь провести остаток жизни, демонстрируя ему это, — он повернулся и обнял Стива за плечи. — Так же, как и тебе, — он потянулся губами к его рту.

Поцелуй был чистым и невинным. Он как-будто что-то открыл в Стиве.

— Клянусь Богом, тебе лучше быть точно уверенным, Тони, — он услышал отчаяние в собственном голосе. — Я не переживу, если придется вновь потерять Баки. И я не могу представить свою жизнь без тебя. Лучше тебе быть чертовски уверенным.

Поцелуй тут же стал страстным. Язык Тони требовательно скользнул ему в рот.

Старк был так податлив в руках Роджерса, позволяя ему делать все, что захочется.

— О, как я уверен, — томно прошептал он ему в губы. — Я эгоист и никак не обойдусь без тебя.

Стив жестко поцеловал его и поднял так, что ноги Тони перестали доставать до пола. Потом вжал его спиной в армированное стекло, хватая одной ладонью за задницу, а другой поднимая ногу выше, предлагая зацепиться лодыжками вокруг пояса, и придвинулся ближе, вжимаясь членом в промежность.

— Боже, ты меня с ума сводишь.

— Чувства полностью взаимны, Капитан Сосулька, — прохрипел Старк, откидываясь так, что его член вдавился Стиву в живот.

Роджерс шумно втянул воздух и обернулся, почувствовав прикосновение к волосам. За спиной, блестя глазами, стоял Баки.

— Решили поразвлечься без меня, мальчики? — ухмыльнулся он, выгибая бровь. — Ай-ай-ай!

Стив повернул голову, чтобы дотянуться до его губ.

— Знал, что ты не спишь, — пробормотал он. — И что, в конце концов, притащишь сюда свою задницу. Ты же ненавидишь упускать возможности.

Баки укусил его за губу. В качестве наказания. Роджерс задрожал.

— Как нехорошо, Стиви, — протянул Барнс и, погладив его по животу, забрался рукой за пояс джинсов. Стив поднял Тони повыше, наслаждаясь его сбившимся дыханием.

— Так, так, так… Что тут у нас? — мурлыкнул Баки, лизнул Роджерса в ухо и, пошло облизнувшись, ухватил за член.

Стива бросило в жар.

~o0o~

Тони выгнулся, уперевшись затылком в стекло, и вжался членом Стиву прямо в каменный пресс.

Роджерс застонал, и вибрация его тела заставила член Тони стать еще тверже.

Баки улыбнулся Старку, глядя из-за плеча Роджерса: — Я ведь говорил Стиву про следующий раз, помнишь?

Тони застонал, когда рука Роджерса сжала его ягодицу.

— Ты злобный ублюдок, и я прикончу тебя.

Баки улыбнулся еще шире. Это выражение лица было намного предпочтительнее прежнего.

— О, детка, на твоем языке это значит «возьми меня, я твой»?

Стив нахмурился, а Тони увеличил давление пяток на его поясницу.

— Перестань дразнить его, засранец, — велел Роджерс и дернулся, когда Баки прикусил мочку его уха.

 — Может кто-нибудь уже позаботится об этом? — проворчал Старк, указывая взглядом на свой позабытый всеми член. — Мне больно, между прочим.

— Бедный малыш, — протянул Баки.

Тони прищурился — Барнсу действительно надо поработать над околокроватными манерами.

Стив вдруг рванулся вперед, набрасываясь на его губы.

— Можно? — прохрипел он Старку в рот.

— Что? — Тони решил, что разговоры во время поцелуев, это не есть хорошо.

— Трахнуть тебя? — щеки Роджерса порозовели.

Это было восхитительно.

— Ну, наконец-то, — выдохнул Тони, когда Стив отошел от окна, легко транспортируя его через всю комнату к кровати. — Эта эрекция не должна простаивать без дела.

Стив рассмеялся и споткнулся. Баки поддержал его.

— Ты опасен, — сказал Стив Тони.

— Стараюсь, — признался тот и взвизгнул, когда он бросил его на кровать. — Это уже слишком, мудаки, — возмутился миллиардер. — Я вам не кукла, которую можно швырять… — дальше он смог только мычать, потому что Роджерс опустился на него и закрыл рот поцелуем.

Оба тяжело дышали, когда Стив отстранился и поднялся на ноги. Тони до самого конца своей захватывающей жизни будет отрицать, что в этот момент протестующе захныкал.

— Больше голого тела! — потребовал он, поочередно глядя на суперсолдат.

Стив все еще был полностью одет, что совершенно недопустимо. На Баки же были лишь тренировочные штаны — майку он успел стащить чуть раньше.

На Тони оставались только трусы, которые он моментально стянул, косясь на изумительное зрелище — Баки, снимающего майку со Стива.

— Боже, вы охеренно великолепны, — тяжело задышал он, поглаживая член.

— Нет, — рявкнул Роджерс, включая командирские нотки Капитана Америка. — Тебе запрещается прикасаться к себе, — приказал он.

И кто бы мог подумать, что в спальне этот тон заведет Тони Старка настолько, что превратит в чертову газовую горелку?

Он застонал. И задрожал. Но подчинился, убирая руку и хватаясь за простыню.

— Я сдохну сейчас, — заскулил он.

— Никаких. Касаний, — повторил Стив.

А Тони наблюдал, как Баки медленно расстегивал молнию на джинсах Роджерса.

— Ненавижу вас, — Старк закрыл глаза.

— Смотри, — послышался приказ Баки.

Тони распахнул глаза и увидел, как стоящий на коленях Барнс стягивает с длинных — очень длинных — ног Стива потрепанные джинсы.

Тони задохнулся и судорожно вздохнул, увидев, как стояк Роджерса распирает ткань боксеров.

— Пожалуйста, — взмолился он.

— Смотри, — повторил Баки и, прижавшись лицом к его трусам, глубоко вдохнул.

Стив с Тони застонали в унисон.

Баки дернул вниз белье Роджерса и его член шлепнул Барнса по щеке, оставив след от предэякулята. Тони предвкушающе облизнулся.

— Немного подзабыл, — прошептал Баки, глядя Стиву в глаза.

— Люблю тебя, — ответил тот, мягко улыбнувшись. — Что бы ты ни сделал, это будет потрясающе.

Если бы это был кто-то другой, Тони непременно заткнул бы его. Только Стив мог оставаться милым и романтичным, являясь сердцевиной тройничка. Тони обожал его. И хотел поучаствовать.

— Незачёт, — ехидно протянул он.

— Только если ты несказанно хорош, — ухмыльнулся Стив.

Тони подавился и закашлялся.

— О, Боже, мир обязательно должен узнать, каким нахальным чудовищем является Стивен Грант Роджерс.

Они прекрасны, подумал Тони, глядя, как Баки аккуратно берет в рот. Барнс закрыл глаза, вцепившись пальцами в умопомрачительную задницу Стива. У обоих на лицах застыло выражение чистого блаженства.

Тони изо всех сил старался не притрагиваться к себе, выполняя приказ Роджерса, хотя ни он, ни Барнс на него не смотрели. Он поудобнее лег на спину и принялся наслаждаться зрелищем.

— Стой, Баки, стой, — Стив коснулся его плеча.

Тот нахмурился, но отступил.

— Я неправильно делаю? — прохрипел он голосом, подтверждающим, что его хорошенько отымели.

— Ты восхитителен, — заверил Стив, наклоняясь с поцелуем к его покрасневшим губам. — Просто не хочу кончить, пока не окажусь внутри Тони.

Старк тут же застонал и бурно кончил. Даже не дотронувшись до себя.

— Ну, вот это, блядь, было совсем некстати, — с трудом выдавил он, открывая глаза и глядя на любовников.


	34. 34. Of course, she wakes the dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Боги возвращаются, и дальнейшие попытки заняться любовью терпят крах.

Стив не смог сдержать смех, глядя на огорченного Тони.

Баки рухнул хихикающей кучей у ног Роджерса. Старк хмуро посмотрел на обоих.

— Ага, давайте, издевайтесь, долбоебы, — забормотал он, хватая простыню и вытирая уголком живот. — А мой рефрактерный период, между прочим, не как у вас — суперлосей.

Баки залез на кровать и плюхнулся на него.

— Всё нормально, детка. Уверен, мы со Стивом найдем чем заняться, пока твое пожилое тело очухается.

Стив засмеялся еще громче, глядя на возмущенное лицо Тони.

— Барнс, я в одностороннем порядке разрываю все наши договоренности. Тебе больше не рады в моей постели, — Тони ткнул указательным пальцем ему в руку.

— Какое счастье, что всё это одна большая упитанная ложь, — Баки поцеловал его в плечо.

Стив посмотрел на них — своих прекрасных мальчиков — и по коже побежали мурашки.

— Если бы вы видели, как потрясающе смотритесь… — произнес он.

Баки скатился с Тони и улегся на спину, протягивая к Роджерсу руку.

— Стиви, по-моему, пора уже позаботиться о твоем впечатляющем стояке. Помощь нужна?

Тот фыркнул и, склонившись над ним, прикусил кожу на животе.

— Тони прав, ты — угроза.

Баки скептически хмыкнул.

— Серьезно? И ты веришь престарелому чуваку, помешанному на опасности? — протянул он и взвизгнул, когда Старк схватил его за волосы и дернул. — О, а он еще и извращенец… — мгновением позже мечтательно мурлыкнул он.

Старк качнул головой.

— К моему глубочайшему сожалению, у нас абсолютно нет времени на исследование всего того удивительного, что включает в себя эта фраза, — он мягко улыбнулся Баки. — Стив жаждет переспать*, — и он выразительно выгнул бровь, ожидая восторженной реакции на столь достойный каламбур.

Стив устало опустил голову на руки.

— Я и правда жалею обо всем.

Баки снова рассмеялся, и радость, которую ощутил Роджерс, ошеломила его. Это казалось невозможным — он был тут с двумя людьми, которые значили для него буквально всё. Но, к счастью, это было реальностью, несмотря на надвигающийся конец света.

Тони был чрезвычайно горд собой.

— Да ладно вам. Я же знаю — вы думаете, что я ходячий секс.

Роджерс покачал головой.

— Обо всем, — повторил он и нагнулся, чтобы поцеловать его улыбающийся рот.

С теплой рукой Баки на члене и пальцами Тони в волосах, жизнь для Роджерса заиграла новыми красками…

Но тут раздалось вежливое покашливание.

— Клянусь Богом, Бартон, если ты снова ошиваешься в вентиляции… — угрожающе начал Тони.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, — прозвучал огорченный голос ПЯТНИЦы.

Тони уронил голову обратно на подушку.

— Ребятки вернулись?

— Да, пришли Тор и Локи и требуют, чтобы вся команда собралась в гостиной.

Баки разозлился.

— Не, ну в самом деле… — проворчал он. — Они что, пять минут подождать не могут?

— Прошу прощения! — Тони шлепнул его по ноге. — То, что я планировал, продлилось бы дольше, чем гребаные пять минут!

Баки закатил глаза.

— Они что, шесть минут подождать не могут?

Стив свалился с кровати — так хохотал.

Ну, это немного помогло Тони смириться с возмутительно несправедливыми насмешками.

~o0o~

Старк потопал в душ, бормоча что-то о вопиющем отсутствии уважения со стороны суперсолдат. Шагнул под водопадные струи, делая температуру идеальной.

— Я бросаю вас! Обоих! — завопил он.

— А я говорю, что мы тебя не отпустим, — голос Баки, прозвучавший прямо в ухе, заставил Тони подпрыгнуть, довольно мужественно взвизгнув.

— Мудак, — возмущенно пробасил он. Дабы компенсировать визг.

Руки Баки обвились вокруг него, и Тони позволил себе прижаться к стоящему вплотную телу.

— Но ты, по крайней мере, знаешь, что этот мудак твой, — сообщил Баки.

— Технически — наш, — разочарованно улыбаясь, Стив шагнул к ним. — Жаль, что мы не можем продолжить.

Тони поманил его к себе. Стать мясной прослоечкой в сэндвиче Стив/Баки было желанием, о котором он даже не подозревал.

— Мы сейчас быстренько убьем змея, спасем вселенную и вернемся к тому, на чем остановились, — пообещал он Стиву, который приподнял его подбородок, нацеливаясь поцеловать.

— Я запомню, — кивнул Роджерс и прикоснулся к его губам.

Поплывший Тони решил, что целоваться со Стивом, когда Баки так самозабвенно покусывает его шею, определенно входит в его личный топ-десять вещей, которые хорошо бы делать почаще. И желательно вечно.

— Я, конечно, буду безумно счастлив и дальше следовать этому захватывающему сценарию, но смею напомнить — нас ждут, —сегодня Тони определенно заслужил приз «за взрослые поступки».

В ответ Баки пробурчал ему в кожу о чем-то анатомически невозможном.

— Ага, непременно. Но позже, — заверил Тони. — А пока подвинь свою великолепную задницу и дай мне пройти. Господи, ты прямо чертов осьминог! — выдохнул он, наконец, выпутавшись из рук Роджерса, и вышел из душа.

Замотал бедра полотенцем и посмотрел на Стива с Баки. Те, обнявшись, медленно и лениво целовались, забыв обо всем на свете.

Тони насладился зрелищем и…

— ПЯТНИЦА, сделай воду максимально холодной, пожалуйста, — велел он.

И злорадно захихикал, сбегая от разразившихся воплей.

~o0o~

Стив намеревался убить Тони. Он выскочил из душа — мокрый и продрогший — но того уже и след простыл.

Баки нёсся следом.

— Где эта сволочь? — прорычал он, влетая в комнату.

— Явно, не здесь, — ответил Роджерс, уперев руки в бока, и забыв о том, что абсолютно голый.

— Трусливый засранец, — заявил Баки.

— Точно, — согласился Стив.

Баки бросил ему полотенце.

— Прикройся, принцесса, — сказал он. — Ты не можешь бежать за Старком в таком виде.

Стив вытерся, обдумывая план действий.

— Меня учили, что месть — блюдо, которое подают холодным. Заставлю-ка я Тони поволноваться. Пусть немного побеспокоится.

Баки усмехнулся.

— Постоянно забываю, что ты всегда был засранцем, — восхищенно сказал он, покачав головой. — Маленьким, но задиристым.

Стив поцеловал его.

— Ты вспоминаешь?

Баки кивнул.

— Все еще фрагментами, но я уже имею представление о том, какими мы были.

Стив положил ладони ему на щеки.

— Ты всегда был, есть и будешь моим лучшим другом. И это ничто не изменит.

Баки криво улыбнулся.

— Даже если между нами закончится «это»?

Стив заглянул ему в глаза.

— Я не потеряю тебя снова, Бак. Что бы ни случилось, я с тобой…

Баки закрыл ему рот рукой.

— Нет. Наниты. Всё еще тут.

Стив совсем забыл.

— О, Боже, прости.

— Не волнуйся, когда случается настоящее дерьмо, всякая херня отходит на задний план. Все в порядке.

Но не в порядке был Стив.

— Нет, с этим надо разобраться.

Баки сжал челюсти.

— Я в порядке, — повторил он.

— А я говорю — нет. Пойду, попрошу Брюса поработать над этим, пока Тони с Виженом занимаются глобальной проблемой.

Баки хмуро шел за Роджерсом к лифту.

— Серьезно, Стив. Это не к спеху.

Тот повернулся и яростно засверлил его взглядом.

— Я потерял тебя семьдесят с лишним лет назад, Бак. А потом еще раз в Вашингтоне. Я не переживу, если с тобой что-нибудь случится.

Баки шагнул ближе.

— Ты же понимаешь, что мы в супергеройском бизнесе? — он, улыбаясь, наклонил голову на бок. — Опасность повсюду.

Стив ударил его по плечу.

— Ты понял, что я имею в виду, придурок.

Баки улыбнулся шире.

— Ты на миссиях планируешь закрывать меня от пуль своим супергеройским телом?

— Нет, — Стив попытался как можно суровее глянуть на Баки, но был слишком счастлив, чтобы притворяться. — Я рассчитываю, что у тебя хватит сообразительности не подвергаться опасности. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы Брюс повытаскивал эти крошечные штуковины из твоей тупой башки.

 — Я не одна из твоих дамочек в беде, Стиви, — Баки сложил руки на груди.

— Знаю, Бак, — Роджерс вздохнул. — И я очень хотел бы быть уверенным, что ничего из того, что я скажу, не спровоцирует новый приступ. Как тот, что я имел счастье лицезреть совсем недавно, — он играл немного грязно, но Баки был слишком важен.

— Ладно, идем, — Барнс не выглядел счастливым.

Стив подумал, что эта победа была не самым приятным опытом в жизни.

~o0o~

Тони немного подвигал бедрами, изображая победный танец, увидев законченное уравнение.

— Я гений и я сделал это, не так ли? — спросил он Брюса.

Тяжелый взгляд Беннера заставил его оскалиться.

— Скромность — твое самое главное достоинство, — сказал он.

 — Но это же, правда? Правда? — Тони радостно подпрыгнул.

Брюс слабо улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Все верно! — Тони выбросил вверх кулак. — Я самый потрясающе-удивительный из всех поразительных вещей в мире! — он протянул кулак к Брюсу.

— Нет.

Тони надулся. Немного.

— С тех пор, как вернулся, ты веселишься гораздо меньше, — пожаловался он.

Брюс потер глаза.

— Тони, в последний раз, когда мы с тобой повеселились, мы создали убийцу, который планировал уничтожить человечество.

Так…

— Но мы остановили его.

— И вот ведь, что удивительно… Я до сих пор опасаюсь снова начинать играть в твоей песочнице, — Брюс пристально посмотрел на него. — Ты отлично поработал, мой друг. Теперь мы, наконец, можем вернуться к нашей неблагополучной жизни?

Тони закинул руку ему на плечо.

— Боги вернулись, а здесь, как раз, образовался перерыв.

— Еще одна вещь в тебе, Тони, которую я так люблю — это твой заразительно-неуместный оптимизм, — Брюс позволил ему направить себя в сторону лифта.

— Эй, — запротестовал тот. — Мой оптимизм абсолютно уместен! Всегда! — он ухмыльнулся. — Я имею в виду, мы же чертовы Мстители!

Брюс снова покачал головой.

— И большую часть времени являем собой полную катастрофу…

— Ну да, — признал Тони. — Но разве наши семейные посиделки были бы настолько забавны, если бы мы были нормальными?

Дверь в гостиную была распахнута. Локи скорчился на диване, дрожащий и несчастный. Тор — гигантской наседкой — парил над ним. Стив сидел на кофейном столике напротив Локи. Остальная команда застыла в ожидании в дальнем конце комнаты.

— С возвращением, мальчики, — Тони шагнул к Тору, Брюс осторожно шел следом. — Быстро вы.

Он глянул на обеспокоенное лицо Роджерса.

— Что это? — спросил он, указывая на Стива. — Мне это совсем не нравится.

Тор положил руку Локи на плечо, тот резко дернулся.

— По данным Хеймдалля, Коллекционер в этой вселенной.

— Ну, это хорошие новости, верно? — Тони оглядел комнату. Он ненавидел быть единственным, кто не знает, что происходит. Ну, Брюс тоже не был в курсе, но для него это было обычное дело. Опция по умолчанию, так сказать.

Он упер руки в бока.

— Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, в чем, блядь, проблема? Чтобы я мог уже начать решать ее!

— Коллекционер согласился передать нам Камень Реальности,  
 — сказал Тор. — Он встретит меня на Радужном мосту.

Тони впал в ступор.

— Погоди. Так что, бессмертный космический чувак просто собирается отдать нам Камень? — он уже видел, как его заманчивое космическое приключение «вылетает в трубу».

— У него было видение, — сказал Локи. — Он сказал Хеймдаллю, что у Ермунганда в планах уничтожить не только эту вселенную, но и остальные.

Тони встретил взгляд Стива.

— Ну, начинается…

Единственной, кто ответил, была Ванда: — Мир пожирает себя изнутри. Нам нужно действовать быстро.

Тор кивнул.

— Коллекционер сказал Хеймдаллю, что если мы сможем спасти Мидгард, то магия обратится против своего создателя.

Стив не двигался с места, Баки продолжал стоять с Роуди и остальными.

— Сейчас ход за тобой, — очень тихо произнес Роджерс, глядя на Локи.

— Нет другого выбора, — его голос звучал безнадежно. — Какая бы сила ни заключалась в Камне Реальности, чтобы спасти царство Земли, ей придется уничтожить Ермунганда, — такого печального вздоха Тони еще никогда не слышал. — Это не имеет значения. Я его совсем не знаю.

— В любом случае, это твой ребенок, — Тони очень гордился сейчас Роджерсом. — И если ему грозит смерть, ты имеешь право расстраиваться.

 — И мы действительно опечалены, — кивнул явно растерянный Тор. Ему всегда было трудно видеть тьму, подумал Тони, ведь он был существом, созданным из света.

— Мне плевать! — вскакивая, прошипел Локи. — Убейте змея и спасите вселенную! Меня не заботит судьба ребенка, которого я совсем не знаю.

Тони отступил назад, уворачиваясь от бешено размахивающих рук.

— Это нормально — злиться, — ровным голосом сказал он. — Но иногда нам приходится делать трудный выбор.

— Я уже сказал. Мне все равно, — Локи в ярости сжал зубы.

— И ты, безусловно, врешь, — вздохнул Тони. — Но поскольку я не доверяю тебе, как Кэп или твой брат, то хочу попросить дать мне обещание.

Локи побелел.

 — Какую клятву ты ждешь от меня? — прорычал он. — На моей крови? Или с моей силой?

— Просто твое слово, — фраза Тони повисла между ними в тишине комнаты.

— И в чем я должен поклясться? — Локи успокоился, как будто понял, о чем пойдет речь.

— Если перед тобой встанет выбор — не между братом и ребенком, нет — а между твоими амбициями и миром, обещай, что ты выберешь мир. Тот, что Тор любит как свой, — Тони пристально смотрел на Локи, взгляд которого скользнул в сторону Тора.

— Выбор между этим миром и моим братом — это одно и то же, — устало произнес Локи. — Я клянусь, что не сделаю ничего, что может причинить боль Тору, — он встретился взглядом с Тони. — Этого достаточно?

— Придется поверить, — ответил Старк. — Но если ты нарушишь слово, я обещаю, что та взбучка, что ты получил от Халка в Нью-Йорке, покажется тебе предварительными ласками по сравнению с тем, что сделаю с тобой я.

Локи фыркнул и отвернулся.

Тони воспринял это как признание поражения и полную капитуляцию.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Игра слов: rogered — переспать, Rogers — Роджерс.


	35. 35. It's thinking of stabbing us to death and leaving our bodies in a dumpster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тор возвращается к Хеймдаллю. Мстители пьют. Тони понимает, что у него есть семья.

Тор упер руки в бока.

— Я вполне в состоянии позаботиться о себе, — хмуро сказал он, глядя на Тони.

Стиву тоже стало интересно, почему тот потребовал от Локи именно этого.

— Я знаю, Здоровяк, но остальные жители планеты — нет, — Тони замолчал, давая всем остальным время осознать сказанное.

Локи нетерпеливо зарычал.

— Моя клятва вашему Оловянному человеку значит, что я не украду Камень Реальности для себя и не попытаюсь исправить то, что натворил.

— Железный Человек, пожалуйста, если не сложно, — поправил Тони, пробираясь к дивану. Поближе к Стиву. — И как же должна состояться эта каменная передача?

Тор моргнул.

 — Хеймдалль отдаст его мне, когда получит от Коллекционера.

— Так просто?

Стив почти видел, как вращаются шестеренки в голове Тони.

— Да, — Тор пожал плечами. — Мы должны просто подождать сигнала.

— А что сейчас происходит в Асгарде? — спросил Стив, глядя на Локи, хотя ответа ждал от Тора.

— По словам Хеймдалля, некоторые из самых отдаленных деревень исчезли, — Тор вздохнул. — К счастью, люди смогли сбежать во дворец. Вольстагг, Фандрал и Леди Сиф помогают им, насколько в их силах.

— Как быстро перемещается Ермунганд? — спросил Тони, склонившись над планшетом. Брюс завис у него за плечом.

Тор выпрямился.

— Я не уверен, — признался он. — Быстрее, чем любой из нас хотел бы.

Локи потер глаза ладонью.

— Если все продолжится в таком темпе, Асгард исчезнет до конца завтрашнего дня.

Тони резко вскинул голову.

— Что? — он уставился на Локи. — Так скоро?

— Да.

Братья сегодня были совсем немногословны, и это, пожалуй, было довольно тревожным, подумал Стив. Асгардцы, как правило, болтали без умолку, и их нынешние короткие ответы были признаками стресса.

— Мы должны что-то предпринять, — Тони глянул в планшет. — Чем больше проходит времени, тем сложнее будет устранить последствия магии Ермунганда.

Лицо Тора слегка просветлело.

— Вы способны отменить причинённое зло?

Тони кивнул.

— Но это будет возможно только с Камнем, — он посмотрел на Брюса, будто прося подтверждения.

— Это волшебство не физическое, — кивнул Беннер. — И хотя законы физики кажутся нарушенными, все это вполне обратимо.

Роуди поморщился.

— Я, конечно, безумно счастлив, что не придется сражаться с бессмертным космическим парнем за этот Камень, но откуда вы знаете, что этот Коллекционер просто отдаст нам его без всяких условий?

Локи вздохнул.

— Куда же без условий…

Стив быстро посмотрел на него.

— Что это значит?

Никто ничего не говорил об условиях.

— Я должен, и я заплачу, — произнес Локи. — Мы можем просто оставить все как есть?

Разочарованное выражение лица Тора повторило эмоции Стива.

— Нет, — Стив стоял, скрестив руки на груди, изо всех сил пытаясь запугать инопланетного бога. — В команде так не работают, — он посмотрел на Тора. — И ты прекрасно об этом знаешь.

Тор качнул головой.

— Мой брат упрям, но он прав. Он — причина всего произошедшего. И он должен заплатить свою цену.

— Прошу прощения, Воплощенное зло, но мне совсем не нравится, что я собираюсь подвергнуться смертельной опасности без полной информации, — Тони встал рядом с Роджерсом.

Локи горько усмехнулся.

— Вы не сможете заставить меня, — но его слова звучали так, словно он надеялся на обратное.

— Это не игра, — вдруг заговорил Баки. — Мы можем умереть. Наши миры могут погибнуть. Если Тони говорит, что ему нужно знать все, то, черт побери, расскажи ему все, — он сделал шаг вперед.

 — Бак, отбой, — приказ Стива остановил его.

Сэм положил руку Барнсу на плечо.

— Остынь, приятель. Мы не можем позволить себе ввязываться в бой друг с другом.

Стив никогда еще не ценил своего прагматичного друга как в этот момент.

 — Брат, ты должен доверять моим друзьям, как я, — Тор посмотрел Локи в лицо. — Если ты доверяешь мне…

 — Почему? — прошипел Локи, напоминая Стиву кота, загнанного в угол сворой лающих собак.

— Ладно, все, тайм-аут, — раздался голос Клинта, разряжая напряженную атмосферу. Он подошел к Локи. Наташа шла следом. — Ты в курсе, я не самый большой твой поклонник, — сказал он Локи, который в ответ небрежно пожал плечами. — Но нам нужна полная информация. Мы не можем действовать вслепую, на кону не только твоя жизнь, мудак.

 — Я согласился заплатить требуемую цену, — ответил Локи. — Это ничего не меняет в наших делах.

— Как насчет того, чтобы нам судить самим? — мягко спросила Наташа, и от тона ее голоса у Стива встали дыбом волоски на шее. Он постоянно забывал, насколько она смертоносна. И бесстрашна.

Локи повернулся к ней. То, что он разглядел в ее глазах, заставило его отшатнуться.

— Коллекционер потребовал, чтобы я стал его рабом, как только исчезнет угроза для вселенных, — с трудом выдавил он.

— Что? — шокировано протянул Роуди.

Стив решил, что этот дивный новый мир сделал его намного циничнее — его уже почти ничего не удивляло.

— Рабство? — прорычал Тор. — Этот безымянный монстр намерен поработить моего брата!

— И я согласился, — сказал Локи, кладя руку Тору на плечо. — Это был единственный выход.

— Мы не можем просто позволить ему сделать это, не так ли? — пробормотал Сэм, наклоняясь к Стиву.

— Это решать не вам, — ответил Локи. — Думаю, вы будете только рады избавиться от меня.

— Я бы предпочел встретиться с врагом лицом к лицу, а не полагаться на кого-то, кто убьет его за моей спиной, — сказал Стив, глядя на кивнувших Баки, Сэма и Роуди. Солдаты знали, что такое честь на войне.

 — Хотя все это очень благородно, я сомневаюсь, что остальные твои друзья согласятся с этим, — бесстрастный взгляд Локи скользнул к Наташе и Клинту. — Уверен, траур не объявят, когда я попаду Коллекционеру в руки.

Тор выглядел так, будто собирался заплакать. И Стив не был уверен, что мир сможет справиться еще и с рыдающим богом молний.

 — Почему бы нам сначала не получить Камень? Когда мы все сделаем, тогда можно вступить с Коллекционером в переговоры, — практическое предложение Тони застало Стива врасплох.

 — Что ж, это было неожиданно полезное высказывание, — сухо прокомментировал Брюс, и все посмотрели на него.

Тони глянул на Беннера. Как всегда — никакого эффекта.

Стив медленно кивнул.

— Отличная идея, Тони, — улыбнулся он. — Иногда мне кажется, что мы забываем, насколько ты умный.

Роуди вытаращил глаза.

— Да он при каждом удобном — и неудобном — случае тыкает нам этим в глаза!

Наташа улыбнулась, Клинт хихикнул. Даже Баки не стал скрывать усмешку.

— Я меняю вас всех на новую команду, — проворчал Тони, но довольный румянец опроверг его слова.

Роуди обнял его за плечи.

— Ты затоскуешь через день.

Тони прищурился.

— Логан меня любит, — напомнил он. — И профессор Икс тоже.

— Я слышал, Рид Ричардс ищет, кого бы добавить к своей команде, — задумчиво сказал Роуди, игнорируя гневный лепет Старка. — Я уверен, что он точно не станет беситься, когда мне будет нужен очередной апгрейд брони.

— Ричардс — долбодятел, и если ты хоть пальцем позволишь ему прикоснуться к моей… — Тони замолк. — Я тебя ненавижу.

Роуди ухмыльнулся.

— Чувак, ты с нами застрял!

~o0o~

Тони посмотрел на Тора, глядящего на брата. Выражение его лица было абсолютно беспомощным. Это зрелище заставило Тони попытаться хоть как-то помочь другу.

— Так, еще раз про Камень, — сказал он, сосредотачиваясь на проблеме.

Тор пожал плечами.

— Как я уже сказал, Хеймдалль даст знать, когда он будет у него.

— У твоего мира всего один день, Тор, — напомнил Брюс.

Глаза Тора гневно сверкнули.

— Ты думаешь, я хоть на мгновение могу забыть об этом? Я в ужасе. Моя мать мертва; мой отец… я не знаю, где мой отец; мой брат… — он замолчал, тяжело дыша.

— Прости, — тихое извинение Брюса, казалось, заставило Тора сдуться.

— Это я должен извиняться, друг мой. Я боюсь за свой дом. Дом моей семьи, — говоря, он не смотрел на Локи, но Тони показалось, что тот кричит ему.

— Все нормально, — улыбнулся Брюс. — Но мы, правда, хотим помочь.

Тор кивнул.

— Возможно, мы с Локи должны вернуться на Радужный мост и ждать Коллекционера вместе с Хеймдаллем.

Тони поднял руку.

— Как насчет того, чтобы оставить твоего брата здесь. А взять кого-то поменьше? — он посмотрел на начинающего протестовать Стива. — Я имею в виду, Локи просто останется здесь в качестве залога. Того, что Коллекционер и в самом деле передаст Камень.

— Ты только погляди! — с усмешкой сказал Роуди. — Сегодня ты просто фонтанируешь полезными идеями.

Тони оттолкнул его.

— Я гребаный гений. Меня можно использовать.

Баки ухмыльнулся.

— Да. Тебя, безусловно, можно.

Тони не покраснел. Не покраснел…

— Заткнись, Роуди.

— Что? — запротестовал тот. — Я молчу!

— Я слышу все твои грязные мыслишки!

Стив утомленно потер глаза.

— Можем мы уже сосредоточиться на проблеме? — спросил он у комнаты в целом.

— Я сосредоточен, — ответил Тони. — Я, как лазер.

Беннер фыркнул.

— Я пойду с богом, — слова Ванды застали всех врасплох. Она сидела так тихо, что Тони подумал — спит.

— Что? — Стив хмуро глянул на нее. — Не думаю, что это…

— И я пойду, — спокойный тон Вижена немного успокоил Роджерса. — Это станет для Коллекционера демонстрацией силы.

 — Хм… — протянул Тони.

— Я был бы весьма благодарен вам за компанию, друзья мои, — серьезно и искренне произнес Тор.

Лично Тони думал, что это была плохая идея.

— А что, если он захочет собрать их в свою коллекцию? — он махнул рукой в сторону Вижена с Вандой.

— Он не захочет, — голос Ведьмы звучал слишком уверенно, и Тони не собирался переспрашивать.

— Тогда позвольте нам покинуть этот мир и молиться, чтобы Коллекционер находился недалеко от Радужного моста и Хеймдалля, — Тор начал стремительно раскручивать Мьельнир.

— На балкон! — прохрипел Тони. — Мне не нужна очередная дыра в доме!

Он уже видел Тора, взрывающего двенадцать этажей над ними. Он видел Мьельнир в действии.

Тор опустил молот. И брови.

— Я бы не стал рушить твой дом, Тони, — заверил он.

О, Боже. Хех. Тони, вполне возможно, слегка переутомился.

— Знаю. Но ты иногда забываешь, насколько удивителен твой молоток, — немного лести, как правило, делало Тора мягче.

Сработало и сейчас — бог заулыбался.

— Мьельнир — прекрасный инструмент, — кивнул он. — И ты, пожалуй, прав. Лучше выйти наружу.

Тони облегченно выдохнул и вышел за Тором. Ванда с Виженом уже стояли по обе стороны от него, положив руки ему на плечи.

— Возвращайтесь с Камнем, — напутствовал Стив.

— На кону свобода моего брата и спасение моего царства, — произнес Тор. — Я вернусь, как только Камень окажется в моих руках.

Тони начал пристально разглядывать собственные ноги. Это было совсем неподходящее время для комментария типа «это именно то, что я предлагал». Видите, он вполне мог сдерживаться.

Роуди хлопнул его по плечу. Херово было иметь кого-то, кто так хорошо тебя знает…

Отбытие Тора оставило их сидеть — и стоять — чувствуя себя немного без цели.

— Кто-нибудь хочет китайской еды? — вступил Тони. Когда сомневаешься — ешь. Этот девиз служил ему верой и правдой долгие годы.

Когда в его сторону понеслись названия пятидесяти различных блюд, он поднял руки.

— Как насчет того, чтобы просто заказать меню дважды? — уточнил он, оглядывая свою команду халявщиков. Черт возьми, он и правда любил тут всех скопом и каждого в отдельности.

— Закажи дополнительных спринг-роллов, — приказала Романофф.

 — И пельмешек, — добавил Бартон.

Тони закатил глаза и посмотрел на Роджерса.

— Что-нибудь особенное для тебя, о, Капитан, мой Капитан?

Стив улыбнулся.

— Все, что есть в перечне, связанном с продуктами питания, подходит мне, спасибо.

Тони наклонил голову.

— Я до сих пор не понимаю, когда ты прикалываешься надо мной.

Баки опустил руки на плечи Стива.

— Эмпирическое правило, детка. Он подкалывает тебя всегда.

Стив улыбнулся шире, а Тони пробурчал что-то о нахальных суперсолдатах. Он велел ПЯТНИЦе заказать еду. И если доставщик поторопится, пообещать чаевые.

— Выпьем? — спросил Клинт из-за стойки. Они с Сэмом были заняты выниманием бутылок всего, что смогли найти.

Тони прищурился.

— Я там все запер.

— Естественно, — Клинт самодовольно ухмыльнулся, и Тони захотелось шлепнуть по его наглой ехидной морде.

— Тебе, определенно, нужны замки получше, — со знанием дела сообщила Наташа, прислоняясь к стойке и потягивая нечто зеленое из бокала для мартини.

— Потрошите мой хрустальный мир? — спросил Тони, направляясь к ним.

— И с превеликим удовольствием, — кивнул Сэм, лукаво глядя на Романофф.

— О нет, Сэмми, не смотри на нее, — Клинт сжал его плечо. — Если не хочешь, чтобы твоя жизнь закончилась кровью и слезами.

Брюс оперся на локти на стойку рядом с Наташей.

— Эй, — мягко возразил он. — Я уже давно не Халкался.

— Это потому, что Нат продолжает тебя целовать, — сказал Роуди.

Тони вклинился между ними, подталкивая Брюса ближе к Романофф. Баки со Стивом тут же присоединились к нему.

 — Один раз, — прорычала Наташа, тыкая в Роуди острым ногтем. — Я поцеловала его всего один раз, чтобы остановить изменения.

 — А я и не собирался меняться, — отметил Брюс. — Даже близко не был.

— И как мы должны были это понять? — спросил Сэм. — Ванда только что вдарила по нашей коллективной заднице. Могло случиться все что угодно.

Тони поднял руку.

— Эй! Что? Ванда? Задницы? Поцелуи? Еще раз.

Баки кивнул.

— Он уже все сказал, — ответил он, глядя на возмущенного Тони.

— Вы двое в это время как раз были заняты перепихом, — пропел Клинт, отпрыгивая от хлопающей его ладони Уилсона.

— Чувак, перебор! — засмеялся он, запрокидывая голову и глотая своим плебейским горлом один из безумно дорогих бренди Тони.

— Мы все знаем, чем именно занимались Тони с Бакстером, — сказал Бартон.

— Все еще не желаю говорить об этом, — добавил Роуди. — Я имею в виду, что он, конечно, мой брат от другой матери, но я слышал о сексуальной жизни Энтони Старка больше, чем кто-либо заслуживает.

— Эй! — Тони почувствовал себя уязвленным. — Как насчет защиты чести? Эй, вы, двое! — он сердито посмотрел на Стива с Баки.

— У тебя отлично получается, — заверил его Роджерс.

Барнс похлопал Старка по плечу.

— Не хочу относиться к тебе, как к дамочке, детка.

Тони нахмурился.

— Вы ужасные бойфренды.

Наташа фыркнула в бокал. А потом закашлялась, и ликер потек из носа.

Тони захохотал, но быстро заткнулся, напоровшись на ее смертоносный взгляд. Это вам не шутки — он только чудом не проглотил язык.

А Романофф захихикала и наклонилась к Брюсу. Тот развернулся и обнял ее, притянув ближе.

Сэм с Клинтом начали играть на выпивку в «Я никогда не…», и Тони в очередной раз понял, что его окружают сплошные дегенераты.

Стив был тут единственным трезвым и с не подмоченной репутацией. И, к сожалению, это не имело ничего общего с суперсолдатской сывороткой. Роджерс был настоящим бойцом-бойскаутом. Тони недоумевал, какого черта Стив нашел в нем.

Роджерс покачал головой, глядя на Наташу и Брюса, сидящих рядышком на диване.

— Вы пьяные.

Баки поцеловал его.

— Экспериментальная смесь Тони потрясающая, — немного невнятно произнес он, предлагая ему отпить из стакана.

Тони смотрел, как тот сделал осторожный глоток и сморщился.

— Я никогда не напивался, — признался он.

Тони зевнул.

— Зато я делал это постоянно, — сказал он, разводя руками. — Ну, понимаете, похищение… И да, еще мое сердце было заменено машиной, чтобы я мог продолжать функционировать, — он говорил это и понимал, что ни один из его друзей, на самом деле, не напился в стельку. Все были слишком сконцентрированы на предстоящей работе.

Тони посмотрел вокруг — никто не ушел.

Наташа, поджав ноги, прижалась к Брюсу. Сэм с Роуди играли в жесткую конкурентную игру «Пиво-понг». Локи с Клинтом стояли у бильярдного стола, а Тони был с обеих сторон зажат своими зловредными любовниками. И весь этот удивительно уютный и слабый шум от спиртного сделал фильтр «мозг-рот» Тони чуть слабее обычного.

— Похищение? — Баки дотронулся большой ладонью до его груди в том месте, где билось сердце. — Машина?

— Долгая история, — отмахнулся Тони. — Напомни рассказать ее тебе… никогда.

Стив ткнул Тони в плечо.

— Не засыпать.

Старк в ответ взмахнул рукой.

— Брысь, — пробормотал он, опуская голову Баки на плечо. — Разбудите, когда вернутся наши три заблудшие овцы.

Он снова зевнул.

— Спокойной ночи, — и уснул через минуту.


	36. 36. Grab an end, pull hard, and make a wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Что-то безумное происходит… или просто Стрэндж

Стив тревожно дернулся и проснулся. В мгновение ока. Так просыпаются те, кому довелось спать под обстрелом.

Он глянул на большие настенные часы напротив. Два часа. Он проспал дольше, чем думал.

Стив, не двигаясь, оглядел комнату. Все члены его команды наконец-то улеглись. Они, казалось, чувствовали сейчас необходимость держаться всем вместе.

Клинт спал, положив голову Наташе на колени, а ее пальцы расчесывали его волосы. Она что-то тихонько пела Брюсу по-русски. Сэм развалился на диване и храпел. А птичье перо — скорее всего, дело рук Бартона — при каждом вдохе-выдохе колыхалось у него в правой ноздре. Роуди, сложив руки на груди, лежал на барной стойке, но его тело, в случае необходимости, было явно готово к немедленным действиям. Даже Локи был тут — скукожился в одном из огромных кресел-мешков, разбросанных по гостиной.

Тони пускал слюни Баки на плечо, пристроив ноги Стиву на бедра. Баки обнимал Старка, бережно прижимая к груди. Это была привычная картина, заставившая сердце Стива сжаться. Будучи тощим и невыносимым, он провел бесчисленное количество часов в подобном положении, держась на этой стороне только благодаря силе объятий Баки.

— Ты поспал немного, — его голос прервал размышления Роджерса.

— Не понимал, насколько устал, — Стив сжал пальцы на костлявой лодыжке Тони.

— Хотел спросить, — вполголоса протянул Баки. — Нам что, совсем нечем заняться, пока Тони колдует над этой своей магической арифметикой?

Стив опустил голову на спинку дивана.

— Я думал об этом.

Ему по-прежнему необходимо было понять, что же его разбудило.

— Все, что мы делаем, это обсуждаем проклятую формулу, — возмущенно прошипел разочарованный Баки. — Как это сработает? Что нам делать, пока это происходит… рассчитывается… какого хрена, вообще?

Тони пробормотал что-то во сне и повернул голову, вжавшись лицом Баки в горло. Стив даже не попытался скрыть улыбку.

— Он ужасно милый, когда спит, правда?

Баки тихо рассмеялся.

— И заноза в заднице, когда бодрствует, — но сам по-прежнему крепко обнимал его.

Стив чувствовал себя прекрасно, сидя тут поздней ночью с друзьями и любовниками.

— Это не совсем то, что мы себе представляли, записываясь в армию, правда?

— Неа, — Барнс медленно обвел взглядом комнату. — Это лучше, чем-то, на что я мог рассчитывать. После того, что я сделал. Ведь я этого совсем не заслуживаю… Вас обоих.

— Бак… — Стив положил ладонь ему на затылок. — Если хоть кто-то в этом мире заслужил маленький кусочек счастья, то это точно ты.

Баки прижался к его ладони, и у Стива от радости почти закружилась голова.

— Я не собираюсь сдаваться без боя, — уверенно кивнул Барнс. — Даже если я не заслуживаю этого, я убью, чтобы это сохранить.

Стив рванул вперед, не в силах сдерживаться. Тони проснулся и заворчал, внезапно зажатый двумя целующимися суперсолдатами.

 — Я вообще-то всегда за поцелуи. Но против наглого расплющивания, — сообщил он, когда Стив отстранился.

— Баки сказал, что будет бороться, чтобы удержать нас, — известил его счастливый Роджерс.

Взгляд Тони вернулся к Баки.

— Ладно, это полностью оправдывает поцелуи. И легкое раздавливание тоже, — признал он, прижимая губы к улыбающемуся рту Баки.

Стив задумался, перестанет ли он когда-нибудь поражаться этому зрелищу.

— Счастливчик я, все-таки, — выдохнул он.

— Я постараюсь напоминать тебе об этом, — улыбнулся Тони. — Особенно, когда буду злостно игнорировать приказы.

— Ты никогда не слушаешься моих приказов. Мы это уже установили опытным путем.

Тони встал, с трудом распутав ноги, и отошел от дивана.

— Как долго я проспал?

Баки смотрел, как он зевает и потягивается.

— Около двух часов.

Пристальный взгляд Тони метнулся к Стиву.

— А ты? Отдохнул хоть немного?

Тот пожал плечами и встал, поднимая Баки следом.

— Почти столько же.

Тони прищурился в сторону Барнса.

— Значит, ты сидел и просто наблюдал, как мы спим? — он качнул головой. — Абсолютно ничего жуткого… Неа…

Баки слегка потянулся, разминая суставы.

— Да мне, вообще-то, совсем не требуется долгий сон.

Роджерс кивнул.

— Сыворотка все ускоряет, — он расправил плечи. — Поэтому наш метаболизм так высок. И вещи, типа сна, не всегда нужны нам в таком объеме, как вам.

Тони задумчиво постучал пальцем по подбородку.

— Думаю, как только закончим с этим делом, сразу проведем серию экспериментов.

Учитывая, каким взглядом при этом Тони окинул их, Стив почувствовал себя немного взволнованным. Обычно это означало что-то необдуманное. Или даже безумное.

— Каких экспериментов? — решил уточнить он.

 — Это уж я сам распланирую и исполню.

Ехидная ухмылка на его физиономии сделала Роджерса еще более нервным. Нет, это точно не закончится ничем хорошим. Он решил отвлечься. В данный момент это будет лучшим вариантом.

— Меня что-то разбудило, — сказал он Баки.

Сэм с Роуди сели, разбуженные звуком его голоса.

— Что именно? — спросил Уилсон.

Стив нахмурился, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова.

— Это прозвучало как хлопок, — сказал он и посмотрел на Баки. — Ты не слышал?

Тот покачал головой.

— Я ничего не слышал из-за богатырского храпа. Но ты не склонен фантазировать, поэтому пока кто-то не докажет мне обратного, я буду верить тебе.

Стив улыбнулся. Он чувствовал себя великолепно от того, что его почти прежний Баки сейчас с ним. Снова. Он знал, что случиться может всякое, но они уже так далеко зашли…

— Рад знать это.

Сэм глянул на перо, прилипшее к его верхней губе.

— Бартон? — сдувая его, прорычал он.

Наташа подняла на него ясный невинный взгляд.

— Он все время был со мной.

Сэм оглянулся по сторонам. Стив спрятал усмешку в ладони. Тони хмыкнул, доказывая, что абсолютно лишен чувства самосохранения. Наташа перевела взгляд на него.

— Что-то рассмешило, Старк? — протянула она обманчиво мягким голосом.

Тони резко осознал нависшую над ним смертельную угрозу.

— Нет! Ничего смешного, великолепная. Это, наверное, какая-нибудь дикая шальная птица. Ведь в моей башне так легко заблудиться… — заюлил он, помахивая метафорическим хвостом. Что угодно, только бы не вызвать праведный гнев Черной вдовы.

Роуди соскочил с барной стойкой.

— Впредь я запрещаю вам все эти пьяные игры, — сказал он Романофф.

Та ухмыльнулась. Роуди указал на нее пальцем.

— Ты — дьявол.

Клинт наклонился вперед и коснулся его ноги.

— Да. Она такая! — согласно закивал он. — Точно, как ты сказал… Ооо, — взвыл он, когда Наташа дернула его за волосы. — И я поклоняюсь земле, по которой ты ступаешь, моя богиня.

Стив, умилился выходкам команды, все еще удивляясь, что же могло разбудить его. Баки наклонился ближе.

— Что же это было?

— Не знаю, — низким голосом ответил Роджерс так, чтобы слышал только Баки.

— Вы о чем там шепчетесь? — подходя, спросил Тони.

— За последние несколько минут ПЯТНИЦА не обнаружила в башне ничего необычного? — спросил Стив.

— ПЯТНИЦА? — позвал Тони. ИИ не ответил. Тони нахмурился. — Странно…

Все вскочили.

— Что происходит? — спросил Брюс. Его щека была слегка помята.

— Не уверен, — Тони уже вытаскивал планшет. — ПЯТНИЦА? — он пока не паниковал, но Стив видел, как в его взгляде мелькнул страх. В последний раз, когда произошло что-то подобное, они потеряли ДЖАРВИСа.

— Тони? — Роуди двинул в его сторону. — У тебя тот самый взгляд.

— Какой? — в голосе Наташи звучало легкое любопытство, но взгляд, которым она обвела комнату, был острым.

— Тот, который говорит, что дерьмо вот-вот попадет на пресловутый вентилятор, — ответил Роуди.

Тони копался в планшете, все громче проклиная все подряд, но ответа так и не получил.

— Кто-то отключил ПЯТНИЦу.

— Отключил? — Стиву нужна была вся информация, которую он мог получить.

— Она есть, но я не могу получить доступ, — Тони плотно сжал губы. — Как, черт возьми, это могло произойти?

— Быть может, я смогу ответить на этот вопрос, мистер Старк, — сладкозвучный голос застал всех врасплох. Говорящий был высоким, с длинным узким лицом, темными глазами и волосами.

 — Ты кто? — с вызовом бросил Тони.

~o0o~

Воздух в комнате буквально расступился перед пришедшим. Тони не знал кто это, но он ему уже не нравился.

— Я доктор Стивен Стрэндж, — сказал незнакомец. — Но вы можете называть меня доктор Стрэндж.

Тони смутно вспомнил, что Чарльз Ксавьер как-то упоминал этого чувака.

— Что тебе надо в моем доме?

— Я здесь, чтобы предложить свои услуги, — ответил Стрэндж.

Его глаза были как постоянно вращающиеся калейдоскопы. Это заставило голову Тони немного закружиться.

 — Мы не знаем, кто ты, — Клинт встал перед Тони, закрывая своим телом от незнакомца.

— Он — величайший маг в мире, — Наташа двинулась в сторону Клинта. — И в прошлом он точно не был самым надежным человеком на свете.

Стрэндж склонил голову.

— Вы правы, мисс Романофф. По обоим пунктам, — у его голоса были слои, которые Тони отчаянно хотел услышать.

— Почему ты думаешь, что нужен нам? — вступил Стив.

Тони отметил, как подобралось и напружинилось его тело — готовое к броску на Стрэнджа при первом намеке на опасность.

— Его вызвал я, — заявил Локи, и все оглянулись на него.

Тони удивился, когда это он стал чувствовать себя настолько комфортно в присутствии Локи, что перестал дергаться и психовать.

— Ты? — Роджерс сжал кулаки. — С чего это вдруг?

Брюс стал выглядеть немного зеленым, явно пытаясь удержать Халка под контролем.

— Все это произошло из-за моей ошибки, — Локи плотнее сжал губы. — И я почувствовал, что нам нужен кто-то человеческой расы, обладающий магией.

— Ванда… — начал Сэм.

— Не способна накладывать заклинания, — Стрэндж пристально посмотрел на Тони. — А я — да.

Старк встретил его головокружительный взгляд.

— Это не совсем заклинание, — он не понимал, почему разбалтывает Стрэнджу важные вещи, но чувствовал, что этот человек может помочь.

— Откуда ты знаешь этого парня? — Роуди посмотрел на Локи.

 — Была история, — Стрэнджу казалось, что этого объяснения вполне достаточно.

— Да, это не очень вдохновляет нас довериться тебе, — заметил Бартон, мрачно глянув на Локи.

— Я не нуждаюсь в вашем доверии, чтобы исполнить долг хранителя земли, — Стрэндж оставался спокойным под их взглядами. — Мне просто нужно заклинание.

— Это не заклинание, — повторил Тони.

— И все же… — весело ответил Стрэндж.

— Мы пока не готовы, — произнес Тони.

— Знаю — ждете Камень, — Стрэндж присел на один из освободившихся стульев. — Когда Тор и его спутники прибудут, мы начнем.

Стив глянул на Локи.

— Ты все рассказал ему?

Тот пожал плечами.

— Ничего я ему не рассказывал. Только то, что мы нуждаемся в его магии, чтобы спасти вселенные.

Тони не сводил глаз со Стрэнджа. И подошел ближе, обойдя Клинта со Стивом. Те были слишком заняты разборками с Локи, чтобы заметить его маневры.

— Это математическая формула, — сказал он, усаживаясь на журнальный столик перед Стрэнджем.

— Математика — это та же магия, — ответил тот и расслабленно откинулся назад. — Всякая наука является волшебством.

Тони задумался.

— Ты прав.

— Как всегда, — усмехнулся Стрэндж. — Ты не мог бы показать мне формулу?

Почему-то Тони нутром чуял, что ему стоит доверять. Он протянул планшет.

— Нам нужен Камень Бесконечности.

Стрэндж бросил взгляд на формулу.

— Она будет работать независимо от его присутствия, — отметил он.

Тони кивнул.

— Но нам нужно увеличить мощность, чтобы восстановить Асгард.

Стрэндж поднял взгляд.

— И вы чувствуете себя обязанными спасти Асгард, потому что… — во взгляде застыло напряжение.

— Потому что это правильно, — ответил Тони и подумал, что это, возможно, является каким-нибудь тестом. — Это дом нашего друга и его семьи.

Стрэндж наклонил голову.

— Но влияние, которое Асгард имеет на Землю уже привело к нескольким апокалиптическим событиям, — отметил он.

— И также часто Асгард помогал спасти ее, — Тони пожал плечами. — Мы союзники.

— И то, правда, — Стрэндж поднял руку и прикоснулся к амулету на груди.

Тони не мог поверить, что не заметил его раньше.

— Почему ты здесь? На самом деле? — спросил он, пристально вглядываясь в поверхность амулета. Было в нем что-то… Он моргнул.

— Я здесь, чтобы открыть портал в место, где прячется Ермунганд, — ответил маг, и амулет запульсировал каким-то особенным светом.

— Почему мы должны пойти туда? — Тони не мог отвести взгляд. Он едва осознавал, что рука Баки все еще лежит у него на плече.

— Чем ближе к источнику оригинального заклинания, тем легче его распутать, — Стрэндж застыл.

— Какого черта ты с ним делаешь?

Тони услышал рык Баки как будто сквозь слои желе.

— Готовлю его, — Стрэндж не двигался, только пальцы непрерывно поглаживали амулет.

— К чему? — ладонь Баки болезненно сжалась на плече Старка.

— К путешествию в другое измерение, конечно, — удивленно ответил Стрэндж. — Никто другой не сможет сделать этого.

— Он не пойдет один! — вдруг закричал Стив, обходя Тони с другой стороны.

— Конечно, нет, — Стрэндж качнул головой. — С ним пойду я.

Стив, Роуди и Баки одновременно заорали на него, но взгляд Тони оставался неподвижно прикованным к амулету. Он слышал их всех как бы на краю сознания — их вопли и протесты почти ничего не значили.

Стрэндж прав. Тони должен сделать это в одиночку.


	37. 37. Sorry about the blood in your mouth. I wish it was mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стрэндж раскладывает все по полочкам. Тони принимает его сторону. Стив возражает. Стрэндж выигрывает. Полный кошмар.

Стив был в ужасе. Тони не реагировал ни на его голос, ни на голос Баки. Он сидел, пустым взглядом уставившись на Стрэнджа. Отсутствие отклика подняло волну паники внутри Роджерса.

Побелевший Баки пытался заставить Тони посмотреть на себя. Роуди вклинился между Стрэнджем и Тони и, положив руки Старку на щеки, похлопал по ним и позвал по имени. Ничего не произошло. Чтобы Стрэндж ни сделал, прямо сейчас Тони Старк в комнате отсутствовал.

Стив едва успел перехватить Баки, бросившегося на мага.

— Верни его, ты, чертов урод! — проорал он, дико вращая глазами и пытаясь вцепиться скрюченными пальцами Стрэнджу в лицо.

— Лучше будет сделать это именно таким образом, — спокойно произнес тот. — Я знаю, что в последний раз, когда Тони Старк посетил космический портал, это обернулось для него довольно травмирующим опытом.

Стиву тут же захотелось узнать, откуда этот парень так много знает.

— Он не захотел бы так.

Он знал Тони. Ни в коем случае Тони Старк не стал бы безмозглой марионеткой. Что бы ни случилось, Тони не стал бы прятаться. Он всегда смотрел правде в глаза.

— Возможно, — Стрэндж взглянул на Стива. Затем перевел взгляд на Тони. — Возможно, он предпочел бы увидеть путешествие, а не просто почувствовать приезд.

— Ты так считаешь? — прорычал Баки. Стив захотел сделать тоже самое.

— Он никуда не пойдет без своих товарищей по команде, — проскрипел он.

— Тони? — Роуди махал рукой у него перед лицом, но ответа не получал. Клинт, Сэм и Наташа держались возле Локи. Баки, Стив и Роуди пытались хоть как-то помочь Тони.

— Блядь! — сорвался Баки. — Я устал просить по-человечески! — он сделал шаг к Стрэнджу и, широко раскрыв глаза, застыл. — Стив!

Тот попытался подойти к нему, но обнаружил, что тоже не может двинуться с места.

— Какого черта? — он яростно набросился на крайне спокойного Стрэнджа. — Это не помогает нам доверять тебе!

— Ваши друзья возвращаются, — ответил тот. — Все решится в ближайшее время.

Воздух взорвался, и Тор, Ванда и Вижен соскользнули с Радужного моста, приземлившись на большой балкон. Тор начал размахивать Мьельниром почти в тот же момент, как ступил на него.

— Я почувствовал помехи, когда мы возвращались в Мидгард. Кто ты, чужак, и как смеешь околдовывать моего друга? — голос Тора прогромыхал по небу.

Стрэндж удивительно спокойно встал, несмотря на столкновение с разъяренным богом. Тор уставился на него, Мьельнир внезапно застыл.

— Я знаю тебя, бог грома и молнии, — он протянул к нему ладонь с длинными, безобидно выглядящими пальцами. На самом деле они были крайне опасны. — Камень, пожалуйста.

Тони стоял рядом со Стрэнджем, не обращая на окружающих никакого внимания. Это заставило Стива почувствовать себя больным. Это был совсем не тот человек, которого он знал и любил.

— Не приказывай мне, смертный, — заявил Тор, опасно сверкая глазами.

Вижен обошел Тора. В руках он держал небольшой цилиндр.

— Вот что тебе нужно, — он протянул его Тони, и комната взорвалась криками.

— Вижен! — ошеломленно произнес Стив. — Ты не представляешь, что этот парень… — он умолк, когда тот поднял руку. Было удивительно, как быстро все успокоились.

— Доктор Стрэндж — друг, Капитан, — он смотрел на вертящего в руках цилиндр, Тони. — Я хорошо знаю его силы. Если он предложил помощь, это только на пользу нам.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — требовательно прошипел Роуди. Он сверлил Стрэнджа убийственным взглядом. — Посмотри, что он сделал с Тони!

— У меня есть доступ к файлам ЩИТа на всех вас, — ответил Вижен. — Доктор Стрэндж действительно наш союзник.

Внезапно Стив снова смог двигаться и дернулся вперед, хватаясь за Тони.

— Ты не должен делать это в одиночку, — тихо сказал он.

Тони моргнул, и ужасная пустота исчезла. Он улыбнулся Стиву и поднял руку к его щеке.

— Нет, должен, — он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать в губы сердитого Роджерса. — Все будет хорошо.

— Я иду с тобой, — встрял Баки.

— Нет, не идешь, — твердо ответил Тони. — Тебе нужно остаться здесь и поддержать Кэпа. Он будет психовать, потому что одна из овечек ускользнула из его лап, — Тони улыбнулся шире. — Тебе придется отвлечь его, — это заявление сопровождалось очень лихим и очень бесстыдным помахиванием бровями.

— Пожалуйста… — Стив не был уверен, с кем именно сейчас разговаривает. — Не надо.

Тони шагнул вперед.

— Это должен быть я, Кэп, — он протянул Баки руку. Остальная часть комнаты исчезла, как будто они были одни. — Я единственный, кто знает формулу, и единственный, кто может сделать это, — он опустил лоб Стиву на плечо и вздохнул, когда тот обнял его.

— Почему ты? — возмутился Баки. — У Брюса есть опыт, и как насчет Вижена? — он казался слегка безумным. Стив испугался.

— У Брюса вечнозеленая проблема, у Вижена — Камень Разума. Кто знает, что может случиться, — пояснил Тони. — Нет никого другого.

Сердце Стива остановилось. Он понимал, что Тони прав, но отпустить его одного, с этим жутким человеком…

— Почему мы не можем пойти с тобой? — его голос был как у ребенка. — Почему я не могу пойти с тобой?

Тони поднял голову, встретив его взгляд. Баки маячил позади.

— Потому что, если я проиграю, то, по крайней мере, я буду знать, что вы держите здесь оборону.

Вот почему Тони Старк был лучше всех.

~o0o~

Тони почувствовал, как Стив начал трясти его. Баки, выскочив у него из-за спины, присоединился к Роджерсу.

— Нет, — прошептал Стив. — Ты только появился в моей жизни, мы только начали… — в его голосе звучали страх и растерянность.

— Ты не останешься один, — улыбнулся Тони. Он повернул голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Барнсом. — Вы есть друг у друга, и это поможет вам преодолеть все, что угодно.

— Почему это звучит так, будто ты прощаешься? — голос Роуди ворвался в их кокон. — Мне очень не нравится направление этого разговора.

Тони отошел от Стива и направился к Стрэнджу.

— Это больше похоже на «Auf Wiedersehen», — сказал он, чувствуя спазмы в животе, когда попытался нацепить на лицо беззаботное выражение.

— Не смешно, — буркнул Роуди.

— Нам пора, — произнес маг и положил руку Тони на плечо. — Чем дольше ждем, тем труднее обратить вспять то, что наделал Ермунганд.

Тони до сих пор не очень понимал, почему так быстро согласился следовать за этим парнем. Все в нем кричало об опасности. Тони заметил, что рука Стрэнджа у него на плече слегка подрагивает.

— Боишься?

— Нет, — ответил тот. — Попал в аварию и разбил кисти. Это был удивительно эффектный конец моей карьеры в качестве нейрохирурга.

— О, Боже, прости, — Тони почувствовал себя мудаком.

Стрэндж слабо улыбнулся.

— Все к лучшему. Мне преподнесли урок, и я научился. Это был трудный путь.

— Звучит удивительно знакомо, — кивнул Тони.

Ему тоже пришлось научиться. Он потер грудь, прикоснувшись к шрамам, оставшимся от реактора.

— Тони, — Стив был в отчаяньи.

Тот развернулся к нему.

— Береги Баки, хорошо? — он попытался улыбнуться, но лицо не желало слушаться.

— Боже… — Стив был абсолютно разбит.

— Нет, всего лишь Тони, — пошутил Старк, отступая назад.

— Не уходи, — глаза Баки были совсем уже дикими.

— Приходится, — Тони быстро поцеловал его. — Как бы супергеройская фишка, понимаешь? — он отодвинулся от него, понимая, что чем дольше оставаться, тем тяжелее расставаться. — Идем, Док.

Стрэндж кивнул.

— Глаз Агамотто будет нашим порталом туда, где находится Ермунганд, — он прикоснулся к амулету на груди.

— Как это работает? — спросил Тони, пытаясь сдержать панику.

— Агамотто является Вишанти, — ответил Стрэндж. — Он поддерживает меня вместе с Оштуром и Хогготом.

— Для меня это непроизносимый набор букв, — вздохнул Тони.

Стрэндж расплылся в улыбке.

— Он завещал мне Глаз, когда я стал Высшим Магом. И тот теперь на моем попечении, пока не явится следующий претендент, — он протянул руку. — Пойдем. Пора.

Тони понял, что тянет время. Глянув извиняющимся взглядом на команду, он взял Стрэнджа за руку.

— Встретимся на той стороне, — сказал он, когда Стрэндж что-то пробормотал себе под нос.

Дым, который завернул их, будто в одеяло, мгновенно ослепил. Тони на секунду почувствовал леденящий ужас, но потом его окутал мягкий теплый свет.

— Не бойся, — произнес Стрэндж. — Глаз сохранит тебя в безопасности.

— Тони! — голос Баки был последним, что тот услышал, когда их унес дым.

~o0o~

Стив смотрел, как он рассеивается. Тони со Стрэнджем исчезли.

— Мы абсолютно уверены, что этот чувак на уровне? — Клинт задал вопрос, в ответе на который так отчаянно нуждался Стив.

— Доктор Стрэндж — друг, — повторил Вижен. — Возможно, в прошлом он и не был, но теперь он — Верховный Маг Земли, и его единственной заботой является безопасность человечества.

— Это звучит, как название одного из тех представлений на карнавале уродов, — пробормотал Сэм.

— Эй, а ты почему молчишь? — Бартон развернулся к Ванде. — Ты не могла «прочитать» его, или еще что-то в этом роде? — он взмахнул рукой, как дубинкой.

— Мне и не нужно было, — тихо ответила Ванда. Стив удивился, как ей удается сохранять спокойствие в этом бесконечном хаосе. — Его разум был открыт для меня с самого начала.

— Он просто впустил тебя? — недоверчиво спросил Локи.

— Ему нечего скрывать, — простой ответ Ванды заставил Стива расслабиться.

— Ему можно доверять? — спросил Баки, не так хорошо, как остальные, знакомый с ее способностями.

— Он заслуживает доверия, — кивнула она. — Он будет делать все возможное, чтобы остановить угрозу и вернуть нам Тони Старка.

Так, Стив все равно не почувствовал себя лучше.

— Расскажи про Коллекционера, — попросил он, чтобы отвлечься.

Взгляд Ванды скользнул к Локи.

— Он ждет тебя.

Тор быстро подошел к нему.

— Жаль, что ты дал такую клятву, брат.

Локи покачал головой.

— Нам был необходим Камень Реальности. А мне нужно было искупить вину. Коллекционер предложил цену. Все справедливо.

Стив понял, что сам того не желая, впечатлен Локи. Он принимает на себя ответственность за свои действия, пусть и таким неожиданным способом.

— Может, есть еще что-то, что мы могли бы предложить ему? — выражение лица Тора заставило Роджерса попытаться сделать хоть что-то.

Локи напряженно улыбнулся.

— Нет. Но спасибо, Капитан, — он повернулся к Тору. — Ты не должен пытаться найти способ помочь мне. Я тебя знаю.

Тор поморщился.

— Это нечестно.

— Это то, чего я заслуживаю. Пожалуйста, давайте уже продолжим и рассмотрим, каковы наши варианты, если ваш Человек из Железа потерпит неудачу.

— Он не потерпит, — Баки, казалось, был абсолютно уверен. Стив хотел, чтобы и у него была подобная уверенность.

— А вдруг? — Локи, видимо, решил настроить всех против себя. — Если проиграет?

— Тогда мы сделаем это вместе, — Стива посетило ужасающее дежавю.

Блядь.

Однажды он уже потерял Тони.


	38. 38. This doesn't look that much different from home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тото, сдается мне, мы больше не в Канзасе! Тони обнаруживает, что у Стрэнджа есть план. Типа того. Стиву необходимо отвлечься.

Тони моргнул. И посмотрел по сторонам.

— Где мы?

Стрэндж стоял на скале, глядя вверх на бесчисленные звезды.

— Мы в конце всего сущего, — ответил он, разворачиваясь к Тони.

В его взгляде было что-то, чего там быть совсем не должно, подумал Старк.

— Ты хоть представляешь, куда нам идти? — он попробовал зайти с другой стороны.

Стрэндж отвернулся.

— В бездну. Туда, где прячется Ермунганд, — он указал на провал в земле под ними.

— Так… Ну, я полагаю мы не на Земле? — Тони был точно уверен, что никогда раньше не видел голубой травы. Небо было похоже на гигантский синяк с переливающимися фиолетовыми, желтыми и зелеными завихрениями. На фоне болезненного неба виднелись черные силуэты деревьев. Все было чужое, ужасное и абсолютно завораживающее.

— Нет, — Стрэндж прищурился. — Нам туда.

Тони затормозил.

— Ты меня включаешь в свои планы?

Стрэндж нахмурился.

— Ты запускаешь заклинание, Камень увеличивает его мощность и заставляет Ермунганда отступить, — нетерпеливо произнес он.

— Эээ… — Тони махнул рукой в сторону пропасти. — Не то, чтобы я в тебя не верил, но чтобы запустить формулу, мне нужен хоть какой-нибудь плохонький компьютер.

Стрэндж покачал головой.

— Нет, не нужен.

Тони раздраженно упер руки в бока.

— Я гений… Я тот, кто придумал эту чертову формулу, — проскрипел он. — И я думаю, что уж я-то точно знаю, что мне необходимо для запуска.

— Магия — не математика, Тони Старк, — Стрэндж протянул ладонь. — Давай уже сделаем это.

— Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты мудак? — Тони взял его за руку.

— Нет.

Тони решил, что тот прикалывается, ведь никто не может быть настолько лишен чувства юмора?

— Ну, ладно.

Через секунду они уже планировали с обрыва, медленно опускаясь к провалу.

— Крутотень… — Тони прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть что за аппарат позволяет Стрэнджу летать. Потом он сдался. — Ладно, хорошо. Как ты это делаешь?

— Я — Верховный Маг Земли, — Стрэндж ухмыльнулся. — У меня есть полномочия, недоступные простым смертным.

— Ты просто мешок с дерьмом, — пробормотал Тони. — И бесишь почти также, как Бартон.

— Благодарю, — как только они приземлились, Стрэндж слегка поклонился.

— Вы с Бартоном поладите, ага… Два сапога пара, блядь, — Тони отпустил Стрэнджа и заглянул в пропасть. — Ты уверен, что нам туда?

— Подозреваю, что придется.

Тони резко глянул на него.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что точно не знаешь?

Стрэндж стоял рядом, разглядывая неземной пейзаж.

— Ледяные Великаны идут.

Тони замер.

— Чтооо? — он и не знал, что они в Ётунхейме.

— Мы находимся на их землях, — невозмутимо продолжил Стрэндж.

— А тебе не кажется, что эта информация могла бы очень мне пригодиться? — Тони как будто со стороны услышал в своем голосе визгливые панические нотки, но его извиняло то, что истории, которые он слышал от Тора и Локи, сделали его в отношении этих самых великанов чуть большим параноиком, чем раньше.

— И что бы ты сделал?

Тони захотелось от души пнуть Стрэнджа. Вот же кретин! Немного напоминал Тони… Тони.

— Я мог бы броню надеть! — он чувствовал бы себя в тысячу раз безопаснее, если бы был защищен броней Железного человека.

— Не сработало бы, — Стрэндж положил руку Тони на плечо. — Металл с магией, как правило, не очень хорошо взаимодействуют.

Тони услышал шум, доносящийся из глубины провала.

— Это они? — внезапно испугавшись, спросил он.

— Это наш проводник.

— Хм… — Тони действительно совсем не устраивало нынешнее положение вещей в их взаимном обмене информацией. — Проводник?

— Или ты знаешь куда идти? — Стрэндж выгнул бровь.

— Вот теперь я серьезно начинаю не любить тебя, — яростно сообщил Тони.

— И как мне жить дальше? — ухмыльнулся Стрэндж и отвернулся, протягивая руку к грохочущей бездне. — Приветствую тебя, Скурдж Палач.

 — О, Господи, — простонал Тони. — Это звучит как начало низкопробного фильма ужасов. Я слишком молод и прекрасен, чтобы умереть прямо сейчас.

В воздух поднялись ледяные снежинки, кружащиеся в холодном ветру. Огромная фигура, показавшаяся из пропасти, заставила Тони дернуться. Чтобы слегка отвлечься, он принялся размышлять над меню Ледяных Великанов. Да уж, жареного цыпленка из Кентукки они точно не пробовали. Бедолаги… Лузеры!

~o0o~

Стив просто не мог сидеть и ждать возвращения Тони.

— Мне нужно что-то делать, — сообщил он Наташе и Баки, сидящим с ним на кухне. — Я схожу с ума.

— Можем пойти в спортзал, — предложил Барнс. — Выпустим парок. Или в спальню? — он поиграл бровями, и Стив усмехнулся. Баки все больше и больше напоминал прежнего себя. Это была малюсенькая искра позитива, которую Стив мог сейчас ощутить.

Он качнул головой.

— Мне кажется, нам надо действовать. Хоть как-нибудь… А не просто сидеть на жопе ровно, ожидая, когда Тони Старк всех спасет.

Показался поникший Тор.

— Мне необходимо более дружелюбное общество, — вздохнул он и уселся рядом с Роджерсом.

— Да, проблемная у тебя компания, приятель, — кивнул Баки.

Стив пододвинулся к нему поближе, чтобы освободить место для Тора.

— Ты выглядишь, будто у тебя убили щенка, — заметила Романофф.

Тор вздохнул.

— Я понимаю, что это идиома, леди Наташа, но я действительно ощущаю себя так, словно кто-то умер, — он опустил подбородок на кулак. — Брат отказывается даже обсуждать со мной возможность не вручать себя Коллекционеру.

— Давай сначала попытаемся спасти вселенную, а потом разберемся с этой фигней? Ладно, здоровяк? — вошедший Клинт опустил руку ему на плечо.

Тор кивнул.

— Есть много более важных вещей, чем судьба моего брата. Бог лжи не очень любим в Мидгарде.

— Он твой брат, мужик, — Баки наклонился, облокотившись на стол. — Семья прежде всего.

Стив почувствовал тепло в груди.

— Конечно, — кивнул он.

На кухню зашел Брюс. Очки немного косо сидели у него на переносице.

— Так вот вы где, — он придвинул стул и сел рядом с Наташей. — Вижен с Вандой пугают меня. Они сидят и смотрят в глаза друг другу. И я почти уверен — общаются телепатически. А Сэм с Роуди травят военные байки, — он поморщился. — И я запереживал, не начнут ли они сейчас мериться шрамами.

Бартон фыркнул.

— Нат, ты должна пойти и показать им свои. Это заставит их заткнуться.

Наташа приподняла бровь.

— Вы готовы увидеть меня обнаженной? — она посмотрела по сторонам. — Потому что мои лучшие шрамы в самых интимных местах.

Баки открыл было рот, но Роджерс тут же накрыл его губы ладонью.

— Нет! — он строго глянул на Клинта. — Мы слишком сильно тебя уважаем.

— О, у меня множество превосходных боевых шрамов, — объявил Тор. — Самый глубокий остался от копья леди Сиф, которым она пронзила мою мужественность, — он вскочил. — Показать? — он начал шустро расстегивать ремень.

— Нет! — заорали все.

Тор сел обратно и надулся.

— Как раз, когда я перестаю думать, насколько ты странный… — Клинт покачал головой и, схватив бутылку воды, быстренько слинял.

Стив несколько раз побился лбом о кухонный стол. Он точно свихнется, прежде чем Тони вернется. Наташа погладила его по волосам.

— Ничего, — ухмыляясь, протянула она. — Переживешь.

Брюс посмотрел на Баки, игнорируя окружающую их драму.

— Хочешь, пойдем в лабораторию и глянем на мерзких тварей, засевших у тебя в голове?

Стив резко поднял голову, встречаясь с Баки взглядом. Полным надежды взглядом. Барнс посмотрел на Брюса.

— Ага, Док, было бы здорово. Я сыт по горло Гидрой, засевшей у меня в мозгах.

— Пошли, — Брюс потянул его из кухни.

Баки остановился в дверях.

— Стив?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой? — спросил Роджерс.

— Пожалуйста, — Баки внезапно испугался.

Стив подошел к нему и обнял.

— Брюс не позволит случиться ничему плохому, — пообещал он, молясь, чтобы это оказалось правдой.

— Мне будет лучше, если ты будешь рядом.

— Ты же знаешь, я всегда рядом, — сказал Стив и хотел добавить «до самого конца», но решил с этим подождать.

~o0o~

Тони встал за Стрэнджем. Сегодня осмотрительность — определенно лучшая часть его доблести. Особенно, если учесть нехилого Скурджа, застывшего прямо перед ними.

— Стивен! — его голос прогрохотал сквозь тело Тони, отдаваясь даже в костях. Мужик, подумал Тони. Под набедренной повязкой, определенно, что-то спрятано.

— Это Тони Старк из Мидгарда, — Стрэндж протянул руку и выволок Тони на передний план.

— Эй, — возмутился тот и посмотрел вверх. Выше. И выше. И выше. — Вау. А ты намного больше, чем я ожидал, — в данный момент речевые фильтры, по-видимому, в очередной раз закоротило.

— В моем клане я не самый крупный. Я не чистокровный, — сообщил Скурдж и наклонился. — Тор говорил о тебе, Тони Старк. Ты стал другом ему.

— Он хорош для инопланетного чувака, — признал Тони. — Но я думал, вы с Асгардом враждуете?

Скурдж покачал головой.

— Многие мои братья желают мира с Асгардом, — его вздох был достаточно интенсивным, чтобы Тони отлетел назад на несколько шагов. — Фазольт недальновиден и обижается уже целую вечность.

— Отведешь нас туда, где Ермунганд плетет свою магию? — спросил Стрэндж.

Скурдж вытянул над бездной руку, и Тони в благоговении стал смотреть на снег, слетающий с его пальцев. Он вздрогнул, когда снежинки, собравшись воедино, образовали ледяную лестницу.

— Охуеть, — выдохнул он.

— У меня не так много сил, но я буду защищать тебя до последнего удара сердца, — сказал Скурдж и направился к лестнице.

Вот это Тони совсем не понравилось. Вообще.

— Ты считаешь, мне понадобится защита? — спросил он, шагая за Ледяным Великаном.

Лестница, как ни странно, была абсолютно не скользкая. Стрэндж замыкал шествие.

— Ермунганд будет недоволен, что мы пытаемся остановить его, — заметил Скурдж.

От похода вниз у Тони закружилась голова.

— А он знает, что мы идем? — он не стал разворачиваться, чтобы глянуть на Стрэнджа. — И откуда?

— У магии существуют подписи, — из-за спины ответил маг. — У моей тоже.

— Не надо подробностей, — впредь Тони отказывался встречаться со Стрэнджем. Таинственность и сучизм никогда не были хорошим сочетанием.

— Это никак не помешает нашей миссии, — сказал тот. — Просто ты и твои друзья почему-то слишком боитесь магии.

Тони потер грудь. Его сердце теперь было гораздо здоровее без всех этих палладиевых отравлений и реакторов, и сейчас оно забилось быстрее.

— Да уж. Она у нас не в почете, Док.

— Как только мы минуем кристаллическую пещеру, нужно замолчать, — сказал Скурдж.

Тони понял, что они спустились намного ниже, чем он предполагал. Он глянул вверх на размытый свет. Край провала был очень далеко.

— Ты используешь магию, чтобы опустить нас быстрее? — спросил он Стрэнджа.

— Нет, — тот не очень ласково ткнул его в спину. — Это работа нашего большого друга.

Тони сфокусировался на Скурдже.

— Как ты это делаешь? — спросил он, пытаясь догнать Великана.

— У меня есть магия, — вздохнул тот. — Не как у Стивена, конечно, но помочь преодолеть расстояние может.

— Ха, — Тони совсем перестал смотреть под ноги. — Это может быть очень полезно.

Скурдж кивнул.

— Я охватил множество сфер благодаря моей магии, — он расправил плечи. — Надо мной часто издевались из-за того, что мои навыки слишком ничтожны, но я считаю, что сила должна дополнять владельца, а не наоборот.

— Философ и мудрец, — улыбнулся Стрэндж.

Тони покачал головой.

— Да, не зря я столько общался с Тором. Теперь структуры речи такого рода для меня совершенно нормальны, — он застыл. — Так что ты там говорил о кристаллической пещере?

Скурдж кивнул.

— Как только мы пройдем ее, все наши движения станут более очевидными для моих братьев.

Тони послал еще один воображаемый взгляд Стрэнджу. Это чертовски полезная информация, в которой он нуждался как никогда. Так какого же хрена?

— Вот, — раздался сзади голос мага, и эхо несколько раз повторило сказанное.

Тони посмотрел в направлении, указанном Стрэнджем.

— Кристаллическая пещера, — кивнул Скурдж. — С этого момента было бы мудро держать язык за зубами, Тони Старк.

Тони попытался силой мысли испепелить его лысину. Почему все пристают к нему? Не так уж много он говорит.

Ведь, правда?


	39. 39. So I'm the dragon. Big deal. You still get to be the hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Брюс имеет дело с надоедливыми хренями в мозгах. Стив беспокоится. Баки учится доверять. Тони встречает Ермунганда, и он не такой страшный. В самом деле. Правда, правда… Без шуток.

Стив пристально следил за Брюсом, изучающим результаты МРТ, сделанной еще Тони.

— Каков прогноз, Док? — спросил Баки.

Он беззаботно восседал на одном из верстаков, но Стив видел, как тот напряжен.

— Когда это сделали? — уточнил Беннер, прищуриваясь и рассматривая снимки на свет.

— Я точно не уверен. Тони сделал целую кучу, пока работал над рукой.

— А почему ты спрашиваешь? — Стив еще тогда пропустил маниакальную и непонятную речь Тони, и теперь, чтобы понять, что именно сделал Старк и что планировал Брюс, ему придется сосредоточиться на Беннере.

— Он бомбардировал мозг Баки электромагнитными импульсами. Все это напоминает нанитовое кладбище, — он глянул на Барнса. — Тони, вероятно, спас тебе жизнь.

— Это точно, — мягко согласился тот. — И случилось это еще до того, как обнаружилось это дерьмо.

Стив протянул к Баки руку.

— С ним все будет хорошо. Он непременно вернется к нам, — Стив задавался вопросом, кого именно он пытается успокоить.

Баки слабо улыбнулся.

— Знаю. Я ему задницу надеру, если нет, — он сжал ладонь Роджерса.

Стив ненавидел это чувство беспомощности.

— Я бы хотел… — он замолчал.

— Ты не мог бы замереть, пожалуйста? — Брюс подошел к Баки, держа в одной руке фонарик, в другой приборчик, который Стив раньше не видел.

— Это что? — Баки дернул головой, недоверчиво разглядывая аппарат.

Брюс поднял руки.

— Прости, не хотел тебя пугать. Постоянно забываю, что у тебя даже не один тип ПТСР, — он говорил максимально деловито, позволяя Баки понять, что в его страхе нет ничего такого.

Баки расслабился. Его пальцы все еще продолжали сжимать ладонь Стива.

— Не надо резких движений, Док, — полушутя произнес он. — Не хотелось бы ненароком убить тебя.

 — Ага, — усмехнулся Брюс. — Не волнуйся, этого точно не случится, — он встретился взглядом с Роджерсом. — У Другого Парня найдется, что на это ответить.

Баки позволил Брюсу посветить в глаза.

— Я еще не видел его, — вздохнул он.

— И ты должен быть благодарен за это, — кивнул Брюс, регулируя настройки прибора.

— Халк не так уж и плох, Брюс, — запротестовал Стив. — На людях он более смирный.

Беннер нахмурился.

— До сих пор никто не жаждал пригласить его в гости, — ответил он, нажимая красную кнопку. Аппарат взвыл на высокой ноте, и Стив с Баки зажали уши ладонями.

— Так, ладно. Эй! — Баки ткнул в Брюса пальцем. — Предупреждать надо!

Брюс печально усмехнулся.

— Не ожидал, что будет так громко.

— Что это? — спросил Стив.

— Экспериментальное устройство, которого официально не существует. Подержи-ка, пожалуйста, — он протянул прибор Баки.

— Как оно работает?

— Это миниатюрный гамма-излучатель. Я сделал его, когда в прошлый раз жил тут.

— Экспериментальное? — Стиву это не особо понравилось.

— Все равно не объясняет, что конкретно оно делает, — сказал Баки.

— Сожми, — велел Брюс, удовлетворенно кивая. — Это своего рода модификация того, что называют гамма-ножом.

Оба непонимающе уставились на него. Брюс вздохнул.

— Это не важно. Просто поверь мне, это лучший способ избавиться от того дерьма, которое Гидра запаковала тебе в мозг.

Стив подвинулся поближе.

— Мне кажется, что в жизни Баки — как и в моей — было уже достаточно экспериментов. И мы бы чувствовали себя намного счастливее, зная, что именно должно произойти, — он встретился взглядом с Баки. — Не то, чтобы мы не доверяли тебе, Брюс.

Беннер вздохнул, снял очки и потер переносицу.

— Я понимаю, Стив. Правда. Но, боюсь, если начну объяснять, это собьет вас с толку.

Баки отпустил пальцы Роджерса.

— Все нормально, Док. Я тебе доверяю.

Стив перевел на него очумевший взгляд.

— Бак…

Тот покачал головой.

— Я же должен когда-нибудь начать доверять людям, Стив. Пусть это будет человек, которого Тони называет вторым самым умным в мире.

Брюс хмыкнул.

— Да, умереть от скромности Тони Старку не грозит.

Несмотря на всю опасность, подстерегавшую их сейчас, на все эти потерянные годы, несмотря ни на что, Стив улыбнулся. Вспомнив слова мамы, которые она сказала однажды, когда его, хилого заморыша, с особой жестокостью избили хулиганы.

— Самый мрачный час — всего шестьдесят минут.

— Что? — Брюс наклонился ближе.

— Мама иногда подбадривала меня, — ответил Стив, глядя на Баки. — Когда я был готов прекратить борьбу. Подумывал сдаться.

— Ты никогда не сдаешься, Стиви, — заявил Баки, абсолютно уверенный в сказанном.

— До того, как встретить тебя, — Стив сглотнул. — У меня не было никого, кто заботился бы обо мне, кроме мамы, — он вспомнил, как чувствовал себя слабым и испуганным. — Однажды, после того, как меня избили, мама ухаживала за мной. Лечила раны, нанесенные жестокими подростками.

Баки поджал губы, а глаза Беннера засверкали зелеными всполохами.

Стив поспешил продолжить: — Она сказала, что независимо от всего того ужасного, что случается с нами, в самом мрачном часе всего шестьдесят минут, — он улыбнулся. — И они непременно пройдут.

— И что заставило тебя вспомнить это? — очень осторожно спросил Брюс.

Стив протянул руку и провел ладонью по волосам Баки.

— Этот парень видел самое отвратительное человеческое дно, и считает, что ему пора начать доверять, — он улыбнулся. — Ты продолжаешь удивлять меня, Бак.

Барнс слегка покраснел и немного отстранился от его ладони.

— Прекрати, — пробормотал он. — Я не заслуживаю твоего уважения. Я убийца.

Брюс шагнул к нему быстрее, чем Стив успел сказать хоть что-нибудь.

— Я убийца? — спросил он. — Когда Другой Парень громит города и причиняет боль людям, это моя вина?

Баки моргнул и выпрямился.

— Стив с Тони рассказывали, что ты не в силах контролировать его. Никто не имеет права винить тебя.

— Но они делают это, — сказал Брюс. — И я. Чувствую себя виноватым за то, что творит Халк, будучи в моем теле.

— Но…

 — Ты виноват не больше меня, — Брюс сложил руки на груди. — Если ты виновен, то и я тоже.

Стив спрятал улыбку в ладони. Баки растерянно посмотрел на него.

— Хм…

Явно удовлетворенный Брюс кивнул.

— А теперь заткнись и дай мне проявить свою гениальность, — он взял в руку кулак Баки с зажатым в нем прибором. — Ты должен сжать максимально сильно.

— Хорошо, — Баки перевел взгляд на Стива. — Он, оказывается, умеет командовать. А так и не скажешь…

Стив хмыкнул.

— Он дружит с Тони. У него обязан присутствовать хоть какой-нибудь инстинкт самосохранения.

Брюс закатил глаза.

— Вы оба жутко веселые и непременно должны поучаствовать в стендап-комедии, — он подошел к компьютеру и принялся нажимать на кнопки. — Я запрограммировал гамма-лучи так, чтобы они сосредоточились в тех областях мозга, где гнездятся наниты.

— Звучит отвратительно, — скривился Баки. — Будто у меня в мозгу плодятся жуки.

Брюс пожал плечами.

— Примерно так и есть, — он посмотрел на Стива. — Тебе, наверное, стоит надеть защиту. Это небезопасно.

Тот покачал головой.

— Я усовершенствован, Брюс. Давайте просто сделаем это.

И Брюс нажал «Enter».

Баки закричал.

~o0o~

Тони пришлось буквально зажать рот ладонями, чтобы исполнить просьбу Скурджа. Молчание было совсем уж в анти-Тонином стиле. Ему с каждой секундой было все тяжелее держать рот на замке. И он прямо всем телом чувствовал, как злобно ухмыляется за спиной Стрэндж.

Внезапно Скурдж остановился, и Тони впечатался ему в спину. Было всего лишь чуть-чуть унизительно заметить, что его вес абсолютно не повлиял на прямостояние Великана.

— Теперь можно говорить спокойно, — произнес он. — Нас никто не услышит.

Тони забеспокоился.

— Эээ… Я не совсем понял, — он собирался оставаться предельно вежливым. Времена ора и обвинений наверняка не за горами. И еще у него возникло ощущение, что Стрэндж успел оказать свое чертово негативное влияние на огромное количество людей. И не только…

— Наш большой друг просто хотел сказать, что сюда никто не приходит, — Стрэндж прошествовал мимо Тони и остановился рядом со Скурджем. И только тогда Тони понял, что они снова на твердой земле. Он глянул вверх. Едва различимый свет был совсем тусклым в черноте бездны над ними.

— Ого, — он почти переборщил, вытягивая шею и запрокидывая голову. — Это странно.

Из провала в стене раздался низкий гул.

— Ермунганд обнаружил наше присутствие, — сказал Скурдж.

— Спасибо за предупреждение, — пробубнил Тони. — Никогда бы не подумал…

Стрэндж смерил его тяжелым взглядом.

— Не надо, Тони.

— Нет, почему… — Старк замолк и отступил, когда что-то вышло из туннеля. Воздух практически пел перед идущим.

— КАК ТЫ СМЕЕШЬ, СКУРДЖ? — голос в голове Тони звучал, словно потерянная душа.

— То же желаю спросить у тебя, Ермунганд Локисон, — Скурдж совсем не казался запуганным.

А вот Тони испугался. Ермунганд был в два раза крупнее Скурджа, а кожа его была бледно-голубой. Льдистой. Тони попытался разглядеть в его лице хоть намёк на черты Локи, но все, что он увидел, это смерть и насилие.

— ТЫ НИКОГДА НЕ ЗНАЛ УНИЖЕНИЯ, КОТОРОЕ ПОЗНАЛ Я ИЗ-ЗА СОБСТВЕННОГО ОТЦА, — Ермунганд казался взбешенным.

— Чувак, ты не можешь сообщить мне ничего нового, если дело касается проблем во взаимоотношениях с отцом, — произнес Тони.

Да… Он, видимо, совсем свихнулся, если вступил в диалог с этим гигантским полубогом, ненавидящим папу.

Взгляд Ермунганда скользнул к нему.

— ВЫ ПРИНЕСЛИ МИДГАРДЦА В НАШЕ ЦАРСТВО?

— Ну, технически я сам пришел, — услужливо сообщил Тони. А затем его рот захлопнулся. Даже не глядя, он знал, что это дело рук Стрэнджа.

— Мы знаем, что ты пытаешься сделать, сын Локи, — сказал он странно звучащим голосом.

Ермунганд посмотрел на него.

— ТЫ КОЛДУН, — это был не вопрос.

— Ну, так… балуюсь, — ложная скромность явно не была сильной стороной Стивена Стрэнджа.

— ЗАЧЕМ ТЫ ПРИШЕЛ? — Ермунганд согнулся в поясе так, что смог заглянуть ему в глаза.

— Чтобы остановить запущенное тобой волшебство. Оно уже почти пожрало Асгард и вскоре примется за Мидгард, — Стрэндж сложил руки перед собой. — Мы не можем позволить этому случиться.

— ДА КТО ТЫ ТАКОЙ, ЧТОБЫ МНЕ УКАЗЫВАТЬ? — голос Ермунганда звенел от ярости, и Тони увидел, как сжались огромные кулаки.

— Мы — стражи Мидгарда, — Стрэндж казался абсолютно спокойным.

Нервничал тут, похоже, только Тони. Это значило, что только у него тут есть мозги. И вменяемость.

А разве это не самая кошмарная мысль дня?

— МИДГАРД НЕ ИМЕЕТ ЗНАЧЕНИЯ. ПОСЛЕ ТОГО, КАК ЗМЕЙ ПОГЛОТИТ АСГАРД, ОН МОЖЕТ ДЕЛАТЬ ЧТО УГОДНО.

— Да, чувак, ты, очевидно, все предусмотрел, — Тони вдруг снова обрел право голоса. — Потому что ведь всем понятно, что большезадая голодная змеюка сразу прекратит есть, как только покончит с Землей.

— ЧТО ПЫТАЕТСЯ СКАЗАТЬ МНЕ ЭТОТ СМЕРТНЫЙ? — Ермунганд смотрел на Скурджа.

— Он пытается сказать тебе, гигантский свежемороженый мешок с дерьмом, что после того, как змей поглотит и Асгард, и землю, ему понадобится еще больше жрачки. А теперь скажи-ка мне, что будет дальше? — он замолчал, выжидая, пока мудак удосужится осознать услышанное.

— ТЫ УТВЕРЖДАЕШЬ, ЧТО МОЙ ЗМЕЙ ЗАЙМЕТСЯ ЁТУНХЕЙМОМ? — Ермунганд вроде как даже растерялся.

— Динь, Динь, Динь! И у нас есть победитель! — пропел Тони, игнорируя уничтожающие взгляды Стрэнджа.

— ЭТО НЕВОЗМОЖНО! — Ермунганд покачал головой.

— Еще как возможно, дружище. Очень вероятно, что твое маленькое упражнение с целью отомстить папочке, приведет к разрушению нашего, а также твоего мира. Ты когда-нибудь слышал о такой вещице, как Рагнарёк? — Тони решил, что вести себя тактично с озорующим голубым гигантом — это слишком.

Стрэндж взмахнул рукой, и у Тони опять сжались челюсти. Боже, он так устал от этого…

— Возможно, ты не знал о силе, которую задействовал, — Стрэндж сделал несколько шагов в сторону Ермунганда. — Если я скажу, что Коллекционер отдал нам Камень Реальности, чтобы противодействовать твоему заклинанию, ты поверишь нам?

Тони смотрел на хмурого Ермунганда.

— ТАНЕЛИИР ТИВАН РАССТАЛСЯ СО СВОИМ СОКРОВИЩЕМ?

Стрэндж наклонил голову.

— У него было видение будущего, в котором змей вознамерился стать Разрушителем Миров и устроил Рагнарёк.

Ермунганд дернулся.

— Я НЕ ЖЕЛАЛ ДОСТАВЛЯТЬ СТРАДАНИЯ НЕВИННЫМ. ТОЛЬКО ТЕМ, КТО ОБИДЕЛ МЕНЯ, — он посмотрел на Скурджа. — ТЫ ВЕРИШЬ ИМ?

Скурдж кивнул.

— Друг Стивена рассказал о видении Коллекционера. Тогда я и узнал, что путь, на который ты встал во имя мести закончится нашей погибелью.

Ермунганд резко сел.

— ТО, ЧТО Я ЗАПУСТИЛ, НЕ МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ ОСТАНОВЛЕНО.

Тони поднял руку. Как в школе, чёрт побери…

Стрэндж прищурился.

— Ты что-то хотел сказать? — его тон был крайне ехидным.

Тони изо всех сил сдержал желание пнуть его по яйцам. Магия — отстой.

Он кивнул, и Стрэндж махнул рукой еще раз.

— Вот с этим я могу помочь, — сказал Тони, подходя к Ермунганду. — Но мне потребуется компьютер.

— НИЧЕГО ПОДОБНОГО В МОЕМ МИРЕ НЕТ, — ответил тот.

— Черт, — Тони посмотрел на Стрэнджа. — И что теперь?

— Помнишь, я сказал, что магия — не математика? — спросил Стрэндж. Тони сделал нетерпеливый жест, веля продолжать. — Однако, математика в Ётунхейме, это магия.

— Так, ладно. Давай без вот этих своих… Просто скажи, что мне нужно сделать, и хоть на десять минут перестань быть загадочным мудаком, — Тони нахмурился.

Стрэндж тяжко вздохнул.

— Ермунганд, ты можешь отвести нас к месту, где все это начал?

Ермунганд застыл, расправив плечи.

— НАМ НУЖНО ТОРОПИТЬСЯ. ДОЛЖЕН СКАЗАТЬ, ЧТО АСГАРД УЖЕ ИСЧЕЗАЕТ НАВСЕГДА.

— Веди, Макдафф, — ухмыльнулся Тони.

Ермунганд искоса глянул на него, но развернулся и направился обратно в туннель, из которого пришел.

Скурдж со Стрэнджем молча отправились следом.

Слишком доверчив, подумал Тони.

В голове мелькнули мысли о тех, кто остался ждать дома. Стив с Баки небось с ума сходят. Он надеялся, что у него еще будет шанс их увидеть.

— Все в порядке, все под контролем… — пробормотал он и вошел в туннель.


	40. 40. Suddenly darkness, suddenly only darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Брюс делает свое дело. Стив паникует. Тони обретает друга. Просто, к вашему сведению, Ётунхейм — не Земля. Сэм хороший бро. Путешествие к центру… чего-то?

Стив бросился к Баки, но Брюс остановил его.

— Нет, не трогай. Гамма-лучи работают почти как скальпель и сейчас разрезают наниты, уничтожая их. Я не знаю, что может произойти, если вмешаться.

Стив сердито глянул на него.

— Немного информации заранее не повредило бы, доктор Беннер.

Брюсу хватило сообразительности принять виноватый вид.

— Прости, — сказал он. — У меня, похоже, проблемы, если ты зовешь меня «доктор».

Стив перевел взгляд обратно на Баки. Тот перестал кричать и теперь раскачивался, сидя на верстаке и глядя в никуда. Роджерс понял, что в данный момент Баки не совсем тут.

— Что происходит? — обеспокоенно спросил он.

— Мозг ищет способ защитить себя, — пояснил Брюс. Он снова посветил фонариком Баки в глаза, но ответной реакции не получил. — Он отключится, когда гамма-нож закончит работу.

— Это навредит ему? — Стив ненавидел думать о том, что Баки, возможно, больно. Особенно, если эту боль причиняли действия ублюдков из Гидры.

Брюс вздохнул.

— Я буду честным с тобой, Стив. Я не знаю, — прибор вдруг отключился, и Баки начал заваливаться на бок. Стив дернулся, чтобы поймать его прежде, чем тот упадет.

И следуя указаниям Брюса, отнес на диван в углу лаборатории.

— Все это очень экспериментально, — Брюс, казалось, разговаривал сам с собой. — Надеюсь, расчеты были правильными.

Он поднес нечто, похожее на сканер, который используют в аэропортах для обнаружения металла, к голове Баки. Не раздалось ни звука.

— Хорошо, — кивнул он. — Похоже, гамма-нож сработал, и нанитов больше нет.

Стив нетерпеливо ждал, пока Брюс измерит Баки пульс и давление.

— Но он без сознания.

Брюс повернулся и скептически глянул на него.

— Он перенес операцию на мозге, Стив. Без разрезов и крови, но мозг травмирован. Дай ему время исцелиться. Показатели хорошие, так что, надеюсь, он скоро очнется.

Стив почувствовал, как расслабились плечи.

— Он в порядке?

— В порядке, — заверил Брюс. — Отнеси его в спальню, пусть поспит. Позови, как только проснется.

Стив аккуратно поднял Баки на руки.

— Спасибо, Брюс.

— Пусть проснется без жучков в голове, тогда можно благодарить, — Брюс положил руку Стиву на плечо. — Я знаю, как много он для тебя значит, дружище.

Стив слабо улыбнулся.

— Он — единственная ниточка, соединяющая меня с прошлым. Он любил меня до того, как я стал Капитаном Америка. Я сделаю все ради его безопасности.

Брюс ободряюще улыбнулся.

— Знаю. Был рад помочь.

Стив кивнул, неуверенный, что сможет сейчас произнести хоть что-то, и направился в комнаты Тони. Они будут ждать его там.

Оба.

~o0o~

Было темно. Тони бубнил под нос последовательность Фибоначчи, пытаясь побороть накатывающую панику. Еще со времен пещер Афганистана у него были некоторые проблемы с мрачными замкнутыми пространствами. Совершенно логично, подумал он.

Стрэндж заработал себе крошечный плюсик, создав на ладони небольшой огненный шар. Это помогло Тони почувствовать себя менее испуганным.

— Никто не хочет посвятить меня в дальнейшие планы? — вероятнее всего, он разговаривал с воздухом. Стрэндж, по-видимому, мысленно отправился в грядущее, а насчет Скурджа с Ермунгандом… он сильно сомневался, что хотя бы один из них был искрометным собеседником.

— МЫ НАПРАВЛЯЕМСЯ В ЦЕНТР ЁТУНХЕЙМА. ТУДА, ГДЕ Я НАЧАЛ ВСЕ ЭТО.

Тони крайне удивился, услышав ответ Ермунганда.

Старк почти упал, протискиваясь мимо Стрэнджа со Скурджем. Так спешил поскорее подойти к сыну Локи.

— Не хочу никого обидеть… — начал он. Стрэндж фыркнул. Мудила. — Но почему ты решил, что это хорошая идея?

Ермунганд посмотрел на Тони.

— ТЫ ЧТО-ТО ГОВОРИЛ ОБ ОТЦЕ?

Тони кивнул.

— У меня были… сложные взаимоотношения с отцом. Он хотел, чтобы я был идеальным, а я боялся разочаровать его.

Он давно вырос, и говорить об этих проблемах стало значительно легче. Роуди с Пеппер очень помогли ему. А Брюса «я не такой доктор, Тони», он использовал в качестве метафорической жилетки в течение многих, многих вечеров.

— МОЙ ОТЕЦ ПЫТАЛСЯ УБИТЬ МЕНЯ.

Тони моргнул. Ладно, Ермунганд всухую обыграл его в соревновании «самый несчастный сын». Говард, всего-навсего, отослал его подальше.

— Ну, давай рассуждать здраво, — сказал Тони, семеня рядом с льдисто-голубым великаном по туннелю в самом центре чужого мира, — Локи — особая разновидность чокнутых.

Ермунганд согласно наклонил голову.

— ТЫ НЕ ОШИБСЯ, ТОНИ СТАРК.

— Ага, я редко ошибаюсь. Гений и все такое… — кивнул Тони, засовывая руки в карманы.

— Тор не шутил, говоря, что Тони Старк высокого мнения о себе, — заметил за спиной Скурдж.

— У Тора слишком большой рот, — пробормотал Тони. В темноте что-то зашевелилось, и он едва сумел сдержать девчачий визг. — Какого хрена?

— МИМИСБРУННР ЯВЛЯЕТСЯ ДОМОМ НЕ ТОЛЬКО ДЛЯ ЛЕДЯНЫХ ВЕЛИКАНОВ.

Тони мог поклясться, что расслышал усмешку в голосе Ермунганда.

— Это мы здесь находимся? — Тони глянул на Стрэнджа. — Я думал, мы в Ётунхейме.

— Ётунхейм — мир, — ответил Скурдж. —Мимисбруннр — район. Мы направляемся к корням дерева жизни Иггдрасиль.

Тони принялся терзать мозг в попытках вспомнить первый курс колледжа, скандинавскую мифологию. Когда Тор появился в их жизни, это очень пригодилось.

— Все это слишком Жюль Верн, — промямлил Тони. — Совсем не то, что я ожидал, — поверхность под ногами вдруг стала мягкой, напоминая губку. — Скажи мне, что я не иду по живому, — взмолился он.

— ТЫ ЖЕЛАЕШЬ УСЛЫШАТЬ ЛОЖЬ?

Тони захотелось свернуться калачиком и тихонько захныкать. Он так скучал по Земле и по всем ее хорошо знакомым сумасшедшим сюрпризам. С ними он мог справиться. А это? Это был целый неизведанный уровень, и к нему он точно не был готов.

— Да? — он и правда, совсем не хотел знать на что (на кого?) сейчас наступали его ноги.

— Оно тебя не съест, — попытался утешить Скурдж.

— Я безумно счастлив, — Тони поморщился, отчаянно стараясь не думать о мягком ком-то под ступнями.

— ОН НЕ УСПОКОИЛСЯ, — сказал Ермунганд Скурджу.

Старк услышал приглушенный смех Стрэнджа.

— Не помогаешь, — прошипел Тони.

— Должен признаться, Рид никогда не говорил, насколько ты забавный, — фыркнул Стрэндж.

— При нем я смеюсь только в глубине души, — ответил Тони, продолжая как можно осторожнее ступать по существу, в настоящее время выступающему в качестве пола.

— А ТЫ И ПРАВДА, НЕ УТЕШИЛСЯ, — Ермунганд кивнул сам себе. — МНЕ ТРУДНО ПОНЯТЬ МИДГАРДСКИЙ ЮМОР.

Тони дернулся и поскользнулся.

— Тор годами пытался привить нам Асгардские шутки. Он еще в процессе, — он попытался незаметно оторвать ногу от того, на ком стоял. Существо не склонно было отпускать его.

— У Тора Одинсона замечательное чувство юмора, — Скурдж встал на защиту бога грома. — О его умении рассказывать истории ходят легенды.

— А я и не спорю, — Тони, наконец, удалось оторвать ногу от поверхности. Раздавшийся в тишине вопль растворился в темноте. Ну, это не очень хорошо.

— ОБИТАТЕЛИ МИМИСБРУННРА ЗАИНТЕРЕСОВАЛИСЬ ТОБОЙ, ТОНИ СТАРК, — Ермунганд опустил гигантскую ладонь Тони на плечо, заставив пошатнуться. — В ТЕБЕ, ДОЛЖНО БЫТЬ, ЕСТЬ ЧТО-ТО ДОСТОЙНОЕ. ТО, ЧЕГО Я ЕЩЕ НЕ УВИДЕЛ.

Когда начинаются комплименты, пора навострять уши, подумал Тони.

— Спасибо.

— ВОЗМОЖНО, Я ДОЛЖЕН ОТПРАВИТЬСЯ В ТВОЙ МИР И ПОСМОТРЕТЬ, ЧТО ЖЕ ДЕЛАЕТ ТЕБЯ ТАКИМ ОСОБЕННЫМ, — Ермунганд поднял обледеневшие брови.

— Эээ…

Блядь, подумал Тони. Вот этого только не хватало. Локи с сынишкой в одной вселенной. Что же, скажите на милость, пошло не так?

~o0o~

Стив лежал на боку и наблюдал за Баки. Тот не открывал глаза, но Стив видел равномерное движение его груди, поэтому не сильно волновался.

Пока.

Он перевернулся на спину и задумался о Тони. Иметь Баки в качестве отвлекающего фактора было достаточно эффективно, но только если объект не спал. Сейчас мозг Роджерса подбрасывал хозяину череду наихудших сценариев возможного развития событий.

Стук в дверь заставил его сесть.

— Войдите, — вполголоса произнес он.

В спальню вошел Сэм с чашкой кофе в одной руке и тарелкой чего-то, пахнущего очень похоже на мамин куриный суп, в другой.

— Решил, что ты голодный, — сказал он, протягивая все Стиву.

— Спасибо, мужик, — Стив поставил кофе и «сунул» нос в суп. — Замечательно, — выдохнул он, вылавливая и запихивая в рот здоровые куски нежного куриного филе. — Кто варил?

Сэм засмеялся.

— Никто не рискнул взять на себя ответственность, поэтому ПЯТНИЦА заказала в одном из любимых ресторанов Тони, — он сел в кресло рядом с кроватью.

Кусок курицы, казалось, застрял у Роджерса в горле.

— Пытаюсь сосредоточиться на других вещах, — тихо сказал он, — но я чертовски беспокоюсь о нем.

— Кого именно ты имеешь в виду? — через некоторое время уточнил Сэм.

— Обоих, — признался Стив. — Но Баки тут, со мной. И хотя он и без сознания, я, по крайней мере, вижу его.

— Значит, Тони, — кивнул Уилсон.

— Я не осознавал, — произнес Роджерс, ставя тарелку на тумбочку.

— Не осознавал?

— Насколько он был важен. Вернее, не был, просто — важен.

— Для тебя? — Сэм поднял бровь.

Стив качнул головой.

— Для всех нас. Для команды, — он вздохнул. — Со стороны посмотришь — сплошная мишура, никакого содержания… Но это совсем не так.

Сэм ухмыльнулся.

— Давай будем реалистами, Кэп. Тони — сплошная мишура.

Стив не смог сдержать улыбку.

— Он чрезвычайно яркий.

— Ты что-то не сильно к нему торопился… — Уилсон, как всегда, не стеснялся ткнуть Стива в его промахи.

— Боялся, — пробормотал Роджерс.

— Чего? — Сэм недоуменно глянул на него. — Он без ума от тебя, дружище. Я заметил это еще до Альтрона.

Стив распахнул глаза.

— Серьезно? — он и не подозревал, что нравился Тони еще до Баки.

— Ты самый ненаблюдательный идиот в мире, — фыркнул Сэм. — Старк всегда считал, что солнце светит точнехонько у тебя из задницы.

Стив покраснел.

— Неправда, — он взял кружку с кофе.

— Поверь мне, — Сэм поднял руку. — Пока ты занимался беготней с Романофф и розыском пропавшего боевого товарища, Тони не выпускал тебя из поля зрения.

— Но он тогда был с Пеппер, — Стив был уверен, что Тони не стал бы изменять. Точно — нет.

— Ага, а параллельно грезил о твоем члене, — засмеялся Сэм, когда Стив поперхнулся кофе.

— Заткнитесь, а? Слишком громко… — сонное ворчание Баки заставило их повернуть головы в его сторону.

Стив, моментально забыв о кофе, метнулся к нему.

— Баки! — он провел пальцами по его лбу, убирая волосы. — Ты как?

— Меня как будто сбил грузовик, а потом дал задний ход и переехал еще раз, — Баки изо всех сил пытался сесть, попутно отбиваясь от Роджерса, пытающегося помочь. — Стиви, не мельтеши.

— Умора, — произнес Сэм. — Твой парень, похоже, абсолютно забыл, что ты совсем недавно был сумасшедшим убийцей. Одним из лучших киллеров в мире.

Баки усмехнулся. Он все еще был слишком бледным.

— Ага. У него иногда случаются провалы в памяти… Возраст, чего ты хотел?

Стив был слишком рад тому, что Баки очнулся. Поэтому не стал протестовать против того, что они говорили о нем так, будто его тут нет.

— Брюс велел позвать его.

Баки поднял руку.

— Погоди. Можно мне подышать чуть-чуть?

— Ага, — Стив понимал, что выглядит глупо, сидя на кровати и, как полоумный, улыбаясь Баки, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

— Добро пожаловать обратно, Спящая красавица, — помахал Сэм.

Баки оглянулся.

— Тони не вернулся?

Стив сжал кулаки.

— Нет.

Баки вздохнул и откинулся на подушки.

— Херово.

~o0o~

Тони увидел, что в конце туннеля появилось какое-то сияние. Он велел мозгу прекратить делать тонкие намеки о ходьбе на свет. За последнее время он сильно вырос в личностном плане. Ага.

— Хм, я не то, чтобы из тех, кто указывает на очевидное… — он с достоинством выслушал фырканье Стрэнджа и благополучно проигнорировал его. — Но, похоже, нам туда.

— МЫ РЯДОМ С КОРНЯМИ ДЕРЕВА ИГГДРАСИЛЬ, — сообщил Ермунганд.

Свет стал ярче, и Тони ускорился, заметив, что Ермунганд пошел быстрее.

— Так это дерево жизни… — протянул Тони. — И что нам нужно о нем знать?

— ИГГДРАСИЛЬ — ЭТО НАЧАЛО ДЕВЯТИ МИРОВ. Я БРОСИЛ ЗАКЛИНАНИЕ В КОРЕНЬ, ОЛИЦЕТВОРЯЮЩИЙ АСГАРД, ЧТОБЫ УНИЧТОЖИТЬ ЦАРСТВО МОЕГО ВРАГА.

— Ты явно не заточен под садоводство, — сказал Тони, похлопывая по внушительному предплечью. — Видишь ли, если повредить корень, умрет все дерево.

— Друг Тони Старк говорит правду, Ермунганд, — кивнул Скурдж. — Ты не слишком хорошо продумал план действий.

Тони приготовился к буре. Но Ермунганд всего лишь вздохнул.

— Я НЕ САДОВНИК, — признал он. — НАДО БЫЛО СПРОСИТЬ У КОГО-НИБУДЬ, ПРЕЖДЕ ЧЕМ НАЧИНАТЬ МСТИТЬ ОТЦУ-УБЛЮДКУ.

Тони решил, что сейчас не самый подходящий момент, чтобы сообщить Ермунганду, что технически он и сам тоже является ублюдком.

— Ну, теперь-то ты знаешь, — ответил он. Отстойный опыт, но лучше так, чем загнуться в расцвете сил.

— Ты наложил заклинание на дерево жизни? — Стрэндж подошел ближе, глядя на Ермунганда.

— ДА, ЧАРОДЕЙ. А ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ СПРАШИВАЕШЬ?

— Кажется, я знаю, что делать, — Стрэндж улыбнулся Тони.

— А раньше не знал? — его голос прозвучал высоковато, но он из последних сил пытался сдержать гнев.

Жизнерадостный хмык стал ему ответом.

— Ну, у меня была одна идейка…

Тони пнул его в колено.

— Ты. Мудак, — он погрозил ему пальцем. — Я обязательно побеседую о тебе с профессором Икс.

Стрэндж закатил глаза достаточно сильно, чтобы нанести себе непоправимый вред.

— Очень страшно, — протянул он.

— И с Ридом, — добавил Тони для пущей убедительности. — Потому что ты. Мудак.

— ПРИШЛИ, — объявил Ермунганд, прерывая их глубокосодержательный диалог.

— Японский городовой! — вырвалось у Тони. — Охренеть, какое огромное.

— Эээ… — Стрэндж побледнел. — Возможно, я немного ошибся в расчетах.


	41. 41. Gentleness that comes, not from the absence of violence, but despite the abundance of it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тони разговаривает с деревьями. Стив беседует с Брюсом. И с Баки. И с Тором. И с Локи. И с Вандой.

Тони посмотрел на дерево.

Поднял голову выше.

Еще выше.

И еще…

— Ебать… — выдохнул он.

— Нет. Даже если вежливо попросишь, — произнес Стрэндж.

И даже не ехидничал, отметил Тони.

— У ИГГДРАСИЛЬ ТРИ КОРНЯ, — вступил Ермунганд. — НАМ НУЖНО ПОЗАБОТИТЬСЯ О ТОМ, НА КОТОРЫЙ Я НАЛОЖИЛ ЗАКЛЯТИЕ.

Тони уставился на толстый корень, который виднелся на поверхности. Но он был один.

— И как мы узнаем, где искать? Я не вижу никаких других корней.

— МЫ ДОЛЖНЫ СДЕЛАТЬ НЕСКОЛЬКО ШАГОВ, — Ермунганд исполнил то, что сказал, несколько раз шагнув вперёд.

И исчез…

— Какого черта? — Тони моргнул. — Куда он подевался?

Скурдж положил ладонь ему на плечо.

— У Иггдрасиль много тайн, друг мой. И сейчас ты познаешь некоторые из них, — и он нежно толкнул спотыкающегося Тони прямо в дерево.

Сквозь дерево.

Он открыл глаза, когда понял, что почему-то не разбил об кору лицо.

— Какого… — он огляделся.

Сердце стучало как сумасшедшее. Только что он смотрел на инопланетянина, (привет, читаури), а через секунду — вот это. Казалось, прямо из воздуха появились Скурдж со Стрэнджем.

— Восхитительно, — пробормотал маг, выписывая руками круги.

Это совсем не то слово, которое использовал бы Тони.

— ТЫ ПЕРВЫЙ МИДГАРДЕЦ, ПОПАВШИЙ СЮДА, — Тони развернулся, чтобы увидеть Ермунганда. Сын Локи стоял неподалеку, в центре… пространства, в которое они попали.

— Спасибо… наверное, — Тони подошел к нему. — Это тут все началось?

— ДА, ЭТО МЕСТО НАЧАЛА ДЕВЯТИ МИРОВ, — ответил Ермунганд.

— Я имел в виду твой грандиозный план по уничтожению отца и его семьи, но как начало вселенной тоже сойдет, — Тони присел рядом, заметив на земле странный след. Он дотронулся до него пальцем и отлетел, как будто его что-то отбросило. Тони решил, что, возможно, сломал копчик, ударившись о стену. — Ненавижу это место, — проинформировал он мир в целом, когда дернувшись, понял, что стена держит его, присосавшись к спине.

— ОТПУСТИТЕ СМЕРТНОГО, — велел Ермунганд, и стена, заворчав, подчинилась.

— Все, я ухожу, — заявил Тони, отряхивая майку. Он не стал оглядываться, чтобы посмотреть на то, что его поймало. Ему хватает кошмаров, большое спасибо.

— Тебе пора работать, — Стрэндж стоял под бледно-зеленым лучом. Тони подошел и глянул вверх, пытаясь определить источник света.

— Куда ты смотришь? — спросил он, не ожидая ответа.

— Что ты видишь? — Стрэндж был абсолютнейшим мудаком, раз отвечал вопросом на вопрос.

Тони опустил голову, когда заболела шея.

— Зеленый свет, — он решил, что проявил восхитительный самоконтроль, не скатившись в сарказм. Стив гордился бы им.

— И?

Тони опять посмотрел вверх.

— Даже не знаю, чего ты от меня ждешь, — признался он и замолк. — Секундочку…

Вот теперь все окончательно стало жутким. Это выглядело совсем как слот для карты памяти. И было это совершенно невозможным. Ведь, правда?

И тут корень застонал. Тони резво отскочил, наткнувшись на Скурджа.

— Так, ладно. Заявляю официально — это стремно. Согласны? Я имею в виду, что мы уже наблюдали целую кучу странностей, но то, что происходит сейчас — стремно.

Стрэндж покачал головой.

— Дерево жизни разумно, — он опустился на корточки и приложил ладонь к земле. — Мы не хотим причинять тебе зло, — пробормотал он и закрыл глаза, несколько раз глубоко вздохнув.

Скурдж подошел к Тони и положил руку ему на плечо.

— Стивен уверяет Иггдрасиль, что мы не…

— Желаем зла. Да, я понял, — Тони хмуро глянул на Стрэнджа. — Откуда оно знает, что он говорит правду?

Ермунганд сел, прислонившись к огромному корню.

— ИГГДРАСИЛЬ — НЕ ПРОСТО ДЕРЕВО, — сказал он и прищурился, глядя на Стрэнджа. — ДЕРЕВО ЖИЗНИ ЯВЛЯЕТСЯ САМЫМ ДРЕВНИМ СУЩЕСТВОМ ИЗ ВСЕХ ИЗВЕСТНЫХ.

— Ты что-то говорил о Мимисбруннре? — Тони еле выговорил. — Что это за место?

Ермунганд протянул руку, и в земле появилось углубление. В нем пузырилась густая темно-золотая душистая жидкость.

— ЭТО ИСТОЧНИК АМБРОЗИИ, ДАРУЮЩИЙ БОГАМ АСГАРДА БЕССМЕРТИЕ.

— Разве амброзию пили не греки? — Тони был в замешательстве.

— У всех мифов и легенд одна основа, — Скурдж подошел к Стрэнджу. — Ты поговорил с Иггдрасиль?

Стрэндж поднялся на ноги.

— Оно согласилось позволить нам отменить заклинание, Тони, — радужка его глаз была молочно-белой. — Оно не хочет стать причиной Рагнарёка, — он моргнул и глаза снова стали карими. — Предлагаю заняться формулой.

Тони взмахнул рукой.

— Не вижу здесь терминала, — он отказывался думать о том, что маленький разъем, появившийся в корне дерева…

— Иггдрасиль предоставит тебе все, что необходимо, — сказал Стрэндж. — Только попроси.

Тони уставился на него.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я пообщался с деревом?

И да, Мстители видели немало безумных вещей, но до сей поры, другая сторона была способна разговаривать.

— ИГГДРАСИЛЬ НЕ ПРОСТО ДЕРЕВО, — низкий рык Ермунганда заставил Тони подпрыгнуть. Он как-то подзабыл об отпрыске Локи.

— Я дико извиняюсь, что назвал нечто похожее на дерево, деревом, — категорично заявил Тони. — Я всего лишь ничтожный человечишка.

Ермунганд хотел встать, но Скурдж не дал.

— Не принимай слова Тони Старка близко к сердцу, Ермунганд. Мне сказали, это просто его манера разговаривать. Он не желает никого обидеть.

Тони задумался, насколько часто Тор обсуждал их со своими Асгардскими друзьями и семьей.

Ермунганд нахмурился, но остался сидеть.

— ОН ДОЛЖЕН БЫТЬ ПОЧТИТЕЛЬНЕЙ. ОН В ЧУЖОЙ ВСЕЛЕННОЙ.

— Эй! — возмутился Тони. — Я тут, между прочим, пытаюсь миры спасти! Побольше уважения, пожалуйста.

Стрэндж сложил руки на груди, изображая Конфуция или кого-то в этом роде.

— И тебе лучше справиться с этим.

Тони показал ему средний палец. Из трех его странных попутчиков Стрэндж пугал его меньше всех.

— Я поговорю с деееревом, — запел он, — а оно со мной говорить не стааанет.

За спиной раздался приглушенный смех мага.

Ты хотел поговорить со мной? — голос в голове заставил Тони вздрогнуть.

— Эээ, — он покрутил головой. — Иггдрасиль?

Спрашиваю, как будто дерево может говорить, — подумал он.

Ты находишься внутри меня, а я внутри тебя, — услышав ответ дерева жизни, он понял, что оно читает мысли.

Твои мысли — мои мысли. Добро пожаловать, маленький смертный. Целую вечность не встречал Мидгардцев.

— Привет?

Тебе не нужно произносить слова, я и так все услышу.

— Ага, но это не очень удобно, — пробормотал Тони. — Я чувствую себя лучше, зная, что мои друзья слышат хотя бы одну часть разговора.

Какой ограниченный разум.

Тони буквально почувствовал его вздох.

Я правильно понимаю, вы хотите отменить то, что сделал Ермунганд Локисон?

Тони перевел на него взгляд.

— Он не совсем разобрался с последствиями. Он думал, что разрушив Асгард, избавится от отца.

Ермунганд повернул голову и стал пристально смотреть на него.

Он вмешался в то, что может изменить структуру вселенной.

Так, начинается, подумал Тони. Уйти безнаказанным Ермунганду явно не дадут.

— Не думаю, что он хотел этого.

Не важно, — пренебрежительно ответил Иггдрасиль. — Как мы можем это исправить?

Тони внезапно осознал, что ведет телепатическую беседу с гигантским деревом, и даже почти перестал считать это странным. Точно. Почти.

~o0o~

Стив побрел в гостиную. Наташа с Клинтом играли в какую-то разновидность карточной игры с вовлечением ножей и крови. Приближаться к ним он не стал.

Брюс поднял взгляд от газеты, когда Стив кашлянул.

— Баки?

— Очнулся. Давно. Может, сходишь, посмотришь?

Брюс свернул газету.

— Я просил сразу позвать, — его голос звучал с мягким упреком.

Стив пожал плечами.

— Мне показалось, он слишком измучен.

Баки так грустно посмотрел, когда услышал, что Тони еще нет. И часть Стива сразу начала сомневаться, а не нужен ли он им третьим только потому, что Тони не хотел, чтобы он чувствовал себя одиноким или отвергнутыми.

— Ты сам слишком измучен, — вставая, заметил Брюс. — Не пробовал поспать?

— Отдохну, когда Тони будет дома. Я в порядке.

Брюс вздохнул.

— Нет, не в порядке. Ты волнуешься за своего лучшего друга — по совместительству, парня — который заставил меня буквально рыться в своих мозгах, а также беспокоишься о другом лучшем друге тире бойфренде, который шляется Бог знает где, Бог знает с кем, и занимается Бог знает чем, — он положил руку Стиву на плечо. — И держишься ты сейчас исключительно на зубах и адреналине.

Стив коснулся Брюса.

— Как только закрываю глаза, вижу, как падает Тони, — прошептал он, глянув на Наташу с Клинтом. — Или как падает Баки. А я ничего не могу поделать, — он сжал кулаки. — Я стал суперсолдатом, но ничего не смог сделать, чтобы спасти людей, которых люблю.

— Стив… — лицо Брюса смягчилось.

— Не надо, — Стив покачал головой. — Если начнешь жалеть, я развалюсь на миллион кусков, и не думаю, что мне хватит сил собрать себя обратно.

Вдруг его ласково обняли сильные Наташины руки.

— Ты справишься, — категорично заявила она.

— Конечно, справится, — голос Баки заставил всех развернуться. Он стоял, прислонившись к Сэму, обнимающему его за плечи. — Мы оба справимся.

Брюс поспешил к ним, бормоча под нос что-то про тупых, упрямых балбесов, изображающих супергероев, которые никогда не делают то, что им велят. Стив от него не отставал.

— Почему ты не в постели? — грудь Роджерса сдавило беспокойство.

Баки оттолкнул его руки.

— Стиви, прекращай. Я тебе уже сказал, что в порядке, — его глаза вспыхнули от досады.

Роджерс упер руки в бока.

— Ну, прости, что я переживаю за дебила, которому, блядь, только что мозг прооперировали!

Баки ослепительно улыбнулся.

— Уже лучше. Ты, по крайней мере, не выглядишь, будто пнули твоего щенка.

Стив попытался сурово выдержать его взгляд, но сдался, когда Баки поднял обе брови.

— Мудак.

Баки плавно перетек из рук Уилсона в объятья Роджерса и повис.

— Чья бы мычала, — пробормотал он ему в шею.

Стив отбуксировал его до ближайшего дивана и аккуратно опустил.

— Пожалуйста, дай Брюсу осмотреть себя. Если он скажет, что все хорошо, я клянусь, перестану обращаться с тобой, как с младенцем.

Баки устало махнул рукой.

— Согласен. Док, приступай.

Брюс несколько минут проверял пульс и светил ему в глаза фонариком под разными углами. Потом выпрямился.

— Надо бы сделать контрольную МРТ, но думаю, твоему мозгу просто нужно дать время на исцеление.

— Я думал, мозг не исцеляется, — Клинт посмотрел на Баки из-за плеча Беннера.

— Суперсолдатская сыворотка, — напомнил Стив.

Клинт поджал губы.

— Нужно все-таки выяснить, как ее скопировать… — задумчиво протянул он, но низкое рычание Баки заставило всех сделать шаг назад. — Или нет…

— С меня хватит заумных докторов-ученых и тыканья иголками. Хочешь крови — только через мой труп.

— Да никто не пытается получить твою кровь, засранец, — Клинт уставился на него. — Боже, ты такой чувствительный.

— Говорит задница, которая каждые десять минут ноет про Локи и его контроль над разумом, — вернул в обраточку Баки.

Стив решил, что пора вмешаться.

— Так, достаточно, — он посмотрел на каждого фирменным Капитанским взглядом. — У нас есть дела поважнее.

Брюс кивнул.

— По моим подсчетам, Асгард, скорее всего, уже уничтожен, — он поморщился. — Это первый раз, когда я надеюсь ошибиться.

— И я, — Тор вошел в гостиную. В руках он нес тарелку с сэндвичами и огромную кружку. Локи смотрел на него, явно желая быть подальше отсюда.

— Ты несешь нам обед? — ухмыльнулся Сэм и потянулся к тарелке.

Тор быстро убрал ее.

— Я несу обед себе, — поправил он. Потом посмотрел на Локи. — Обед, который я разделю с братом.

Уилсон покачал головой.

— Какой ты зануда, мужик, — выпалил он и двинул добывать пищу. Клинт бросился следом.

— Я всегда говорю: ешь, пей, веселись — потому что завтра умрешь, — Тор поднял кружку.

Головная боль Стива стала интенсивнее.

— Я думал, это Соломон в Книге Экклезиаста сказал.

Наташа нахмурилась.

— А не пророк Исайя?

Тор сделал внушительный глоток.

— Не важно. Это хорошая поговорка, — он протянул тарелку Локи, и тот взял сэндвич.

— Что-то ты тихий, — Брюс посмотрел на него.

— Не о чем говорить, — механически откусывая, ответил Локи. — Мы еще раз пытались связаться с Хеймдаллем, но Радужный мост закрыт.

— Ему удалось эвакуировать ваших людей? — спросил Стив, усаживаясь рядом с Баки. Тот моментально пристроил голову ему на плечо, и Стив слабо улыбнулся.

Тор кивнул, пытаясь оторвать зубами вытягивающийся расплавленный сыр.

— Эрик с Джейн приняли несколько сотен моих людей в норвежском городе Тромсё. Леди Сиф заявила, что он очень похож на наш дом. Они сейчас обустраиваются.

Стив подумал, как же норвежский народ переживет внезапное вторжение богоподобных беженцев.

— Хорошая новость, — вместо этого сказал он. — А твой отец?

Тор глубоко вздохнул.

— Троица воинов взяла его гроб с собой.

— Он еще спит? — спросил Брюс.

Тор кивнул.

— Последний раз, когда отец спал сном Одина, прошло несколько тысячелетий, прежде чем он проснулся, — он поморщился. — Я был бы счастлив, если бы он проснулся в собственном доме.

Локи вздохнул.

— По крайней мере, не все наше царство потеряно, — он потер глаза. — Тот, кто предпринимает какие-либо действия, редко взвешивает последствия.

Тор толкнул его на диван и быстро сел рядом.

— Перестань ругать себя, брат. Что сделано, то сделано. Отменить невозможно. Нам остается лишь двигаться вперед.

— Но это ведь не вариант, правда? — тихо спросил Брюс.

— Я верю в Тони, — Тор нахмурился. — Он не только Железный человек, но у него железная воля. Если существует во всех девяти мирах человек, который может отменить заклинание Ермунганда, то это он.

Стив кивнул.

— Он решительный парень. И он не сдается.

— Надеюсь, он не станет продолжать, когда поймет, что все напрасно, — Локи, казалось, говорил искренне.

— А тебе какое дело? — грубо спросила Наташа. — Ты пытался убить и Тони, и всех остальных, сколько раз?

Локи вздохнул.

— Я уже не тот, каким был в начале, — ответил он, игнорируя гневные взгляды, которые Тор принялся бросать на Романофф. — Я вырос избалованным эгоистом.

— Я не заметил никаких изменений, — мягко произнес Брюс.

Тор напрягся.

— Мой брат попытается исправить все, что сделал неправильно. Прощение — свойство человеческой натуры. Я всегда считал его лучшим из всех черт смертных.

Стив дернулся.

— Ты прав, Тор, — он наклонился вперед. — В этот раз Локи не сделал ничего, чтобы мы заподозрили его в желании причинить зло.

— У вас есть основания не доверять мне, — Локи положил руку Тору на плечо. — Успокойся, брат. Ты не можешь заставить своих друзей относиться ко мне по-другому.

Баки поднял голову.

— Думаю, ты еще не раскрыл нам все свои карты, но на вранье мы тебя не поймали.

— Это пока, — сказала Наташа.

Клинт с Сэмом и Роуди вернулись с тарелками, заваленными сэндвичами.

— Что мы пропустили? — спросил Уилсон.

— Тор злится, потому что мы все еще не любим его брата так же как он, — Баки, как обычно, резал правду-матку.

— А он думает, что это случится, потому что… — Клинт передал Наташе пару кусочков хлеба.

— Потому что мы хорошие люди, — продолжил Стив. — И мы должны быть выше этого, — он взял сэндвич и протянул Баки. — Ешь, — велел он.

— Да, мамочка, — Баки сделал огромный укус.

Стив толкнул его локтем.

Сэм с Клинтом принялись отпихивать Тора, покушавшегося на их еду.

— Ты с нами не делился, мудила, — возмутился Бартон. — С чего ты решил, что мы тебе что-нибудь дадим?

— Потому что вы хорошие люди, и должны быть выше этого? — Тор немного похлопал ресницами.

Стив захохотал и поперхнулся.

Несколько мгновений спустя появились Ванда с Виженом.

— Доктор Стрэндж передал мне информацию, — произнесла она.

Команда замолчала.

— Как ты с ним общаешься? — после всего, что произошло, Наташа относилась к ней крайне настороженно.

— Он телепат, — ответила Максимофф. — Очень мощный. Он сказал, что они с Тони Старком нашли Ермунганда и занимаются отменой заклинания.

— Он сказал, где они? — Стиву нужен был максимум информации.

— Времени было мало. Он сказал, что они убедили Ермунганда в ошибочности его действий, и теперь сын бога лжи помогает им.

Локи выпрямился.

— Помогает? — в его голосе послышалась почти отчаянная надежда.

Ванда кивнула.

— Как только ему сообщили о том, чем все может закончиться, он тут же предложил помощь.

— Есть проблема, о которой мы раньше не подумали, — проглотив последний кусок, произнес Роуди. — Как мы узнаем, что все сработало?

— Он не сказал, — Ванда взяла у Сэма сэндвич. — Спасибо, — улыбнулась она.

— Итак, мы продолжаем ждать? — уточнил Клинт.

— Думаю, да, — тяжело вздохнув, ответил Роджерс.

— Просто к сведению. Ожидание — отстой, — сказал Баки.

Клинт протянул ему кулак для удара.

— Абсолютно согласен, чувак.

Тор засунул руку в карман штанов.

— Когда я последний раз встречался с Хеймдаллем, я захватил Асгардскую медовуху, — сказал он, вытаскивая большую серебряную флягу. — Давайте выпьем за наших друзей и пожелаем им удачи.

Стива посетило очень плохое предчувствие, но все остальные охотно согласились.

Брюс откинулся на спинку дивана и прошептал: — Мне кажется, это плохо кончится.

Стив повернулся, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

— Правда?

Брюс кивнул.

— Мне тоже.

— Стопочку? — Сэм поднес стакан к лицу Стива.

Тот неохотно взял.

— В Асгарде, когда товарищи делят возлияние, то говорят skål — ваше здоровье! — прогрохотал Тор, поднимая стакан.

— Skål! — послушно повторили все и выпили.

Стив подумал, интересно, если это не с Земли, сможет ли оно побороть сыворотку.

Он моргнул.

Ого! Как, черт побери, этим гигантским паукам удалось незаметно попасть в их башню?


	42. 42. It's too ugly to be human. It's too ugly to be you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тони ведет диалог с деревом. Стив обнаруживает коварство Асгардской медовухи.

Тони огляделся.

— Я страшно хочу начать работать, но, честно говоря, понятия не имею, как именно активировать формулу.

Шагни внутрь, — прошелестел Иггдрасиль.

Тони нахмурился.

— Разве все это не… нутрь? — он повел рукой. — Я имею в виду, это выглядит именно как «внутри».

Я говорю о Святыне, — Тони уже привык к грубоватому тону Иггдрасиль. — Это самое святое место из всех, где тебе довелось побывать.

Тони почесал подбородок.

— Я, конечно, не сильно верующий, но это похоже на что-то Библейское.

Скурдж сказал, что все мифы и легенды имеют одну основу, — напомнил Иггдрасиль. — Религия, основанная на вере, часто является намного большим, чем мифы или легенды.

— ПУСТАЯ ТРАТА ВРЕМЕНИ, — возмутился Ермунганд. — ПОКА ВЫ РАССУЖДАЕТЕ О ВЫСОКОМ, ЗМЕЙ ПРОДОЛЖАЕТ ПОГЛОЩАТЬ АСГАРД.

Тони ткнул в него пальцем.

— Я бы на твоем месте не сильно жаловался, придурок. Это, в конце концов, беспорядок твоего собственного изготовления. Я всегда думал, что боги выше того, чтобы гадить по мелочам. Но потом явился Локи. О, клянусь, с его помощью я очень быстро понял, что божества греков и римлян — отличные парни. По сравнению с северянами.

— БУДЬ ОСТОРОЖЕН, СМЕРТНЫЙ. ТЫ ГОВОРИШЬ О МОЕМ ОТЦЕ, —предупредил Ермунганд. — Я МОГУ НЕНАВИДЕТЬ ЕГО, НО ЭТО МОЯ КРОВЬ.

Тони захотелось дать ему в лоб.

— Вот вы точно заслуживаете друг друга, — пробормотал он. — Итак, как мне добраться до этой самой Святыни?

Скурдж с Ермунгандом удивленно посмотрели на него.

— ИГГДРАСИЛЬ ПРИГЛАСИЛ ТЕБЯ В СВЯТЫНЮ? — ошарашенное выражение лица Ермунганда подсказало Тони, что это должно быть очень круто. Очень…

— Ага, — Тони равнодушно пожал плечами. Он не собирался позволять каким-то синим бандитам сбить себя с панталыку. — Думаю, я понравился твоему дереву, — еще он хотел добавить «я всем нравлюсь», но сынишка Локи все еще пребывал в шоке, поэтому он решил пока подержать язык за зубами.

— Тысячелетиями никто не бывал в Святыне, — Скурдж едва дышал. — Тебе оказана небывалая честь, Тони Старк.

Тони все еще не был уверен, что это настолько замечательно, но он был за комплименты. Всегда. Обеими руками. Где бы они его не подстерегали.

Стрэндж подошел к нему.

— Похоже, Тони, у тебя талант заводить друзей. И, видимо, в любой вселенной, — а вот это совсем не звучало похвалой.

— Ну что я могу сказать. Я — няша.

— Это немного не то, что я слышал, — пробормотал Стрэндж.

Заходи, маленький человек, время — товар, которого всегда слишком мало.

Тони подумал, что распевание в данный момент песни о том, что мир крайне нуждается в любви, будет не совсем к месту.

— Все нетерпеливые бобры уже тут, Иггдрасиль. Но я немного не в курсе, как мне добраться туда, куда ты хочешь, чтобы я зашел.

Колодец Мимир явится тебе, стоит только пожелать.

— Так, — Тони упер руки в бока. — Как-то слишком расплывчато, не находишь? Просто скажи, что конкретно я должен сделать.

Земля под ним протяжно застонала и пришла в движение.

— Я таки должен научиться затыкаться, — испуганно пробормотал он.

И тут же над головой что-то зашелестело, застучало и заскрипело. Тони посмотрел на застывших Скурджа и Ермунганда.

— Э, ребята?

Это их уже не касается, сказал Иггдрасиль. — Это только твой путь.

Тони повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Стрэнджа.

— Иди, — кивнул тот. — Мне с тобой нельзя.

Да, это запрещено, — подтвердил Иггдрасиль.

Купол открылся, и упало что-то подозрительно похожее на веревку. На ее конце была привязана полая ветка, напоминающая…

— Да ты издеваешься! — Тони сложил руки на груди. — Не смешно!

— Класс! Вот это по-настоящему весело, — ухмыльнулся Стрэндж. — Забирайся в ведро, Старк.

— Хочу официально заявить, что я все это ненавижу, — Тони необходимо было озвучить свою досаду.

— Так и запишем, — Стрэндж махнул рукой. — Иди, давай.

Тони прищурился и нехотя шагнул к ведру.

— Ну что за блядство, — пробормотал он.

И полез в ведро. Потом сел. А дальше у него случился совсем крошечный нервный срыв, когда посудина оторвалась от земли и поплыла вверх, к отверстию в куполе.

— Скажи Стиву и Баки, что я умер, не запятнав собственного имени! — проорал он, свесившись через борт.

— Я расскажу им, что ты рыдал, как дитя, — ухмыльнулся маг.

После окончания миссии — если ему суждено будет вернуться — Тони собирался надрать ему задницу. А пока напряженно следил за приближающимся куполом корня дерева.

Не бойся. В Колодце тебе ничего не грозит.

Тони не был уверен, что его это сильно успокоило.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул он, когда за ним закрылось отверстие.

И мир почернел.

~o0o~

Стив дернулся и удивился, почему это диван такой жесткий, и отчего так темно в комнате.

— Ты на полу, и у тебя закрыты глаза, — раздался поблизости голос Брюса, и Стив попытался их открыть. Ресницы во что-то упирались. — И мокрая тряпка на лице. Можешь убрать.

Стив послушно снял ткань и медленно открыл глаза.

— Что случилось? — прохрипел он.

— Случился Тор. Одинсон, чтоб его… — ответил Беннер, протягивая руку. — Какое счастье, что Другой Парень без проблем переварил Асгардскую медовуху. Хотя, он и пули с легкостью усваивает…

Стив побледнел, и у него судорожно сжался желудок.

— Мне как будто выстрелили в лицо.

Он плюхнулся на диван рядом с Брюсом, разглядывая разгромленную гостиную.

— За тобой было весьма интересно наблюдать, — Брюс усмехнулся. — А за вами с Баки — еще и крайне познавательно.

Стив съежился.

— В смысле? — спросил он, боясь услышать ответ.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что найду занимательным сексуальное взаимодействие двух мужиков, но ты со своим солдатиком… — Брюс помахал на лицо. — Горячо! Чертовски горячо, я бы сказал!

— Боже мой, — простонал Роджерс, закрывая лицо ладонями. Потом поднял голову. — А где он?

Брюс кивнул Роджерсу за спину. Стив обернулся и увидел Баки, свернувшегося вокруг брони Железного человека.

— Какого черта?

— ПЯТНИЦА доставила сюда броню, когда все устали от воплей Баки, пытавшегося дозваться Тони, — Брюс тепло улыбнулся. — И их встреча была довольно милой, пока Барнс не попытался заняться с броней сексом.

— Боже мой, — повторно простонал Стив. — Больше никогда не буду пить с Тором.

Брюс кивнул.

— Ты заставил меня написать это, а потом подписал кровью, — в глазах Брюса скакали еле сдерживаемые смешинки.

Стив, качнувшись, с трудом поднялся, решив проверить остальной контингент. Брюс тут же встал, придерживая его за локоть.

Клинт спал в огромном кресле-мешке, Сэм висел у него на коленях, уткнувшись лицом в плиточный пол. На обоих были только штаны.

Наташа с Вандой — полностью одетые, но босиком — были на балконе. Они лежали в шезлонгах, медленно покачивающихся на водной глади бассейна. Лежаки были связаны поясом Ванды.

Роуди, Вижена, Тора и Локи видно не было.

— Даже не спрашивай, — Брюс умоляюще глянул на Стива. — Теперь у меня появилась куча вещей, которые я хотел бы развидеть.

Стив кивнул.

— А что насчет гигантских пауков? — воспоминания были довольно туманными, как будто смотришь через марлю.

— Ага, ты заорал про них после первого стакана.

— Первого? — Стиву захотелось немедленно провалиться сквозь землю. — Были следующие?

Беннер кивнул.

— И да, кстати, у тебя недурной голос, Кэп.

Стив закрыл глаза.

— Я убью Тора.

— Встань в очередь, — голос Наташи был абсолютно безжизненным. — Я собираюсь его выпотрошить.

— О! Вы очнулись! — громкий голос будущего покойника заставил Стива поморщиться.

Локи выглядел растрепанным, но цвет лица имел что надо. Стив решил не углубляться в очевидные причины данного факта.

Наташа подкралась к братьям, яростно рыча что-то на русском. Тор пронзительно взвизгнул, когда она ухватила его за промежность и, мстительно оскалившись, начала медленно выкручивать.

— Ya tebe yayza otorvu!

Стив дернулся. Его собственные яйца пронзила сочувственная боль.

Локи, хохоча, повалился на Бартона. Тот с воплем проснулся, ударил Локи по горлу и уронил Сэма на пол.

Мокрая Ванда вышла с балкона и пристально оглядела присутствующих.

— И кого же мне убить? — она зловеще прищурилась, заметив композицию из Наташи и Тора. Он изо всех сил пытался заполучить свои причиндалы назад, но пока тщетно.

Стив опустился на пол, сжимая трясущимися руками раскалывающуюся от боли голову. Его команда была в полном раздрае, он переживал омерзительное похмелье, а его лучший друг тире парень в это время пытался спасти вселенную.

Стив засмеялся. Если бы тут был Тони, это была бы полная катастрофа. Спасибо тебе, Господи, за малые милости твои.

~o0o~

Тони понял, что тут не настолько темно, как показалось вначале. Когда глаза привыкли, он увидел точки далекого света, которые выглядели как звезды.

Это место рождения вселенной, — сказал Иггдрасиль. — Ни один смертный никогда этого не видел.

Тони огляделся. У него было чувство, что он сидит прямо в центре галактики.

— Теория большого взрыва жизнеспособна?

Если это предполагает, что создание мира началось в одном месте, то да, — произнес Иггдрасиль.

Ведро замерло, наткнувшись на что-то твердое. Тони выглянул наружу, но ничего не увидел.

Выбирайся аккуратнее.

Тони показалось, что Иггдрасиль смеется над ним. Но он решил поверить ему на слово и осторожно вылез из ведра.

Ощущение поверхности под ногами было странным — пол был слегка губчатый, но плотный. Тони медленно развернулся.

— Это потрясающе, — выдохнул он, разглядывая сверкающие огни, которые, казалось, пододвинулись к нему поближе. Он как будто был окружен миллионами мигающих светлячков.

Здесь в Колодце, все не так, как в остальной части космоса, — сказал Иггдрасиль, когда Тони поднял руку и прикоснулся к звезде.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — заворожено спросил он.

Время подчиняется воле дерева жизни.

Большой светящийся шар взорвался как граната, спиралью рассыпав звездный водопад.

— Я не могу поверить в то, что вижу.

Они рождаются из моих плодов, — сказал Иггдрасиль. Звезды постоянно гаснут, а погасшая звезда — это рожденный ребёнок.

Тони покачал головой.

— Это слишком, — прошептал он.

Глаза смертных не были предназначены для наблюдения за рождением галактики, — голос Иггдрасиля звучал немного грустно. — Возможно, если бы ты мог увидеть это раньше, твое желание разрушить то, что я дал тебе, было бы намного меньше.

— Мне жаль, — Тони понимал, что извинений недостаточно, но хоть так…

Твоя жизнь так коротка, — он задумался, и Тони сделал несколько шагов. — Но ты успел столько всего натворить…

— Постараюсь исправить хоть что-то, — заверил Тони и вспомнил, зачем он здесь. — Как я смогу активировать формулу без компьютера?

От мириады звезд тут же отделились несколько штук, и начали сливаться — Тони не поверил своим глазам — в удивительно нормальный ноутбук. Вспышки света формировались в твердые края, клавиши, кнопки, слоты.

— Как…

Ермунганд наложил заклинание на мое сердце, — вздохнул Иггдрасиль.

Тони подошел к компьютеру.

— Тебе не будет больно?

Я истекаю кровью, Тони Старк. Мне уже больно.

Волоски на руках Тони встали дыбом от тихой ярости в его голосе.

— Я постараюсь помочь, — пообещал он.

Я знаю, что постараешься.

Тони вытащил планшет. Здесь, в этом месте, где граничили создание и разрушение, он не был полностью уверен в том, что делает, поэтому наука должна была стать его камнем преткновения.

Планшет не включился.

— Да что ж, блядь, такое! — ему очень захотелось кого-нибудь убить. — Ты издеваешься?

Инструменты и машины смертных тут не работают, — услышал он голос Иггдрасиля.

— И какого же черта я должен делать? — Тони окончательно разозлился.

Формула у тебя в голове, — спокойно ответил Иггдрасиль. — Используй мозг, данный тебе при рождении, и спаси всех нас.

Тони хотелось заорать.

— Все было в планшете, — возмутился он. — Как я могу вспомнить что-то настолько сложное?

Самые достойные испытания те, что вызывают наибольшие затруднения.

— Да что ты говоришь? Серьезно? — Тони глубоко вдохнул. — Я, безусловно, гений, но даже я не знаю, как воспроизвести эти чертовы уравнения по памяти, — он нахмурился, изо всех сил пытаясь вспомнить.

Я в тебя верю, Тони Старк.

— Я счастлив, что хоть кто-то в меня верит, — пробормотал он и вынул из кармана Камень Реальности. — Ну что ж, приступим.

И он приступил.


	43. 43. Only twenty minutes away from the dirtiest thing you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стив с Баки скучают по Тони. Старк совершает торжественный выход. Разговоры. Солдаты берут на себя ответственность за своего бойфренда.

Стив смотрел на город. Балкон нагрелся в лучах закатного солнца, и вдалеке Роджерс видел Центральный парк — зеленую змею, свернувшуюся вокруг сердца Нью-Йорка.

— Это сильно отличается от того, что было в наши дни.

Стив развернулся к Баки.

— Оклемался?

Ужасная улыбка и: — Тор — гребаная угроза.

Стив мягко рассмеялся, немного расслабляясь. Баки подошел ближе и обнял его.

— Он в своем роде один такой, — вздохнул Роджерс.

— Ты чего такой серьезный? — Баки ткнулся губами ему в шею, безошибочно находя место, от прикосновения к которому у Стива по коже побежали мурашки.

— Тони уже должен был вернуться, — Стив опустил руки ему на плечи, притягивая ближе.

— Ну, окружающий мир еще существует, — Баки потерся о его щеку, пощекотав волосами. — Значит пока все хорошо.

— Ага, — Стив вздохнул. — Просто хочу, чтобы он был дома.

— Мы все хотим, — бледный Роуди вышел на балкон.

— Выглядишь довольно белым для чернокожего, — ухмыльнулся Барнс.

Роуди толкнул его и со стоном упал в шезлонг.

— А давайте убьем Тора? — он практически умолял, прикрывая глаза рукой.

— Я принес Поп-Тартс! — раздался голос сына Одина. Он гордо продемонстрировал тарелку, переполненную печеньем с разными вкусами.

— Заткнись, блядь, — прохрипел Клинт, просачиваясь мимо. По дороге стянул печенюшку и улегся на лежак. — Ненавижу тебя.

Сэм шел следом, яростно хмурясь в сторону бога.

— Я тоже, — прошипел он.

Тор посмотрел на них щенячьим взглядом.

— Вам не понравилась Асгардская медовуха? — обиженно протянул он.

— Если текила — напиток дьявола, то медовуха — мать напитка дьявола, — заявил Клинт, запихивая печенье за щеку, и тут же заскулил и принялся махать ладонью в раскрытый рот. — Черт, горячо…

— Мне понравилась машина, которую Мидгардцы называют тостером, — объявил Локи, вырулив с тарелкой Поп-Тартс на балкон. — Она просто зверь, и у нее масса выдающихся достоинств.

— Сейчас слишком рано, и я слишком с похмелья, чтобы разглагольствовать о достоинствах тостеров, — проныл Сэм, поправляя солнечные очки.

— Леди Ванда и вдова Наташа не присоединятся к нам? — Локи посмотрел по сторонам.

Тор немного позеленел.

— Яйца все еще ноют, — пожаловался он. — У вдовы крепкая хватка.

— Приличия, здоровяк, приличия, — Клинт уложил подушку на лицо. — Разве ты не можешь попросить кого-нибудь слегка затенить солнце?

Тор нахмурился.

— Если бы отец пробудился ото сна Одина, то сделал бы это для тебя, друг мой.

Клинт махнул рукой.

— Это так — мысли вслух. Не бери в голову.

— И когда же мы узнаем? — Стив посмотрел на Тора. — Вернее, как мы узнаем?

Все поняли, о чем именно он спрашивает.

На балкон вышел Брюс с мрачной Романофф и Вандой. У всех в руках был кофе. У Беннера еще и здоровенный кофейник, и сахарница.

— Если Тони еще не успел активировать формулу, то сейчас уже слишком поздно.

— Асгарда больше не будет? — вскинулся Локи.

Брюс кивнул.

 — Шансы на успех были довольно незначительными.

Стив сжал кулаки.

— Тогда почему, черт возьми, ты позволил ему уйти? Если это было чистым самоубийством, почему ты делал вид, что все сработает? — ему хотелось впечатать во что-нибудь кулак. Вот огромное зеленое лицо Халка казалось довольно привлекательной мишенью.

— Потому что мы должны были попробовать, — Брюс потер ладонями глаза.

— Не надо пытаться. Делай или не делай, — произнес Сэм.

Стив недовольно посмотрел на него.

— Что?

Клинт рассмеялся.

— Ты только что нам Йоду процитировал?

Сэм пожал плечами.

— Ну, так нам подходит, правда? Я имею в виду, мы регулярно совершаем невозможное.

Плечи Стива поникли.

— Я бы хотел провести последний минуты вместе…

Баки обнял его за пояс.

— Не сбрасывайте Тони со счетов, — сказал Роуди, наливая кофе. — Этот сукин сын не раз проворачивал довольно безумные трюки.

Наташа кивнула, откусывая уголок печенья.

— Он как таракан. Смог бы пережить ядерный удар.

— Да идите вы нахер! — веселый голос Старка заставил всех дернуться. Он, уперев руки в бока, стоял на подставке, которую использовал для снятия брони. — Чуть побольше гребаной веры, господа! И дамы!

Стив с Баки стартовали одновременно и сдавили его супертелами.

— Кислород, ребята! Воздуху дайте! Дышать не могу! Помогите! — прохрипел он, но руками отчаянно цеплялся за обоих.

— Гребаный показушник, — в притворном отвращении прошипел Бартон. — Колись, ты выжидал подходящего момента, чтобы совершить свой царственный выход?

Тони хитро подмигнул Роджерсу: — Привет, детка, — потом наклонился и поцеловал.

— Скучали по мне?

~o0o~

Тони любил обниматься. Действительно любил. Он еще немножко понаслаждался теплом Стива и Баки и попытался отстраниться. Его предсказуемо не отпустили.

— Итак, кто хочет знать, что случилось? — спросил он, бросив попытки выпутаться из рук суперсолдат. Было ясно, что в ближайшее время они его отпускать не собираются. Тони был обеими руками за.

— Вы преуспели в поисках? — Тор протянул ему тарелку с Поп-Тартс.

Старк внезапно понял, что ужасно голоден.

— Ты мой спаситель, Быстромолния, — он схватил сразу несколько.

— Тони, — Стив смерил его критическим взглядом.

— Что? Я проголодался! — пробурчал он, пытаясь целиком запихнуть печенье в рот.

— Асгард в безопасности? — Локи тревожно посмотрел на него. Тор молча положил руку ему на плечо.

— Думаю, да. Стрэндж отправился проверять, — Тони, наконец, удалось вырваться из лап бойфрендов. — Фу, мальчики! — прорычал он.

— Я должен связаться с Хеймдаллем. Возможно, у него получится открыть Радужный мост, — сказал Тор и обеспокоенно глянул на брата. — Я хотел просить тебя отправиться со мной. Мы должны вместе узнать о судьбе нашего дома.

Локи медленно кивнул.

— Хорошо, — он посмотрел на Тони. — Ты видел моего сына?

Тони не очень понял, какие именно эмоции испытывал сейчас бог лжи, но решил ответить так, будто Локи — страшно обеспокоенный отец.

— Ермунганд нам очень помог, — он встретился с ним взглядом. — Как только я рассказал о последствиях его… ворожбы, он сразу предложил помощь.

Локи немного расслабился.

— Я рад, — он выглядел так, будто стыдился своих эмоций.

— Он сделал доброе дело.

— И не без причины, — вдруг огрызнулся Локи. — Все это заварил он.

Тони удивился, почему все еще продолжает возиться с ним.

— Он заварил все это, чтобы отомстить тебе.

Стив шагнул между ними.

— Тони. Не надо.

Старку хотелось рычать и плеваться, но он был гребаным героем, и рассчитывал провести со своими возлюбленными как можно больше времени, поэтому не стал подвергать свою жизнь опасности.

— Мудила.

— Та же песня, другой мотив, — ухмыльнулся Клинт.

Бартон, безусловно, самый любимый из всех любимчиков Тони.

— Я сказал Ермунганду, что ты придешь и помиришься с ним, — Тони злорадно ухмыльнулся, когда Локи дернулся. — О, и вот это нужно вернуть Коллекционеру, — он отдал Камень Бесконечности Тору.

Локи тоскливо посмотрел на него.

— Вместе со мной… Я не смогу поговорить с сыном.

— Найди время, — жестко произнес Баки. — Ты и так был достаточно херовым отцом.

Локи моргнул.

— Мы сделаем это, — пообещал Тор и кивнул Роджерсу. — Я вернусь, как только узнаю о дальнейшей судьбе Асгарда и моего брата.

— Удачи, — Стив пожал ему руку. — Береги себя, — он повернулся к Локи. — Мы постараемся придумать, как вытащить тебя.

Локи качнул головой.

— Никто и ничто не покидает коллекцию Танелиира Тивана, — он посмотрел на Тони. — Спасибо за все, — произнес он сквозь зубы.

— Это больно, правда? — съязвил тот.

— Это невыносимо, — безжизненно ответил Локи.

Тони не хотел быть саркастическим мудаком.

— Прощайте, до тех пор, пока я не вернусь, — прогрохотал Тор, размахивая Мьельниром.

— Это тавтология, чувак, — ухмыльнулся Уилсон.

Когда они исчезли, Тони повернулся к команде.

— Эй! И где же моя заслуженная порция любви? — он обнял смеющегося Роуди.

Сэм закатил глаза, но руку ему пожал. Ванда, лежащая на шезлонге, махнула рукой. Вижен, сидящий рядом с ней, кивнул.  
И только Клинт подскочил к нему, раскинув руки.

— Давай сделаем это!

Тони спрятался за Роджерса.

— Сделаем что? — он никогда не был до конца уверен в мотивации Бартона.

— Дай обнять тебя, мудила.

Стив толкнул Тони вперед, и тот упал в объятия Клинта.

— Ой, я себя таким особенным чувствую, — пробубнил Старк.

Наташа отпихнула Клинта и прищурилась, пристально разглядывая Тони.

— Ты в порядке?

Он кивнул.

— В полном, принцесса, — он медленно повернулся к ней боком, затем спиной, потом другим боком. — Видишь?

— Дебил, — она покачала головой и крепко прижала его к себе. — Больше так не делай.

Тони обнял ее также крепко.

— Я рожден, чтобы стать героем, детка, — прошептал он ей в волосы. — Я, скорее всего, еще не раз сделаю что-то подобное.

— Я имею в виду, не делай в одиночку, тупица.

Он задушено пискнул, и она разжала руки.

— Приложу массу усилий, — заверил он.

Брюс протянул ладонь.

— Я рад, что ошибся, — сказал он, когда Тони пожал ее.

— Насчет чего? — Старк нахмурился. — Расчеты были правильными.

— Я не думал, что у тебя получится, — Брюс встретился с ним взглядом. — Очень рад тебя видеть, Тони.

Старк слышал, как нетерпеливо топчутся за спиной Баки со Стивом в ожидании, когда же наконец он закончит с этой лабудой.

— Очень рад быть увиденным тобой, Брюс.

— Ты же расскажешь нам все, — мягко попросил тот. — Куда вы отправились? Что ты сделал? С кем встречался? Стрэндж хоть чуть-чуть помогал?

— Отличные вопросы, Брюс, — произнес Роджерс. — Начнем с того, куда вы пошли.

Все в ожидании посмотрели на Тони.

— В Ётунхейм, — он хитро улыбнулся в ответ на их удивление. — Правда, я был на земле Ледяных Великанов. Это было круто.

Роуди прикрыл лицо ладонью.

— Абсолютно неубедительно.

Тони протянул ему кулак для удара, но Роуди проигнорировал. Хам!

— Иии? — протянул Клинт.

— Иии… Короче, у Стрэнджа, как ни странно, имеется в наличии карманный Ледяной Великан. Что-то вроде гигантского синего кота.

— Тони, — Стив сдерживался изо всех сил, но Тони слышал, как быстро тот теряет терпение.

— Так вот… Скурдж — огромная животина Стрэнджа — сопроводил нас вниз, в так называемый Мимисбруннр, который является своего рода царством в царстве. Ну, так я понял… — он посмотрел вокруг. — И между прочим, вселенная началась с дерева.

Сэм моргнул.

— Что? — он нахмурился. — С какого дерева?

Наташа поджала губы.

— Мои познания в скандинавской мифологии несколько далеки от совершенства, но там есть что-то о древе жизни.

— Точно! — Тони показал на нее пальцем. — Десять баллов Гриффиндору!

Наташа шикарно выгнула безупречную бровь.

— Я никогда не буду в Гриффиндоре. Я — истинная Слизеринка.

Тони закивал.

— И правда, что это я…

Она — бесшумное зло и, вероятно, является Пожирателем смерти.

— Тони, — многострадальный Стив продолжал осваивать различные интонации произнесения его имени.

— Да, да… Иггдрасиль — то самое дерево, очень милое, кстати, и считает, что люди довольно симпатичные, но мелкие — провело меня в Колодец Мимира. Туда, куда ударило заклинание Ермунганда.

Глаза присутствующих остекленели.

— Короче, там я использовал Камень Реальности и формулу, и та-дам… — он всплеснул руками. Никто не казался сильно впечатленным. — Это было великолепно, можете мне поверить!

— Уверен, ты оставил за кадром целую кучу ошеломительных подробностей, — улыбнулся Брюс. — И эта история, скорее всего, станет еще более фантастической, когда ты изложишь нам ее со всеми деталями. Просто я очень рад, что ты вернулся, а миссия прошла успешно.

Тони прижал руку к груди.

— Вы считаете, я преувеличиваю, Доктор Беннер?

Брюс фыркнул.

— Естественно.

Тони обиделся.

— Еще вопросы?

— Дерево жизни разумно? — спросил Вижен. — Оно чувствует себя искусственной формой жизни?

Тони покачал головой.

— Оно общалось со мной, — он постучал пальцем по виску. — Здесь. Что-то типа телепатии, — он попытался облечь ощущения в слова. — Это чувствовалось, как будто оно было прямо у меня голове. Чтение не только мыслей, но и эмоций.

— Звучит жутко и агрессивно, — сказал Сэм.

— Звучит очень похоже на то, что делает Ванда, — добавила Наташа.

Все повернулись к Максимофф.

— Я не читаю мысли, — запротестовала та. — Я насылаю видения.

Тони закатил глаза.

— Я вас со Стрэнджем запру на неделю, и в итоге, может быть, получится что-нибудь путное.

Ванда сморщилась.

— Он думает, что очень умный, но за всем этим зазнайством скрывается страх.

Тони решил как-нибудь на днях поговорить с Вандой. Серьезно так, с пристрастием.

— Он — мешок с дерьмом, — едко вставил Клинт.

— Ну, он вернул меня домой, поэтому я пока не буду придумывать ему прозвища, — сказал Тони.

— Ты, должно быть, сильно устал, — Баки толкнул его плечом. — В последнее время ты был очень занятым парнем.

— Вовсе нет, — ответил Тони. — Я полон энергии, — он практически подпрыгивал. — А вы в курсе, что у Иггдрасиль три корня и все миры выросли из них? — ему так много нужно было им рассказать.

— Крайне увлекательно, — скептически протянула Романофф.

Тони засверлил ее взглядом.

— Я повстречал старейшее существо во вселенной. Это грандиозное событие, — он хлопнул рукой. — И, в конце концов, я спас мир.

— Тебе надо поспать, — Стив взял его за руку. — Уверен, как только ты отдохнешь и почувствуешь себя лучше, то сможешь посвятить нас в самые мельчайшие детали твоей выдающейся миссии.

Тони, если задуматься, должен был уже валиться с ног. По-видимому, он держался только на адреналине, которого — он был абсолютно уверен — ему хватит еще на неделю.

— Да все нормально… — начал он.

И взвизгнул, когда Баки встал ему на ногу.

— Ой! Какого черта? — он яростно уставился на него.

— Тебе нужно прилечь и немного отдохнуть, — Баки пристально смотрел на него.

— Я в поря… Ой!

Теперь уже Роджерс пытался расплющить его ступню.

— Серьезно, вы пытаетесь переломать мне ноги на радостях, что я вернулся домой?

— Тебе. Нужен. Сон, — Стив энергично пошевелил сначала одной бровью, потом другой.

Тони покачал головой.

— Я, правда, не…

Какого хрена Стив пытается изобрази…

Оу!

Зевок Старка был жалкой имитацией.

— О, как я устал! — простонал он.

Наташа так закатила глаза, что те практически вывалились из глазниц. Это было немного жутко.

— Ну, ты идиот.

Роуди глянул сначала на одну, потом на другого.

— Не понял… Ты только что выступал, что переполнен энергией.

Баки, наконец, вышел из себя.

— Мы со Стивом хотим, чтобы Тони пошел с нами, и мы смогли бы уже поздороваться с ним по-человечески. В конце-то концов! — он замолчал, ожидая пока присутствующие переварят информацию.

— Блин, ну и зачем нам все это знать? — проскулил Сэм. — Это уже слишком!

Роуди покачал головой.

— Нам и правда пора установить некоторые границы в том, что касается вас троих.

— Никакого секса на мебели, которую может использовать кто-то из нас, — проорал Бартон.

Тони тут же лишил его статуса фаворита.

— Никаких шалостей в общественных местах, — добавил Роуди.

— Шалостей? — Тони ошарашенно глянул на Баки.

— Никаких отвратительных публичных проявлений чувств, — сухо произнесла Романофф.

— Каких именно? Вы вот о таких проявлениях? — уточнил Тони, дергая Баки на себя и целуя. С языком, естественно…

— Да, именно о таких, — прохрипел Уилсон, закрывая глаза ладонью.

— Тебе бы только хохмить, — Стив схватил Тони за руку и сообщив окружающим: — Увидимся позже, — потащил к лифтам.

Баки замыкал шествие, прикрывая тылы.

Тони ухмыльнулся. Тылы… Хмм…

— Прекрати, — строго произнес Роджерс, когда двери лифта открылись.

— Прекратить что? — спросил Тони, невинно хлопая ресницами.

— У тебя чрезвычайно грязные мысли, Старк, — ответил Баки, притирая его к стене лифта и целуя.

— Мы все еще слышим вас! И, блядь, видим! — проорал Бартон.

— Да пошел ты! — отозвался Тони.

Ну, попытался отозваться. Язык Баки занялся любовью с его языком, и у гения начисто пропал дар речи…


	44. 44. Need against need against need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мальчики разговаривают и немного шалят.

Когда двери закрылись, Стив откинулся на перила и посмотрел на Баки. Тот протянул к нему руку.

— Иди сюда, — потребовал Старк.

Стив покачал головой.

— Мне и тут неплохо. Прекрасное зрелище… — он улыбнулся. — Думаю, Баки чрезвычайно рад тебя видеть.

Тони ухмыльнулся и погладил Барнса по груди и ниже… Значительно ниже.

— Знаешь, Кэп, думаю, ты прав.

Баки застонал, когда Тони крепче сжал руку в районе его ширинки.

— Соскучился, — протянул Барнс и снова поцеловал его.

Тони провел рукой по его волосам.

— Я пытался максимально ускориться. Сколько я отсутствовал?

— Около суток, — ответил Стив. — Может, чуть больше.

— Слишком долго, — пожаловался Баки, опуская голову Тони на плечо. — Я плохо справляюсь с ситуациями, когда люди, которых я… о которых я забочусь, где-то… без меня.

Стив заметил, как Баки запнулся. Он еще не привык говорить о своих эмоциях.

— В следующий раз, когда мне приспичит отправиться в другой мир для спасения вселенной при помощи магии — читай, математического уравнения — клянусь, ты пойдешь со мной, — Тони положил ладони Баки на щеки. — Клянусь Тором.

— Тони, — Стив попытался упрекнуть, но сам улыбался — Тони был здесь.

— Ну что? Тор же бог…

Стив покачал головой и вышел из лифта.

— Ты абсолютно невозможен.

— У тебя хреновая карма. Это тебе испытание, — кивнул Тони, переплетая пальцы с пальцами Баки, и двинул следом за Роджерсом в свои апартаменты.

— Ты же не думаешь, что мы были слишком грубыми? — Стив нахмурился. — Я просто хотел…

— Поиграть с колбаской? — Тони подвигал бровями.

— Почистить сапоги? — ухмыльнулся Баки.

Стив покраснел.

— Заполучить кусочек горяченького мясца? — продолжил Барнс.

— Отвести одноглазого старичка к окулисту?

Стив возмущенно выдохнул.

— Ненавижу вас.

— Ой, я знаю, знаю! — Тони обнял его за пояс. — Ты хотел изобразить зверя с двумя… нет, с тремя спинами!

Стив наклонился и поцеловал его.

— Заткнись, идиот.

Тони запрокинул голову, отдаваясь поцелую. Баки принялся гладить Старка по спине.

— Стив, — Тони прижал ладони к щекам Роджерса. — Я дома. В безопасности. Мы победили.

— Мне нужно… — Стив попытался выразить словами то, что чувствовал. Он понимал, что Тони все еще мог видеть остаточный страх в его глазах.

— Подтверждение, — мягко продолжил Старк.

— Никак не могу поверить, что все сработало и ты дома. С нами, — Стив обнял его покрепче.

— Поверь. Я расскажу вам все попозже, а сейчас мне требуются ваши поцелуи. Много поцелуев, чтобы онемели губы и распух язык.

Это очень напоминало очередной гениальный план Тони Старка.

— Ну уж с этим мы тебе точно сможем помочь, — улыбнулся Роджерс.

Он очень любил лицо Тони. Не важно, ухмылялся тот или злился.

Баки дернул Тони за майку.

— Хочу тебя видеть, — сказал он и потянул ее вверх за подол. Стив оказывал на это действие крайне негативное влияние, крепко прижимая Старка к себе.

— Я в порядке, — прошептал он Роджерсу в шею. — Все хорошо, клянусь.

Стив прижал ладони к его щекам.

— Страх делает удивительно смешные вещи со здравым смыслом. Я обязан быть сильным для окружающих. Они полагаются на меня, я должен их поддерживать.

— А поддерживать тебя буду я, — пообещал Тони.

Баки чмокнул его в голое плечо.

— Ты должен понять, как важен, — он уперся лбом ему в спину. — Ты незаменим.

— Согласен, — кивнул Стив. — Если мне придется выбирать между тобой и остальным миром, я всегда выберу тебя.

— Ага… — Тони криво улыбнулся. — Но мы все знаем, что ты всегда ставишь общественное превыше личного.

— Только если дело не касается тебя, — Стив встретился с ним взглядом. — У меня было достаточно времени, чтобы подумать о том, что ты для меня значишь. Что вы с Баки для меня значите.

— Всё, — прошептал Баки Тони в затылок. — Ты для нас — всё.

— Да, — кивнул Роджерс.

Тони пристально посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Это адская ноша, знаешь ли.

— К счастью, у тебя достаточно широкие плечи, — улыбнулся Стив.

Тони погладил его по плечам.

— Ну, с твоими не сравнить, — он откинулся Баки на грудь. — Ты присоединился к Инициативе Мстители, чтобы изменить мир, чтобы спасать жизни. Это твоя потребность. Часть тебя.

— И ты точно так же, — Стив ласково провел по его щеке.

— Хм… Вот как раз я сделал это потому, что это весело и привлекает внимание, — язвительно хмыкнул Старк.

— Не смей, — нахмурился Стив. — Ты постоянно так делаешь.

Тони дернулся.

— Прости, — пробормотал он. — Привычка.

— Не смей принижать себя.

Тони раздраженно повел плечами.

— Я точно не плакатный мальчик из супергеройского клуба.

— Ага, ты просто спас наш мир, Асгард и сделал еще Бог знает сколько других исключительных вещей, — Стив покачал головой. — Когда ты уже начнешь верить в себя?

— Для этого у меня есть ты, — вздохнул Тони. — Ты самая лучшая часть меня.

Стив сердито уставился на него.

— Ты должен увидеть себя моими глазами, — он посмотрел вверх и встретился взглядом с Баки. — Нашими глазами.

Баки повернул Тони к себе лицом.

— Ты спас мне жизнь. Хотя она, честно говоря, никому кроме вас с Роджерсом и не нужна.

— Это неправда, — возмутился Тони. — Ты…

— Я не Мститель. Я вообще — никто. Отмытое, сломанное оружие. С большими проблемами с самоконтролем и памятью.

У Стива перехватило горло. Баки так буднично рассказывал о том, что с ним сделала Гидра…

— Заткнись! — Тони сжал челюсти. — Ты самый сильный человек из всех, кого я знаю, Бак. И я, блядь, не могу представить, чтобы кто-нибудь еще смог вынести то, что пережил ты. И при этом остался вменяемым.

— А кто сказал о вменяемости? — Баки горько усмехнулся, и Стиву тут же захотелось обнять его так же крепко, как Тони, и никогда не отпускать. — Я — убийца.

— Как-то — Бог знает, как — ты преодолел последствия десятилетий психического, психологического и физического насилия, но все еще способен любить. Это потрясающе, — Тони нахмурился. — Что мне сделать, чтобы ты мне поверил?

— Оказать мне любезность и поверить, что ты исключительно, блядь, фантастически замечательный.

Тони открыл было рот, но тут же закрыл. Стив чуть отвернулся, чтобы скрыть улыбку. Баки всегда был, есть и будет хитрожопой сволочью.

— Грязно играешь, Барнс, — прорычал Тони.

— Прекрати уничижительно отзываться о парне, который только что спас мир, — возразил тот.

Старк вздохнул.

— Ты подлый засранец.

Баки наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его. Ласково и тягуче.

— Но я твой подлый засранец.

Стив переступил ногами, еще ближе притираясь к Тони.

— Наш подлый засранец, — напомнил он.

Баки улыбнулся. В прекрасных голубых глазах была абсолютная безмятежность.

— Я собираюсь принять душ, — заявил Тони, выкарабкиваясь из их объятий. — Я, скорее всего, весь в спорах какой-нибудь Ётунхеймской чумы или чего-нибудь в этом духе, — он поднял руку и понюхал подмышку. — Фууу.

— Помочь? — Баки блеснул глазами.

Тони качнул головой и махнул рукой в сторону кровати.

— Разогрейте пока для меня постельку, — его попытка развратно пошевелить бровями была почти карикатурной.

Роджерс хмыкнул.

— Не задерживайся, — Стиву не хотелось, чтобы Тони понял, что ему просто необходимо пойти с ним. Он сейчас чувствовал почти патологическую потребность держать Тони в поле зрения.

— Я вернусь… Как Терминатор! — с ужасающим австрийским акцентом произнес Тони.

Стиву было не смешно. Он обеспокоенно проследил за ним взглядом.

Баки развернулся к нему.

— Мне это не нравится.

Стив потер рукой лицо.

— Мы не можем ежесекундно следить за ним, — сказал он.

Не убедил.

— Ну… Мы можем попробовать, — Баки уставился на дверь в ванную. — По очереди.

Стив покачал головой и вздохнул.

— Он вернулся.

И это, действительно, было тем, что в итоге имело значение.

~o0o~

Тони почувствовал головокружительное облегчение. Он сделал это. Обезопасил собственный дом и одновременно спас всю вселенную.

Он быстро снял остатки одежды и с наслаждением включил воду. Клубы пара заполнили комнату.

— Сделай такую горячую, какую я смогу вытерпеть, ПЯТНИЦА.

— Рада видеть вас в здравии, сэр, — в ее голосе звучало что-то, подозрительно напоминающее улыбку.

— Что тут было, пока я отсутствовал?

— Доктор Беннер уничтожил оставшиеся наниты в мозгу мистера Барнса.

Тони ахнул и практически захлебнулся. С трудом проглотил воду и закашлялся.

— Серьезно?

— Да, он использовал экспериментальный миниатюрный гамма-излучатель, — ПЯТНИЦА явно этого не одобряла.

— Но ведь сработало? — Тони хотелось танцевать от радости.

— Похоже, — ответила она. — Но это было рискованно.

— У Баки в крови столько дерьма, способного защитить его от другого постороннего дерьма, — Тони покачал головой. — Брюс очень педантично просчитывает риски, — он усмехнулся. — Так держать, Брюси.

— Кроме того, Тор Одинсон напоил команду медовухой, — нажаловалась ПЯТНИЦА. — Все были непозволительно пьяны.

— Все напились? И Стив? — Тони хихикнул.

— У Капитана Роджерса были галлюцинации в виде гигантских паукообразных, — ПЯТНИЦА фыркнула.

— Круто! — Тони немного расстроился, что пропустил столь впечатляющее зрелище. — И да, ПЯТНИЦА, я оставил на площадке сумку, — он яростно чесал голову, намыленную шампунем, попутно массируя кожу под волосами. — Убедись, чтобы все доставили в лабораторию, ладно? — он покинул Ётунхейм отнюдь не с пустыми руками.

Атмосфера в этом мире удивительно сладкая.

И в ней несколько одиноко…

~o0o~

Стив быстро разделся. Глаза Баки заблестели.

— Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что ты слишком хорошенький, Стиви? — томно протянул он.

Роджерс покраснел. Это тело у него не с рождения, но оно, безусловно, притягивало к себе внимание окружающих.

— Спорим, ты говорил это всем своим дамам, — сказал он и кокетливо глянул на него из-под ресниц.

Баки шумно вздохнул и пошел к нему, на ходу снимая одежду.

— Ооо! Он еще и дразнится… — прорычал Барнс.

Стив слегка задрожал. Наряду с Тором и Тони в броне, Баки был тем, кто мог физически доминировать над ним. Роджерс задумался, как же это его характеризует, если данная мысль заставила его член стать еще тверже…

— Хм, — Баки протянул руку. — Рад меня видеть, детка? — и толкнул Стива в грудь, опрокидывая на кровать.

Роджерс раскинул руки и упал, жадно наблюдая за Баки. Который резво стянул с себя боксеры и взялся за резинку Стивовых.

— Господи, я хочу сделать с тобой… всё, — выдохнул он и полез вверх, нависая над Стивом.

Роджерс не очень любил быть снизу, но если Баки хочет…. Он отчаянно вцепился в простыню.

— Всё… — повторил Стив, забрасывая ноги Баки на поясницу.

Поцелуй был нежным, а взгляд — жарким…

— Люблю тебя, — прошептал он ему в губы.

— Люблю тебя, — прошептал Стив в ответ.

— Я — сильнее, — Баки настойчиво покусывал его нижнюю губу.

— Это не соревнование, — прохрипел Роджерс, чувствуя, как укусы тут же отражаются на стойкости его члена.

Баки завис над ним, разглядывая его опухшие губы.

— Ну что за хуйня, — раздалось от двери. — Вы начали без меня, — Тони подумывал надуться.

— Ты сказал «хуй», — укоризненно протянул Баки.

Тони улыбнулся.

Стив закатил глаза.

— Банзай! — проверещал Старк и, подбежав к кровати, завалился на них. Баки, беспомощно смеясь, улегся на спину, и Тони приземлился Стиву на грудь.

— Вы, определенно, клоуны, — Стив перекатился, подминая Тони под себя. Он посмотрел в лицо хохочущему Старку и, повернув голову, встретился взглядом с Баки. — Оба. Вот же ж мне повезло…

Баки повернулся на бок и склонился над Тони.

— Ну, здравствуй…

Тот моргнул, и его взгляд затуманился.

— Привет, — пискнул он.

— Не смей больше уходить от меня, — Баки выпрямился и сел. — Я справлюсь с чем угодно, только не с этим.

— Хорошо, — Тони быстро закивал. — Не покидать Баки, понял. Надо запомнить.

Баки прищурился.

— Тони, я серьезно, блядь. Я чуть с ума не сошел.

Тони протянул руку.

— Прости, — он попытался подволочь Баки ближе. — Война всегда тяжелее для тех, кто ждет, — он поднял взгляд на Стива. — Да, Кэп?

Стив сглотнул.

— Да. Это кошмар.

Взгляд Баки потеплел.

— Стиви… — выдохнул он.

Роджерс покачал головой.

— Не будем об этом, — отрезал он. — В данный момент я очень хочу заняться любовью с моим парнем, и чтобы мой другой парень занялся любовью со мной. Под «любовью» я подразумеваю грязный, разнузданный трах, — он встретился взглядом со Старком. — Если ты не против?

Тони закивал так энергично, что Стив испугался за здоровье его шеи.

— Не против? Черт, естественно, я не против! Трахнуть тебя я очень даже за… Очень!

Стив ухмыльнулся.

— Вот и славненько, — он наклонился и поцеловал его.

Нежно и медленно. И его нетерпеливые стоны вытворяли что-то нереальное с членом Стива.

А затем он почувствовал губы Баки у основания позвоночника, и понял, что тот принимает в их плане самое активное участие. Баки держал Тони за бедра, а ртом, казалось, пытался проникнуть внутрь Стива.

— Если продолжишь, Тони ничего не достанется, — задыхаясь, предупредил он.

— Все в порядке, — улыбнулся тот. — У нас куча времени.

И благодаря Тони, это действительно было так…


	45. 45. I've been in your body and it was a carnival ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Время секса и откровений.

Все случилось совсем не так, как планировалось…

Тони почувствовал, как в груди потеплело, когда, взглянув Стиву в глаза, увидел явное признание в любви. Ничем не отличающееся от того, что было бы высказано словами.

Он опустил взгляд и увидел, как ладонь Баки сжалась вокруг члена Стива.

— Позволь мне… — Баки поцеловал его сзади в шею и начал медленно дрочить. Тони глазел, как завороженный.

Потом протянул руку и накрыл пальцы Баки своими. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза через плечо Роджерса, одновременно сжимая ладони.

— Тони, — задушенный хрип Стива заставил их взглянуть на него. — Пожалуйста.

— Пожалуйста, что? — Тони захотелось заставить его произнести вслух все то, чего он так отчаянно жаждал.

— Пожалуйста, — повторил Стив и, опустив голову, уткнулся лицом Тони в шею, потом судорожно дернул бедрами и влажно задышал в кожу. — Люби. Нет. Не…

— По всей видимости, наш бравый Капитан превращается в пещерного человека, когда становится объектом ручной работы, — ухмыльнулся Тони.

— Заткнись, — Стив смахнул со лба пот.

Тони не смог устоять — нагнулся и слизнул капельки влаги с его кожи.

— Сопляк, — фыркнул Баки и, наклонившись, поймал губы Тони своими.

Их ладони сжались на члене Стива, и тот выругался и вздрогнул. А Баки не торопясь продолжал исследовать рот Тони.

— Блядь, — Стив выдохнул ему в плечо и внезапно кончил.

Тони почувствовал, как влажное тепло омыло их с Баки руки. Обессиленный Стив мертвым грузом упал на него, потом одумался и со стоном перекатился на спину. Тони воспользовался моментом, чтобы полюбоваться всей этой великолепной бледной плотью.

— Я следующий? — Старк протянул руку к Баки.

— Хочешь трахнуть меня? — Барнс выгнул бровь.

Тони знал, чего ему стоили эти слова.

И покачал головой.

— Буду премного благодарен за рот на члене, сержант Барнс, — сказал Тони и замолк. — Нам определенно стоит попозже организовать ролевую игру в солдата и узника.

— Извращенец хренов, — улыбнулся Баки и обхватил его член губами.

Тони толкнулся вперед. Он и забыл, как удивительно прекрасно это может быть. Баки выпустил член изо рта и скользнул вверх, целуя все, что попадалось на пути, пока не добрался до лица. А затем поцеловал Тони в губы, позволяя почувствовать собственный вкус на языке.

— Ну, и кто теперь извращенец? — спросил Тони, когда Баки пополз обратно вниз.

Ехидно ухмыляясь, Барнс пощекотал кончиком языка щелку и заглотил член почти целиком.

— Японский го… — Тони потерял способность дышать, а яйца поджались так, что практически втянулись в тело. — Бак, я сейчас… — он взял его за плечо, предупреждая.

Баки не обратил внимания, продолжая сосать еще энергичнее, и Тони заскулил, кончая.

Он закрыл глаза, растекаясь по простыне.

— Как насчет тебя, Бак? — услышал он голос Стива.

— У меня все отлично, — хрипло произнес тот, и этот звук заставил член Тони снова дернуться при мысли, что он только что сделал с Баки.

— Нет, правда, — Тони заставил себя открыть глаза. — Мы же не можем так тебя бросить.

Баки махнул рукой.

— Поверьте, я в полном порядке.

Тони глянул вниз и увидел его заляпанные живот и грудь. И просиял.

— Черт, я хорош. Я к тебе даже не прикоснулся.

Баки закатил глаза и вытерся краем простыни.

— Твоему эго скоро понадобится отдельная комната, — сказал он и лег рядом с Тони, обнимая поперек груди.

Стив повернулся к ним и пристроил руку поверх руки Баки. Тони шумно выдохнул. Потому что это были достаточно, блядь, тяжелые руки.

— Ты сейчас просто вознес меня на небеса, — Тони ткнул его кулаком в бицепс и удивленно замолк, разглядывая треснувшую искусственную кожу на левом плече. — Ты где это? — ему захотелось срочно уволочь Баки в лабораторию и заняться исправлением дефекта.

Останавливало только присутствие суперсолдат в его постели.

— Спарринг, — ответил Баки. — А теперь заткнись. С тех пор, как ты ушел, мы нормально не спали. Кажется, Стив теперь функционирует исключительно на кофе и адреналине.

— Ты забыл про медовуху, — буркнул Роджерс Тони в плечо, прижимаясь еще ближе. — Она на нас подействовала, как десять литров энергетика на обыкновенного человека.

Тони тяжело вздохнул.

— Чувак, не могу поверить, что пропустил это, — жалобно произнес он. — Это как показать жаждущему путнику реку и заставить пойти другой дорогой.

— Ты слишком болтливый, — Баки закрыл ему рот ладонью. — Шшш. Спи.

Тони оттолкнул его руку.

— Ты испортил мое великолепное творение колошматя Бог знает кого и нажрался Асгардской медовухи с Роджерсом, не оставив документальных доказательств. Ты как никогда далек от возможности указывать мне, что я могу или не могу делать. Я, между прочим, только что этот гребаный мир спас!

Стив прижал к его губам два пальца.

— Зат-кнись.

Тони подумал, что сейчас сильно похож на чокнутую рыбу.

— Мммффф… — он принялся зловеще зыркать на него.

— Тони, пожалуйста. Я жутко устал. И я не в силах продолжать бодрствовать, но и уснуть, зная что ты не рядом, не смогу, — Стив применил тяжелую артиллерию в виде щенячьего взгляда своих дурацких голубых глаз из-под своих идиотских оленьих ресниц. Тони был абсолютно беспомощен против настолько коварного, можно даже сказать — безжалостного, хода.

— А я собираюсь провести следующие несколько дней в тесном непосредственном контакте с тобой, как рис с рыбой в суши, — добавил Баки, используя собственные глаза с точно таким же замечательным эффектом, как и предыдущий оратор.

Тони вздохнул. Тяжело…

— ПЯТНИЦА, закрой, пожалуйста, жалюзи, — он понял, что проиграл.

Стив с Баки уснули раньше, чем в комнате потемнело.

Тони лежал между ними. Сна не было ни в одном глазу.

Ему предстояло нечто захватывающее. И он начал.

Прости, я совсем забыл о тебе, — общаться с помощью телепатии стало намного легче, чем когда он был в Святыне. — Как дела?

Твой искусственный помощник обеспечил меня всем необходимым для роста.

Иггдрасиль пообещал, что ты не выйдешь из-под контроля, — у Тони были навязчивые видения гигантского дерева, захватившего мир и поработившего человечество.

Иггдрасиль сказал, я не стану деревом. Для вас я буду выглядеть, как знакомый вам крылатый зверь.

Тони выдохнул.

Иггдрасиль назвал мне твое имя — Veðrfölnir. Это невозможно произнести. А покороче никак нельзя?

Мои братья, Хугин и Мунин, зовут меня Вет. Но если переложить на Мидгардский, то будет — Ураганный Ветер.

Ага, Ветер. Ну, это другое дело. С этим можно работать, — Тони зевнул. — Я познакомлю тебя с остальными, как только буду в состоянии произнести хотя бы пару слов.

Спи сладко, Тони Старк, пусть твои сны будут мирными.

Тони уткнулся Стиву в плечо, Баки, лежащий сзади, обнял его покрепче.

Он уснул моментально.

~o0o~

Стив вздрогнул и проснулся. Он был в постели один. Места Тони и Баки были совсем холодные — значит, ушли давно.

— ПЯТНИЦА! — сердце бешено забилось, он вскочил с кровати.

— Они в лаборатории, Капитан Роджерс.

Либо ИИ Тони телепат, либо Стив настолько предсказуем…

Он сел на край кровати.

— Спасибо, — прошептал он, потирая глаза ладонями.

— Мистер Старк поручил сообщить вам это, как только вы проснетесь. Он переживал, что вы начнете беспокоиться.

Стив глубоко вдохнул. Слава богу, Тони подумал о нем. Он снова встал и почувствовал легкое головокружение.

— А все остальные?

— Доктор Беннер с мистером Старком. Вижен с мисс Максимофф и полковником Роудсом отправились, цитирую: «добывать пропитание».

— Наташа, Клинт, Сэм?

Стив вытащил футболку Тони. Она была слегка маловата, но у него не было настроения идти сейчас к себе за одеждой.

— Они в спортзале. Тренируются, — ПЯТНИЦА запнулась. — У нас гость, Капитан Роджерс.

Стив вошел в лифт.

— Что? — он нахмурился. — Кто?

— Мистер Старк просил передать, чтобы вы как можно скорее пришли в лабораторию. Он хочет вас познакомить.

Стив смотрел на цифры, отсчитывающие этажи, и нетерпеливо барабанил пальцами по панели. Когда лифт остановился, Стив протиснулся между едва начавшими открываться дверями и бросился вперед.

Он почти вбежал в помещение, оглядываясь в поисках Тони. Увидел Беннера.

— Брюс!

— Они там, — он махнул в дальний конец комнаты. — Тони завел нового друга.

Он выглядел удивленным, а не взволнованным, и Стива слегка отпустило.

— Как-то страшновато узнать, кого именно, — произнес он, двигаясь на голос Тони, бормочущего всяческие проклятия не понятно в чей адрес.

Сразу за стеллажами он увидел сидящего в кресле Баки и Тони, копающегося в его руке.

— Привет.

Оба подняли взгляды и расцвели восхищенными улыбками. Роджерс не смог не улыбнуться в ответ.

— Привет, привет… — протянул Тони и поманил его пальцем. — Иди сюда.

Стив послушно подошел ближе, обнял его за пояс и поцеловал.

— Что же такое важное произошло, что вам пришлось бросить меня в одиночестве?

— Эта бестолковая суперассасинская задница испоганила мою великолепную руку, — Тони ухмыльнулся и ткнул пальцем Баки в бедро. — Я больше не мог на это смотреть.

Барнс ухватил его за палец.

— Сделаешь так еще раз, огорчу до невозможности, — строго предупредил он, но глаза сияли от еле сдерживаемого смеха.

Стив был очень счастлив, видеть эту тайную улыбку. Баки уже не был тем ребенком, с которым он рос, но здесь, в этом времени, он нашел себе дом. Рядом с эгоистичным миллиардером и его неприкаянными супергероями.

И Стив знал, что независимо от того, что лидером Мстителей называли его, сердцем их компании был, несомненно, Тони.

— О, Боже! Боюсь, боюсь, — Старк поежился, явно предвкушая нечто сексуальное.

Стив перевел взгляд на Баки.

— Ты выглядишь получше, — сказал он, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать его.

Он чувствовал себя так естественно, что теперь удивлялся, почему мысль о подобном взаимодействии не приходила ему в голову в их прежние времена.

— Просто он дома, — довольно улыбнулся Тони и снова нырнул в руку Баки.

— Видимо, я кое-кого должен тут встретить? — сжалился над Тони Стив.

— Да! — тот выпрямился и развернулся. — Ветер! Ты где?

Стив нахмурился.

— Тони?

Возможно, у него еще присутствовали остаточные явления от нахождения в Ётунхейме.

— Подожди, — усмехнулся Баки. — Это что-то с чем-то.

За окном раздался негромкий крик, и влетела большая птица. Стив инстинктивно пригнулся и присел на подлокотник кресла Баки.

— Стив, познакомься с Ураганным Ветром.

Стив подумал, уж не попал ли он в альтернативное измерение.

— Эээ…

Тони прищурился.

— Скажи привет, Капитан.

— Э… привет? — пробормотал он, не зная, как обращаться с тем, что выглядит, как сокол.

Приветствую, Капитан Роджерс.

Голос прозвучал прямо в голове, и он повернулся, чтобы найти источник.

Я Veðrfölnir, дитя Иггдрасиля, дерева жизни.

Стив медленно повернулся назад, глядя на птицу.

— Ты в моих мыслях, — совершенно без надобности заметил он.

Птицы не могут разговаривать со смертными словами, — во фразе был только намек на смех, но было ясно, что Стив кажется ему забавным. — Тони Старк сказал, что мое имя сложно для произнесения Мидгардцами. Поэтому я отзываюсь на Ветер.

— Иггдрасиль — а он, вот тебе на, оказался барышней — захотела, чтобы ее дети отправились изучать вселенные, — пояснил Тони. — Она послала со мной Ветер, а Стрэнджу достались вороны близнецы.

— Вороны близнецы? — Стив понятия не имел, что происходит.

— Хугин и Мунин — Мысль и память, — пояснил ухмыляющийся Баки. — Я уже прошел через это.

Стив глубоко вдохнул.

— Так что, у нас теперь говорящий сокол?

— У нас теперь говорящий сокол, — повторил Брюс с другого конца лаборатории. — Не самая безумная вещь, с которой нам приходилось сталкиваться.

— Фалькон будет в ярости, — радостно запрыгал Тони.

— Тебе и правда, пять лет, — сказал Стив, стараясь не улыбаться.

— Ага, с половиной, — закивал тот. — Ну все, я закончил, — сказал он Баки. — Больше, блядь, не смей ее портить.

— Хорошо, мамочка.

Тони сердито зыркнул на него и протянул руку, чтобы погладить Ветер.

— А теперь, раз уж вы все здесь, есть еще кое-что, чем я должен с вами поделиться.

Он выглядит виноватым, подумал Стив. А когда Тони такой, это обычно означает очередную задницу.

Брюсу явно пришла в голову та же мысль, и он подошел ближе.

— Что еще ты натворил?

Тони попытался соорудить обиженное лицо, но выглядело это так, будто он съел какую-нибудь гадость.

— Это просто грубо. Почему вы всегда думаете о самом худшем?

— Потому что обычно так и происходит, — ответил Стив. — Так, давай, признавайся?

Тони обвел всех взглядом.

— Я не собираюсь говорить в такой враждебной обстановке, — он скрестил руки на груди. — Идите нахер.

— Да, в конце-то концов, Тони! — воскликнул Баки. — Говори.

Старк возмущенно засопел, посмотрел в окно. Потом тяжело вздохнул.

— Когда я был в Мимисбруннре, то выпил немножко амброзии, — в конце концов, процедил он. Когда никто не среагировал, он недоуменно пошевелил бровями. — Ам-бро-зи-иии, — он наклонил голову, ожидая, пока до них дойдет.

— Напиток богов? — подал голос Беннер.

Тони восторженно указал на него пальцем.

— Золотая звезда Брюси-медвежонку!

Тот поморщился.

— Благодарю.

— Тони, объясни, — взмолился Роджерс. — Я только что проснулся, и не смогу прямо сейчас переварить твои загадочные слова, — и это он еще не упомянул говорящую птицу.

— Они пили ее для исцеления тел и продления жизни, — прищурившись, принялся размышлять Брюс, буравя Тони взглядом. — Ты хочешь сказать…

— Что я бессмертен? — Тони подпрыгнул на месте. — Ну, теоретически, да. Иггдрасиль сказала, что я не смогу жить вечно, но буду жить намного дольше, чем остальные обычные люди, — он покосился на Стива. — Поэтому тем, кто питает ко мне теплые чувства, не придется смотреть, как я старею и умираю.

Стив перестал дышать.

— Ты… ты… будешь… — он никак не мог сформулировать то, что с бешеной скоростью крутилось у него в голове.

— Да, да и да, — улыбнулся Тони, обнимая Роджерса. — Ты застрял со мной, детка.

Баки вскочил с кресла и обнял обоих.

— Мы тебя не потеряем? — прошептал он.

Тони счастливо выдохнул.

— Вы меня не потеряете.


	46. 46. You get so close…you end up on the other side of them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вроде счастливый конец...

— Вам обоим нужно срочно пойти и подпитать ваши супертела, — произнес Тони. — У меня на вас обширные планы.

Баки выгнул бровь.

— О, правда?

— Мне кажется, я страдаю от ПКСВ, — признался Тони, нахмурившись. — Это так выматывает!

Стив с Баки принялись пристально осматривать его с головы до ног.

— Тебе больно? — спросил Стив и крепко сжал челюсти.

Тони чуть-чуть подрастерял уверенность в уместности своей гениальной шутки.

— Ты нормально себя чувствуешь? — Баки погладил его по груди.

— Премного благодарен, доктора Барнс и Роджерс, я высоко ценю вашу заботу, — Тони увидел скепсис на лице Брюса и улыбнулся. — Это полностью излечимо, и у вас есть чудесное лекарство!

Стив моргнул.

— Тони, — его взгляд потемнел. — О чем ты, черт побери, говоришь? Что такое ПКСВ?

— Пристрастившийся к сексу втроем, конечно! — Тони раскинул руки шире. — Это болезнь.

— Мне нужно присесть… Или лучше прилечь… В крайнем случае — поесть, — простонал Стив.

— Ты мудак, — сказал Баки, уводя Роджерса из лаборатории. — Думаю, нам нужно ненадолго отлучить тебя от наших охренительных супертел.

— Нет! — взвыл Тони. — Я умрууу!

— Ты в курсе, что заслуживаешь все то, что получаешь? — рассмеялся Брюс. — Похоже, ты никак не можешь обойтись без драмы.

— Что же я могу поделать, если я такой офигенно потрясающий, — запротестовал Тони, размышляя, как бы половчее пошатнуть решимость Баки.

— Кстати, пока тебя не было, заходили два парня, — Брюс похлопал Дубину по голове, благодаря за принесенную отвертку. — Сказали, у тебя их машина.

— Машина? — Тони сделал попытку подумать.

— Они назвались Винчестерами. Старший — Дин, попросил передать тебе это, — он вручил Тони сумку, под завязку набитую сотнями.

— Моя Импала? — прорычал Тони. — Вот ведь засранец. Я ему не гребаный ломбард, — он резво пересчитал деньги. — Ну, ладно, он дал достаточно, чтобы успокоить мое корыстное сердце.

— Ты такой тюфяк, Тони, — Брюс шлепнул его по плечу. — Держу пари, ты сказал ему, что он сможет выкупить ее обратно, когда наскребет достаточно денег.

Тони пожал плечами.

— Мне было весело возиться с ней, — он расправил плечи. — Так он нашел брата?

Брюс кивнул.

— Сэм. Хороший парень. Немного жуткий. Думаю, он обладает какой-то силой.

Тони заинтриговано повел головой.

— Мы должны увидеть это как-нибудь.

— Хмм, — Брюс явно был не столь заинтересован.

Тони вернулся к работе, начатой еще до путешествия. Брюс ковырялся рядом. Они настолько хорошо знали друг друга, что почти телепатически предугадывали нужды друг друга в инструментах.

Ветер умотал минут сорок назад, заявив о намерении безотлагательно начать исследование этого нового мира.

— Ничего не скажешь? — разрушил Тони затянувшееся молчание.

Брюс взглянул на него.

— По поводу?

Тони взмахнул руками.

— Ну, обо мне. Обо всем этом.

Брюс положил паяльник.

— Даже не знаю, что могу тебе сказать…

— И не словечка о том, что я почти бессмертен?

— И я почти бессмертен, Тони. Это не так важно.

Тони моргнул.

— Ты имеешь в виду…

— Другого Парня не так просто убить, — напомнил Брюс.

— Точно. Значит, теперь у нас таких — больше половины команды, — он принялся пересчитывать, — Тор, Стив, Баки, Вижен, ты и я.

— Я не совсем уверен, что это настолько прекрасно, — признался Брюс.

Тони повернулся к ближайшей консоли, мысли лихорадочно замельтешили.

— Нам надо выяснить, как довести оставшуюся часть команды до нуля.

Брюс покачал головой.

— Не стоит лезть в то, в чем абсолютно не разбираешься, — предупредил он.

— И не собираюсь, — ответил Тони, мысленно скрещивая за спиной пальцы.

Брюс скептически посмотрел на него.

— Не забывай, пожалуйста, я прекрасно тебя знаю.

Тони ухмыльнулся.

— У меня в рукаве запрятано несколько козырей. Плюс, я действительно очень хочу найти способ вызволить Локи.

Выражение лица Брюса стало еще более заинтересованным.

— Тони…

— Он помог нам! Это неправильно — бросать его на произвол судьбы в качестве экспоната в какой-то идиотской коллекции.

Брюс вздохнул.

— Я тоже так думаю. Держу пари, у тебя уже и план имеется? И, возможно, не один…

Тони ухмыльнулся еще шире.

— Можешь поставить свою задницу. Имеется…

~o0o~

Стив проголодался. Они с Баки, следуя четким инструкциям возлюбленного филантропа, направились на кухню, чтобы подкрепиться, оставив Тони с его игрушками. Оба крайне неохотно выпустили его из поля зрения.

— Как ты думаешь, что он на сей раз замышляет? — спросил Роуди, вместе с Вандой распаковывающий кучи еды, привезенной из ближайшей закусочной.

Стив проглотил слюну, увидев стопки блинов, бекон и сироп.

— Он? — Роджерс был слишком сосредоточен на еде, чтобы здраво мыслить.

— Тони. В последний раз, когда мы оставили Тони с Брюсом одних, мы получили Альтрона.

Стив задумался, тщательно пережевывая огромный кусок бекона.

— Черт, — он собрался мчаться в лабораторию.

Спокойный Баки сосредоточено сдабривал сиропом блины.

— Уверен, все будет хорошо, — сказал он, благодарно кивая Ванде за протянутую кружку кофе.

— Мы о Тони Старке сейчас говорим? — нахмурился Роуди.

— Пойду, проверю, — Вижен поднялся со стула.

Стив сел и облегченно вздохнул.

— Спасибо, Вижен. Я почувствую себя значительно лучше, зная, чем именно он сейчас занимается. Может, скажешь ему и Брюсу про еду?

Вижен наклонил голову.

— Хорошо, Капитан.

— О, провиант, — на кухню ввалился прихрамывающий Клинт. Следом еле перебирал ногами Сэм, потирающий грудь. Наташа, как всегда великолепно выглядевшая, улыбалась так, что Стив моментально понял причину такой потрепанности сокомандников.

— Повеселилась, избивая младенцев? 

Наташа скользнула в кресло рядом с ним.

— Они пытались сопротивляться. Смешные…

Клинт что-то страшно пробормотал, запихивая в рот яичницу почти целиком. Наташа прищурилась.

— В чем дело, Бартон?

Тот побледнел.

— Все отлично.

Сэм звучно побился лбом об стол.

— Это унизительно, вот в чем дело, — сообщил он столешнице.

Стив попытался сдержать смех. Он оценит все это позже. Баки толкнул его коленом и улыбнулся. Стив все еще продолжал ощущать трепет каждый раз, когда видел направленный на себя взгляд изумительных синих глаз.

— Так, на случай, если вы не знаете — в башне гость, — оглядывая присутствующих, произнес Роджерс. Команда застыла в ожидании продолжения. — Тони вернулся с птичкой, которую встретил, спасая вселенную.

— Она — секси? — пробубнил Сэм, спешно пережевывая блины. Все уже научились есть в три раза быстрее среднестатистического индивида, когда в непосредственной близости от еды находился доктор Беннер.

Стив громко рассмеялся.

— Не такая птичка, Уилсон. Настоящий сокол. Зовут Ветер.

— Она, скорее, физическое проявление сокола, — сказал Тони, входя на кухню вместе с Брюсом. Он поцеловал Стива, затем провел большим пальцем по губам Баки. — На самом деле, она совсем не птица, — он помолчал. — Если подумать, я даже не уверен, что она именно «она», — его взгляд забегал по расставленной по столу еде. — Отлично, представлены все продовольственные группы, — он поспешил к ближайшей горе бекона.

— Нетушки, — проворчал Роуди, ударив по руке тянущегося к его тарелке Клинта. — Никакой вкусняшки для лузеров, — он поморщился. — Это ж надо — позволить девушке избить себя!

Все замерли. Стив напрягся. Наташа медленно обернулась к Роудсу.

— Чувак, не стоило этого говорить, — испуганный Клинт покачал головой.

Тони широко раскрыл глаза.

 — Не делай ему больно, Нат. Этот придурок еще может нам понадобиться.

Стив подавился беконом, так хохотал.

Наташа ухмыльнулась.

— Ты позволишь попортить ему шкурку, Старк?

Тони перевел взгляд с нее на Роуди и кивнул.

— Несильно и без рек крови.

— Эй! — запротестовал Роуди. — Я тут, между прочим, — он вздрогнул, когда Романофф пристально посмотрела на него. — Я не хотел обидеть тебя. Только посмеяться над ним.

Наташа прищурилась, и Стив подумал, что она не очень то и купилась.

— Я бессмертен, — вдруг ляпнул Тони, пытаясь слегка охладить обстановочку.

В качестве отвлекающего маневра, фраза прошла на ура. Все наперебой начали засыпать его вопросами, а Стив просто сидел и смотрел на команду.

Свою команду.

Он гордился ей. И любил.

Любил, когда видел, как Тони бросается спасать Роуди от летящего в него блина, запущенного Наташей.

Когда видел, как Клинт задирает майку, сравнивая количество и размер собственных синяков с Сэмовыми, и как они потом принимаются дружно горевать над своими несчастными побитыми тушками.

И когда видел, как Ванда пытается научить недоуменно глядящего на нее Вижена, правильному способу заливки блинов кленовым сиропом и посыпания черникой.

И когда видел, как согнувшийся Брюс кладет руку Баки на плечо, хрипя от долгого смеха…

Еще на многие вопросы предстояло найти ответы. Нужно было выяснить, как помочь Тору в деле спасения Локи. И Тони, несомненно, планировал очередное эпическое хаосообразующее нечто. То, в чем, естественно, абсолютно не разбирался. Пока. Ведь гений же, черт возьми…

— Все нормально? — вполголоса спросил Баки.

— Ага, — ответил Стив. — Все просто отлично.


End file.
